Gloriosos pecados
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Era hermosa pero al parecer de la clase de las que debías cuidarte -Si sacas un arma, asegúrate de que vas a usarla... no seas cobarde -Aconsejo ella para después soplar suavemente la punta de su arma, casi como si deseara incitarlo a probar sus labios. Y así fue. Instintivamente Ranma paso su lengua sobre sus labios imaginando el sabor de ella en su paladar.
1. Escarlata VS Caballo Salvaje

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 1**

Ranma Saotome detuvo su motocicleta azul eléctrico frente a su lujosa hacienda ubicada en la zona sur del país, hacia la región de Yamanashi, Tokio. En las cercanías del Monte Fuji. Respondió amablemente al saludo de uno de los empleados que se encargaba de trabajar en los viñedos pertenecientes a su familia y camino hacia la entrada.

Una bebida milenaria, sin lugar a dudas era el vino. Y el mejor vino de Japón era el que producían los Saotome desde hace tres dinastías, usando exquisitas uvas Koshu, la única uva con piel de rosa. Los vinos que se obtenían de la Koshu, eran vinos con unas características de amabilidad, ligeros, algo sutiles y que resultaban perfectos con el recetario japonés tradicional.

Un perro gran danes negro de aspecto noble y robusto, con la elegancia tatuada en su gigantesco ser se la acercó corriendo y de un solo salto, logro tirarlo al suelo.

-Hola, Dargo -dijo soltando una risa al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del perro, sintiendo el pelo corto, espeso, adherente y brillante de su fiel amigo que levantó la vista y contempló a su amo con la adoración de dios.

Muchas personas miraban a Ranma con el mismo tipo de devoción. A pesar de tener solo dieciocho años de edad había mucho que admirar en aquel muchacho, desde la coronilla de su alborotado cabello negro azabache que se sujetaba en una firme trenza y caía sobre su espalda hasta las puntas de sus viejas alpargatas. Era un auténtico hombre para los hombres y una fantasía de las mujeres, sobre todo con aquel cuerpo marcado por el arduo ejercicio y esos enigmáticos ojos azul grisáceos. Pero, por cada ardiente admirador, también había un enemigo igual de ardiente.

Ordenó a Dargo que se le quitara de enésima pues comenzaban a serle incómodos los sesenta kilos que pesaba y camino hacia la casa seguido del perro que no dejaba de mover su alargada cola.

Entró en el amplio recibidor y sus pisadas resonaron en el suelo embaldosado mientras se dirigía a la cocina, desde donde provenía un exquisito olor a café recién hecho. Su estómago empezó a recordare que no había desayunado antes de salir en la madrugada a realizar una de sus victoriosas peleas callejeras que tenia como entretenimiento. Se imaginó comiéndose un pescado frito, un montón de esponjosos huevos revueltos o un poco de arroz con un trozo de carne de cerdo perfectamente dorada. El estómago le rugió aún más agresivamente.

Al entrar se encontró con su hermano mayor, Shinosuke. El muchacho de veinte años y rebelde cabello cobrizo estaba sentado ante la cuadrada mesa de madera que llevaba allí desde que tenían uso de razón. Los ojos celestes del mayor se posaron sobre el con una expresión de reproche en el rostro.

.-¿Acabas de llegar? -preguntó perplejo.

-¡Hola hermano! Buenos días para ti también...

-¡Ranma! -grito ofendido ante el cinismo del azabache- ¿Otra vez fuiste a una de esas estúpidas peleas?

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto. -aseguro sentándose a su lado y tomando un plato con unas cuantas tostadas calientes untadas con mantequilla.

-¡Quiero que dejes de ser tan irresponsable Ranma! ¡Luego soy yo el que termina limpiando tus porquerías!

-Pareces mi padre, y ni a el le importa tanto -dijo terminando de comer la primera tostada y dándole un sorbo al humeante café. Notando como el rostro de Shinosuke se endurecía.

-Hermano, te quiero y es por eso que no quiero que sigas tirando así toda tu vida, prométeme que esta fue la ultima vez - pidió el mayor intentando ser convincente.

-Prometo que después de hoy sera la ultima vez -respondió sin inmutarse -Al parecer me toca pelear con el mejor sujeto de la zona hoy y no pienso quedar como un cobarde -explico al ver la mueca de molestia de su hermano.

-Ni siquiera pienses que voy a consentir esto - dijo Shinosuke tomado por la furia. Levantándose inmediatamente de la mesa y saliendo del comedor.

Ranma solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una tostada a Drago mientras sorbía otro poco de la taza de porcelana. El perro que segundos antes permanecía sentado a su lado con la enorme lengua de fuera en una expresión juguetona, indiferente al enfrentamiento la devoro de un solo bocado y agito de nuevo su cola.

Por nada del mundo se perdería el pelear con ese sujeto. "Escarlata" podía temblar de miedo por que esa noche "Caballo salvaje" se encargaría de quitarle el titulo de invicto.

 **.**

Salir en la madrugada y llegar al barrio bajo no había sido difícil para Ranma, ni siquiera perder a su hermano que lo había seguido desde su Audi A5. Lo difícil había sido creerse que aquel sujeto frente a el era su contrincante.

Sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada. Escarlata, el mejor peleador de los barrios bajos tenia un cuerpo menudo y delicado que prácticamente nadaba bajo las holgadas ropas obscuras que usaba. Media cerca de un metro con sesenta y mantenía su rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas también negro.

-Esto debe ser un chiste -murmuro rascando su nuca sin borrar la burlona sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

—Bien, recuerden que esto debe ser una pelea limpia… el que ya no pueda deberá darse por vencido — les recordó un chico de expresivos cabellos teñidos de rojo, ahora siendo el árbitro. Los dos asintieron.

Una vez que dio la señal de inicio Escarlata tomo una postura firme mientras que Ranma comenzaba a saltar levemente para después tomar una postura similar a la de su contrincante. Las chicas miraban hipnotizadas el cuerpo del ojiazul, sus brazos se veían bastante ejercitados. Su tórax estaba bien formado y se podía notar gracias a la playera pegada que usaba.

—Descuida no te lastimare mucho— le dijo él burlonamente.

Escarlata no dijo nada, solo se limito a dar una patada hacia el frente, mientras el chico bloqueaba su ataque. El publico empezó a gritar emocionado, debido a que la pelea había comenzado.

Él retrocedió hasta cierta distancia y miro rápidamente la postura del menudo chico, descubriendo que había una forma para derribarlo. Intento usar una técnica de agarre, pero Escarlata se liberó rápidamente. Luego intento pegarle con la cadera hacia abajo pero al igual que antes, este supo bien como defenderse.

El joven enmascarado empezó a dar golpes consecutivos a Ranma que solo guardaba protección. Luego, se alejó de él algo agitado. Esa pelea ya estaba durando demasiado… diez minutos después ambos estaban completamente sudados y el publico fascinado.

De repente, Escarlata se movió rápidamente y tomo la nuca del azabache, golpeándola contra su rodilla. Él ojiazul retrocedió y lo miro con odio, ya estaba enojado. Nadie lo había golpeado de esa forma y ese tipo no sería la excepción. Furioso se acercó a Escarlata simulando dar puñetazos y cuando este se confió recibió un golpe directo en la cara.

El enmascarado retrocedió un poco y toco su mejilla. Con que el niño bonito quería jugar de esa forma, pues jugarían de esa forma. Ambos empezaron a atacarse con diferente técnicas, cada una mas agresiva que la anterior. Ninguno de los dos cedía, estaban adoloridos de su cuerpo pero rendirse no era una opción.

Al azabache se le notaba un tono rojizo en los brazos y piernas. Por mas que le pesara admitirlo, el enmascarado sí que tenía una fuerza atroz. Decidido a terminar con la pelea, Ranma tiro a su contrincante al suelo utilizando técnicas de proyección y agarre, este se trató de zafar pero le era imposible.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te rindes? — sonrió el chico, al darse cuenta que había dejado de forcejear.

Nuevamente no dijo nada pero juraría haber escuchado una leve risa bajo el pasamontañas. Después, aplicando una gran fuerza Escarlata se libero del agarre y se puso de pie casi al instante, dando unas patadas consecutivas hacia el cuerpo del azabache y una serie de puñetazos. Él solo esquivaba.

Ya se estaban cansando de seguir en lo mismo así que calculando los puntos específicos de en donde debían golpear a su contrincante Escarlata dio tres patadas con todas sus fuerzas a los lados del vientre de Ranma y este hizo exactamente lo mismo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Mirándose con odio intentaron levantarse del suelo pero fue en vano, habían bloqueado sus puntos de apoyo. Y como era de esperarse, ante el asombro de todos, fue declarado un empate.

Minutos después de que terminara el combate, Ranma sintiéndose humillado por el resultado final y guiado por la soberbia dio grandes zancadas hasta llegar con Escarlata que había logrado levantarse y ahora estaba por retirarse. Bruscamente lo giro hacia el , luego saco un arma que llevaba guardada por si la necesitaba algún día y le apunto en la cabeza. Nadie se burlaba de Ranma Saotome.

Shinosuke que acababa de llegar se estremeció tanto como el grupo de espectadores al presenciar la escena.

-¿Que?¿Miedo?-se mofo Ranma con voz inquietantemente controlada al ver que Escarlata no se movía.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¡Ranma baja el arma! -exclamo Shinosuke llegando a su lado. Estaba terriblemente pálido.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que todos pudiesen pensar que ocurriría, Escarlata sin un ápice de miedo tomo con su pequeña mano la punta del revolver y levantando la cabeza con orgullo la llevo a su cuello.

Sorprendido el ojiazul frunció el ceño pero lentamente quito el seguro, convencido de que ese valor moriría por el miedo a perder su vida. Necio en devolverle toda esa humillación y verlo implorar piedad.

-No Ranma, baja el arma, baja el arma... -Las primeras punzadas de pánico le sobrecogieron el corazón al pobre castaño que permanecía a su lado paralizado- No seas estúpido, no vale la pena ir a prisión por esto -insistió, logrando que Ranma rodara los ojos irritado y aflojara el agarre de su arma.

El desgraciado ni siquiera se encontraba nervioso, al contrario, casi le parecía aburrido.

Una delicada risa salio del misterioso chico de negro y un segundo después, con un hábil movimiento lanzo el arma lejos de ambos. Perplejos observaron como ahora era Escarlata quien sacaba un revolver de su ropa y les apuntaba con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba el pasamontañas revelando al fin su rostro y Ranma sentía como su aliento se atascaba en los pulmones.

Sin atreverse a ocultarlo, Ranma se fascino completamente con esa jovencita. ¡Era preciosa! Su largo cabello azulado estaba recogido en una coleta baja dejando un par de mechones libres, su piel parecía ser tan suave como la seda y tan delicada como la porcelana, sus ojos hipnóticos ojos de color avellana brillaban debajo de ese pequeño fleco que se acomodaba sobre su frente y esos labios... lucia endemoniadamente tentadores.

Por alguna razón, se le hizo demasiado conocida.

-¿Que? ¿Miedo? -espeto ella quitando el seguro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa -Debería matarte...

Shinosuke empezó a respirar entrecortadamente ante la declaración, casi inaudible mientras Ranma no podía despegar su cristalina mirada de ella. Los segundos pasaron hasta que la chica levanto el arma al cielo y rompió con el profundo silencio que inundaba el callejón tirando del gatillo. Disparando un par de veces y logrando que todos huyeran despavoridos, sabiendo que probablemente alguien llamaría a la policía.

Era hermosa pero al parecer de la clase de las que debías cuidarte.

-Si sacas un arma, asegúrate de que vas a usarla... no seas cobarde -aconsejo ella para después soplar suavemente la punta de su arma. Casi como si deseara incitarlo a probar sus labios. Y así fue. Instintivamente Ranma paso su lengua sobre sus labios imaginando el sabor de ella en su paladar.

A lo lejos se comenzaron a oír cada vez mas cerca el ruido de las patrullas y Shinosuke imaginándose el escándalo en las noticias corrió hasta su auto desde donde le grito a su hermano que reaccionara y se marcharan antes de que fuera tarde.

Una risa burlona salio de la peliazul y guardo el arma mientras rápidamente emprendía la huida hasta su motocicleta roja. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa torcida se curvo en el rostro de Ranma y sin perder tiempo corrió hasta su motocicleta azul también.

Ella arranco y el, confiado en que Shinosuke estaría bien y regresaría a casa la siguió hasta entrar en el enjambre de autos que corroan en la carretera. La misteriosa desconocida giro tras de si y mordiendo su labio inferior siniestramente acelero yendo de un lado a otro, esquivando los autos en zic zac para despistar al ojiazul.

Y nuevamente, así fue. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella había desaparecido entre la multitud de autos. Molesto se aparco en una de las calles y maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que admitirlo, ademas de bella... era escurridiza.

 **.**

-¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? -bramo Shinosuke después de casi una hora de intensivos regaños. Sus ojos azul celeste ardían como el fuego mientra caminaba de un lado a otro, igual que un león enjaulado -¡Eres un completo desconsiderado, egoísta y estúpido! -continuaba diciendo, obteniendo como uncia atención la que le brindaba Dargo que lo seguía moviendo la cabeza conforme avanzaran sus pasos creyendo que estaba jugando.

Ranma por su parte permanecía sentado en el sofá con la cabeza mirando al cielo, su mente solo podía pensar en esa misteriosa joven. Nunca había visto a una chica que se moviera en esos lugares de forma tan natural, que peleara tan bien y que se mostrara tan relajada con un arma en su cabeza. Parecía tan cómoda en su propia piel. Tan peligrosa y sensual que le era imposible recordarla sin desearla.

Se preguntaba que nombre tendría, donde viviría y si el también le había gustado por lo menos un poco. No era por presumir pero sabia de una larga lista de mujeres que lo encontraban atractivo y solo quería saber si ella estaba incluida. Ya ni el empate en la pelea le importaba, solo quería volver a verla pero sabia que las peleas se pospondrían mínimo por una semana. Semana que por su puesto no esperaría. Ranma no era paciente en lo que quería

Por enésima vez se repitió que algo en ella le resultaba demasiado familiar, ¿Pero que? ¿Acaso la conocía? ¿De donde? No recordaba haberse acostado con ella. Una mujer así no resultaría fácil de olvidar... ese cabello, esos labios, esos ojos, esa ... ¿cicatriz?

-¡No puede ser! -exclamo asombrado dando un salto en su lugar.

-¿Que? -pregunto Shinosuke confundido.

-¡La chica! ¡Era ella!

-¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije, o qué?

-¡Era ella! ¿Como no lo vi antes? -continuo diciendo mientras se levantaba inmediatamente con una expresión de alegría matizada con sorpresa.

-¡Santo Dios! -exclamó Shinosuke revolviendo su cabello con frustración - Estuviste a punto de ser arrestado, una loca te apunto con un arma ¿y a ti sólo se te ocurre pensar en una chica con la que seguramente te acostaste? ¡Eres demasiado inconsciente!

-No Shinosuke, no lo entiendes. La chica que me apunto con el arma, la supuesta "Escarlata" es Akane Tendo ¿Ese nombre te dice algo? -añadió notando como Shinosuke pareció meditarlo por unos momentos y luego sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Akane? -casi grito de la impresión, la recordaba -¡No puede ser!

-Amén -entonó Ranma con voz sarcástica de al fin ser comprendido por su hermano.

-¿Como es que esta metida en estos líos? ¿Por que te apunto con un arma si es ella?

-Por que yo le apunte con una -respondió como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo,camino al frutero y tomo un plátano, luego se lo ofreció al castaño. Shinosuke aceptó tranquilamente la fruta y comenzó a pelarla para comerla.

-Ademas ¿Que hace aquí? Se supone que se había ido a vivir al extranjero con sus hermanas, desde hace mas de ocho años que no la vemos... -dijo dando la primera mordida.

-Eso no lo se pero deberíamos ir a verla y preguntárselo, seguro nos recordara -opino emocionado. Esperando que su hermano no descubriera las enormes ganas que tenia de verla.

-¿Que?¿estas loco? -pregunto asustado recibiendo una risa del menor -¡Papa nos mataría si se entera de que la vimos!

-Estás demasiado tenso. Relájate Shinosuke. Vas a volverme loco si no te callas.

-Primero, no me calles por que esto es tu culpa, si me hubieras hecho caso yo estaría relajado -Le apunto con el dedo amenazante, el azabache puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro -Segundo, te recuerdo que nuestro padre odia al señor Tendo y a toda su familia. Tenemos extremadamente prohibido acercarnos a sus tierras o hablar con ellos. Ningún Saotome habla con un Tendo desde hace ocho años.

-No me digas que ahora se te dio por obedecer a papa -le dijo Ranma con un tono burlón en su voz. Shinosuke tenia esos mismos ocho años de rebeldía con su progenitor, los mismos ocho años que su madre tenia de haber fallecido - Papa no tiene por que enterarse, prácticamente somos vecinos. Podríamos ir y venir mas rápidamente sin que nos vea nadie si nos vamos a caballo hasta la cerca que nos divide y cruzamos a sus tierras- planeo en voz alta, guiñándole uno de sus ojos azul-gris- Sera sencillo.

-No te fíes demasiado Ranma. Siguen estando los trabajadores nuestros o de ella que podrían delatarte.

-Soy muy hábil para escabullirme -le recordó Ranma encogiéndose de hombros esgocentricamente.

-Tal vez no sea Akane.

-Habra que averiguarlo

-Como quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo para esto Ranma. Si quieres meterte en problemas, allá tu. Esta vez no saldré inmiscuido -Con esa nota poco optimista Shinosuke concluyó la conversación para retirarse a su habitación y recostarse a descansar al menos una hora antes de ir a su acostumbrado trabajo en los viñedos. Eran las seis de la mañana y debía levantarse por muy tarde a las siete.

Ranma por su parte solo sonrio triunfante, no tenia nada por considerar, sabía la respuesta de lo que seguia por hacer. Tal vez Shinosuke tenía razón. El siempre tenia razón en todo. Sin embargo, poco le importaba pues sentía una inmensa necesidad de verla. Cada vez que recordaba sus ojos o sus labios su estomago se contraía. Tampoco le importaban los problemas familiares que pudieran surgir.

Iba a buscarla esa misma noche cuando todos durmieran. Luego, iba a probar esos labios hasta dejarla completamente aturdida y sonrojada, rogando por mas.

Pero por ahora, solo le quedaba descansar un poco.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Si, ódienme por no publicar el capitulo 4 de "solo un juego" pero el mañana o el miércoles sin falta espero subirlo.**

 **Esta historia es mi versión del libro "Romeo y Julieta" pero mezclado con "El conde de Montecristo " Para que no se sorprendan, a futuro lo verán. Espero que no les parezca catastrófico por que esta es una de las historias que me daba miedo publicar debido a no poder manejarlo bien. En fin, pudieron mas mis ganas. Jajaja, me arriesgue. Ustedes dirán si lo logre o falle en el intento.**

 **PD: Un mensaje me dijo que tanto "Solo un juego" como "Almas gemelas" y "En el amor y la guerra" debe de tener clasificación M por que hay lemon en las 3 (aunque sea una o dos veces ya que es "explicito") ¿Es verdad? Perdonen la ignorancia pero no se si alguien me lo pueda aclarar. Es que en esta historia quizá también yo le incluya un lemon a futuro.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¿continuo? publico si me lo piden.**

 **¡Adiós, Good bye, Sayonara… Alvida!**


	2. Entre recuerdos y viejos rencores

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 2**

-¡CUIDADO! -se escucho un grito pero la advertencia llego demasiado tarde pues la pelota pego en la espalda de Akane que tiro la rebanada de aquel delicioso pastel y volteo a ver furiosa al causante de todas sus desgracias.

El pequeño niño de ojos azul grisáceos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara roja por la ira mientras se tomaba el estomago, molestar a Akane era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Era casi tan satisfactorio como practicar las artes marciales con su padre.

-¡RANMA!¡Estas castigado! -exclamo Genma sacándolo de su alegría. El hombre robusto de ojos azules estaba realmente molesto. No era la primera vez ese dia que la golpeaba "accidentalmente"

-¡Pero papa fue solo un accidente! ¿Verdad Shinosuke?

El pequeño castaño de ojos celestes se quedo callado viendo atentamente como Akane le sonreía de forma encantadora causándole un leve sonrojo y luego se giraba a Ranma para sacarle la lengua, claramente burlándose de el. Esto ultimo hizo que Shinosuke riera.

-Vaya hermano, parece que otra vez tendrás que irte a la cama sin cenar-comento sin dejar de reír y siendo secundado por la niña de cortos cabellos azulados.

Ranma los fulmino con la mirada y les sonrió siniestramente para después alejarse sin poder disimular su enfado. Al ver esto Akane supo que no se iban a quedar así las cosas, buscaría la manera de vengarse y seguramente la primera victima seria ella. Siempre conseguía vengarse.

-Cariño, toma otra rebanada si quieres - intervino una atractiva mujer de ondulados cabellos cobrizos como los de Shinosuke y mirada dulce tendiéndole otro plato con el postre.

-Muchas gracias Tía Nodoka - acepto la niña gustosa tomando el plato. Su mirada avellana heredada de su madre busco a los alrededores esperando toparse con Ranma para restregarle su triunfo pero este había desaparecido. Sin darle mas importancia comenzó a comer su pastel mientras se adentraba a los viñedos, caminando entre los enormes arbustos que estos eran. Tenia que hacer algo para poder defenderse de Ranma, siempre le hacia las bromas mas pesadas a ella.

No lo entendía... y como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente se detuvo al ver a Ranma sentado entre los arbustos. El no se daba cuenta de su presencia así que sonriendo perversamente se le acerco lo mas sigilosa que pudo ¡Era su oportunidad para vengarse de ese aprovechado!

— ¡Aaaahhhh! — gritó Ranma aterrado al sentir como unas ramas salían de golpe del arbusto, como si fuesen unos brazos dispuestos a atraparlo. Su cuerpo se movió hacia arriba por inercia y su cabeza se golpeó contra una rama mientras llevaba "algo" que mantenía escondido en una manta a su pecho.

—lo lamento, ¿Te asuste? —preguntó Akane, riéndose de la acción del niño.

—No, sólo quise gritar y golpearme con la rama—comentó Ranma sarcásticamente. Sobándose su nuca para tratar de sanar el dolor y soltando sin querer la manta, dejando libre lo que esta contenía que para desgracia de Akane brinco hacia ella.

Ahora fue el turno de la peliazul gritar asustada y caer al suelo mientras retrocedía intentando quitarse las pequeñas ranitas que brincaban a su alrededor. Ranma comenzó a reír escandalosamente por unos segundos y luego le quito a uno de los pocos anfibios que se aferraban a la idea de meterse a su oberol de mezclilla para después acercárselo a la cara. La pequeña rana verde limón croaba tranquilamente dejándose manipular como si fuese un inofensivo muñeco de trapo.

-¡Niñita miedosa, miedosa... buuuuuu eres una miedosa! -se mofaba cantando y haciendo bailar a la tranquila rana hasta que noto que la peliazul temblaba involuntariamente con los ojos llorosos. Al ser consiente de esto Ranma sintió como la sangre se le congelaba, acción que ocurría solo cuando cometía un error muy grande, tan grande que hasta el mismo se lo reprendía de esa forma.

-¿Akane? ¡Akane no te asustes, ya no tengo nada! ¡Akane! - intentaba hacerla reaccionar. Asustado soltó la rana y ella finalmente rompió en llanto -¡No, no llores por favor! ¡ya no llores! -repetía completamente pálido, era la primera vez que la niña terminaba llorando y ahora se sentía como el peor de las personas en el mundo -¡Prometo ya no hacerte bromas pesadas si dejes de llorar! -juro llevando su mano al divertido molestarla para que se enfureciera, no para que llorara

La peliazul bajo las manitas de su lloroso rostro y le sonrió encantadoramente, Ranma al igual que su hermano se sonrojo. Era una linda sonrisa, en realidad... la mas linda que había visto a sus cortos diez años.

-Ya lo prometiste y lo tienes que cumplir -dijo ella cantarinamente riendo. Petrificado Ranma parpadeo repetidas veces analizando lo que había ocurrido. ¿Lo había engañado?

Ofendido abrió la boca frunciendo el ceño, dispuesto a reclamarle su osadía pero escucharla y verla reír de nuevo hizo que su enojo se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír con ella.

-Eres una tramposa Akane - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de sentarse a su lado y volver a sobarse la nuca. El golpe aun dolía bastante.

Al ver esto la manita de Akane fue hasta su cabeza para ayudarle a sanar el dolor pero antes de que alcanzara a rozar su piel un horripilante ruido les interrumpió. Haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y retumbante. Ranma lo identifico al instante como la alarma de su despertador.

Exaltado abrió los ojos y se incorporo de golpe sobre su cama. Aun enredado entre las sabanas apago torpemente el molesto aparatito que descansaba a su lado.

Adormilado sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Desde ese día el y Akane se habían vuelto inseparables, las comidas dominicanas que hacían ambas familias ahora eran mas divertidas que antes a su lado.

Su cristalina mirada busco el reloj y descubrió que ya eran las nueve así que sin perder tiempo se levanto y se preparo como cada mañana para ejercitarse hasta sudar. Primero iniciaría con un extenso entrenamiento de cardio con una cuerda de saltar, levantaría pesas un rato y luego le daría una paliza al saco de boxeo. Se bañaría y se las ingeniaría para deshacerse de shinosuke y buscar a Akane.

Habia planeado ir de noche pero era demacrado desesperado y estaba ansioso por volver a verla. ¡Dios, se había puesto tan hermosa!

Solo esperaba que la "entrada secreta" que usaba para ir a verla de niño siguiera intacta.

.

.

-¿Bueno?

-A-Akane...

-¿Ranma? -pregunto confundida, la voz de su amigo se oia muy apagada. -¿Estas bien? ¿Que sucede? -continuo diciendo ahora preocupada al no recibir mas respuesta que el profundo silencio al otro lado de la linea.

-Mi mama murió, Akane... se suicido... -dijo finalmente, casi al borde del llanto.

Los ojos de la niña se ampliaron a mas no poder mientras emitía un pequeño quejido de pura sorpresa y terror.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Pero que paso? - pregunto ansiosa por obtener mas información. La madre de Ranma era como su segunda madre y francamente no la creía capaz de hacer algo así. En ese momento escucho como la llamada se cortaba y preocupada comenzó a marcar de nuevo. Para su desgracia nadie contestaba.

Cada vez mas angustiada salio de su casa con el propósito de ir a la hacienda de los Saotome, sus vecinos. Cabalgo de manera admirable para alguien de su edad y llego en pocos minutos a su destino gracias al camino secreto que usaban. Una vez abajo del equino corrió hasta la entrada y toco el timbre repetidas veces, la adrenalina fluía alocada por su todo cuerpo. Algo le gritaba que Ranma la necesitaba.

La puerta se abrió y ella retrocedió con la respiración agitada esperando ver al mayordomo pero para su sorpresa fue Genma quien abrió. Sus ojos azules la miraron con una frialdad poco común en el que logro sacudirla de pies a cabeza. Imaginándose tal vez que su actitud se debía a la desgracia por la que estaban pasando lo paso por alto y se aclaro la voz para hablar.

-Buenos días tío Genma ¿Puedo ver a Ranma? -pregunto ella irguiéndose después de la pequeña reverencia que había hecho al saludar.

-NO -la respuesta de Genma fue tajante, ella enmudeció por la sorpresa - No puedes verlo y no soy tu tío. Es mas, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Ranma o Shinosuke, no te atrevas ni a verlos... -continuo diciendo con voz dura, casi con desprecio.

Los ojos de la niña se cristalizaron y trato de preguntarle el por que pero ya era tarde, el hombre había cerrado la puerta de un portazo. No dispuesta a irse comenzó a gritarle a Ranma pero este no salio. Minutos después decidió que era suficiente humillación para ella y se fue...

Pero lo peor aun estaba por llegar ya que cuando llego a su casa encontró a sus dos hermanas sentadas en el jardín, el rostros de ira en Nabiki y la tristeza absoluta de Kasumi le dieron un mal presentimiento y sintiendo como con cada paso que daba el estomago se le comprimía mas y mas llego hasta ellas.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? -pregunto con un repentino temor. Kasumi bajo la cabeza para esconder sus lagrimas y Nabiki se le quedo viendo inexpresiva. No era un buen augurio, la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

-Mama se fue de casa -fue lo siguiente que dijo logrando que el corazón de Akane se quebrara en diminutas piezas, como si fuera un delicado cristal cayendo desde lo mas alto del cielo.

Ahora, volver a ver a Ranma después de ocho años le recordaba todo de golpe. La separación de ellos, el odio inexplicable de sus padres, el que las mandaran a estudiar a China y sobre todo... la sensación de desesperación y abandono que su madre había marcado en ella. Eso había sido lo mas doloroso de todo.

Hacia solo un mes que habían regresado ella y Kasumi, volver a convivir con su padre no les era muy fácil ya que casi nunca las visito en el internado y lo único que la mantenía sensata eran las artes marciales. Esas dichosas peleas callejeras que eran como una fuga a todas sus frustraciones.

Solo los dos últimos años habían vivido en un bonito departamento a las afueras de china, cerca de las montañas y eso solo por que Nabiki había obligado a su padre. El paisaje montañoso siempre fue una de las zonas preferidas de Akane. Las suaves colinas y los arroyos subterráneos eran bellos en cualquier época del año.

Fue en esos días que se perfecciono en Artes marciales, Box, defensa personal y kendo mientras Nabiki se comprometía con un adinerado Japones que se encontraba de viaje cerca de la zona.

Así que cuando Akane ganaba torneos y peleas callejeras y Kasumi se enfrascaba en sus estudios, Nabiki terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su boda, la cual se había celebrado unos meses antes de regresar. Precisamente el día en que volvieron a ver a su padre y este les aviso que ya era hora de que volvieran a casa.

Cuando pasaron en la camioneta por el camino que las llevaría a Yamanashi, las campanillas estaban completamente en flor, cubriendo el campo como un manto de color de rosa. Otras resplandecientes flores salvajes aparecían en aquel: óleo natural, y los rebordes de color se unían asemejándose a un cuadro de Monet. Enormes cantos sobresalían de la tierra como molares torcido, evitando que el paisaje fuera meramente poético

Como benévolos vigilantes, algunos arboles extendían sus enormes ramas sobre el terreno rocoso, proporcionando sombra para el ganado y otros pequeños animales de la zona. Enormes cipreses se elevaban a las orillas de los ríos, el amplio caudal del río se hallaba densamente poblado de sus sinuosos troncos y de alguna que otra liviana rama.

Simplemente Akane adoraba esas tierras desde niña y al pareces también Kasumi pues ambas la admiraban como si fuese descubierta por primera vez. Y es que, para ellas después de tantos años así era.

Al llegar a la hacienda de los Tendo las pasiones surgían en el corazón de la peliazul, ese mismo paisaje donde había nacido y sido feliz por diez años le dolía profundamente. Los espíritus feroces de sus memorias rondaban por allí, invisibles, pero reales.

Ver a Ranma era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

Reconoció su voz y su sonrisa torcida inmediatamente. Sus rasgos, hasta entonces borrosos, parecieron tan nítidos de pronto.

Las pobladas y bien formadas cejas casi se unían sobre una nariz larga y recta. La mandíbula y la barbilla eran fuertes y tenaces, sin ser agresivas. Sus enigmáticos ojos azul gris seguían siendo brillantes y traviesos y sus labios firmes, amplios y delgados; el inferior un poco más lleno que el superior. Aun usaba la misma trenza y parecía ser bastante fuerte.Y vaya que lo era, en la pelea se lo demostró.

Seguramente el joven que había intervenido el berrinche de Ranma era Shinosuke, reconocía ese cabello castaño cobrizo y esos ojos celestes excepcionalmente bonitos. También había crecido bastante, no lucia tan fuerte como Ranma pero tampoco débil.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Kasumi que entro a la habitación y la vio sentada en el pequeño tocador de su habitación. Akane miro a su hermana directamente a los ojos mientras entraba.

-Estás preciosa hermanita -dijo sonriendole Kasumi mientras la peliazul colocaba con lentitud el recipiente de colorete sobre la superficie despejada de la mesa. A continuación, se volvió y se miraron cara a cara.

-Gracias -respondió humedeciéndose los labios que ya brillaban gracias al pintalabios carmín que se había aplicado. Necesitaba contarle a alguien que había vuelto a ver a los hermanos Saotome pero no sabia como.

-¿A que hora llegaste? -pregunto repentinamente la castaña sentándose sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarla. Con las manos fuertemente apretadas sobre su regazo, Akane sonrió ante sus nervios. Kasumi era muy dulce y solia preocuparse por sus peleas pero de igual forma respetaba sus decisiones y la incubria.

-Temprano, tranquila todo salio bien ¿Papa noto algo? -pregunto a su hermana que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y quien gano? -pregunto ahora la castaña, esperando ver aquel ceño burlón de su hermana menor indicándole la estupidez de la pregunta seguido de un bombardeo de halagos a si misma como "Escarlata" sin embargo esta solo pareció ponerse nerviosa. Algo demasiado extraño.

-¿Perdiste? -casi grito de la sorpresa.

-¿QUE? ¡NO!-exclamo Akane apresuradamente, ofendida de su deducción.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que... tengo que contarte contra quien fue la pelea. -titubeo con un tono inseguro ante la mirada atenta de su hermana mayor, cuando abrió la boca para comenzar con su relato fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

Desde el exterior se escucho la voz de una de las empleadas avisarles que se necesitaba sus presencias en el jardín ya que su padre las llamaba. Ambas agradecieron y aseguraron ir de inmediato. La mujer se fue y los ojos miel buscaron los avellana para darle un ultimo vistazo.

El precioso vestido blanco con detalles rojos se amoldaba perfectamente hasta su estrecha cintura y caía con un vuelo hermoso hasta las rodillas dejando sus torneadas piernas al descubierto y las brillantes zapatillas carmesí que le daban aun mas porte. Su largo cabello azulado se sujetaba encantadoramente sobre su cabeza en un chongo dejando un par de mechones libres enmarcando su rostro. Satisfecha le sonrió y se levanto de la cama dejando ver su elegante vestido rosa palo que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

-Me contaras luego, no hagamos enojar a papa -dijo moviendo sus aretes como un péndulo mientras acomodaba su largo cabello de lado para amarrarse hábilmente un fino moño del mismo color que su vestido.

Una vez que termino Akane y ella salieron de la habitación hasta el jardín, mezclándose entre el trafico de invitados y trabajadores. A lo lejos lograron visualizar a su padre riendo con un par de personas mas y una pareja seguramente de esposos. Jamas los habían visto, eran unos completos desconocidos.

Todos reían con la boca pero no con los ojos. En realidad, no sonreía sinceramente. No le salía del alma. Akane se preguntó por qué su padre toleraba hacer tantas reuniones como esa.

Cuando los ojos oxidiana de el se encontraron con los de ellas hizo un pequeño ademan para que se acercaran y estas obedientes caminaron hacia el grupo. Llevándose la atención muchos hombres admirados y mujeres envidiosas a su belleza.

-Ellas son mis otras dos hijas, Kasumi de veinte años -dijo señalando a la susodicha que sonrió amablemente haciendo una reverencia -y Akane de dieciocho años -la peliazul formo una encantadora sonrisa, la mas hipócrita que tenia -A Nabiki ya la conocen.

-¡Vaya Soun todas tus hijas son preciosas! -exclamo uno de los hombres de cabello canoso y abultado vientre.

-Serán muy afortunados los muchachos que escojas para casarse con ellas- apoyo otro sumamente delgado y de cara cansada, incomodando a las chicas pero no a su padre.

Los halagos continuaron por largos minutos que Akane se obligo a resistir para poder dar su mejor pretexto e irse. Lamentaba mucho abandonar a su hermana con esa gente a su parecer tan hipócrita pero no tenia ánimos ni fuerzas para mantener la sonrisa.

-Papa, tengo hambre -dijo dulcemente abrazando su brazo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, sin dejar de sonreír por un mal chiste contado del hombre canoso.

-Adelante mi amor, ve a comer -respondió de igual forma. Sin mas, la chica se despidió de los desconocidos y se marcho a paso tranquilo hasta una de las mesas de comida mas lejanas y apartadas del tumulto de personas. Una vez ahí, soltó un suspiro fastidiada y miro a sus alrededores.

La celebración transcurría como siempre se acostumbraba, los meseros iban y venían, trayendo y retirando los exageradamente grandes pero hermosos platos, vasos y copas hechos de cristal que se ordenaban al ritmo de la gula de los invitados.

¿Y quién los culpaba? La comida lucia deliciosa, su olor no era menos apetitoso. Desde los pollos cosidos cuidadosamente y condimentados hasta los platos llenos de frutas y postres.

Detestaba esas reuniones. Con esos pensamientos perdió su vista en una parte del jardín, aburrida mientras jugaba descuidadamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello suelto. Tenia mucho sueño, casi no había dormido y lo único que realmente quería era dormir.

Estiro los brazos alzándolos al cielo y comenzó a bostezar sin importarle que pudiesen verla hacer aquello tan poco apropiado en una fiesta. Dio media vuelta a punto de irse pero un ruido la hizo girarse. Confundida observo un poco mas en dirección a donde había salido el ruido y este se repitió tras unos arbustos que se movieron violentamente. Justo donde ella estaba mirando momentos antes.

Guiada por su curiosidad camino con pasos seguros hasta llegar al frondoso monte verde y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar algo la jalo bruscamente tras ellos.

El atacante le tapo la boca e intento hablar pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir como ella agilmente se libraba de su agarre golpenadolo repetidas veces con su codo en la cara. Adolorido se vio forzado a soltarla y recibir un par de ataques mas de ella que logro esquivar hasta que detuvo el puño femenino justo antes de impactarse en su cara.

-¡Suéltame maldito! -exclamo furiosa antes de ver la cara del hombre que sostenía su extremidad. Sus ojos se abrieron al descubrir que se trataba de Ranma. El muchacho sobaba su cara con la mano libre, adolorido de los golpes.

Sus intensos ojos que antes la miraban con reclamo se suavizaron al ver su sorpresa y la inspeccionaron cuidadosamente prestando especial atención a sus labios y ojos. Al notar esto Akane arqueo una ceja y quito su mano bruscamente del agarre que mantenía el muchacho. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pero el fue mas rápido en jalarla del brazo.

-¡Espera Akane! ¡No te vayas!

-¡Y tu no me toques! ¿Quien te crees que eres para jalarme? -se quejo quitando su mano tan bruscamente como la primera vez.

-Veo que eres tan hermosa como peligrosa -respondió seductoramente, ignorando su pregunta y brindándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Sin mostrar emoción alguna la chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos despertando unos inquietos latidos en el pecho del muchacho. Su mirada seguía siendo la mas hermosa que había visto hasta ahora sus dieciocho años.

-¿Te conozco? -pregunto la peliazul con voz neutra. Ranma se fijo mejor en sus ojos notándolos tan fríos y distantes que su sonrisa se desvaneció.

¿Lo había olvidado? ¡Era imposible!

Estaba incapacitado para hacer ningún movimiento por la sorpresa, aunque por dentro sentía una terrible frustración. Resultaba fatigante ver que ella no sabia quien era y al parecer ni le importaba.

¡Había arriesgado su cabeza para ir a su casa y hablarle pero ella no lo recordaba! Finalmente no pudo competir con el sentimiento en su interior y reacciono un tanto histérico.

-¡Soy Ranma Sotome! -ella únicamente frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos -¿No me recuerdas? ¡Te conocí a los diez años aquí mismo, somos vecinos y...!

-Si ya se quien eres -interrumpió ella rodando los ojos con fastidio. El se petrifico.

Un incomodo silencio reino entre ambos mientras sus miradas se mezclaban. El en un intento por descubrir que estaba pasando por su mente y ella en un intento por evitarlo.

-Estuve recordando cuando eramos amigos de niños y ... -la voz de ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

\- Ahora ya no somos niños ni amigos, así que vete Saotome o llamare a mi padre para que te saque.

-No serias capaz -aseguro confiado en conocer a la pequeña niña de diez años que debía tener dentro.

-Pruebame -sonrió burlonamente sin preámbulos, agitando sus ojos lo mas coqueta que pudo. Ranma se aclaro la garganta sintiendo como su cara ardía de humillación y se acerco un poco mas a su rostro creyendo que esta se pondría nerviosa con su cercanía. Cosa que no paso.

-¿Que te paso Akane? ¿Por que me tratas así? -pregunto casi en un murmullo.

-Por que eres un Saotome

-¿Y?

-Somos enemigos -respondió Akane levantado la cara adrede para que él pudiera ver mejor como movía sus labios muy suavemente al decir esto. Consiente de que parecía gustarle y jugando con el sin despegar su mirada fija a las reacciones que tenia.

Ranma trago saliva ante lo extraño que estaba resultando todo, por un lado ella lo estaba echando de su casa pero por otro juraría que estaba seduciéndolo.

-¿Lo dices por nuestras familias o por la pelea de ayer? -pregunto el azabache conteniéndose para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacia podría complicar las cosas y no quería ser descubierto -No me digas que me guardas rencor por que te apunte con el arma -continuo intentando burlarse de ella para molestarla. Creyendo que haría un espantoso berrinche y terminaría derrumbando la muralla de la indiferencia.

-¿Cual de las dos ocasiones dices Saotome? ¿Esta? -pregunto Akane disimulando exitosamente su molestia y señalando su frente -¿O esta? -dijo ahora llevando su mano a la nuca y bajándola suavemente a su cuello desnudo para acariciarlo con su dedos. Una leve sonría se curvo en sus labios al ver como la sonrisa burlona de el desaparecía para mirarla atontado.

Con el tiempo había aprendido que usar su femineidad era una buena forma de poner las cosas a su favor en cualquier situación si sabia aplicarlo. Ademas de que admitía que le gustaba ver como sus acciones lo perturbaban y lograban callarlo.

-Las dos -atino a decir Ranma unos segundos después, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo entero al verla hacer eso. Era un hecho, estaba jugando con el, seduciéndolo y alejándolo al mismo tiempo.

-Si Saotome, te guardo rencor pero no es por que me apuntaras con un arma -aseguro la chica retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-¿Que? ¿Pero por que? ¿Yo que te hice? ¿De verdad me odias solo por que tu papa odia a mi familia? ¿Mi amistad no significo nada para ti? -interrogo extremadamente sorprendido de su declaración.

-¡No seas hipócrita Saotome! ¿Como te atreves a decirme esto después de lo que me hiciste? - contesto airada, mirándolo con furia y apretando los puños con fuerza al recordar tantas veces que lo había buscado y la había ignorado. Y ahora, no entendía porque había ido a parar ahí para empezar, así como no entendía porque no podía simplemente alejarse y correr hacia su casa.

-¡Entonces dime que te hice! -replico el chico de la trenza casi en un grito.

-Basta Ranma, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces podemos hablar mas tarde?

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo y si sientes un poco de respeto por mi, te vas a ir de aquí -respondió la oji avellana harta de discutir con el. Ranma abrió la boca pensando en detenerla de nuevo pero decidió no hacerlo y solo observo como ella salia del escondite y se alejaba a paso veloz. Caminando entre los invitados hasta perderse en la multitud.

De repente, alguien lo tomo de la camisa y lo giro con brusquedad asustando un pobre pajarito que retozaba sobre el arbusto. Perplejo el azabache descubrió que se trataba de Shinosuke.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¡No Ranma! ¡Dime tu lo que haces aquí! -dijo entre dientes con la cara descompuesta.

-Vine a buscar a Akane ¿Que mas?

-¡Eres un desvergonzado Ranma! ¡Nos vamos ya de esta casa! -ordeno haciendo la ira mas que palpable en su voz. Shinosuke era un hombre sensato que pocas veces perdía los estribos con las personas. Y el único con el que siempre los perdía era Ranma.

El azabache simplemente desvió su mirada a la fiesta, intentando encontrar a Akane pero sin lograrlo mientras su hermano blasfemaba. Un segundo después se encontraba siguiendo a Shinosuke.

Akane tenia razón en algo. No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar, el sabia que debía esperar a la noche pero era un condenado impaciente. Así que se iría, pero solo por ahora...

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno supongo que muchos ya notaron que borre y modifique mi fic "solo un juego" Arregle las mayúsculas y cambie unas cositas, casi nada. Los invito a que la vuelvan a agregar a favoritos y disculpen la molestia.**

 **Me apena mucho eso, también planeo borrar y re-subir mi fic "Destino" ya que tengo muchos errores. Por si alguien la sigue no se sorprenda. También quiero agradecer a Animo Anonima por volver a agregar a favoritos Solo un juego, gracias amiga eres genial.**

 **Ahora, quisiera responder el review que dejo WATACHI en "Solo un juego":**

Que puedo comentar, una autora xq tuvo exito en un fic cree q todo lo q escribe es bueno, pero realmente esto q acabo de leer...

Es una simple y sencilla BASURA!

Sin fundamentos, sin logica, sin coherencia, sin contenido creíble (amar y desear al asesino de tu familia pufff! se nota q eres una babosa de Ranma, lo amarías sin importar que decapitara a tu mama o papa)...una absoluta y completa basura de principio a fin...

Imagino q en ese fic q publicitas Akane sera traicionada, Ranma un mujeriego con luz verde para follar con cualquiera y si Akane lo hace con alguien mas, no sera bueno (aludiendo a lo q escribist d Ryoga q era malo en la cama con Akane) ni la satisfara. Autoras como tu son muy predecibles en sus fics usando argumentos tan usados como el chico semental y la pobre virgen...si no es asi q bien, pero eso no quita q lo que lei aquí no me gusto nada.

Malo de verdad. Perdi mi tiempo leyendo. Mi opinion es muy respetable por eso quise q lo supieras. Da asco lo que lei. No es primera vez q leo algo tuyo, nunca me has parecido buena, muchos reviews no significan precisamente q lo seas, para q lo sepas

 **Mi respuesta:**

 **Mira, si tuve o no exito en un fic no significa tanto para mi ¿Sabias?**

 **Yo escribo esto por gusto y créeme que no me pavoneo diciendo que soy "buena" por que se que siempre habrá alguien mejor y alguien peor que yo. Así como tengo fics con 20 favoritos tengo otros con 0 favoritos.**

 **Cometo errores como todos y tengo aciertos, como todos. Prueba de eso es que eh borrado historias por arreglarlas ignorando los mentados favoritos y si vuelvo a poner los reviews es por que me sacan muchas sonrisas leer lo que dicen.**

 **Quiero que sepas que para hacer ese fic de solo un juego y poner que se "enamoraba" de Ranma investigue casos reales del síndrome de Estocolmo. ¿Sorprende? Si, pero así esta el mundo.**

 **Quizá** **pude haber fallado en el fundamento, la coherencia y lógica, como tu dices pero creo que el llegar diciendo las cosas como las dices tampoco es valido. No es ningún comentario constructivo.**

 **Y en este fic que publico, al igual que otros procuro no sacar las infidelidades en Ranma, tampoco pongo a Akane como una virgen casta y pura. Si leíste "En el amor y la guerra" notaras que Ranma era mujeriego ANTES de conocerla ¿Alguna vez le fue infiel después? y en "Almas gemelas" Akane sostenía relaciones con su esposo Ryoga, y no era la típica virgen casta ni el un semental.**

 **Y si soy predecible en mis historias, bueno, esta bien que pienses eso. Como sabrás publico por gusto, por distracción. No soy experta.**

 **Con sinceridad, si te parece una basura lo que escribo, entonces te sugiero que dejes de leer mis historias por que yo no dejare de escribir. Es tan simple como dejar de leerme y no perder tu tiempo.**

 **Y te repito: Yo no me pavoneo creyendo que soy la mejor escritora del mundo por resivir muchos Reviews. No, no soy asi. Me gusta mucho recibirlos pero así como agradezco infinitamente 40 agradezco de igual forma 3.**

 **Cambiando de tema rotundamente:**

 **Este capitulo tampoco me convenció mucho pero bueno, así me pareció mas o menos publicable. Espero que a ustedes si les guste jaja.**

 **Sin mas, contestare sus bellos Reviews:**

 **Guest: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un comentario y leer mi historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo y espero seguirte leyendo.**

 **Guest: Gracias amiga, ojala te guste también este.**

 **Jenny: Listo el segundo capitulo, mil gracias por dejar comentario y leer. Espero sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos en el cap 3.**

 **HinamoriLU: Gracias por dejarme tu granito de arena, ayuda mucho. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste.**

 **Janny5: Mil gracias por dejarme tu review y tomarte la molestia de leer mis historias. Ojala no te decepcione esta y te guste el segundo capitulo. Nos leemos en el capi 3.**

 **Ana09: Jajaja gracias tu comentario me animo bastante. Espero que te siga gustando tanto este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por comentar y leer.**

 **Animo Anonima: si, fue un reencuentro. Si créeme que Akane le va a frenar esos caballos a Ranma, ya lo veras. Ahora fue mas largo ¿Viste? Nuevamente gracias por volver a agregar mi fic a favoritos. ¿Que regalo quieres? XD Tambien te doy las gracias por leer este fic y add a favoritos. Ojala te guste el cap 2 y nos leemos en el 3.**

 **LaylaMT: Muchísimas gracias por decir eso de mis fics y por dejarme review. Significa mucho para mi que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar. Ojala te guste el cap 2 y nos leemos en el 3.**

 **nancyricoleon: Arriba el capitulo 2, haré lo que se pueda para que la historia sea interesante. Espero que te guste el cap 2 y espero leerte en el 3. Gracias por comentar y leer.**

 **Salma Kaulitz: Aquí un poco de como Ranma conocía a Akane, espero que sea de tu agrado el cap. Tratare de subir rápido la actualización. Gracias por molestarte en leer dejarme tu comentario.**

 **Karin-san: Muchas gracias, eso intentare. Ojala te guste el capitulo 2.**

 **Sav21: Gracias por el apoyo en la historia, espero que te agrade la actualización. Nos leemos en el que sigue.**

 **YOSE-KUN: Continuación lista, gracias por molestarte en leer y comentar. Espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Fleuretty: Disculpa por el inconveniente de solo un juego, ojala te animes a volver a agregarlo como favorito. Trate de no tardarme y procurare no demorara con el capitulo 3 de este fic. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar. Espero sea de tu agrado.**

 **akane-kun19: Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y mi fic y comentar. Significa mucho para mi eso. Espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **ZURGAN: Gracias por leer y comentar, ayuda mucho eso. De verdad, gracias. Ojala que te guste el capi 2 y nos leemos en el 3.**

 **Haro Adrianne: Tu duda de la cicatriz se vera a mas tardar en el capi 4. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar. Júralo que en realidad Akane no sera tan fácil para Ranma. Espero que te guste el capitulo 2 y nos leemos hasta el 3.**

 **yessi-chibi: Gracias por decir eso, realmente trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Espero no morir en el intento o me jubilo de la escritura para siempre jajaja. En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te agrade el cap 2. Hasta el 3, espero.**

 **elisanchez1606: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, significa mucho para mi saber que les gusta. A futuro se sabrá el por que terminaron odiándose, espero te guste el capitulo 2 y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	3. Siempre te extrañe

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 3**

La fiesta continuó sin novedades y Akane al igual que su hermana se había portado amable con todo aquel que le hiciera platica, sonreía y fingía interés mientras procuraba concentrarse lo suficiente para seguir la conversación pero durante todo ese tiempo el incidente que había tenido con Ranma no salia de su cabeza.

Así que una vez hubo casi nada de gente Akane por fin pudo retirarse a su habitación mientras Kasumi prefería quedarse con un chico muy atractivo y su padre bebía un poco de brandy con un nuevo socio y su esposa.

Sin perder un segundo mas de su tiempo camino hacia el interior de la hermosa hacienda, subió las escaleras de madera y llego hasta dos anchas puertas que conducían a un largo corredor. Una de las paredes del pasillo era de vidrio y daba al patio desde el segundo piso. Al otro lado aparecían varios dormitorios. Akane entró en uno de ellos y cerro con llave la puerta.

Al girarse observo su dormitorio distraidamente durante unos segundos y después soltó un profundo suspiro recargándose en la puerta.

Cuando había llegado de China la habitación estaba más limpia que un museo. Supuso que su padre había enviado a decorarla el mismo pero aun le era incomodo estar ahí.

No es que no le gustara, al contrario era muy espacioso y claro. El piso estaba cubierto con una alfombra de color azafrán y muebles de madera clara. La colcha y las cortinas eran de zaraza floreada, obviamente caro y bien hecho.

Tomó nota de todos los detalles con una sola ojeada, desde el despertador colocado en la mesilla de noche junto a la lampara hasta la foto de ella y sus hermanas en un marco de plata sobre el tocador.

Sin embargo, todo lo sentía tan vació, como un cuarto de hotel. Extrañaba su vieja habitación en China, incluso la del internado le parecía mas acogedora.

Camino a las puertas del balcón y las abrió recibiendo de golpe la suave brisa del atardecer en su cara. Sus ojos observaron la espectacular vista a los viñedos de sus vecinos a lo lejos y sonrió.

Lejos, pero aun visible sobre la muralla que dividía la parte trasera de la casa y formaba un pequeño pero precioso jardín el cual era solo para ella, ya que ademas de ser su cuarto el único acceso ni a su padre ni a sus hermanas les interesaba visitarlo.

Ahora ese era su templo, su lugar secreto. Ahí entrenaba y meditaba siendo solo observada por los arboles, las enredaderas que se extendían a lo largo de la pared, las delicadas flores y los pavo reales de piedra que rodeaban un lago lleno de peces multicolores.

El solo pensar que entre tantos arbustos había un hueco tapado por una roca removible que Ranma usaba como entraba cuando eran niños la estremecía. Uno de sus tres pasadizos secretos, como ellos los llamaban.

De pronto en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos de esa tarde. Cuando había regresado a la fiesta su padre le había preguntado que estaba haciendo tan lejos de todos y ella había respondido que nada, solo recordando los viejos tiempos. Mas específicamente las comidas dominicanas, no le dijo eso pero al parecer el se lo imagino pues el rostro de su progenitor enrojeció de cólera ante sus palabras y le ordeno no volver a alejarse. Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar dejando a Akane en medio de la multitud.

Sin ánimos de recordar mas, dejo de lado eso y se estiro como un felino llevando sus manos al chongo para deshacerlo, dejando caer como cascada su larga cabellera.

Unos minutos después entro de nuevo a la recamara dejando las puertas del balcón abiertas para que entrara el aire y comenzó a ponerse un delicado camisón blanco hecho de seda. Peino su cabello cuidadosamente y lo trenzo para que no se le maltratara, luego se tiro a la cama mirando al techo y bostezando cansada.

Los recuerdos todavía tendían a producirle dolor, confusión y rencor, de modo que, con determinación, los apartó con la intención de resolverlos más adelante, cuando hubiera recuperado las fuerzas. Intentó no dormirse por largos y pesados minutos, pero acabó rindiéndose a la tentación y se dejo invadir por la gran tranquilidad del sueño.

.

.

 _-¡Auch! -se quejo Akane al recibir un pequeño empujoncito de Ranma._

 _-Discúlpame Akane ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado el niño a su amiga, esta solo asintió sobando su brazo - Cielos, no creí que fueras tan_ _débil_

 _-¡No soy débil! -exclamo ofendida._

 _-¿Entonces por que te dolió tanto si apenas te toque?_

 _-Bueno... es que... -la peliazul titubeo un poco ante la mirada atenta de su amigo - Te voy a confesar algo... pero no te burles -advirtió señalándolo amenazante, el pequeño solo asintió interesado - Es que estoy aprendiendo artes marciales_

 _Ranma abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió, ella molesta se volteo cruzándose de brazos y comenzó a caminar lejos de el._

 _-¡Hey Akane, no me burlo! -exclamo corriendo hasta llegar con ella -No me burlo, es solo que eres la primera niña que conozco que se interesa en eso... ¿Estas segura de que no te vas a lastimar?_

 _-¡Por su puesto que no! Puedo ser tan fuerte como tu - el niño soltó una carcajada tomando su estomago ante la mirada irritada de ella. Ocasiones como aquella era en las que deseaba golpearlo como si fuera un monigote de entrenamiento._

 _En ese momento escucharon a Nabiki discutir con su padre, olvidando momentáneamente su propia discusión caminaron hasta ellos esperando escuchar ahora de que se trataba._

 _-¡Papa, ya tengo catorce años y pronto voy a tener quince! ¡No puedes tratarme como un bebe! -gritaba casi histerica la linda adolecente de cortos cabellos castaños._

 _-Ya te dije que no y es mi ultima decisión -declaro el hombre con voz firme torciendo su boca adornada por un cuidado bigote negro como sus largos cabellos y sus ojos oxidiana que contrastaban con su tez cobriza. Dándole una imagen fuerte y respetable._

 _-¡Mama! ¡Dile a papa que me de permiso! -los ojos chocolate de Nabiki buscaron a la mujer que junto con Nodoka platicaban tomando una copa de vino._

 _La mujer se levanto elegantemente y camino hacia ella. Era increíble lo mucho que Akane se parecía a Naoko, tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello y la misma sonrisa._

 _-Amor, hazle caso a tu padre -dijo sonriendo dulcemente e intentando abrazarla. Nabiki se zarandeo furiosa y se alejo de la pareja no sin antes quejarse de que siempre era lo mismo._

 _Shinoske por su parte no despegaba su mirada de Akane, ignorando la escena pues Nabiki casi siempre hacia lo mismo. La peliazul usaba un delicado vestido azul de tirantes con una blusa blanca de mangas bajo este._

 _-oye Akane ¿Ya fuiste al parque de juegos mecánicos? -pregunto Shinosuke al llegar a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que segundo comenzó a caminar._

 _-No ¿ustedes ya? -los ojos de ella brillaron curiosos._

 _-Si, ya fuimos hace dos..._

 _-Iremos de nuevo hoy ¿Quieres venir? -interrumpió Ranma a su hermano que lo fulmino con la mirada pero no dijo nada._

 _-¡Si vamos!_

 _-No Akane, recuerda que papa esta molesto últimamente -interrumpió la dulce voz de kasumi. Tenia solo doce años al igual que shinosuke pero era mas responsable que Nabiki. Sus grandes_ _ojos color miel y su largo cabello castaño peinado en una coleta de lado la hacían ver femenina y elegante, pero lo mas hermoso en ella era sin duda aquella resplandeciente sonrisa en su su rostro delgado adornado por el pequeño flequillo._

 _-Tienes razón, supongo que entonces no -acepto Akane resignada pues su hermana tenia razón, su padre estaba últimamente del peor humor posible. Nunca lo habían visto así._

 _-Tu te lo pierdes -dijo Ranma alzando los hombros restandole importancia. En ese momento Genma les llamo, pues el cielo anunciaba lluvia y era hora de irse._

 _-Nos vemos kasumi, Akane -se despidió Shinosuke aun molesto de no haber podido hablar con la peliazul. Ambas niñas le sonrieron y se despidieron mientras este caminaba hasta la camioneta de su padre._

 _Ranma se despidió de Kasumi y esta entro a su casa sabiendo que el ojiazul esperaba despedirse en privado de su hermanita menor._

 _-Yo... solo quería decirte que te cuides cuando entrenes, ya sabes... podrías lastimarte y... no me gustaría que...-comenzó a decir incomodo llevando sus manos a la cabeza en un intento por lucir desinteresado. La niña sonrió divertida de su actitud y asintió terminando con su calvario._

 _-Estaré bien, nos vemos luego Ranma_

 _-si, adiós Akane..._

 _El pequeño corrió hasta la camioneta y desapareció en el horizonte. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Akane entro a la casa donde Kasumi platicaba con su madre. Naoko noto a la peliazul y sonriendole abrió sus brazos, sin pensarlo la mas pequeña corrió a darle un abrazo._

 _Su mama era la mujer mas dulce del mundo para ella. Amorosa y comprensiva._

 _En el sofá de a un lado, Soun se encontraba recostado viendo pensativo un punto fijo sin tomar en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Actitud que se estaba tornando usual desde el inicio de un importante negocio con Genma._

 _Ambas hermanas comenzaron a jugar alrededor de Naoko durante largos y felices minutos hasta que los Soun se levanto de golpe molesto._

 _-¡Naoko no es posible que no controles a tus hijas! -exclamo sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación, las tres enmudecieron de su actitud mientras el se retiraba dejando la habitación en un fúnebre silencio._

 _-Mama ¿Que le pasa a papa? -pregunto Akane al ver que Kasumi no lo haría._

 _\- Ya se le pasara amorcito..._

Pero no fue así, las cosas empeoraron día a día.

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, la obscuridad de la noche había caído dejando todo en tinieblas. No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo había dormido pero agradecía infinitamente haber despertado . Si había algo que odiaba era recordar a Ranma y a su madre.

Por que si, su madre era la mujer mas dulce , amorosa y comprensiva del mundo... hasta que se fue. Y Ranma, el era un traidor que había olvidado su amistad de la noche a la mañana.

Perezosa se estiro en la cama bostezando y extrañada abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el calor de un cobertor cobijandola y alguien sentado a su lado, observándola.

Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y al ver la silueta obscurecida de ese alguien le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Para desgracia de ella, el desconocido atrapo su puño antes de impactarse así que rápidamente intento golpearlo con la mano libre que sufrió el mismo destino.

Furiosa estuvo a punto de reclamarle a quien fuera ese sujeto hasta que se dejo escuchar la voz de este.

-Ahora eso fue casi tan impresionante como la ultima vez que nos vimos. Realmente eres tan bella como peligrosa.

Perpleja la peliazul dejo de forcejear al reconocer esa como la voz de Ranma, y así era pues lo comprobó cuando la figura entre las sombras la soltó y prendió la luz de la lampara. Dejandole ver su rostro.

-¿Tu otra vez? -exclamo la chica con molestia, sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Hola Akane, vas a crearme un complejo si continúas golpeándome cada vez que nos encontramos -dijo con una sonrisa divertido.

\- ¿Como quieres que reaccione si siempre llegas así? -reclamo causando que la sonrisa del azabache se ensanchara.

-¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó con una voz como el terciopelo y las hormonas mezcladas. Un escalofrió la recorrió entera pero era lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que no debía demostrárselo.

\- ¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

-Te dije que vendría para que habláramos -dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azul grisáceos.

\- Y yo te dije que no teníamos nada de que hablar, ademas ¿Con que derecho tomaste mi cobertor?

-Bueno, tenia que arroparte con algo ¿No? -respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, sobre todo considerando su camisón.

-Quiero que te vayas -dijo la chica con una expresión irritada logrando que Ranma se pusiera muy serio de repente.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya?

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?- dijo sonriendo de manera irónica y levantando su monten con orgullo.

El la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, incluso en el cuarto oscuro podía ver sus hipnóticos ojos debajo de esas largas pestañas por las que cualquier chica mataría. Ese rostro debería ser ilegal, incluso la cicatriz que se dibujaba sobre su ceja derecha no era tan notoria pero si visible, dándole un toque interesante.

A medida que el continuaba hechizado por su belleza, la sonrisa de la peliazul se volvió un poco ladeada. Realmente le gustaba sentirse admirada por el azabache.

-Por favor Akane, necesito saber por que me odias - respondió con sinceridad el muchacho una vez que reacciono de su trance -Solo dime que te hice y después de eso prometo no volver a molestarte si es lo que quieres.

Algo sobre esa frase la inquietó, la idea de no volver a verlo sorprendentemente hizo que su estómago crujiera, pero no lo demostró.

Los segundos pasaron arrastrándose para Ranma mientras la chica lo miraba fijamente considerando por primera vez la idea de hablar con el. Esa sensación que había sentido segundos antes había sido tan desconcertante para la peliazul que no sabia como asimilarla.

Nervioso el ojiazul le sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba menos seguro que antes. De alguna manera tenia miedo de que pudiera echarlo. Se levanto de la cama y en su lugar se sentó en el tocador, tomando entre sus manos el único cuadro que guardaba en su habitación.

Era una foto donde Kasumi y ella permanecían abrazadas amorosamente, en su cuello colgaba la primera medalla dorada que había ganado en el torneo estatal de kendo. A su lado Nabiki formaba unos cuernos con su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Akane mientras sonreía traviesamente con el popote de lo que parecía ser una malteada de fresa en sus labios.

Sin duda ese era el único cuadro que le gustaba a la menor de los Tendo. Ranma parecía disfrutarlo también. Lo estudió durante unos minutos con una sonrisa en su cara, y con el tiempo se volvió hacia ella señalándola.

-Me hubiese gustado estar ahí -admitió mirándola un poco más y luego volviendo su atención al cuadro. Akane no pudo evitar sentir un golpe en el estomago ante eso mientras el volvía a dejar el cuadro en su lugar. Sonaba tan autentico como el pequeño de diez años antes, que por un momento lo extraño.

-Hablaremos mañana, pero no aquí -acepto finalmente ella con la esperanza de sonar casual. No quería que él supiera lo entusiasmada y asustada que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Temblores se lanzaron a través de Ranma y Akane al darse cuenta de su reacción sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar reírse ahora causando que el corazón del muchacho hiciera cosas extrañas en su pecho.

Completamente cautivado trago saliva y asintió, la sonrisa de ella creció en su rostro al verlo hacer esto.

-¿En donde? -pregunto sin disimular su alegría.

-No lo sé -contesto ella con sinceridad, todo le parecía tan cambiado en el pueblo.

-¿Que tal si nos vemos en la neveria de siempre?

-¿Todavía existe? -exclamo realmente sorprendida. Ranma soltó una pequeña risa y asintió -Esta bien, a la una de la tarde, en la neveria. No te atrevas a faltar.

-Akane -su voz hizo sonar lo que ella había dicho como algo absurdo -Desde que te vi anoche y supe quien eras he estado muriendo por verte y hablar contigo -confeso levantándose y caminando hasta la cama. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas, se inclinó sobre ella y le examinó el rostro cuidadosamente -Soy yo el que voy a estar esperándote, así que no faltes.

Akane lo miro profundamente a los ojos de el causando un sentimiento un tanto extraño en ambos, luego sin querer evitarlo le sonrió y asintió mientras murmuraba un "Hasta mañana".

Ranma maravillado y se incorporo después de repetir la despedida. Dio la media vuelta y camino al balcón donde un segundo antes de bajar le dedico otra mirada feliz, como la de un niño que acababa de recibir el mejor de los regalos. Luego desapareció.

Siguiendo sus impulsos Akane se destapo y bajo de la cama para correr al balcón y verlo una vez mas mientras se alejaba como cuando eran niños, pero el ya no estaba. Regreso a su cama y al intentar apagar la luz de la lampara noto por primera vez una rosa roja con una tarjeta que decía: "Siempre te extrañe"

Tenia que admitirlo, no esperaba algo así de Ranma, no podía creer que estuviera rogándole una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas y menos un detalle de ese tipo. No cabía en su alegría por que lo que mas deseaba en el fondo de su ser era que esa tarjeta fuera sincera y su viejo amigo la hubiera extrañado tanto como ella, aunque no lo demostrara.

Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero ahora tenia que seguir durmiendo... si es que podía conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Después de haber salido exitosamente de las tierras de los Tendo, pasando por el mismo camino con el que había llegado anteriormente, Ranma guardo a su caballo pajizo en los establos y camino a la entrada de la hacienda despreocupado en compañía Dargo que como siempre lo había recibido feliz, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

La charla que había tenido con su vieja amiga y su cercanía aun le causaban sentimientos extraños, escalofríos y otras cosas que no había sentido antes. Ni cuando eran niños.

Sin embargo, no se detendría a pensarlo ya que ahora solo debía concentrarse en arreglar aquella complicada situación en la que estaban. Debía admitir que su frialdad le dolía pero su ultimo "hasta mañana" era lo único que le daba una esperanza y lo embargaba de alegría. Tanto que no creía poder dormir en toda la noche.

Perdido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos, desde lo alto de una pequeña colina la hacienda de los Saotome. Sin poder evitarlo se detuvo a admirarla unos segundos.

La inmensa casa estaba construida de adobe blanco, tenía un techo de tejas terracota y la entrada se arqueaba, formando un semicírculo delante de la entrada principal. Un majestuoso roble proporcionaba sombra a toda la fachada delantera, y el musgo grisáceo colgaba de sus ramas. Unos geranios de color escarlata intenso aparecían en las macetas a cada lado de la puerta central, a la que Ranma se condujo con Dargo.

Al entrar el gran danes siguió su propio camino hacia un rumbo desconocido para el ojiazul mientras este, intentaba subir sigilosamente las escaleras con la idea de ir a su habitación hasta que:

-¿De donde vienes? -dijo una voz bien conocida por el chico de la trenza, que había parado abruptamente su andar y puso los ojos en blanco irritado para después girarse a ver a su hermano mayor que estaba parado en medio de la puerta que daba a la biblioteca

-Shinosuke ¿Acaso nunca duermes?

-Contigo como hermano no -respondió mirándolo malhumorado - ¿Fuiste a ver a Akane de nuevo verdad?

El silencio inundo la habitacion durante largos segundos que parecieron siglos. Para el mayor esa fue suficiente respuesta.

-¡Papa se pondrá furioso si se entera!

-Como si te importara lo que el diga -replico Ranma mirándolo aburrido.

-¡Esto es diferente! ¡Ella es una Tendo! -casi grito Shinosuke, al borde de la histeria.

-¿Por que? -inquirió el ojiazul un poco sorprendido por su reacción. Shinosuke pareció reaccionar nervioso y desvió la mirada por breves segundos. Después sus ojos azul celestes lo miraron de nuevo pero ya no con molestia ni incomodo, solo inexpresivos.

-No me corresponde a mi decirlo - declaro caminando hasta las escaleras y pasando a su lado para dirigirse a su recamara y cerrarla de un portazo.

Dejando a un sorprendido Ranma que no podía entender que era ese dolor, ese odio que habían experimentado su padre y su hermano durante todos esos ocho años. El por su parte, el sentimiento más cercano al que había estado expuesto con esa guerra había sido la tristeza y el dolor. Dolor por perder a su madre y tristeza por perder a su mejor amiga.

A pesar de los años no había podido aun descubrir nada de los motivos y cuando le había preguntado a su padre este no le respondió y se marcho. Esperaba que al menos Akane si lo supiera.

.

.

La luz del sol entro en todo su esplendor, lastimando los ojos de Akane y sacándola de su profundo sueño. Se estiro perezosamente en la cama y froto sus ojos para después buscar la rosa roja junto con la nota de Ranma que había dejado la noche anterior, cerca de su lampara.

Su mano se extendió y tomo el pedazo de papel leyendo nuevamente aquel: "Siempre te extrañe" Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras tomaba la rosa y cerraba los ojos para olerla, era un aroma embriagante... casi tan embriagante como el.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y dejo la rosa en su lugar con recelo, consiente de lo que estaba pensando. Estaba acostumbrada a gustarle a los chicos y no podía negar que le parecía divertido gustarle a Ranma, pero a ella no le podía gustar el. Eso iba en contra de las leyes consigo misma.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta hicieron que Akane escondiera rápidamente en uno de los cajones la nota y la rosa. Si alguien llegaba a ver eso, o peor aun enterarse de quien se los había dado se armaría un verdadero caos.

-¡Adelante! -exclamo después de acomodarse en su cama, intentando sonar como si acabara de despertar.

-Buenos días señorita Akane -saludo respetuosamente una empleada abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia- Su padre y su hermana ya la están esperando en el comedor para tomar el desayuno.

-Gracias, enseguida voy - contesto sonriendole.

La joven se retiro y Akane se levanto para arreglar la cama como siempre ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola, luego corrió a las puertas del armario y cuando las abrió busco la ropa que usaría ese día para ver a su "enemigo"

Cada una de las prendas eran femeninas pero cómodas, desde los vestidos, abrigos y faldas hasta los camisones de seda.

En un principio solía usar ropa mas holgada pero su hermana Kasumi le había hecho entender que no por ser una gran artista marcial y deportista tenia que dejar de lado su vanidad de mujer, palabras que habían quedado en su mente como una realidad. Ahora su ropa antigua solo servia para practicar, ya que para salir como "Escarlata" había comprado ropa de hombre.

Finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones de mezclilla que entallaban su figura, unas botas de tacón color café quemado y una blusa con los hombros descubiertos color coral de mangas hasta los codos.

Una vez lista, bajo las escaleras corriendo y llego al comedor donde kasumi le sonrió y su padre molesto la reprendió con la mirada.

-Lo lamento papa, no volverá a suceder -se adelanto ella antes de que el le dijera su característica frase: "llegas tarde, como siempre" Con el poco tiempo de volver a verlo había observado que su padre no era un hombre paciente y odiaba los retardos, sobre todo en el desayuno.

Soun no respondió, solo desvió su vista al plato y continuo comiendo mientras la peliazul se sentaba en su lugar y Kasumi sorbía un poco de te.

El silencio volvió rápidamente haciéndose incomodo, ni siquiera la deliciosa comida era suficiente para soportar el pesado ambiente.

Soun fue el primero en romperlo diciendo:

-Les informo que Nabiki y su esposo llegan de su luna de miel en dos meses.

Cuando Akane y Kasumi se dieron cuenta de que Soun se dirigía a ellas, le dedicaron una mirada sorprendida desde la otra punta de la mesa. Habían pasado tres meses desde el matrimonio de Nabiki y les parecía casi imposible el que su luna de miel terminara tan pronto.

-Vivirán con nosotros por un tiempo, en lo que mi abogado les compra una casa -continuo diciendo el hombre después de terminar el ultimo bocado de su plato.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas aun con sorpresa, no era extraño que la casa seria el regalo tardío que les daría su padre por el matrimonio, lo extraño seguía siendo el por que de su llegada a tan solo cinco meses. Ella misma les había contado que se irían un año entero a conocer el mundo y cuando ella quería algo siempre lo obtenía.

Sin embargo, no dijeron nada. Su padre agradeció la comida y se retiro con un ademan, alegando que tenia mucho trabajo ese día. Dada su actitud durante las últimas semanas, no les sorprendió en absoluto, pero sí que les produjo una gran desilusión. Siempre evitaba el contacto físico con ellas, nunca les daba un beso o un abrazo a menos que hubiese gente alrededor.

-Bueno -dijo Kasumi olvidándose del tema y mirando a su hermanita con una sonrisa expectante - Ahora si dime, ¿Contra quien peleaste ese día? Anoche ya era muy tarde y no quise molestarte.

-Mi pelea fue contra "Caballo salvaje", o mejor dicho... Ranma Saotome -declaro Akane logrando que Kasumi la mirara incrédula.

-¿Que? -atino a decir la castaña muy nerviosa. La oji avellana sonrió ampliamente ante su expresión, apartó la silla, se puso de pie y tiró la servilleta sobre el plato vació, después camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado para poder darle un adelanto de todo que estaba pasando.

.

.

Ranma movió su muñeca y envió un dardo justo al centro del blanco. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras admiraba su objetivo y después tomaba su camisa con la intención de limpiar el sudor que caía por su rostro. Acababa de terminar su largo entrenamiento de todos los días y lanzar dardos era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer al final, ya que como solía decir su madre: relajaba su mente.

Sin prisa comenzó a beber de su botella de agua mientras sin mucho interés examinaba el dardo que seguía atascado en el objetivo, luego camino a un exhibidor con cuchillos, katanas y otras armas que habían pertenecido a Nodoka.

Nodoka, su madre... Un profundo dolor se apoderaba de el al recordar ese fatídico día, ¿Como había sido capaz de abandonarlos? ¿Como había sido tan egoísta en ni siquiera aclararles el por que se quitaba la vida? ¿Como pudo ser tan cobarde en suicidarse? Por que no importaba lo mucho que ella dijera que el suicidio era un acto de mucho valor y desesperación, para el simplemente se trataba de una cobardía.

Cuando termino la botella, la dejo en el suelo y tomo uno de los cuchillos. Negro y filoso, con la imagen de un imponente dragón chino. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo lanzó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio llegar cuando se clavó en el centro del blanco, en el punto exacto en el que el dardo había estado momentos antes, atravesándolo también.

No había sonrisa en su rostro mientras admiraba su objetivo esta vez. Sacó el cuchillo del objetivo y luego tan rápido como la primera vez, lo arrojó de nuevo. La acción fue tan rápida para Shinosuke (el cual iba pasando y lo vio a través de la puerta abierta) que le tomo un minuto averiguar dónde aterrizó.

Pero entonces vio el muñeco de entrenamiento en la esquina del cuarto, balanceándose en el mismo lugar con el cuchillo clavado en su garganta. Era algo muy común en el cuando recordaba a su madre.

El castaño, sin darle alguna importancia a su pequeño berrinche que ya era bien conocido por el y todos los empleados continuo con su camino... imaginándose solo un rostro en aquel muñeco de entrenamiento.

.

.

Llegaron las doce del día y Ranma salio a toda prisa de su casa, subió a su motocicleta y se fue. En esta ocasión había corrido con demasiada suerte pues Shinosuke había estado demasiado ocupado como para espiarlo.

Tenia exactamente una hora para su cita con Akane, mas de lo que necesitaba para llegar considerando la cercanía y la velocidad de su transporte. Aun así quería llegar antes, estaba seguro de que la chica no seria paciente y quería arreglar las cosas. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo 3, espero que les guste, me salio un poco mas largo que el segundo. Ojala no demore en subir el siguiente y bueno, s** **in mas que decir, solo me queda agradecer los favoritos y contestar sus bellos Reviews:**

 **Sav21: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, si en realidad no es la primera vez que me deja un mensaje de esos pero bueno, no importa ya. Dejare de tomar tanta importancia a eso. Arriba el capitulo 3, espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos en el capitulo 4.**

 **yessi-chibi: Agradezco mucho tu apoyo sobre el review, de verdad me animaste y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic. Me ayuda mucho a continuar escribiendo esta historia, sobre todo con tantas criticas. Espero que te guste el capitulo 3 y te siga pareciendo interesante, Nos leemos hasta el 4.**

 **mcpppr: Te agradezco mucho el halago, me da gusto que sean de tu agrado mis historias y espero que también lo sea mi actualización. Nos leemos en el capitulo 4, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar.**

 **Animo Anonima: Te agradezco también mucho a ti por el apoyo que me diste con el review, si aquí hay mas de Shinosuke el guarda espaldas jajaja Mas adelante se vera el por que de Nodoka y Naoko y respecto a lo que pediste, lo pensare, creo que me surgió una idea. Espero que salga mejor que el primer reto tuyo.**

 **Guest:** **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un comentario y leer mi historia. Espero que te guste el capitulo 3 y espero seguirte leyendo en el 4.**

 **YOSE-KUN:** **Gracias por molestarte en leer y comentar, espero que te guste la actualización y nos vemos en el capitulo que sigue.**

 **Guest:** **Tratare de subir rápido la siguiente actualización. Gracias por molestarte en leer dejarme tu comentario. Ojala te guste el capi 3.**

 **janny5:** **Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara el capitulo, espero que pienses lo mismo de de no demorarme mucho, gracias por comentar y leer, no sabes como me ayuda y me impulsan n.n un beso y un abrazo a ti, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Ana09: Si, si habrá lemon jajaja y** **no te preocupes, no eres pervertida ademas ¿quien soy para juzgar? yo también eh preguntado por lemons n.n Pronto se vera ese esperado triangulo amoroso, espero que sea de tu agrado la actualización, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Haro Adrianne: Mas adelante se vera el por que del odio entre las familias y que tiene que ver el suicidio de Nodoka y la huida de Naoko. Te agradezco el apoyo en la historia con leer y comentar. Nos leemos en el capi 4.**

 **akane-kun19:** **Pues gracias amiga por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, me gusta leer y contestar sus bellos reviews que finalmente son los que en momentos de crisis me ayudan a salir adelante y no tirar por la borda todo el fic, es bueno saber que a algunos les gusta lo que escribo. Espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo y nos leemos en el que sigue.**

 **nancyricoleon: Muchas gracias a ti también por el comentario y el apoyo, sirve de mucho. Mas adelante se resolverá el misterio, espero que te guste la actualización y no te parezca desastrosa. Nos leemos en el que sigue.**

 **Gaby Chan: Me dio gusto leerte por aquí, te agradezco el apoyo con el review y el que dijeras que no soy predecible. Significa mucho para mi, esto me anima a seguir publicando. Ojala te guste el cap 3 y nos leemos hasta el 4.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	4. Un intruso en el balcón

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 4**

La neveria de Yamanashi era un antiguo establecimiento muy bonito, con mesas cuadradas de cristal y sillas con almohadas en color azul rey, la música retumbaba en todo el lugar con una de las canciones románticas mas populares del momento y se encontraba prácticamente vació. Ranma permanecía sentado en una de las mesas frente a la ventana de vidrio. Aburrido golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos y de vez en cuando consultaba el reloj colgado en una de las paredes, Akane tenia cinco minutos tarde.

¿Sera que no había podido ir? Imposible, el sol aparecía brillante en el inmenso cielo azul, no había casi nubes, estaba completamente limpio y corría una pequeña pero fresca brisa. Tres minutos mas tarde el azabache comenzó a desesperarse y un minuto mas, cuando ya estaba por perder las esperanzas escucho la pequeña campana que colgaba sobre la puerta sonar, avisando que alguien había entrado.

Su vista de desplazo rápidamente del reloj a la puerta topándose con Akane. Se veía realmente hermosa, sencilla pero elegante. Su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, emocionado de que hubiera asistido.

Akane por su parte recorría el lugar con la mirada, admirando cada mesa y adorno sin dejar de repetirse lo increíble que le resultaba verlo exactamente igual que en sus recuerdos. Nada había cambiado ahí, parecía que había regresado a su época de niña.

Su impresión termino al vislumbrar como Ranma la miraba con un encantador brillo en sus ojos claros y sonreía entretenido de su actitud. La chica se sintió ofendida por un segundo pero no lo demostró, únicamente camino hasta el con pasos seguros y la mirada mas indiferente que pudo dedicarle.

-Hola Akane, estas aquí. Tenia miedo de que no vinieras ¿Como estas? -dijo el azabache levantándose al verla llegar y depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla.

Akane se sintió sorprendida y un poco enfurecida consigo mismo al sentir como su piel se erizaba ante la pequeña presión de los labios del chico contra ella, la boca masculina de su enemigo era demasiado suave pero su control no cedió ni un milímetro. Permaneció insensible ante el y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa que el había escogido.

-Odio las formalidades, así que mejor dime lo que me tengas que decir y acabemos con esto -respondió mientras el la imitaba sentándose frente a ella y levantaba la mano a la única mesera que había para que tomaran su orden en cuanto se desocupara. En el proceso, noto como un par de chicos admiraban a su vieja amiga.

-Si es lo que quieres, dime ¿Por que me odias tanto? -pregunto regresando su atención a ella y mirándola intensamente mientras tomaba su mano por encima de la mesa

-¿Te provoco dolor de cabeza? -sonrió irónica jalando su mano en un intento para soltarse pero sin conseguirlo ya que entre mas lo intentaba el chico mas se aferraba.

-Puede ser -respondió Ranma sonriendo seductoramente.

-Suéltame Saotome- ordeno molesta al seguir apresada por el. No quería hacer una escena pero lo haría si era necesario. Ranma soltó un suspiro cansado, realmente era una chica complicada.

-No puedo, un par de chicos no dejan de mirarte y no me gusta la forma en que lo hacen -confeso sinceramente. Y en efecto, aun miraban constantemente a la peliazul .

-No me interesan sus miradas

-¿De ninguno?

-De ninguno -afirmo con entera seguridad haciéndolo sonreír.

-Bueno, esa es una placentera noticia. ¿Sabes? - la esquina de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa e inclino su cuerpo hacia el de ella sobre la mesa.

Ahora Ranma lucía como si se encontrara atrapado en un hechizo. Su mirada era tan intensa que el cuerpo de Akane se paralizo cuando el la soltó y acunó su mandíbula en sus dedos, rozando su pulgar por los delicados labios femeninos.

-Quita tus manos de mí - dijo ella sonando peligrosa. Sorprendiéndose en el fondo ya que realmente esa cálida sensación de hormigueo que tenía cada vez que Ranma la tocaba intentaba convencerla de que no quería que se detuviera.

A lo lejos los dos desconocidos dejaron de mirar a la pareja de "novios", el lucia demasiado fuerte como para arriesgarse a una pelea.

-Antes no eras así, recuerdo que conversábamos por horas, reíamos por casi todo y eramos los mejores amigos. ¿Que paso?

-Dímelo tu, traidor. Tu me alejaste de tu vida -respondió dolida, mirándolo desdeñosa. El se retiro y la miro sumamente confundido por lo que dijo. Antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería una voz interrumpió en la conversación.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer, chicos? -era la mecerá llegando con una amable sonrisa brillando entre su pecoso rostro. Ranma la maldijo un millón de veces en su mente mientras Akane le sonreía, agradeciendo internamente su intervención.

-Me gustaría un helado de chocolate, por favor.

La chica asintió, luego movió sus ojos hacia el azabache.

\- ¿Y para ti?

-Lo mismo -contesto al instante, tratando de que se retirara lo mas pronto posible.

Una vez solos, las miradas de Akane y Ranma se cruzaron significativamente en un silencio que duro hasta que la chica regreso con sus pedidos, casi inmediatamente. Dejando los tazones de vidrio con el helado entre ellos y haciéndolos reaccionar.

-Buen provecho -dicho esto se marcho sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Por que dices que te aleje? -pregunto el chico embargado de curiosidad al ver como la ojiavellana comenzaba a comer su helado, dando pequeñas cucharaditas y tratando de ignorarlo.

Espero su respuesta pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro así que decidió continuar mientras la observaba a la expectativa de sus reacciones.

-Yo te extrañe mucho Akane, trate de buscarte en varias ocasiones pero tu padre me echaba de sus tierras y un día solo... te fuiste, no se a donde...

Akane fue tan tomada por sorpresa ante la respuesta del ojiazul que sus ojos se cristalizaron y soltó la cucharita. Rápidamente parpadeo lejos la humedad de sus ojos antes de que se convirtiera en lágrimas reales. De ninguna manera dejaría que el viera lo mucho que le dolía saber eso.

\- No se que paso entre nuestros padres pero no quiero perderte ahora que regresaste... de verdad que te extrañe mucho Akane.

Después de lo que había dicho, la peliazul no podía evitar sentirse con el carácter completamente agotado. La muralla de la indiferencia se había desvanecido y se sintió como una tonta.

-¿Me juras que dices la verdad? ¿Papa te corrió de la casa? -pregunto sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido. El chico asintió y ella llevo su mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mal de pronto. Todo lo que le habían hecho creer de el, era mentira.

\- También tu papa me echo de sus tierras y me advirtió que no te buscara -confeso la chica logrando que las facciones de Ranma se descompusieran por la cólera que lo invadía.

-¿QUE? -gruño el chico alterado, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría hasta que sintió como ella le acariciaba la mano que tenia sobre la mesa. Rápidamente la miro sintiendo como su ira se esfumaba como por arte de magia.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Ranma y me dolió mucho pensar que me habías olvidado pero eso ya no importa ahora que se la verdad - reconoció la chica observándolo con ternura y dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, por que ahora nadie hará que nos separemos ¿Verdad?

Akane bajo la vista hasta su helado y después pareció dudarlo.

-Nuestras familias siguen en guerra Ranma, aun somos enemigos -contesto finalmente. Una mirada de dolor cruzo el rostro del ojiazul pero no perdió la calma.

-¿Y tu sabes el por que es esta guerra? -ella soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza -Entonces, hay que averiguarlo. Quizá sea un error y podamos terminar con esto, siento que incluso podríamos saber al fin lo que paso con nuestras madres -añadió recordando los rumores de que Naoko las había abandonado, cosa que no creía - Por favor Akane, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

Akane le disparo una mirada que el muchacho no supo interpretar y simplemente dio un vago asentimiento. El tenia razón, ahora mas que nunca estaba confundida y necesitaba respuestas, eso sin contar con que ella también lo había extrañado demasiado.

Podía mentirle a el, a su padre, a todo el mundo... menos a ella misma. Ranma siempre permaneció en su mente como su mejor amigo y socio del crimen.

Fue increíble como en cuanto uno comenzó a hablar el otro continuo con la conversación hasta que los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas, el sol comenzó a ocultarse y el cielo se torno rojizo anunciando el atardecer cada vez mas cerca. Habían prácticamente hablado de todo, desde sus vidas después de separarse y sus gustos hasta los extraños comportamientos de sus respectivas familias. Muchas cosas era iguales y muchas otras habían cambiado.

Genma seguía siendo un hombre perfeccionador y cuidadoso, ambicioso en los negocios y descuidado con sus hijos, Shinosuke seguía sus pasos hábilmente.

Kasumi, la hermana mediana de Akane continuaba siendo una chica soñadora, dulce y responsable que se la pasaba leyendo o estudiando. Aun resaltaban entre sus favoritas las novelas románticas que seguía platicando a Akane como cuando eran niñas y la menor se burlaba diciendo que seguramente ya tenia un novio escondido.

Nabiki por su parte era mas vanidosa que antes y prefería ir con sus amigas de turno a comprar en costosas tiendas, siendo sus únicos amigos leales el celular y las tarjetas de crédito.

El reloj seguía corriendo entre bromas y recuerdos hasta que la campana colgada sobre la puerta volvió a sonar dando aviso de que alguien mas había entrado, sin embargo ellos no se giraron a ver, ni siquiera se inmutaron hasta que una voz masculina se dejo escuchar interrumpiendo en su platica.

-Buenas tardes ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos desviaron la mirada al chico que permanecía a un lado de su mesa observándolos fijamente. Ranma sintió la necesidad de gritar ¿Sera que su hermano nunca dejaría de seguirlo a todos lados?

-¿Shinosuke? -pregunto Akane intrigada, mirándolo mas a detalle. Ya antes había sospechado que era el pero ahora podía verificarlo. Tenia los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello.

-¿Akane? ¿Eres tu?-el rostro del oji celeste se suavizo considerablemente y mostró una perfecta mueca de fingida sorpresa. Ranma enmudeció por la sorpresa de su actitud.

-Así es ¿Me recuerdas? -rió señalando la cicatriz que surcaba su frente.

-Vuelvo a pedirte perdón por ese accidente y espero que aceptes mis disculpas -respondió Shinosuke sonriendo también y acercándose a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla. Sorprendida descubrió que contrario al beso de Ranma este le pareció demasiado simple, no había despertado nada en ella.

-Esta bien, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver Shinosuke.

-Y a mi el que estés aquí de regreso ¿Cuando llegaste?

-No hace mucho.

-Bueno, tal vez ahora podemos reanudar nuestra vieja amistad ¿No crees?

-Eso seria fantástico -respondió lanzando una mirada traviesa a Ranma que la miro ofendido por unos segundos y luego miro al castaño con recelo, no podia creer lo fácil que ella estaba aceptando a su hermano ni el comportamiento de shinosuke. Apenas la noche anterior estaba furioso por esa amistad y ahora se veía tan amigable con ella.

-Cielos Akane, eres idéntica a tu madre -comento el castaño mirando su rostro atentamente. Con una voz demasiado seria para ser un alago y una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser una ofensa. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

-Si, es verdad, no lo había notado -dijo Ranma no dispuesto a ser excluido.

-Pues eres un despistado hermano, Akane es muy bonita - afirmo para luego posar sus ojos en la peliazul que sonreía falsamente, no le gustaba recordar que se parecía a su madre -Seguro que tu novio es muy celoso.

-No tengo novio- apuro ella a decir mientras los hermanos sonreían ampliamente ante la declaración. Los ojos avellana de ella buscaron el reloj al notar el cielo obscurecido y descubrió que ya eran casi las siete.

-Tengo que irme chicos, lo siento. Quizá podamos hablar luego.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar los tres -opino Shinosuke sonando casual mientras la chica se levantaba de la silla ante la mirada expectante de ambos.

-Claro Shinosuke, por mi encantada -dijo acercándose a el para darle un beso en la mejilla -Ponte de acuerdo con Ranma y me avisan -añadió ahora besando a Ranma en la mejilla y haciéndolo maldecir por no haber sido mas cerca de sus labios. Había sentido un extraño escalofrió recorrerlo entero, algo completamente nuevo.

Al separarse los ojos claros de el brillaron emocionados mientras que Akane intentaba mostrarse lo mas neutral que podía para después caminar a la puerta del establecimiento y salir directo hasta su motocicleta. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos traicioneros buscaron a Ranma que desde la ventana sonreía encantadoramente, a su lado Shinosuke también sonreía.

Sin dudarlo correspondió sus sonrisas y se subió a la motocicleta para después arrancarla y alejarse con maestría, siendo seguida por la mirada atenta de ambos hermanos hasta desaparecer.

-Ahora si ¿Me quieres decir que tramas Shinosuke? -soltó Ranma de repente -Tu no querías que tuviéramos ninguna relación con Akane o su familia, ahora milagrosamente apareces aquí y eres amigable.

-Yo no tramo nada Ranma, no se por que lo dices. ¿Acaso no puedes creer que estoy cambiando de opinión?

-Si intentaras actuar como una persona normal, podría creerlo.

-¿Y qué es normal para ti? ¿Pelear en la calle con desconocidos y acosar a una vieja amiga de la infancia?

-No eres exactamente quien para hablar de acoso, sabes. Volviste a seguirme -dijo molesto obteniendo solamente una risa del castaño que mas lo irritaba.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? -pregunto amablemente. Ranma negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña a la mesera para que le llevara la cuenta.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en casa Ranma -dicho esto se levanto y salio de la neveria para después subir a su Audi A5 y marcharse. La chica llego y Ranma saco unos billetes para pagar diciéndole que se quedara con el cambio.

A Ranma le resultaba desconcertante creerle a su hermano, sabia con seguridad que traía algo entre manos ¿Pero que?

.

Cuando Akane llego a su casa ya había anochecido por completo, así que lista para atenerse a las posibles consecuencias entro topándose con su padre y Kasumi. Ambos platicaban tranquilamente en la sala bebiendo lo que parecía ser una taza de humeante café.

-Hola -saludo la peliazul cuando ambos se giraron a verla.

-Hola hermanita -respondió Kasumi sonriendole dulcemente mientras Soun prefería detallarla desde su asiento en el sofa, pensando en lo mucho que la menor de sus hijas se estaba pareciendo a Naoko. De todas era la única que había heredado su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos... su sonrisa.

-¿Papa?

-¿Eh? -la voz de Akane lo saco de su trance. Ahora ambas lo miraban preocupadas - Ayumi, tráele a mi hija un poco de té y acuérdate de ponerle azúcar de verdad -pidió intentando actuar normal a una de las empleadas que asintió y dio media vuelta para cumplir con su pedido.

-¡No Ayumi, gracias! -exclamo Akane deteniendo a la chica -De hecho ya me voy a dormir - dijo ahora acercándose a su hermana la cual deposito un cálido beso en su mejilla y le dio las buenas noches. Luego se acerco a su padre y este simplemente asintió diciendo "Buenas noches".

Su falta de interés era incuestionable. Tanto que Akane sintió como si la hubieran abandonado en la Antártida y estuviera viendo alejarse el último avión por el horizonte. Parecía que la había visto llegar a salvo y ahora consideraba el deber de padre cumplido.

Sin otro motivo para quedarse la menor se marcho hasta su habitación, entro en ella y sin molestarse en prender las luces salio al balcón. Hábilmente bajo hasta el precioso jardín y comenzó a caminar entre los pavo reales de piedra recordando la actitud de su padre. Extrañaba tanto al hombre cariñoso que solía ser con ellas.

De pronto, a su mente llego la platica que había tenido con Ranma ese día y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Jamas pensó que podría volver a confiar en el, estaba realmente feliz de que todo tuviera una explicación. Incluso le alegraba un poco ver a Shinosuke.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo al ver como en el lago se reflejaba la luz de su habitación encendida. Rápidamente la peliazul subió hasta el balcón y cuando entro a la recamara vio a su hermana sentada en la cama.

-Ahora si, dime a donde fuiste - fue lo único que dijo Kasumi sin borrar su resplandeciente sonrisa. Akane soltó una leve risa y se sentó a su lado para platicarle todo lo que había hablado con los hermanos Saotome. Cuando termino con su relato Kasumi parecía realmente muy emocionada.

-Y dime ¿Quien de los dos es mas guapo?

Akane se sintió un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta tan repentina de su hermana pero aun así sonrio pensando durante unos segundos que responder. Existían suficientes parecidos como para considerarlos de la misma familia, pero bastantes diferencias para que resultaran completamente distintos el uno del otro.

-Bueno Shinosuke es refinado, educado y amigable. En cambio Ranma... la sola mención de su nombre hace que el agua hierva -admito mordiendo su labio interior al recordar al chico de la trenza y los extraños malestares que ocurrían con su cercanía.

Kasumi la miro sorprendida de su respuesta tan clara durante unos segundos y luego soltó una risa mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños golpesitos a su hermana. Era obvio que a Akane le gustaba Ranma y le parecía realmente increíble. No es como si fuera el primer chico que le agradara a la menor, al contrario, lo raro era que parecía gustarle demasiado en muy poco tiempo. De cualquier forma decidió no decir nada, solo se despidió, se levanto de la cama y salio para irse a dormir.

Durante mucho tiempo Akane se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Kasumi, pensativa de sus propias palabras. No era ninguna tonta, sabia que Ranma tenia algo que despertaba sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo, le gustaba su seguridad, su forma de ser y su físico. En pocas palabras, le gustaba todo de el y sabia que a el también le gustaba ella.

-Que tontería -se dijo a si misma riendo al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama y caminaba hasta el balcón donde observo cuidadosamente las sombras entre la obscuridad. Los latidos de su corazón producían un eco en todo su cuerpo al imaginarse la posibilidad de sentir algo mas que amistad por Ranma. Incluso antes de que la idea se desarrollara por completo, su mente empezó a objetar impedimentos, tanto de conciencia como prácticos. No se podía llevar a cabo una relación mas que de amistad entre ellos.

Ranma removió la piedra del jardín y entro con un poco de dificultad pues el tamaño no era precisamente grande, luego volvió a colocar la piedra en su lugar cuidadosamente. Escondiéndose hábilmente entre las enredaderas y flores del jardín camino lentamente hasta donde se podía apreciar a la hermosa Akane sentada en el barandal de su balcón mientras mecía una de sus piernas perezosamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de la brisa.

Ranma se perdió en esa imagen durante un tiempo, como si estuviese embriagado por un hechizo hasta que ella decidió abrir los ojos y bajar del barandal. Como era su costumbre aparentemente, se estiro mientras bostezaba. El chico formo una sonrisa ladeada y comenzó a imitar su estiramiento presintiendo que en cualquier segundo lo vería. Y así fue, sus miradas se toparon casi inmediatamente.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y haciéndole señas le pregunto ¿Que hacia ahí?, el únicamente sonrio galante mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Vine a verte ¿Puedo subir? -respondió el azabache después de erguirse, sin dejar de sonreír mientras se acercaba hasta casi tocar el lago.

-Estas loco, ¿Que no entiendes que podrían descubrirte? Estoy segura de que te iría muy mal si alguien te ve aquí.

-¿Solo a mi?

-Tu eres el intruso, yo soy la victima a la que estas acosando -rió ella divertida recargando sus codos en el barandal.

-Vale la pena por estar cerca de ti -admitió Ranma soltando una risa -Anda ¿puedo subir?. Mira que al menos hoy si te estoy pidiendo permiso.

Ella no respondió, solo dio media vuelta para entrar a su recamara.

-¡Hey Akane! - la peliazul se detuvo y lo miro de nuevo con fingido desinterés - ¡Te traje un regalo, no puedes ser tan cruel en hacer que me lo regrese!

Akane mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de no reír ante su insistencia y negó suavemente con la cabeza. El chico frustrado frunció el ceño e hizo un encantador puchero al tiempo que le mostraba una rosa roja en otro intento por convencerla. Finalmente la peliazul no resistió mas y comenzó a reír.

Ofendido Ranma se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a retirarse hasta que los ánimos regresaron de golpe a el cuando la chica le hizo un ademan invitándolo finalmente a subir. Sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidándose de su molestia el ojiazul comenzó a subir el balcón mientras Akane corría al interior de su habitación para cerrar la puerta con seguro y después darse un rápido vistazo en el espejo de su tocador, donde se arreglo un poco el cabello justo antes de que su viejo amigo acabara de subir y caminara hacia ella.

-¿Una rosa? -pregunto con falsa burla tomando la flor que ahora le ofrecía.

-Una rosa es bella por sus colores y peligrosa por sus espinas, así como tu -señalo Ranma sin despegar su profunda y brillante mirada de la avellana de ella.

-Muy cierto, así que no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo -bromeo la chica con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Yo? Jamas lo haría -respondió el encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose un poco al rostro de ella. Los dos rieron con complicidad sin dejar de mirarse hasta que sin previo aviso, el la atrajo a su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte, aun me parece imposible -dijo en un susurro. Un aterciopelado, peligroso y suave susurro. Sus labios habían rozado muy suavemente y por error el lóbulo de la oreja de ella causando que el corazón de Akane se agitara ante el contacto, y el no era la excepción. Lentamente se alejo de ella y sus miradas se mezclaron de nuevo, siguiendo sus impulsos Ranma llevo una de sus manos al rostro femenino y se inclinó solo un poco hasta sus labios.

Akane tomo una respiración profunda y luego la sostuvo mientras la sangre se retiraba de su rostro, quedando completamente congelada por lo que parecía que el azabache quería hacer.

Estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de su padre llamándola desde el exterior de la puerta que intentaba abrir, la cual afortunadamente había cerrado.

\- Akane se que estas despierta, puedo ver la luz bajo tu puerta. Necesito hablar contigo-Ambos se estremecieron violentamente y se alejaron considerablemente del otro. Por primera vez sonrojados

-¡En un momento bajo papa, no estoy visisble! -grito la peliazul una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento.

-Esta bien, esta esperándote en la biblioteca. No tardes -dicho esto se marcho.

-Me tengo que ir - atino a decir la peliazul intentando no demostrar lo avergonzada que estaba por que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Te veo mañana en la neveria?

-Si, nos vemos mañana pero no en la neveria.

-¿Entonces?

-Necesito tu celular - respondió tendiéndole su mano esperando. El chico saco su movil del pantalón y se lo entrego. Una vez con el la jovencita escribió su numero, lo guardo en los contactos y al terminar le entrego el aparato de nuevo.

-Ahora tienes mi numero. Llámame mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

-¿Y estas segura de que es tu numero? -pregunto desconfiado. Ella arqueo una ceja riendo ante su ocurrencia.

-¿Lo dudas?

Justo en el instante que dejo de hablar se escucho una rítmica melodía dentro del cajón de su buro, tranquilamente lo abrirlo y saco su móvil que seguía sonando con un numero desconocido en la pantalla.

-Ya no lo dudo -dijo Ranma colgando la llamada -Ahora tu también tienes mi numero.

Sin esperar respuesta aparto uno de los cabellos de Akane y lo coloco cariñosamente detrás de su oreja, corrió el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de su mejilla y luego retiro su mano de ella sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, Akane. Espera mi llamada.

-Hasta mañana, Ranma - se despidió ella sonriendo de forma deslumbrante antes de acercarse hasta el chico para darle un beso en su mejilla.

Los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma estudiaron los de ella con un brillo completamente mágico y le devolvió el beso antes de caminar hasta el balcón y desaparecer sin hacer ningún sonido.

Cuando la menor de los Tendo estuvo segura de que se había ido corrió hacia al balcón y cerro las puertas. Después se puso el camisón lo mas rápido que pudo y una bata gruesa encima de este.

Cuando termino salio de su recamara para ver a su padre.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro, disculpen el retraso pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela y el trabajo. Espero que les agrade y no sea un desastre total.**

 **Hablando de desastres totales jajajaja subí un nuevo fic que se llama "Verdad o Reto" que básicamente trata de un show donde aparecen nuestros personajes favoritos de Ranma 1/2 y los lectores pueden retarlos o preguntarles cosas. Tal vez alguno ya sabe como funciona esto.**

 **La verdad estoy un poco nerviosa con ese fic ya que no creo que me quedara muy bien, es la primera vez que trato de no hacer un AU y no se si falle. Ruego por que no, bueno los invito a darle una leída y participar si quieren.**

 **La historia aparece en mi perfil, mas rápido. Por favor, no me fusilen si quedo muy mal jajajaja.**

 **Sin mas que decir, agradezco los nuevos favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Ahora contestare sus hermosos Reviews:**

 **anonimaaaaa: Gracias por decir eso y no te preocupes si aun no encuentras la contraseña jajaja a mi también suele pasarme. Solo espero que no te desilusione el capitulo y disculpa la molestia. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar.**

 **Ana09: Que alegría que te gustara, trato de mantener esa personalidad en ambos. Espero que no te desilusionara la cita y disculpa si me tarde mucho en publicar. Mas adelante se sabrá lo de Shinosuke y el cuchillo y si, espera el lemon jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Guest: Asi es, mas adelante. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario. Espero te guste.**

 **akane-kun19: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte la molestia en dejarme un comentario. Lamento haberme tardado pero tuve mucho que hacer en la escuela y el trabajo. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

 **nancyricoleon: Pues si, el amor terminara ganando. Espero que te guste el capitulo 4 y te agradezco mucho el leer mis historias y dejarme un comentario, me anima mucho. Disculpa la tardanza.**

 **Guest: Me alegra te guste el personaje de Akane, pronto se sabrá que paso con la luna de miel de Nabiki, igual lo de Shinosuke, todo a su tiempo. Lamento tardar tanto y espero que te guste la actualización. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **LaylaMT: Si, bastante tiempo jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara y espero que también te guste este. A futuro aclarare tus dudas de las señoras Tendo / Saotome y el por que de su odio. Siento mucho haber tardado pero tuve cosas en el trabajo y la escuela, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Animo Anonima: Jajaja yo también quiero una habitación así y un perro como el de Ranm pero me conformo con mi wuawuacoa chulisima (mi perrita jaja) Aquí procure que no lo golpeara en su balcón... para no traumatizar a Ranma y si, habrá lemon. Mas adelante. A futuro aclarare tus dudas y disculpa por tardar en publicar. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	5. Enamorándose del enemigo

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 5**

La puerta de madera de doble hoja estaba frente a ella, era sobria y muy elegante gracias a esos toques obscuros en las orillas y a ese grabado de finas lineas obscuras en su superficie. Justo como su padre la había enviado a hacer, justo como el.

Regañándose a si misma por su repentina cobardía al no atreverse a entrar toco la puerta suavemente, sujetando con fuerza la tela de su bata. No podía evitarlo, ese lugar aun le traía malos recuerdos.

-Adelante -grito Soun desde adentro.

Dando se valor soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta para finalmente entrar intentando fingir seguridad, cosa que afortunadamente logro. La biblioteca de su padre seguía tan impecable como la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, antes de ser enviada a China.

-Tardaste demasiado -dijo el hombre con una voz menos hostil de lo que ella habría esperado en un reclamo - ¿Estas bien? -pregunto ahora señalando el cómodo sillón negro frente a el para que tomara siento.

Ella guardo silencio y solo asintió para después sentarse. Al verla hacer esto Soun simplemente saco de sus ropas un sobre y se lo entrego, la chica lo tomo y lo miro confundida antes de abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al descubrir una tarjeta de crédito dorada.

-¿Y esto?

-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, no había podido dártelo antes -dijo mirándola fijamente mientras ella volvió a cerrar el sobre y se lo extendía.

-No es necesario papa.

-Puedes comprar lo que quieras, no tiene limite Akane -respondió el hombre ignorando el comentario.

-Pero no lo necesito.

-Solo tómala -insistió Soun casi como una orden. Ella bajo su brazo que seguía extendido con el sobre y lo llevo a su regazo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias -acepto levantándose -Buenas noches - se despidió inexpresiva para después encaminarse a la entrada.

-Espera Akane -exclamo Soun justo antes de que la peliazul llegara a la puerta. Ella se detuvo y giro tras de si para verlo de nuevo con una expresión tranquila.

-¿Si?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias papa, pero mi cumpleaños fue hace seis meses -respondió intentando no sonar tan molesta como se sentía por dentro. Con una tarjeta de crédito y una felicitación tan fría no podía compensar tantos cumpleaños de olvido, tal vez para Nabiki eso funcionaba pero para ella no.

-Si, lo recuerdo - dicho esto volvió a tomar el libro que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa a su lado y continuo con su lectura ignorando a la chica. Ofendida abrió la puerta y salio dando un portazo que poco le importo al hombre.

.

\- ¡Oh dios mio! -exclamo sorprendida Naoko al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con Nodoka cargando un precioso pastel de cumpleaños con el nombre de Nabiki escrito en betún sobre este.

-¡Sorpresa! ¿Te gusto el pastel que hice? -pregunto la castaña feliz.

-¡Claro que si! Es hermoso, a Nabiki le encantara -admitió dejándola entrar y corriendo a hacerle espacio en la mesa donde habían varias cajas de regalos para su hija.

-¿Y donde esta la festejada?

-Seguramente en su habitación, Kasumi busca a Nabiki y dile que venga por favor -pidió amorosamente a la pequeña que se encontraba mirando curiosa las brillantes envolturas y moños que adornaban las cajas, tratando de adivinar lo que serian.

-Si mama -dijo corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su hermana mientras por la puerta entraba Genma ya platicando con Soun entre escandalosas risas.

Mientras esto pasaba en el interior de la casa de los Tendo, en el jardín se encontraban Ranma y Akane sentados en el pasto platicando alegremente. Shinosuke por su parte solo los veía con molestia a una distancia considerable. Antes cuando Ranma y ella discutían por todo el era mas cercano a la niña pero ahora... su hermano menor la acaparaba completamente y ni siquiera lo dejaba acercarse.

En eso vio que su hermano se alejaba rumbo a la camioneta de su padre y sacaba un avión a control remoto que un día antes le había regalado Genma. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba de el, por ser el menor siempre lo consentían y le compraban hasta su mínimo capricho.

Ranma llego corriendo con el costoso juguete en las manos y shinosuke se acerco a ellos esta vez no dispuesto a ser ignorado.

-¡Oh pero que bonito esta! ¡Haz que vuele por favor! ¡Haz que vuele!- rogaba Akane emocionada entre brinquitos mientras Ranma dejaba el avión en el pasto y lo hacia funcionar hábilmente.

-Mira esto -dijo Ranma comenzando a hacer complicadas piruetas en aire al tiempo que Akane reía feliz sin despegar su mirada del avión.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamo la niña sorprendida, shinosuke al oír eso apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Yo también puedo! -grito arrebatandole el control al azabache que molesto trato de recuperarlo. Entre el forcejeo de ambos por obtener el control, el avión se dirigió directo a la pequeña Akane golpeándola en la frente. El grito de ella hizo que sus padres corrieran al jardín para ver lo que ocurría y con horror descubrieron que la niña se encontraba sangrando de la frente.

-¡Akane! -grito Naoko desesperada abrazando a la niña y examinando su frente.

-Yo... lo siento mucho... no quise lastimarte Akane-se apresuro a decir Shinosuke completamente pálido.

\- ¿Shinosuke que paso? -pregunto asustada Nodoka al castaño.

-Yo solo quería hacerle piruetas a Akane con el avión de Ranma pero no quería golpearla, no fue apropósito -decía nervioso a la mujer.

-Eres un estúpido Shinosuke -lo regaño Genma mientras sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo daba a Naoko para que hiciera presión en la herida.

-¡No te atrevas nunca a decirle eso Genma! ¡Mi hijo no es ningún estúpido! -exclamo Nodoka molesta mientras Shinosuke lo miraba con dolor. Su padre jamas se media en las ofensas con la familia.

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto. Fue solo un accidente -intervino Akane intentando detener el enfrentamiento entre los señores Saotome. A su lado Ranma solo acariciaba su mano mas preocupado por ella que por sus padres o su hermano pues siempre discutían así.

-Akane tiene razón, fue un accidente. No es momento para esto, lo mejor es que la llevemos al hospital - apoyo Naoko cargando a la pequeña.

-Voy por el auto -dijo Soun ansioso a su esposa que asintió al instante.

-No Soun yo la llevo, conozco al director del hospital y mi auto esta mas cerca, sera rápido -lo detuvo del hombro Genma señalando la camioneta.

-Pero...

-¡Ah bien Genma, gracias! Es mejor que te quedes mi amor -interrumpió Naoko a su esposo que la miro confundido.

-Yo voy a ir.

-No Soun, necesito que calmes a las niñas -explico mirando tras de el como Naiki y Kasumi miraban desde la ventana asustadas sin atreverse a salir. El hombre se giro y al verlas comprendió que su esposa tenia razón.

-Estarás bien, linda-murmuro a la niña después de abrazarla para luego caminar dirección a la casa al tiempo que Nodoka abrazaba a sus hijos intentando calmarlos y Naoko subía a la camioneta con Genma para finalmente desaparecer en el horizonte.

El tiempo paso y después de casi dos horas regresaron. Afortunadamente Akane solo había tenido una cortada en la frente por lo que las puntadas eran innecesarias y no necesito mas que unos vendoletes.

Ranma corrió al coche en cuanto lo vio acercarse y al bajar la niña del auto se le acerco mientras Genma y Naoko entraban caminaban a la entrada de la casa.

-¡Akane! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? -hablaba atropelladamente.

-No mucho, estoy bien -le sonrio dulcemente al verlo tan alarmado.

-Boba, me tenias preocupado -dijo abrazándola derepente, ella correspondió el abrazo y después de unos segundos el se alejo avergonzado -Eres muy valiente -añadió nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

-Lo se -sonrio ella también nerviosa mientras Shinosuke y kasumi llegaron corriendo casi al mismo tiempo. Habían visto el abrazo desde lejos pero decidieron no decir nada.

-Akane lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño, fue un accidente... -decía Shinosuke acongojado

-Akane ¿Que paso? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?¿Te va a quedar cicatriz?... -preguntaba Kasumi al mismo tiempo que el.

-No te preocupes Shinosuke, entiendo - sonrio tocando su hombro intentando animarlo y después se giro a ver a su hermana -Y no se si me quede cicatriz

-Claro que te va a quedar cicatriz - intervino Ranma -Pero puedes decir que sobreviviste al ataque de un monstruo gigante y sera algo así como un trofeo... -ante la idea todos comenzaron a reír menos Shinosuke que lo miro con odio.

¿Acaso lo estaba llamando mounstro?...

El primer ladrido lo despertó, el segundo lo registro y el tercero hizo que finalmente Shinosuke abriera los ojos y se levantara de su escritorio donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior mientras revisaba unos papeles.

Se estiro con pesadez haciendo sus huesos tronar por la mala posición y después de bostezar sus ojos se posaron sobre Dargo que movía su cola ansioso mirando la puerta. El joven se lavo la cara con las manos y agito su cabello antes de levantarse y caminar sin prisa hasta la puerta para finalmente abrirla y dejar salir al perro que corrió dirección a la cocina.

-Hola, Dargo -dijo Ranma riendo al ver como el Gran Danes lo saludaba efusivamente para después intentar subir a la mesa de madera en busca de alguno de alimentos que se encontraba comiendo -Muy bien, entiendo - tomo su tazón de sopa y se lo acerco. El perro feliz comenzó a comer.

-¡Ranma te dije que no dejaras comer a ese animal en la mesa!- grito Shinosuke mientras entraba en ese momento y veía la escena.

-¡Oh no, nos descubrieron Dargo! -exclamo con falso temor para después comenzar a reír.

-¡Ranma!

-¿Que? Vamos Shinosuke, estaba hambriento.

\- No me salgas con eso, el tiene su plato de alimento siempre lleno. No se por que tenias que tener un perro tan grande para empezar

-Tenemos espacio de sobra, ademas tu también te habrías apiadado de el si lo hubieras visto.

-¿Yo? ¿Darle mi comida? -pregunto shinosuke arqueando una ceja y con una irónica sonrisa -te equivocas, nunca lo haría y te repito: no quiero a ese animal sobre la mesa. Educalo y trata de que no rompa nada, ayer tiro una maceta mientras jugaba.

-Oye Shinosuke ¿En que momento cambiaste tanto? Tu no eras así, dime que te paso -pregunto Ranma realmente sorprendido, su hermano de niño siempre había sido muy afectuoso con los animales.

-No se a lo que te refieres pero este no es el caso -respondió caminando hasta la mesa y tomando del frutero un par de manzanas mientras comenzaba a comer otra. Ranma rápidamente analizo su ropa y llego a la conclusión de que nuevamente había dormido en su oficina por el trabajo. La camisa blanca que usaba ya había perdido toda su rigidez y se encontraba arremangada, sus pantalones se encontraban completamente arrugados por el exceso de tiempo sentado y su cabello completamente revuelto, eso sin contar con las ojeras que tenia.

-Deberías descansar un rato Shinosuke. Tienes un aspecto espantoso.

-Gracias.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Ya sé que lo dices en serio -contestó el castaño irritado - Eres todo sinceridad y no tienes tacto. Por eso yo soy el que administra los viñedos y tú no. Lo único que haces por el viñedo es causar disturbios con los empleados por tus comentarios "sinceros"

-Bueno eso es por que estoy terminando de estudiar para ingeniero agronomo, cuando termine ya veras mi gran ayuda, ademas ¿No te acuerdas? la palabra disturbios es muy fea, tu mismo me enseñaste a no usarla. Solo es una pequeña diferencia de opiniones -se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras el mayor rodaba los ojos - De verdad Shinosuke, dormir en tu oficina ya se esta convirtiendo en una mala costumbre tuya.

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo.

-Esta papa.

-Es mejor que ni siquiera la pronuncies como escusa. No siempre lo estará vivo.

-Si pero...

-¿Que nunca te puedes callar?

-Perdona, sólo intento ayudar.

Shinosuke inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado por su arrebato de mal genio. Soñar con los recuerdos del pasado siempre era un mal sabor de boca que lograba amargarlo.

-No, perdóname tu. El trabajo me absorbe pero estaré bien -Jugueteó con el par de manzanas después de tirar la que comía en el cesto de basura - Mejor dime hermano ¿Has visto a Akane?

-No todavía ¿Por que?

-Quiero que vayamos a cenar los tres.

-¿Ah, sí? -pregunto desconfiado - Bueno, se lo voy a decir.

-Bien -Shinosuke se acercó la segunda manzana y le dio un mordisco. Con la boca llena, murmuró- ¿Y como es que te comunicas con ella?

-voy a verla a su casa -admitió el azabache y sorbió un poco de el jugo de naranja que se había servido mientras la cara del mayor se descomponía por la ira. Su hermano nunca lo obedecía.

-¡Te dije que no fueras a esa casa! ¡Te puedes topar con su padre y tendríamos muchos problemas!

-No tengo ninguna intención de que eso ocurra. -le dedicó un brindis con el vaso y agregó -Nadie lo notara.

-No hagas oídos sordos a lo que te digo, Ranma -le aconsejó Shinosuke con severidad -Si no me obedeces a mi le diré a nuestro padre para que tome medidas.

-¿Y entonces como quieres que nos contactemos con ella?

-Deja, yo me encargo. Creo que debimos preguntarle su numero de celular.

Ranma se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel y asintió obligándose mentalmente a no decir nada. La verdad era que no quería que su hermano tuviera el numero de Akane. Quizá estaba exagerando pero no le agradaba verlo tan sonriente y amable con ella, jamas lo había visto así con una chica. Su hermano solía ser muy cortante con ellas y el solo imaginar que podía gustarle Akane le molestaba de sobremanera.

.

kasumi y Akane desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor cuando entro Soun. No vestía su acostumbrado traje sastre negro con el que salia a ver sus negocios, en esta ocasión solo usaba unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa blanca sin su inseparable corbata. Aun así en sus manos sostenía un portafolios café muy diferente al que le habían visto durante todo ese tiempo para ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días papa -saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días.

-¿Quieres desayunar? -pregunto Kasumi por cortesía mientras le sonreía.

-No gracias.

-¿Vas a salir papa? -pregunto ahora Akane sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-Si, voy a salir por dos días. Si tardo mas les llamo.

-¿Y a donde vas? -El hombre se puso un poco nervioso ante la pregunta de su hija pero supo disimularlo y camino hasta la mesa posándose entre las dos que lo miraban atentas.

-A ver a unos inversionistas.

-¿Es lejos? -continuo con su interrogatorio la peliazul.

-Un poco.

-¿Y podemos ir? -pregunto ahora kasumi emocionada.

-No.

-Pero papa... -comenzó a decir la mayor - Deberías dejarnos ir.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión -respondió mientras por primera vez sus ojos oxidiana se posaban sobre los platos en la mesa. Sorprendido tomo una de las galletas de nuez recién horneadas y comenzó a comerla. Lucían y sabían justo como Naoko las hacia, era impresionante.

-Deliciosa... ¿Quien las hizo?

-Yo- dijo Kasumi orgullosa.

-Pues te quedaron deliciosas.

-Gracias, esta es una receta de mama. Encontré unos recetarios en el ático.

-Si, a ella le encantaba la repostería. Horneaba precisamente estas galletas en mi cumpleaños, las recuerdo muy bien -comento tomando otra galleta y comenzó a comerla -Kasumi ¿Podrías ponerme en una cesta unas galletas?

La cara de la chica brillo de felicidad, se levanto y corrió a la cocina emocionada. Después de unos pocos minutos regreso con una encantadora canasta de mimbre y la lleno con galletas.

-Toma papa, me alegra que te gustaran -el tomo la cesta y asintió. Luego, por primera vez desde que llegaron y sin la necesidad de estar en una fiesta con testigos les dio un beso a sus hijas y salio de la casa. Sorprendidas lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció pero decidieron pasarlo por alto y solo continuaron comiendo.

-Ahora que estamos solas ¿Podemos platicar de Ranma y Shinosuke? -pregunto Kasumi mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa. La menor sonrio y se levanto de la silla para después salir corriendo del comedor. Al verla hacer esto Kasumi salio corriendo tras ella.

-¡No huyas cobarde! -gritaba entre la persecución. Gritos y risas eran lo único que se oía en la casa mientras Kasumi intentaba sujetarla.

Las dos hermanas siempre se habían llevado muy bien, podían contarse hasta el mas mínimo secreto y siempre se apoyaban. Nabiki por su parte era diferente, ella aprovechaba la información de todos en su beneficio, no importaba que fueran sus propias hermanas. Su avaricia era demasiado grande como para confiar en ella.

Al intentar esconderse de Kasumi, la peliazul se desvió hasta la habitación de su padre y entro cautelosamente. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar lentamente y al igual que toda la casa estaba casi idéntico a como lo recordaba. Solo hacían falta las fotos de su madre y el tocador con los perfumes de ella.

Como autómata camino hasta la cama y se dejo caer en ella sintiendo su cuerpo rebotar brevemente como cuando era pequeña. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a su madre. Su sonrisa, su rostro, su aroma, su voz y por primera vez en años acepto que la extrañaba demasiado ¿Seria posible que todo tuviera una explicación como con Ranma? Con esa pregunta en su mente se sentó en la cama y después se levanto.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Akane asustada quedo paralizada, casi como si estuviera cometiendo un delito espero hasta que vio la cara de Kasumi que la miro sorprendida.

-Al fin te encontré, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Primero huía de ti y después... no lo se, quería sentir a mama -confeso volviendo a sentarse en la cama - La recamara esta casi igual, solo que de mama ya no hay nada.

-Bueno hermana, ella desapareció. Era lógico que papa quitara todo.

-Si ¿Pero por que? Ella nos amaba, yo lo sentía ¿Que fue lo que hizo que nos abandonara? ¿Y por que papa nunca la busco?

-No lo se, supongo que estaba muy herido.

-Pero...

-Akane es mejor que salgamos de aquí -la interrumpió Kasumi tomándola de la mano y ayudandole a levantarse, a ella también le dolía recordar a mama y no le gustaba estar ahí. Akane decidió no decir nada al entender lo que Kasumi pensaba y se dejo guiar hasta la salida de la habitación -Ahora acompáñame, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cual?

-No preguntes.

Akane la siguió hasta que llegaron al jardín donde uno de los empleados sostenía de las riendas a dos preciosos caballos, uno blanco y el otro café. El rostro de Akane se ilumino por la emoción mientras Kasumi corría y tomaba las riendas dándole una a ella.

-¿Una carrera? -pregunto después de que la peliazul al igual que ella subiera al hermosos animal.

-De acuerdo. La meta es el manzano que esta en la colina ¿Lista? -Kasumi asintió y contó hasta tres para luego comenzar a cabalgar con rapidez por los mismos campos donde recordaba haber jugado con su mejor amigo.

A la menor no le fue difícil llegar antes a la meta pero en lugar de pavonearse como seria lo mas natural en ella sus ojos buscaron el terreno de sus vecinos, los Saotome. Eran tan grandes los viñedos que podían verse con facilidad desde casi cualquier parte de sus tierras, la diferencia era que esa colina era la única que le permitía ver la hacienda.

kasumi que había llegado desde hace poco dirigió su caballo hasta su hermana y después miro en dirección a donde ella veía.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, solo que... ¿Por que no vamos a visitar al señor Genma? -soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Que? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? -soltó una risita nerviosa -Dime que es broma -Akane la miro un segundo completamente seria y después sonrio encantadora.

-Claro, era broma. ¿Lista para la revancha? Gana la primera en llegar a la casa

-Akane no quiero que...

-¡Ya! -grito comenzando a cabalgar nuevamente dejando a Kasumi atrás. La castaña quedo paralizada un momento y después la siguió mientras comenzaba a reír. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que eran completamente felices y nada les afectaba, que eran unas chicas sin problemas pero no siempre lo que uno ve es la realidad.

.

Desde que Akane llego a su habitación cayo sobre la cama con su celular en la mano y en la pantalla de este no aparecía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida de Ranma. No sabia que pensar exactamente, era de esperar que quizá iba a tardar un poco para recibir el primer mensaje del joven pero no creyó que tanto.

Sus ojos buscaron el reloj verificando que realmente no era demasiado el tiempo que había pasado, aun era muy temprano pero por alguna razon estaba ansiosa. Nunca había estado ansiosa por que la llamaran y de cierto modo se enfurecía consigo mismo por ello. Ella no era de las mujeres que esperaban ni tampoco de las que buscaba.

Decidida a olvidarse de eso dejo el celular en la cama y bajo a su jardín para entrenar un rato. Dos horas después la chica regreso a su recamara completamente sudada por el arduo ejercicio y antes de poder detenerse a pensarlo tomo su celular y lo reviso encontrando tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Todos de Ranma.

Decir que no le alegro seria mentirse a si misma así que sin molestarse en negarlo sonrio y abrió mensaje al instante: " Akane ¿Por que no me contestas? ¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, solo estaba entrenando y no escuche tus llamadas" contesto ella con un mensaje. La siguiente respuesta fue inmediata, una llamada entrante de Ranma. Akane presiono el botón para contestar la llamada y se acerco el móvil a su oreja.

-Hola Ranma

-Hola Akane ¿De verdad estas bien? -pregunto el ojiazul al otro lado de la linea sonando preocupado.

-Si ¿Por que? -respondió ella mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar reír.

-Me preocupaste, creí que estabas en problemas -confeso logrando que el estomago de Akane se contrajera.

-Todo esta bien.

-Menos mal, ¿Estas lista para desaparecer? -la voz de Ranma de nuevo denotaba seguridad.

-¿Como? -pregunto confundida.

-Si, vayamos a un lugar donde no estemos en la mira de nadie que nos conozca y podamos divertirnos -Akane soltó una pequeña risa y se dejo caer en la cama.

-¿Y donde seria eso?

-Podríamos regresar a nuestra infancia -dijo Ranma sonriendo al otro lado de la linea mientras la chica fruncía el ceño sin entender.

-No te entiendo-admitió después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¡Si mujer! ¡Vayamos a la feria y no dejemos ningún juego por subir! -Akane oía a Ranma emocionado aun recostada en su cama y comenzó a reír. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño.

-Esta bien, tu lo pediste y no me iré hasta que me cumplas -el azabache comenzó a reír al escuchar eso y recordó que su amiga desde siempre había sido una especialista para meterlo en problemas por obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Akane -¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es solo que... -en ese momento vio desde la ventana a su padre discutiendo con Shinosuke en el jardín. Para todos ya era una costumbre verlos así pero seguía siendo incomodo para el.

-¿Ranma sigues ahí?

-¿Eh? Ah si... ¿Nos vemos en tres horas? Me gustaría que comiéramos juntos.

-Bueno, ¿Y donde?

-Espérame fuera de tus tierras, en la carretera que da al bosque. No lleves tu motocicleta.

-¿Estas loco? Alguien podría vernos.

-Sera rápido, solo me detengo y te subes a mi moto. Menos de un minuto.

-Estas demente -rió ella golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano -De acuerdo, entonces hasta mas tarde -dicho esto colgó y puso su teléfono lejos sin tener que responder algo mas y sin poder borrar la resplandeciente sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

.

El volvo plateado de Soun se detuvo ante un edificio blanco con extensos jardines, tras la inmensa reja color gris donde habían dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada y sobre esta se dejaba ver un letrero que decía "Hospital psiquiátrico"

Los hombres al verlo lo reconocieron inmediatamente y abrieron las rejas para dejarlo pasar. Soun dirigió el auto hasta el estacionamiento para después bajar con la canasta de mimbre que le había dado Kasumi y caminar a paso firme pero silencioso entre los jardines principales hasta entrar al edificio y dirigirse a un mostrador donde se encontraba atendiendo una enfermera.

-Buenos días señor ¿En que puedo atenderlo? -dijo la mujer amablemente al verlo llegar. El por su parte no respondió, solo le entrego un pase y la miro fijamente mientras lo leía -Su paciente se encuentra en el jardín del ala sur, puede pasar.

El hombre comenzó a caminar sin prisa entre los pasillos hasta salir a un apacible jardín donde muchos hombres y mujeres deambulaban en batas blancas bajo la supervicion de los enfermeros. Al principio le resultaba incomodo ver a tantas personas perdidas en un mundo desconocido para todos pero después de tanto tiempo ya no le impresionaba, ahora le daba lo mismo.

Sus pies se detuvieron por un momento para recorrer con la mirada el jardín buscando entre cada rosto uno en especial. Al encontrar a la persona que buscaba continuo con su camino hasta parar frente a una frágil y deteriorada figura femenina que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Hola Naoko ¿Como te encuentras hoy?

La mujer volteo muy lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de el que la recorrían con una frialdad que inspiraba temor

-Mira lo que hizo tu hija Kasumi -continuo diciendo el mientras levantaba la canasta y los ojos de la mujer se humedecían para después dejar salir gruesas lagrimas -No me digas que recuerdas a tu hija -espeto irónico mientras la veía con desprecio y ella caminaba temblorosa hacia una banca que estaba desocupada para sentarse en ella torpemente. Soun camino hasta la banca dejando a un lado de ella la fina cesta y saco dos galletas.

-Toma Naoko, están deliciosas. Kasumi heredo tu gusto por la repostería -empezó a contarle mientras comía la primera galleta y le ofrecía la segunda. Ella lo ignoro y comenzó a respirar mas agitadamente sin dejar de llorar -Y Akane heredo tu rostro -añadió con molestia pero la mujer no tomo la galleta, no lo miro y no hablo. Solo seguía llorando en silencio.

-Naoko deja el mutismo y hablemos, te conviene llegar a un acuerdo conmigo. Incluso si te portas bien podría dejar que veas a tus hijas - los ojos de la mujer voltearon a verlo con desesperación mientras el comía la segunda galleta pero no dijo nada.

El la miro de nuevo esperando una respuesta y ella como siempre solía hacer, solo negó con la cabeza muy lentamente mirándolo con odio atravez de sus cristalinos ojos.

-No me importa el tiempo que pase Naoko, vas a darme lo que quiero-aseguro furioso tomando la cesta y dando la vuelta para alejarse -ah, lo olvidaba -regreso a ella y tomo una de las galletas. Agarro su cara y la metió bruscamente a su boca la galleta -cómela, saborearla y piensa todo lo que cambiaste por nada - ella llorando se cubrió la cara con sus manos y el sin ningún remordimiento se alejo para perderse dentro del edificio.

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde aquel fatídico día en que Soun la había abordado en el jardín sin dejarla entrar en la casa para después subirla en el auto y perderse en la carretera con rumbo desconocido. Lo único que recordaba era un agudo piquete en el brazo.

.

Akane esperaba a Ranma escondida tras un arbusto que se encontraba a las afueras de sus tierras, en la carretera rumbo al bosque. Justo como el le haba indicado.

Había optado por irse caminando hasta el punto de encuentro y todavía faltaban cinco minutos mas para la hora acordada. Un par de minutos mas escucho el ruido de una motocicleta acercarse y aliviada de no tener que esperar mas miro a todos lados confirmando que no había testigos y salio de su escondite para subir finalmente en la motocicleta con Ranma.

El ojiazul arranco y emprendió camino por la carretera. Los minutos pasaron y ella no se aferraba a el como esperaba, simplemente se sostenía de su asiento o extendía los brazos al cielo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco en su rostro.

Eso era lo que le encantaba a el de ella, tenia mucha seguridad, era diferente a todas. Era rebelde, hermosa y peligrosa.

Aun así deseaba que ella se sujetara de el por lo que formándose un plan en su cabeza comenzó a aumentar la velocidad cada vez mas logrando que ella por instinto lo tomara de sus hombros. No satisfecho con esto comenzó a conducir en en zic zac bajo la misma velocidad y a ella no le quedo mas remedio que abrazarlo.

El azabache sonrio triunfante al haber conseguido lo que quería y disminuyo un poco la velocidad.

-Tramposo -murmuro ella a su oído para después recargar su cabeza en su espalda causándole un sin fin de agradables malestares a el y su pobre corazón que latía demasiado rápido. Incluso su estomago sentía contracciones extrañas.

Así paso el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la feria y entre bromas y platicas no tardaron en subirse al primer juego que encontraron. Ya nada les importaba mas que solo estar juntos y disfrutar de su compañía.

En la montaña rusa y el cascabel gritaron alegremente con los brazos levantados mientras sentían los giros, subidas y bajadas, en el power tower subieron cincuenta metros y se dejaron caer probando su adrenalina, en el martillo dieron vueltas y vueltas a gran velocidad y en los troncos se empaparon de risas y diversión.

Uno a uno fueron subiendo a cada juego disfrutando de el al máximo. Cuando se sintieron agotados subieron a las sillas voladoras y sujetándose muy fuerte de sus asientos intentaron darse la mano mientras reían y el juego giraba haciéndolos volar.

-¡Anda, entremos! -insistió ella por milésima vez.

-No, aquí no.

-¡Dijiste que entraríamos a todos!

-¿Pero este?

-¿Que tiene? No me digas que te da miedo -dijo lo ultimo cantarinamente.

-¡No tengo miedo pero es algo tonto! -exclamo el ofendido.

-Anda, yo te protegeré. No tengas miedo -aseguro la chica comenzando a reír burlona. El ojiazul frunció el ceño mirándola molesto.

-No necesito que me protejas y no tengo miedo - insistió irritado al ver que no dejaba de reír.

-¡Entonces entremos!

Fastidiado de tanto discutir el chico finalmente soltó un suspiro frustrado y tomándola de la mano se adentro en la casa del terror. Treinta minutos después ambos salieron de la atracción aun sujetos de la mano mientras no dejaban de reír y argumentar quien era mas cobarde de los dos al recordar las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían asustado.

No supieron en que momento el cielo se quemo por el sol del atardecer y comenzó a obscurecerse obligandolos a regresar.

Así los días pasaron hasta convertirse en casi dos meses y con ellos la amistad entre Ranma y Akane se hizo cada vez mas intima. Cuando podían salían a divertirse siempre encontrándose en los limites de sus tierras, en la carretera del bosque o en una bodega abandonada que el conocía a las afueras de la ciudad.

El solía visitarla en su balcón casi todas las noches y de día se enviaban mensajes de texto o pasaban largas horas hablando por teléfono. Era curioso pensar que los días pasaban en un suspiro juntos cuando antes parecían arrastrarse.

Poco a poco los ojos de Akane comenzaron a buscar a Ranma por inercia en medio de la multitud de pavo reales que rodeaban su jardín y los veían reír en silencio al caer la noche. Sin saber cuando exactamente su corazón había pasado a ser de la propiedad de el y su cabeza ya no escuchaba de razones. Se veía en el espejo y no se reconocía, cuando estaba sola suspiraba y por mas que intentaba negarlo cada día era mas difícil no admitir que estaba enamorándose de el.

Poco a poco Ranma comenzó a verlo todo muy diferente, ninguna chica importaba ahora mas que Akane. Nunca había hablado tantas horas por celular, nunca había comprado tantas rosas, nunca había sonreído tanto estando solo y sobre todo nunca había sentido la misma adrenalina de una pelea callejera estando simplemente con la cercanía de alguien, pero desde que había vuelto a encontrarla todo lo que nunca había ocurrido comenzó a suceder.

Toda esa pasión, esa magia y excitación la tenia Akane. Su corazón había despertado y ahora dormitaba en su pecho, su pies se negaban a caminar e insistían en volar, hasta lo mas amargo le parecía dulce. Intentaba no pensar en todo ello y solo disfrutar cada segundo pero en el fondo sabia que su corazón estaba enloquecido por ella.

Los estudios de ambos se hicieron mas estrictos para ellos pero nada de eso importaba. Siempre encontraban la forma de salir, llamarse o verse en el balcón de ella. Estaban comenzando enamorarse, no tenían remedio, no se podían alejar uno del otro y lo peor de todo es que entre mas pasaba el tiempo menos les importaban los problemas que podían tener si alguien se enteraba de su relación.

Eran un glorioso pecado que estaban dispuestos a seguir cometiendo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Listo el capitulo 5, espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito y voy a ver si puedo publicar pronto el 6, ya que estoy también con "Verdad y reto" (Muy feliz por cierto de tantos retos, creo que los chicos van a sufrir mucho jajaja)**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que sin mas solo contestare sus hermosos Reviews (Que como siempre digo, me animan a seguir adelante):**

 **Gaby Chan: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, significa mucho para mi. Espero que también te guste este capitulo y disculpa la tardanza. Nos leemos en el capi .**

 **nancyricoleon: Aquí sale un poco mas sobre Shinosuke, espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y seguir leyendo la historia, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Zurgan: Me da gusto que te gustara y espero que siga siendo así. Te agradezco tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Hasta el próximo capitulo Zur-chan.**

 **Yessi-chibi: Pues si, entre ellos ya comenzó a surgir mas que una amistad y ahora queda ver como estarán juntos sobre su familia. Espero que te agrade el capitulo y como siempre, te agradezco el dejarme un comentario y leer. Me anima mucho. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Ana09: Pues lamento decirte que volvió a ocurrir, pero te agradezco el decir eso de mi fic. Espero ya poder ser constante en las actualizaciones. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, espero que te guste y nos leemos en el capi 6.**

 **yoyryas: Oh que bueno que tienes nueva cuenta jajaja y gracias también por dejar tu huellita, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado y no te desilusione la historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Mia: Gracias por los 4 reviews, me dio gusto que te guste jaja, aquí ya hay mas pistas de lo que paso entre ambas familias. Espero que siga gustándote la historia y no te desilusiones. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Guest: Gracias por comentar, lista la actualización. Espero te guste y gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ranmakane fan: Muchas gracias por decir eso de mi historia, espero que siga gustándote y nos leemos en el capi . Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **akane-kun19: T e agradezco mucho el que te tomes el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Me anima mucho. Espero que te agrade el capitulo y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **yo la guest: Arriba el capitulo 5 y disculpa la tardanza, espero que sea de tu agrado y nos leemos en el . Te agradezco mucho el dejar tu huellita, me da ánimos.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	6. Amar es dejarte caer al vació

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 6**

El móvil de Akane sonó escandalosamente en la obscura habitación por segunda vez consecutiva logrando sacarla de su profundo sueño. Torpemente extendió su brazo al buro y sin necesidad de luz tomo el aparatito sintiendo como su cabeza latía con fuerza.

Sabia que probablemente se debía al incomodo despertar que había tenido y los sueños que la atormentaban todas las noches impidiéndole descansar.

Lo mas extraño es que no eran pesadillas, al contrario, eran unos sueños demasiado buenos con Ranma que lograban confundirla. Jamas en su vida había soñado con un muchacho, nunca le había dado tanta importancia a los hombres como para permitirles entrar en sus sueños y ahora fantaseaba inconscientemente en como podrían sentirse los labios de el contra los de ella y cómo sus dedos podrían elevarle la piel de gallina demasiado bien.

No sabía qué pensar de eso, pero una cosa era cierta: no tenia intenciones de alejarse hasta descubrirlo.

-¿Quien? -respondió finalmente malhumorada.

-Buenos días Akane, vaya que eres lenta, tardaste mucho en contestar.

-¿Ranma?... -sus ojos se abrieron por primera vez confundidos para buscar la hora en su reloj- Son las dos de la madrugada así que espero que tengas un buen pretexto para despertarme -añadió ahora fingiendo un enojo que en realidad ya estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-¡Oh, vaya que lo es! Así que levántate floja y salgamos. El día esta perfecto.

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso si todavía esta obscuro?.

-Bueno, estando contigo todo es perfecto -admitió sinceramente. Su voz era un susurro tan suave y profundo que fácilmente logro agitar el corazón de ella.

-¿Y a donde iremos? -pregunto la chica ocultando hábilmente sus sentimientos como solía hacerlo siempre que le convenía.

-No puedo decirte -contesto entre risas -Solo asegúrate de llevar unos pantalones cómodos, tenis o botas para escalar y te veo en media hora en la bodega abandonada.

-Mejor que sea en una hora.

-¿Que?... ¡Pero Akane, media hora es suficiente! -protesto Ranma y ella comenzó a reír.

-No, en una hora. Adiós... - dicho esto colgó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y dejo el móvil a su lado. Se levanto rápidamente, busco la ropa que le había indicado su amigo y se metió al cuarto de baño. Ya ni sueño ni dolor de cabeza tenia. El solo recordarlo hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera por la emoción.

Cuando estuvo lista fue a la habitación de Kasumi y le dejo una nota explicándole donde estaría ya que aun seguía dormida. La observo por unos segundos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Espero que pronto llegue tu príncipe hermana, así seré yo la que despierte con una nota de ti en mi buro -murmuro sonriendo al imaginarse el hecho. Amaba mucho a su hermana, siempre la apoyaba y estaba con ella en las malas y en las peores. Sin duda Kasumi era como su ángel guardián.

Sin ser vista por nadie bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta de servicio y hábilmente llego hasta su motocicleta.

Ranma esperaba a su amiga recargado en las puertas de la bodega mientras jugaba con su navaja. Una vieja costumbre heredada de su madre que tenia cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso, y en ese momento estaba de ambas formas ya que la cercanía de Akane últimamente lograba alterarlo mas que de costumbre.

Aun podía recordar a la perfección los intensos sueños y las sensaciones que tenia al estar con ella. Probar sus labios se estaban volviendo un deseo que lo perseguía y estar con su compañía era una necesidad que no podía controlar.

El ruido de un motor se dejo oír entre el profundo silencio que inundaba el lugar rompiendo con sus pensamientos y haciendo que sus ojos buscaran el horizonte admirando a la chica estacionarse para luego bajar de un modo que a el le parecía demasiado sexy.

Rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

-Hola, que bien que llegaste. Te ves hermosa -sonrio galante mientras la recorría de la cabeza hasta los pies, demorándose cinicamente de mas.

Su largo cabello azulado lo había agarrado en una cola mas alta que de costumbre dejando aun su par de mechones libres. Se había puesto las botas de escalar, un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta ajustada color rojo que enmarcaba maravillosamente su figura sin dejar de ser cómoda.

-Ya lo se, gracias -respondió coqueta la joven siguiéndole el juego una vez que la mirada de Ranma finalmente cayó de nuevo a su rostro - Y trate de llegar antes pero no pude. ¿Ahora si me dirás a donde vamos?

Ranma sonrio torcidamente, acorto la distancia entre ambos un poco y se inclino hasta su cuello logrando percibir su exquisito aroma. Su estomago se contrajo bruscamente y lamentándose profundamente el tener que soltar ese aire dirigió sus labios al oído femenino.

-Sígueme -murmuro roncamente mientras pasaba sus dedos a lo largo del brazo de ella y la sujetaba de las manos.

Ante esto, Akane bajo la mirada un poco desconcertada por cómo había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella. No era la primera vez que se había tomado de la mano con un chico, pero el tacto de Ranma siempre era diferente, despertaba sensaciones demasiado difíciles de controlar. Sin embargo, supo disimularlo y lo siguió hasta el interior de la bodega sin tirar de su mano.

En el suelo se extendía un mantel blanco, sobre este había un termo con te, unos cuantos panes rellenos en una cesta con fruta y un plato con una deliciosa rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Como toque final, varias velas encendidas brillaban al rededor dándole un aire romántico a todo.

-Estaba seguro de que no desayunarías así que se me ocurrió hacer esto ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Ranma mirándola fijamente, esperando su reacción.

-¡Me encanta, muchas gracias Ranma!- respondió sonriendo conmovida para después ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- esa fue una muy buena idea caballo salvaje -murmuro antes de alejarse y caminar hasta el mantel para sentarse.

Ranma por su parte permanecía estático observandora, todavía podía sentir el calor del abrazo de Akane en su cuerpo, su aliento y el beso de ella en su mejilla. El simple recuerdo de todo conseguía que su piel se estremeciera ansioso de más.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como a las otras chicas? Quizá por que no era como las otras o quizá por que temía estarse equivocando. De una u otra forma no estaba dispuesto a perderla, la simple idea le daba pánico.

-¿Ranma? -la voz de ella lo sobresaltó. parpadeo un par de veces y se encontró con una sonrisa tan cálida que no dudo en corresponderla- ¿Estas bien? -el ojiazul asintió -Entonces ven a desayunar conmigo

-No yo ya desayune, gracias.

Akane arrugo la nariz encantadoramente.

-Por favor Ranma, acompáñame por lo menos con el pastel ¿Si? -pidió sonriendo.

-Solo traje una rebanada para ti.

-Entonces tendremos que compartirlo - se encogió de hombros ahora extendiéndole una mano y moviendo sus dedos como presión.

-De acuerdo - acepto riendo levemente al verla hacer eso. Camino hasta ella y tomando su mano se sentó a su lado. Otra vez ese delicioso escalofrió los recorrió enteros pero intentando ignorarlo comenzaron a comer entre platicas y bromas.

-¡Estaba delicioso!-comento ella después del ultimo bocado del pastel.

-Si, se que te gusta todo lo que tenga chocolate. No te puedes resistir a el-sonrió triunfalmente al decir esto.

-Eso cualquiera lo sabe

-Entonces dime algo que nadie sepa

-¿Como que? -se rió mientras el se acercaba un poco sonriendo diabólica mente

-¿A qué otras cosas no puedes resistirte? -preguntó mirándola profundamente disminuyendo la sonrisa de ella.

-A los chicos que saben Artes marciales, manejar cuchillos y montar motocicletas -respondió unos segundos después volviendo a sonreír ahora de forma traviesa.

-Es una verdadera suerte que yo sepa hacer todo eso -dijo el, sin apartar sus ojos azul grisáceos de los avellana de ella. Intentando mantener la cordura para no besarla, convenciéndose de que estaba solo bromeando con el como era su costumbre.

Sin saber si continuar con el juego o no ella desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa y el aire pareció de pronto mas denso.

-Gracias por el desayuno Ranma -rompió Akane el incomodo silencio - Pero dime, ¿Era esto por lo que me despertaste? -se quejo una vez que volvió a tener la atención de el.

-No Akane. Ya te enteraras de que se trata cuando lleguemos -respondió mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a guardar todo en una cesta ante la mirada atenta de ella -¿Estás lista? -pregunto extendiendo su mano hasta la peliazul para ayudarla a levantarse una vez que termino de apagar todas las velas. Akane sin pensarlo la acepto.

-No tengo opción -bromeo saliendo con el para subir cada uno en sus respectivas motocicletas. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que no viajaba con el y esa era una de ellas.

Después de casi una hora mas de viaje llegaron a la entrada de un bosque donde estaba una gran mesa de madera con un par de rifles y el equipo necesario para practicar Gotcha.

-Recordé que hace una semana me dijiste que tenias ganas de practicar Gotcha y... -Ranma la estudió por un momento con su mirada intensa -Tus deseos se cumplieron.

\- ¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Gracias! -exclamo emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos por impulso para abrazarlo. El joven dichoso la recibió y estrujo con fuerza dejándose perder en ese momento hasta que ella fue consiente de lo que había hecho y se separo -¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos -acepto intentando ocultar cuan desilusionado se sintió al perder su contacto. Sin esperar por mas tiempo los chicos tomaron sus equipos y entraron al bosque como enemigos.

-¡Ya veras como te voy a destrozar, Caballo Salvaje! -grito Akane entre risas mientras Ranma corría en dirección opuesta escondiéndose entre los arboles y arbustos.

-¡Eso quiero verlo, Escarlata! -respondió con palpable ironía esperando a que pasaran los cinco minutos para comenzar su búsqueda.

El tiempo paso muy rápidamente al estar en compañía del otro y cuando menos se dieron cuenta sus trajes ya se hallaban completamente sucios de pintura. Entre risas y persecuciones el chico logro acorralar a la joven y le apunto con el rifle.

-¿Cual es tu ultima petición? -pregunto el azabache arrogante.

-Creo que esta escena ya la habíamos tenido antes -dijo Akane entre risas avanzando hasta el y tomando la punta del arma para deslizarla muy suavemente hasta su cuello, intentando seducirlo -¿Recuerdas?

-¿Como olvidarlo? Tu te llevaste mi titulo de campeón... -sin poder resistirse a sus impulsos Ranma deslizo la punta del rifle a lo largo de su cuello una y otra vez, como si la acariciara. Deseando que fueran sus manos y no el arma - Así que esta es mi oportunidad de cobrar venganza.

-Hablas demasiado -fue lo único que pudo decir Akane cerrando los ojos al sentir su corazón latir descontrolado y un inmenso fuego creciendo en su interior.

-¿Y como me callarías? -soltó antes de incluso pensar en lo que decía. No era tonto, por mas que le costara reconocerlo sabia que no podía resistirse ante lo tentadora que lucia la peliazul en esa escena. Deseaba tanto tocarla... besarla...

Lentamente Akane abrio los ojos al sentir como Ranma retiraba el arma. Confundida lo miro sin pensar y ambos quedaron atrapados en una especie de hechizo, el azabache comenzo a avanzar y cuando llegó frente a ella le acarició con el dorso de su mano el rostro.

Nuevamente los ojos de ella se cerraron revoloteando ante su toque al tiempo que alejaba su cuerpo de él. Intentando torpemente poner resistencia.

Olvidándose de cualquier razón que le gritara su cerebro Ranma acorto otra vez la distancia ahora descendiendo su mano ligeramente a su cuello y pasando sus dedos por toda su longitud.

-¿Que?... No me digas que ahora eres un vampiro -intento burlarse Akane para ocultar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

-Desearía serlo, para probar la sangre de tu cuello o tus labios...-confeso riéndose en un susurro apenas audible observando aquellas zonas.

Akane se estremecido ante la declaración y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Los ojos de ambos se cristalizaron con un extraño brillo al encontrarse y sus corazones comenzaron a latir sin control mientras Ranma sentía como sus garganta se resecaba como si estuviera en el desierto, sediento de sus labios.

Poco a poco acerco su cara a la de Akane que volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso y una fuerte brisa se levantó agitando los arboles bruscamente. Asustado Ranma se estremeció y se alejo considerablemente.

Eso había despejando la niebla en su cerebro y ahora era consiente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Aturdida Akane abrió los ojos y al verlo tan lejos sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho. El intento sonreirle como si nada pero ella harta de otro casi beso interrumpido le arrebato el arma y le disparo en el pecho con pintura roja. Justo en el corazón.

-Ahí esta tu sangre -bromeo irónica, intentando disimular su molestia. No era la primera vez que se veían involucrados en una escena así y el se alejaba.

-Akane... yo... -el estomago de Ranma hizo un sonoro ruido interrumpiéndolo y avergonzado bajo la cabeza recordando que ya era la hora de comer -Lo siento pero mis intestinos exigen ser alimentados. Tengo tanta hambre que creo que soy capaz de comerme todo lo que me pongan.

Con las palabras del chico Akane hubiese dado lo que sea por tener un arma de verdad y matarlo. El quería besarla, lo había sentido, pero estaba segura de que no lo había hecho por cobarde.

Lo mas frustrante de todo es que tampoco había pruebas tangibles de ello pues aveces bromeaban así, se coqueteaban, el acariciaba su rostro cariñosamente, ella lo abrazaba... y no dejaba de ser solo eso. Bromas. Así que no podía reclamar.

\- Entonces sera mejor que nos vayamos -suspiro entregándole el arma de nuevo y sonriendo forzadamente. El abrió la boca para intentar hablar pero ella fue mas rápida retirándose y dejándolo parado

Ranma por su parte la dejo ir también queriendo matarse a si mismo, ¿Como es que se había vuelto tan cobarde?

.

Cuando Akane regreso a su casa ya estaba anocheciendo. Estaba molesta consigo misma, a pesar del incidente en la tarde con Ranma no había podido alejarse de el. En un par de horas todo había vuelto a ser igual de mágico y se había olvidado de todo. Eso la frustraba, ella no era así. Era su orgullo, su ego, y aun así lo olvidaba con el.

-Pero no mas -se dijo a si misma entrando a su casa y atravesando la lujosa sala.

-¿No mas que? Akane

La peliazul se detuvo de golpe al oír la voz de su padre.

-Buenas noches ¿De donde vienes? -cuestiono el hombre con voz firme una vez que ella se giro a verlo.

-Fui... fui al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, y buscar unos zapatos que quiero regalarle a kasumi -mintió con lo primero que se le ocurrió encogiéndose de los hombros y fingiendo una sonrisa -¿Puedo retirarme papa? Tengo sueño.

Soun la veía fijamente sin decir nada y Akane agradeció mentalmente el que Ranma había tenido la gran idea de llevar un barril de agua a la bodega para lavarse los restos de pintura que pudieran tener.

-¿Y los zapatos donde están?

-No los compre -contesto con simpleza y el arqueo una de sus cejas esperando que continuara con su explicación - No había de su numero ¿Ahora si puedo irme? -añadió solo por que sabia que el esperaba que lo hiciera.

Soun la miro fijamente por varios segundos logrando incomodarla un poco y después asintió.

-Hasta mañana -dijo con voz uniforme.

-Hasta mañana -contesto la chica antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Una vez dentro de su recamara encendió la luz y sus ojos se ampliaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con un hermoso arreglo de flores en su tocador. Feliz camino a verlo y comenzó a buscar una tarjeta pensando que podría tratarse de otra sorpresa de Ranma.

Busco y busco pero no encontró nada y confundida acerco su rostro para oler las diferentes flores del arreglo. El que no tuviera una dedicatoria, no se trataran de rosas y fuera un arreglo tan extravagante era un poco extraño ya que no parecían los gustos de su amigo pero aun así estaba feliz.

En ese instante se oyeron unos suaves toquidos en su puerta y ella corrió creyendo que se trataba de Kasumi, sin embargo al abrir se encontró con Ayumi, la chica de servicio quien traía consigo una charolita con te y galletas.

-Buenas noches señorita Akane -saludo amablemente con una reverencia.

-Ah buenas noches, dime Ayumi ¿Que se te ofrece? - inquirió sorprendida.

-Aquí esta el te y las galletas que me pidió

-Pero yo no... -la chica abrió los ojos exageradamente e hizo una señal indicando que alguien estaba en el pasillo y podía escuchar -¡Oh si, gracias Ayumi! Pasa por favor y ponlo en esa mesita -exclamo de forma convincente apartándose para dejarla entrar al entender sus señales.

Ayumi entro y obedeció dejando la bandeja donde le había indicado anteriormente Akane mientras esta cerraba la puerta. Cuando estuvieron a solas Ayumi saco una pequeña tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de su mandil y se la entrego.

-Por la mañana fui al mercado y un joven me abordo dándome aquel arreglo de flores con esta tarjeta -comenzó a relatar señalando las flores al mismo tiempo que la peliazul fruncía el ceño sabiendo que Ranma había estado con ella todo el día por lo que no se podía tratar de el.

-¿Y sabes quien era?

-No señorita, pero era un chico muy atractivo -respondió un tanto emocionada - Me dijo que la tarjeta se la diera solo a usted y que nadie la podía ver, en especial su papa. Por eso decidí traerle el te.

-Muchas gracias Ayumi -Akane le sonrio a la chica y luego comenzó a leer la tarjeta intrigada esperando saber quien era. No se le ocurría nadie para darle ese detalle.

"Tu belleza opaca a estas lindas flores, espero que te gusten y olvides el incidente del helicóptero PD: ¿Crees que podríamos ir a comer un día de estos? Me gustaría volver a verte... ATT: Shinosuke"

Desilusionada soltó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama viendo fijamente las hermosas flores y preguntándose ¿Como era posible que una simple rosa podía hacerla mas feliz que un costoso arreglo?

-¿Todo bien Señorita?

-Ah si... Es solo que...

-¡No le gustaron la flores! -exclamo sorprendida después de unos segundos de silencio y Akane se encogió de hombros respondiéndose mentalmente que las flores estaban bien, el problema era quien las enviaba -Que pena, son muy bellas.

-¿Te gustan? -la chica asintió -¿Las quieres?

-Pero... ¿De verdad? -la sorpresa era tan notoria en su rostro como en su voz.

-Si, te las regalo. Bueno si las quieres.

-Esta bien, me las llevo... Gracias.

-No gracias a ti Ayumi. Que tengas buena noche, yo mañana bajo el servicio -sonriendole amigable.

-Igual usted, buenas noches Señorita -correspondió su sonrisa e hizo una reverencia para después salir del cuarto con el arreglo dejándola nuevamente sola.

Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio en los que Akane permanecía estática en su cama recordando de pronto el casi beso de la tarde y sus palabras:

"¿Como me callarías?"

"Desearía serlo, para probar la sangre de tu cuello o tus labios..."

-Cobarde -murmuro levantándose molesta para cerrar con seguro la puerta y abrir el balcón. Se paro en el barandal por casi media hora buscando a Ranma entre los pavo reales de piedra como era su costumbre pero al no verlo llegar decidió ir a darse un baño.

Rápidamente termino de lavar su cuerpo y salió de la tina envolviéndose con una enorme toalla amarilla. Seco su largo cabello con otra y se vistió con una delicada bata negra de seda para después entrar a su habitación.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una suave brisa entrando por su balcón y resignada se acostó en su cama al ver la hora sabiendo que Ranma ya no iría. De alguna forma estaba cansada y confundida pero feliz.

Cada día le gustaba mas Ranma, en dos meses esperaba que se le pasara esa atracción pero día a día parecía incrementarse. Lo que mas miedo le daba era admitir que podía ser algo mas que solo atracción, no estaba en sus planes enamorarse.

Sabia que era una gran posibilidad pero se negaba a la idea, quizá solo necesitaba dar el paso ella y todo terminaría. Así entre recuerdos y pensamientos difusos termino quedándose profundamente dormida.

.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de Akane iluminando su habitación y la chica se estiro en su cama despertando al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Intento extender su mano para tomar su celular en el buro con los ojos aun cerrados pero en lugar de eso toco algo demasiado familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe enfocando el objeto y sonrio al darse cuenta que se trataba de una rosa como las que Ranma le regalaba. Junto a esta había una tarjeta que sin pensarlo tomo y leyó:

"Gracias por este día tan maravilloso a tu lado Escarlata, espero que se repita pronto... Ranma"

Emocionada acerco la rosa a su rostro oliéndola mientras cerraba los ojos. ¡Si había ido a verla! ¡No había faltado a su cita nocturna!. El ruido de su móvil interrumpió su alegría y al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Ranma respondió rápidamente.

-¡Hola Ranma!

-¡Hola, muy buenos días! -su voz sonaba suave y profunda, como siempre.

-Gracias por la rosa, me hubieras despertado.

-No pude, te veias tan hermosa e inofensiva que quise admirarte - admitió curvando una sonrisa al conseguir un profundo silencio por parte de ella. Eran contadas la veces que no sabia que responder y lograba doblegarla de esa forma.

Le encantaba eso, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué? -pregunto ofendida la chica mientras se sonrojaba al escuchar una pequeña risa del azabache al otro lado de la linea.

-No te enojes, es solo que de verdad me quede viéndote por casi una hora pero al ver que no ibas a despertar tuve que irme -explico recostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente y recordando aquella imagen: su rostro, su cabello, sus piernas... -Hay Akane, Akane... -suspiró y sacudió la cabeza lentamente -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No se lo que me hiciste

Ella arqueo una ceja sin entender a que se refería exactamente con lo ultimo y soltó una risita.

-No te acostumbres a venir Ranma por que un día vas a encontrar mi balcón cerrado -dijo prefiriendo pasar por alto las palabras de el.

-Entonces ya veré como hacer que me dejes entrar -la chica sentía su estomago revolotear de alegría mientras el percibía un tanto asustado su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho -Oye Akane...

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos vernos hoy?

Ella guardo silencio recordando a su padre y como la había casi descubierto.

-No lo creo, papa esta un poco mas extraño de lo normal y no me gustaría tener problemas.

El se incorporo de la cama rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

-Pero quiero verte, ya te extraño -dijo haciendo un puchero a pesar de saber que ella no lo vería, Akane comenzó a reír sin molestarse en ocultar cuanto le había gustado oírlo decir eso y se sentó.

-No Ranma, lo siento.

-Pero...

-No puedo.

-Esta bien -acepto desilusionado al escucharla decir aquello. No verla aun solo por un día le pesaba mas de lo que le hubiera gustado pero la entendía. El tampoco quería arriesgarse a que los descubrieran y perderla - ¿Y cuando te podría ver?

-No lo se... -se levanto de la cama al ver la hora y notar que nadie la había ido a despertar para desayunar, lo cual era muy raro.

-Por favor Akane, dime una fecha -pidió inquieto mientras ella abría la puerta y veía a varias empleadas ir y venir apresuradas con sabanas nuevas y otras cosas.

-Eh.. ¿Te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo mas tarde?

-¿Mas tarde?

-Si, por favor.

-Esta bien -suspiro revolviendo su cabello y dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo - tu mandas.

-Que bien que te des cuenta, chico listo -bromeo Akane en un tono coqueto mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba en ella sonriendo al escuchar una leve risa de el -Hasta mas tarde.

-Hasta mas tarde -dijo resignado para después escuchar el ruido muerto de su celular indicándole que había colgado. Soltó otro profundo suspiro y decidió levantarse esperando que el tiempo fuera piadoso en pasar rápidamente.

.

-Kasumi ¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto Akane curiosa cuando vio a su hermana parada en la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-Mañana llega Nabiki y su esposo así que arreglan la recamara para ellos -respondió logrando que la peliazul observara como tendían la cama matrimonial dejándola completamente impecable. Sin una sola arruga en aquella costosa sabana de algodón egipcio

El que Nabiki llegara no le animaba para nada, no es que no quisiera a su hermana pero era demasiado... difícil. Y Kasumi tampoco parecía muy contenta.

Las horas pasaron horrorosamente lento para Akane y Kasumi mientras el profesor particular que su padre les había contratado explicaba los últimos temas a ver de la semana antes de la evaluación.

Cuando termino la clase Kasumi rápidamente se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta para despedirlo sabiendo que si no lo hacia podía extenderse hasta media hora mas de su día. Akane rió al verla hacer esto y una vez sola reviso su celular.

Tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Ranma. Abrió el mensaje y sonrio al leer lo que este decía: "¿Por que no me contestaste? Eres cruel al torturarme así..."

Sin dudarlo comenzó a escribir una respuesta pero una voz femenina demasiado conocida la interrumpió.

-¡Hola hermanita!

Akane se paralizo un segundo y cuando levanto la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz el delicado cuerpo de Nabiki se inclinó casualmente contra el marco, bloqueando la entrada.

Era delgada y tenía unas curvas marcadas, sus labios estaban perfectamente pintados en un tono cobrizo bastante elegante y en sus perfectamente maquillados ojos brillaba la chispa de picardia que siempre la había caracterizado.

Eso en conjunto con su corto cabello castaño y la arrebatadora pero muy costosa ropa que usaba la hacían ver verdaderamente resplandeciente.

-¿Que? No me digas que no te da gusto verme -comento al ver que la menor continuaba petrificada.

\- Sabes que si -reacciono levantándose y sonriendo de forma encantadora - ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¿Cuando llegaste?- preguntó, logrando exitosamente sonar casual.

-Querida, tengo como cinco minutos de haber entrado a la casa -contesto la castaña levantando su mano izquierda y mirando con desinterés en su muñeca el reloj de pulsera hecho de oro que usaba -Ya vi a Kasumi -continuo acercándose a ella y besando sus mejillas como saludo para después comenzar a reír -La pobre estaba peor que tu, parecía que había visto a un fantasma -desvió su mirada al móvil en la mesa -Lo lamento, ¿Te interrumpí con tu novio?

Akane por la impresión había olvidado que estaba a punto de enviarle un mensaje a Ranma pero casi al instante sonrio negando con la cabeza. Gracias a Nabiki había aprendido a fingir perfectamente y buscar respuestas o acciones rápidas ya que si se descuidaba un segundo solía aprovecharse.

-Para nada, solo estaba revisando unas viejas fotos -Akane rezo por que Ranma no llamara y guardo el celular.

-Ah... -sonrio Nabiki no creyendole del todo -¿Y papa donde esta?

-Salio pero no se a donde.

-No me sorprende -puso los ojos en blanco -¿Tu sabes que habitación nos asigno?

-La del fondo, es una de las mas grandes para que estés cómoda con tu esposo. Por cierto, ¿Donde esta el? -cuestiono al no verlo junto a ella.

-Kuno baby se quedo viendo el equipaje con Kasumi -respondió sin interés -Y yo voy a tomar un vaso de agua que me muero de sed -dicho esto salio caminando hacia la cocina en busca de una empleada que se lo sirviera.

Akane bajo la mirada recordando a Kasumi y luego camino a toda prisa hasta la sala donde la encontró de espaldas en compañía de Kuno Tatewaki, el esposo de Nabiki.

-¡Hola Kuno! -exclamo al ver que ninguno de los dos notaba su presencia.

Kasumi rápidamente camino hacia ella y el joven de ojos azul eléctrico con cabello castaño ligeramente rizado volteo a verla sonriendo. No era feo, por el contrario, era un hombre alto de anchas espaldas y porte altivo. A pesar de eso le repugnaba un poco, no entendía por que.

-¡Hola Akane, que gusto verte de nuevo! -saludo alegremente - ¡Pero como han cambiado en tan solo unos meses! Tu estas muy guapa y Kasumi esta bellisima -dijo lo ultimo mirando sonriente a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias - Akane le sonrio falsamente mientras Kasumi bajaba la mirada incomoda. Había algo que no le daba confianza de ese hombre. No le agradaba

-Que bueno que no soy celosa Kuno baby por que si no estaría furiosa contigo -se escucho de pronto la voz de Nabiki llegando y dándole un rápido beso en la boca que el correspondió para después tomarlo de su brazo.

El volvo plateado de Soun se estaciono frente a su casa, el hombre no tardo en salir y llegar a la entrada, saco las llaves y abrió. Sin poder disimular la impresión se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con Nabiki y Kuno en la sala. Junto a ellos estaban Akane y Kasumi.

Nabiki sonrio complacida de haber logrado sorprender a todos y observo como Soun se reponía caminando hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes Señor Soun- saludo Kuno soltándose de su esposa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Kuno -lo miro un segundo inexpresivo y después busco el rostro de la mayor de sus tres hijas -Hola Nabiki, vaya sorpresa... los esperábamos hasta mañana.

-Lo se pero quise llegar antes - la chica saludo a su padre con un beso en la mejilla -¿Estuvo mal? -pregunto preocupada, el hombre solo negó con la cabeza sabiendo que estaba fingiendo.

-¿Que tal el viaje?

-¡Hay papa, fue horrible! El servicio del avión es incompetente, la comida un asco y ni hablar del taxi que tomamos para llegar aquí...

Akane y Kasumi solo veían la escena que su hermana trataba de actuar pues al decir esto se sentó en uno de los sofás abanicándose con una mano mientras su esposo veía todo a su alrededor minuciosamente.

Soun formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano. Ella la tomo y el hombre la impulsó para ponerla de pie, inmediatamente la soltó.

-Te entiendo, lo mejor sera que vayan a descansar para poder platicar en la cena.

-Si papa tienes razón, estoy agotada del viaje. Solo quiero darme un baño y dormirme -acepto mientras se dejaba conducir hacia las escaleras. Al ver esto Kuno los siguió

-Bueno, Ayumi les avisara cuando sea la hora de cenar-lanzo una rápida mirada a la chica que asintió en silencio -Ah, y les sugiero que no deshagan su equipaje ya que en tres días les entregan la casa que les compre como regalo de bodas.

Nabiki estaba a punto de subir con su esposo pero al oírlo decir eso se detuvo y se giro a verlo rápidamente, su cara era un matiz de sorpresa y molestia.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Un incomodo silencio inundo el lugar.

-Nabiki, ya hable por teléfono contigo de esto.

-Pensé que viviríamos aquí

-Te dije que te iba a regalar una casa. No es tan grande como esta pero para ustedes dos es suficiente.

-Y yo te dije que no la quería así que no pienso irme-se cruzo de brazos encarandolo cada vez mas furiosa -Ademas, reconsidere tu propuesta de ayudarte con los negocios. Quiero hacerlo.

Padre e hija se retaron con la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que el hombre desvió sus ojos obscuros a Kuno quien permanecía en el mismo escalón con una expresión de desinterés. Intentando no perder los estribos y mantenerse tranquilo, Soun soltó un suspiro. Nabiki y el siempre terminaban discutiendo en tiempo récord.

-Te agradezco el que quieras colaborar conmigo -dijo con voz uniforme regresando su atención a la joven -Pero precisamente ya le pedí a Kasumi que se haga cargo de todo desde la semana pasada. Al igual que tu es muy habil con las cuentas y sabe hacer negocios perfectamente, solo que ella no se hace del rogar.

-Estas mintiendo -espeto observandolo de una forma para nada amistosa

-Es verdad. Ya la presente con mis socios.

Y no mentía, Kasumi estaba desde hace seis días trabajando con el, había dado una buena impresión con todos y resultaba ser bastante eficiente.

La expresión de Akane y Kasumi era de incomodidad al ver la actitud de su padre y la molestia de Nabiki pero trataban de disimularlo ya que la primera en intentar retirarse o decir algo resultaría involucrada. La peor idea de todas tratándose de ellos dos.

-Quiero hablar a detalle de esto contigo mas tarde, a solas.

Soun arqueo una de sus cejas obscuras ante la petición y después camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¿Para que esperar a mas tarde? Es mejor que lo hagamos ahora -dijo mientras abría la puerta y Nabiki levantaba el mentón orgullosa. Sin mas, bajo el único escalón que había subido y lo siguió ignorando completamente a sus hermanas. Kuno intento seguirla pero ella lo detuvo con una mirada y continuo con su camino dejando al castaño paralizado.

-Bueno cuñaditas, creo que nos excluyeron -bromeo mirándolas en un intento por disimular su molestia - ¿Por que no me enseñan la casa mientras regresan?

Kasumi no dijo nada ante la petición del joven pero Akane tomándola del brazo le dio un pequeño tirón al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar y le respondía.

-Lo siento Kuno, pero creo que sera Nabiki la que te enseñe la casa. Nosotras nos retiramos por que tenemos muchos deberes que hacer.

-Es una lastima, entonces ya platicaremos mas tarde... o mañana, puesto que nos veremos todos los días -sonrio sin poder ocultar la ironía al no creerle su excusa.

-Lo dudo, papa les compro una casa. ¿Recuerdas? -intervino por primera vez en la conversación Kasumi con falsa dulzura. Los ojos azules de Kuno la miraron ahora sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Si hermosa, pero a Nabiki y a mi nos gusta mas estar aquí. Creo que lograra que tu papa cambie de opinión.

Kasumi palideció sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al escuchar esa posibilidad y tratando de calmarse dio media vuelta para irse. Akane la imito y ambas hermanas comenzaron a alejarse. Antes de salir se dejo escuchar la voz de Kuno gritando:

-¡Ah y felicidades por tu nombramiento Kasumi!- pero al ser completamente ignorado decidió encogerse de hombros e ir a servirse una copa de Brandy.

Una vez en el jardín Kasumi se dejo caer en una banca nerviosa, tenia la piel de gallina y aun sentía esa opresión haciéndole mas difícil respirar. Akane preocupada se sentó a su lado y tomándola de los hombros consiguió su atención.

-Kasumi... ¿Estas bien? ¿Que tienes?

-Yo... no se, es solo que... -callo durante unos segundo intentando recomponerse un poco al ver cuan sorprendida se encontraba la peliazul de su actitud-¿No sientes como si Nabiki quisiera algo mas que solo estar aquí y administrar los negocios?

-Si pero eso no es raro, Nabiki quiere todo para ella, es muy avariciosa. Lo que si me sorprende es que su luna de miel duro menos de lo que ella había asegurado que seria.

\- ¿Crees que tenga problemas con su esposo?

-No lo dudo, Nabiki tiene problemas hasta con su propia imagen que se refleja en el espejo -bromeo causando que ambas comenzaran a reír un poco mas relajadas.

-Papa dice que solo se quedaran tres días aquí pero... ¿Y si logra convencerlo?

Akane quedo pensativa durante unos segundos y después comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro en un intento por tranquilizarla.

-No lo creo, son solo tres días Kasumi ¿Por que estas tan alterada? Ya sabemos como es Nabiki, con no hacerle caso seria todo.

-Pero Akane, esta vez es diferente. Tengo un mal presentimiento... Ni yo se que es solo se que algo malo puede pasar -trato de explicarle Kasumi a su hermana angustiada.

Y era verdad, sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho que jamas había experimentado antes. No lo entendía pero ese sentimiento no había desaparecido desde que se había enterado de su llegada y al verlos se había incrementado.

Akane sorprendida observaba fijamente a su hermana, ella no era de las personas que se alteraba por cualquier cosa. De hecho, ella no era de las personas que se alteraba. Pero ¿Que podría pasar? Eran solo tres días.

.

En la biblioteca Soun veía con aburrimiento como Nabiki trataba inútilmente de convencerlo para quedarse a vivir en esa casa sin tocar en ningún momento el tema de la colaboración de Kasumi en los negocios familiares.

De pronto el teléfono sono interrumpiendo lo que la chica decía y llamando la atención del hombre. Presurosa tomo la bocina antes que el y la llevo a su oído para contestar.

-¿De parte de quien y sobre que asunto? -pregunto a la voz varonil al otro lado de la linea después de que preguntara por su padre.

-Soy gerente del Banco y es sobre el nuevo deposito que le hizo a sus dos hijas.

En ese momento Soun se acerco a la chica para quitarle la bocina sutilmente.

-¿Diga?

La molestia de Nabiki era muy obvia pues ella en ningún momento intento disimularla. Apenas lograba escuchar de la bocina la voz del hombre en ruidos que ella no alcanzaba a entender bien por la lejania

-En estos momentos estoy ocupado pero mañana iré con mis hijas al banco ¿Le parece que sea a las once de la mañana?

Cuando Soun colgó un par de minutos después se giro a ver a su hija con el mismo aburrimiento que antes, como si nada los hubiese interrumpido.

-¿En que estábamos?

-¿Sobre que deposito hablaba ese hombre? -pregunto apenas reprimiéndose, su padre solo masajeo su sien sabiendo que esa llamada le costaría otros largos y pesados minutos de reclamos y gritos -Creo justo que a mi también me des lo mismo que a mis hermanas.

-No Nabiki, ahora eres una mujer casada

-¡Eso no significa que puedes deshacerte de mi! No quieres que viva aquí, no quieres que te apoye en los negocios y ya ni depositas a mi cuenta. El que este casada no me quita ser tu hija.

-Simplemente me parece un poco ridículo que estando casada te siga depositando, y respecto a lo de tu colaboración conmigo, te lo pedí por meses y te empeñabas en negarte ¿Recuerdas?

El rostro de Nabiki se suavizo considerablemente en una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento que su padre no estaba del todo seguro en creer.

-Si, lo reconozco papa y si tu decisión final es que nos vayamos la acepto pero me gustaría que me dieras gusto en algo.

-Dime.

-Quiero hacer una fiesta mañana con mis antiguas amistades -respondió y Soun frunció el ceño ante la petición. Conociéndola era de esperarse algo así pero seguía sorprendiéndole.

-Es muy pronto mañana ¿No lo crees?

-Con dinero todo se puede

-Esta bien, organizarla.

-¡Gracias papa! ¿Te parece que sea desde las siete de la noche? -pregunto sonriendo emocionada mientras su cerebro tejía rápidamente un plan para sacarle provecho a esa fiesta.

-Como quieras, eres tu la que dispone de todo. Yo mañana no voy a estar - ella lo miro arqueando una ceja como el solía hacer en espera de una explicación -Iré con tus hermanas al banco y luego saldré de viaje por dos días, llegare antes de que se vayan a su nuevo hogar - continuo con sus palabras recibiendo una mirada puntiaguda por parte de ella que se borro casi de inmediato para volver a sonreirle feliz.

-Que lastima, entonces que tengas un excelente viaje... -dijo en tono dulce mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que había permanecido toda la discusión. Nadie, ni su padre ni sus hermanas iban a quitarle lo que por derecho le correspondía.

.

Ranma marco el numero de Akane por quinta vez consecutiva pero al igual que antes nadie respondió. Dejó salir un largo suspiro de cansancio y perdió su mirada en un punto fijo intentando buscar una explicación mientras Shinosuke pasaba caminando con uno de los empleados que se encargaba de regar los viñedos.

Los ojos celestes del mayor se desviaron a su hermano y justo en el momento en que se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su cabeza escucho el extraño sonido de un chasquido. El y su empleado no se impresionaron al ver que Ranma abría y cerraba una navaja mariposa sin quitar su mirada fija del mismo lugar.

-¡Cuidado Ranma, un día puedes lastimarte o lastimar a alguien! -grito Shinosuke logrando que el azabache un poco molesto guardara la navaja cerrada en su pantalón y se fuera.

Ya en privado escribió en su celular otro mensaje pero tampoco fue contestado y tratando de calmarse comenzó a entrenar ya que no tenia cabeza para sus estudios.

Las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que cayo la noche y el bañado en sudor se fue a la regadera para darse una ducha, se vistió y salio dirección a la casa de los Tendo.

Cuando quito la piedra movediza y entro al jardín privado de su amiga comenzó a caminar hasta ver a lo lejos una luz que salia desde el balcón y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente.

Era algo que no podía controlar, el solo recordar a Akane hacia que su tranquilidad se fuera al diablo.

Después de uno o dos latidos mas la luz que salia de la habitación se apago y sin pensarlo dos veces, con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba subió lo mas rápido que pudo para esconderse tras una de las cortinas no sin antes dejar la rosa de Akane en el barandal.

Los minutos pasaron y la peliazul finalmente entro encendiendo la luz. Cerro la puerta tras de si y lo primero que hizo fue ver en dirección al balcón. Con pasos acelerados salio hasta el exterior descubriendo la rosa roja.

Sus ojos brillaron y una resplandeciente sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras la guiaba a su nariz para oler la dulce fragancia que destilaba.

-Gracias por venir Ranma, ya sal de tu escondite -dijo sin molestarse en voltear tras de si pero los segundos pasaron y al ver que no iba a salir decidió continuar -¿Te digo algo? Me encanta como huelen las rosas -comento para luego cerrar los ojos y pasar la flor por encima de todo su rostro, cuello y escote de modo que los pétalos la acariciaran sutilmente.

Ranma escondido desde la cortina veía maravillado lo que la chica hacia y se encamino lentamente hacia ella que seguía dándole la espalda. Aparto cuidadosamente su cabello para dejar su cuello desnudo y se acerco a su oreja después de aspirar su aroma.

-Y a mi me encanta como hueles tu -susurro intensamente, la cercanía de el y el calor que manaba cuando le hablaba hacia que Akane cerrara los ojos por inercia y su estomago se contrajera con fuerza.

Turbada se alejo de el un poco y dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Hola Ranma

-Te extrañe -dijo el ignorando su saludo -Estaba muy preocupado por ti, te mande varios mensajes, te llame, pensé que... -hablaba con prisa mientras ella lo veía sin disimular su felicidad al oírlo decir eso. El ruido de alguien caminando por al pasillo hizo que la chica levantara la mano y dulcemente le tapara la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Después de que las pisadas cesaron Akane corrió a cerrar la puerta con seguro mientras el ojiazul aun sintiendo los dedos femeninos en sus labios camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella. Al velo la chica lo imito dejándose caer sentada a su lado.

Así permanecieron viéndose fijamente en silencio por varios segundos más hasta que fue Ranma el primero en decidir hablar.

-¿Por que no contestaste a mis llamadas y mensajes Akane? -pregunto con la frustración de nuevo arrastrándose en su voz.

-En la tarde llego Nabiki de improviso con su esposo así que no pude -respondió Akane - Debo tener mucho cuidado con los dos. No quiero tener problemas con papa -añadió comenzando a contarle como se había alterado todo su día con la llegada de Nabiki mientras Ranma la veía sin decir nada esperando su turno para hablar -Con decirte que en la comida nos dijo que mañana dará una fiesta de mascaras en la noche.

-¿Mañana? Vaya tu hermana no pierde el tiempo - rió entre dientes acercando su cuerpo un poco mas a ella - Akane dime que no vas a dejar de verme por favor, hoy que no supe de ti estaba desesperado... sentí un dolor muy fuerte aquí -toco su corazón haciendo un encantador puchero e inclinando su rostro al de ella.

-¿De verdad? -murmuro ella suavemente, sin necesidad de hablar mas alto al tenerlo tan cerca. El chico asintió tomándola de sus manos y analizando a detalle su rostro, sin saber exactamente cuando sus ojos se deslizaron a su boca.

-Por favor Akane... no me dejes... te necesito -susurro logrando que ella dejara caer sus parpados embriagada de felicidad por sus palabras.

-Aun cuando quisiera, no podría dejarte...

Lentamente la luz se arrastró hacia los ojos azul grisáceos de el cuando ella dijo esto y sonrio satisfecho transformándose en el muchacho encantador y seguro de sí mismo que estaba finalmente decidido a probar sus labios.

Menos de un centímetro faltaba para el añorado contacto cuando se escucho un grito de Nabiki cerca de la puerta llamando molesta a Ayumi. Ranma se petrifico al escucharla y repentinamente acobardado se alejo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Akane por su parte abrió los ojos frustrada al notar que los labios de el no habían llegado y ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida hacia otra dirección en un intento por evitarla. Ahora los gritos de Nabiki en el pasillo era lo único que se escuchaba en medio del incomodo silencio entre ambos.

-Sera mejor que me vaya -dijo Ranma levantándose de la cama avergonzado y caminando al balcón.

Odiaba admitirlo pero nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo. No podía evitarlo, ella era tan diferente a todas que temía cometer un error y perdería.

Estaba sostenido al otro lado del barandal para poder bajar cuando sus ojos traicioneros buscaron a Akane, la cual seguía exactamente en la misma posición mirándolo con dolor. Sintiendo un golpe en su pecho el ojiazul estaba a punto de bajar cuando un sutil "Espera" por parte de ella lo detuvo.

Estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo. La subía al cielo y la dejaba caer, la ilusionaba y se alejaba, pero en esta ocasión no permitiría que fuera igual, ya no estaba dispuesta a mas noches fantaseando con el "hubiera".

Con esos pensamientos Akane se levanto de la cama y salio al balcón. Una vez frente a Ranma algo peligroso brilló en sus ojos asustandolo de una manera realmente apasionante.

Sin decir nada lo agarro del cuello de su camisa china color blanca y lo acercó a su boca literalmente robándole el aliento en un apasionado beso. Los labios de ella eran delicados, pero se movían con tanta urgencia que parecía que necesitara de ese beso para seguir viva. Perdiendo el sentido de cualquier cosa salvo la sensación y el sabor de sus besos Ranma correspondió en la misma intensidad mientras con una mano acariciaba su cabello.

Toda la experiencia lo dejó un poco mareado y cuando finalmente acabó, se las arreglo para abrir los ojos y enfocar el rostro de Akane quien ya no lo sostenía y lo observaba mordiendo su labio inferior traviesamente, más entretenida de lo que alguna vez la había visto.

La confusión no despegaba por completo del cerebro de Ranma cuando sintió un ligero empujón de ella en su pecho haciéndolo irremediablemente caer al estanque de peces con el que afortunadamente contaba el jardín.

Su cuerpo cayo sin piedad desde lo alto en el agua pero ni siquiera lo sintió, solo cerro los ojos recordando aquel beso y se dejo hundir hasta el fondo mientras los peces huían asustados, Akane por su parte solo reía viéndolo desde arriba.

Ninguno de los besos que había recibido antes en el pasado se acercaban ni remotamente a lo que acababa de experimentar. Akane lo había dejado completamente hecho polvo. Su corazón parecía querer sufrir un colapso y su cuerpo era envuelto en millones de escalofríos.

La chica satisfecha sintiendo revolotear todo su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que su corazón espero recargada en el balcón hasta verlo salir sin problemas del estanque con el cabello y sus ropas completamente mojados.

Rápidamente noto como el azabache la miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, felizmente sorprendido. Todo su semblante había cambiado, se veía muy diferente, como si de repente se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima que ella nunca había sabido que estaba ahí.

-Si quieres hacer algo asegúrate de hacerlo... no seas cobarde -exclamo ella con una sonrisa en la voz para después entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta del balcón.

Ranma comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza ante lo ocurrido mientras revolvía su cabello feliz sin dejar de ver la puerta donde ella había desaparecido.

La luz se apago casi al instante y el muchacho no tuvo mas remedio que marcharse sabiendo que no debía ir a verla... por ahora.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo y nadie se desilusione. (u_u)**

 **Como siempre les agradezco los nuevos Reviews, favoritos y seguidores, me ayudan terriblemente sobre todo ahorita que estoy desanimada.**

 **Por cierto, quiero comentarles que fue un verdadero milagro que publicara ya que mi abuelito fue operado y lo estaba cuidando, afortunadamente ya esta bien. Por otra parte** **también casi muero la semana pasada jajajaja... (En serio, me encontré con TRES alacranes en la casa de mi abuelito durante estos últimos 7 días... y uno de ellos me pico el pie)**

 **Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capitulo y ya estoy trabajando en "Verdad o Reto".**

 **Como ultimo punto: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Les envió un enorme abrazo y muchos buenos deseos a todas las pantallas que me leen. En este año que inicia espero que todos sus propósitos se cumplan.**

 **Sin mas que decir, ahora contestare sus bellos Reviews:**

 **nancy: Listo para leer. Disculpa la demora tratare de actualizar ya en forma. Gracias por dejarme tu huellita y tomarte el tiempo de leer. Espero que te guste este y nos leemos en el 7.**

 **Guest: Mil gracias, listo el capi 6 y tratare de subir muy pronto el 7. Te agradezco el que le dieras la oportunidad al fic de leerlo. Espero que sea de tu agrado y nos leemos en el capitulo siguiente.**

 **Cheyvi: Muchísimas gracias, ¿Creíste que ya no actualizaría? Pues aquí estoy, perdí mi contraseña y fue un lió recuperarlo. En fin, gracias por dejarme un comentario y poder leer el fic, me anima mucho. Ojala te guste y nos leemos en el capi 7.**

 **yuchyram: Listo el siguiente capitulo, como vez la pelea no tarda en surgir y respecto a tus dudas lo veras mas adelante. Te doy las gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi fic y leerlo, espero que no te desanime como esta avanzando. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Petitealexxx: Te agradezco el que digas todo eso de mi fic. Espero que no te desilusione y tratare de ya poder ser constante en las actualizaciones, no prometo nada pero lo intentare. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme tu opinión, hasta la próxima.**

 **Animo Anonima: Muchísimas gracias por los 2 reviews, me dio gusto que te encante. Espero que siga gustándote así de mucho la historia y no te desilusiones. Como siempre es un gusto leer tu review y saber de ti.**

 **Ranmakane Fan: Claro ¿Quien en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de un Ranma? Como tu dijiste: Guapo, Fuerte y Sexy jajajaja. Pediré uno así a los reyes magos a ver si ahora si se apiadan y me lo mandan Y_Y pero bueno, que alegría que te gustara la escena de la moto, espero que te guste también la escena del beso. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima.**

 **Mia: Te agradezco muchísimo el que te tomes un poquito de tu tiempo en leer y comentar la historia. Me anima no sabes cuanto. Espero que te agrade el capi 6 y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **Andy: ¡Vaya, felicidades por tu futuro esposo! Que alegría que te guste ese toque de "Rebeldía" como dices, ojala que te guste también su primer beso juntos.**

 **Respecto a tu consejo:**

 **Quiero decirte que nunca había leído un crosove de Ranma y DBZ pero cuando leí tu Review me puse a checar algunos. La verdad si quedan un poco extraños la mayoría jajaja pero a mi me gustaron dos o tres :p**

 **Es una gran pena como lector encontrarse con historias inconclusas, y mas si son de 10 o 20 capítulos. ¡A mi me trauma! Yo solo tengo una incompleta y créeme que la voy a terminar y corregir en cuanto pueda. ¡Todo fic se merecen un final!**

 **Ahora, hablando de** **en que creo que te puedas enfocar creo que lo único verdaderamente importante es mantener las personalidades originales de cada personaje. Yo personalmente (Y que conste que NO estoy ni cerquita a una escritora experta ) escribiría un "Universo alterno" (AU). Se me facilitan demasiado ya que todo es mas flexible (Creo que se nota ¿No? jajaja) pero se que seguramente eso no es lo que tu buscas.**

 **A mi por lo menos me parecería muy interesante leer un AU de Ranma y DBZ ya que no puede salir ni "extraño ni tonto" (como tu dices) la realidad que tu creas.**

 **UN EJEMPLO DE AU CON DBZ Y RANMA 1/2:**

Ranma y Akane son compañeros. Ambos se siente terriblemente atraídos.

En una ocasión caminando a ella le llama mucho la atención una tienda. Cuando entran sorprendida descubre que el dueño del local (el maestro Roshi) es un anciano que ya antes había visto no recuerda donde.

Compra 4 muñecas. La primera es Ukyo, la segunda Milk, la tercera Bulma y la cuarta Shampoo.

Pasan los días y el maestro Roshi aparece muerto, asustada descubre que también las muñecas revivieron.

Ahora alguien quiere exterminarlas, a la luz saldrán muchos misterios por resolver como: ¿Quien mato a Roshi y por que? ¿Quien encapsulo a las chicas?

Hay un traidor en medio de tantos enredos que podía tener la clave mas importante para terminar con aquella guerra.

 **¿Como vez? Bueno esa es mi humilde y loca idea. La historia ya la tenia guardada en mi baúl desde hace mucho tiempo, planeada para publicar después de esta (De hecho la iba a publicar esa pero preferí esta jajaja) Era solo con los personajes de Ranma pero aquí la adapte al Crossove. Es mucho mas extensa y detallada así que la resumí un "poquito bastante demasiado" XD solo para que veas que es mas sencillo crear un AU que basarte en la misma serie. Eso si, conservando las personalidades.**

 **Si yo escribiera de estas 2 series sin duda seria esa historia de arriba.**

 **Si no es un AU lo que buscas no se me ocurre mucho jajajajaja... lo siento. Mi único consejo en eso podría ser aquello de las personalidades, el que no temas expresar las cosas y trates de ser realista en situaciones como: ¿Ranma podría de verdad ganarle a Goku en una batalla? ¿Bulma podría ganarle a Vegeta o interesarse en las artes marciales?**

 **Esta bien imaginar pero a veces saca un poco de onda eso. Otro punto a favor de un AU. ¿No?**

 **Si tienes Facebook puedes mandarme solicitud como Kalpana R Saotome y te ayudo un poquito o te doy mi opinión de la idea que ya tienes, incluso podría leer el capi antes si quieres. O si tienes cuenta mándame un PM y platicamos. (Repito: NO soy nada de experta)**

 **Espero tener un review, solicitud o PM de ti pronto para saber mas de ese corossove, que por supuesto leeré cuando tengas listo. Tengo mucha curiosidad, de verdad.**

 **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic (Y si leíste mi loca idea también gracias, jajaja) Espero que te guste el capitulo y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 **.*.*.*.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por decir eso de mi historia, espero que siga gustándote y nos leemos en el capi . Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Ana09: ¿Que si Soun es el malo? Mas adelante lo sabrás, y si, es hermoso hablar con esa personita especial por horas. Espero que sea de tu agrado la actualización y muchas gracias por dejarme tu huellita y seguir leyendo la historia. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Gaby Chan: No te preocupes, próximamente sabrás que quiere y a que trato se refiere Soun y si, Shinosuke da un poco de pena. Espero que te agrade el capitulo y como siempre, te agradesco mucho el dejarme un comentario y leer. Me anima mucho. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Si, lo prohibido siempre es mas "Genial" jajaja. Listo el capitulo 6 y disculpa la tardanza, espero que sea de tu agrado y nos leemos en el 7. Gracias por dejar tu huellita, me da ánimos.**

 **Vico Saenz: No sabes como me halago tu comentario, te agradesco mucho el dejarme tu review y darme la oportunidad de leerte. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y no te defraude, nos leemos hasta la siguiente ocasión amiga. Que tengas un bello año nuevo.**

 **Lunabsc: Gracias por leer, aqui lista la actualización. Espero te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Haro Adrianne: Que gusto que te parezca emocionante, espero que siga pareciéndote así. Disculpa la tardanza y te agradezco mucho el tomarte tiempo para leer y comentar. Nos leemos al próximo.**

 **ZURGAN: Claro que vi tu actualización Zur-Chan, espero que sigas publicando y que te guste el capi nuevo. Gracias por leer y dejar tu huellita.**

 **AbiTaisho: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentar, significa mucho para mi. Ojala que también te guste este capitulo y disculpa la tardanza. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **gracias también por dejar tu huellita, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado y no te desilusione la historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	7. Simplemente abrazame

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 7**

Akane entro a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos pensando en Ranma. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar aquel beso y lentamente sus dedos delinearon sus labios recreando aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras que jamas había experimentado con alguien. No era su primer beso, pero estaba claro que si era el mejor.

Definitivamente era mejor vivirlo que soñarlo pensó riendo levemente al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con las manos. Esa noche Akane sin poder conciliar el sueño por primera vez durmió con la puerta de su balcón cerrada.

.

Ranma entro a la hacienda de su familia por la puerta de servicio en la cocina, la sonrisa no podía desaparecer de su rostro y lo único que deseaba hacer era gritar de alegría. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras con el agua aun escurriendo de sus ropas hasta que una voz firme tras de el hizo que se detuviera.

\- ¿Por que estas tan mojado? -pregunto Genma sorprendido una vez que encendió la luz. La obscuridad no le había permitido ver su estado antes.

La risa burlona de Shinosuke no se hizo esperar pero esto no causo el efecto que deseaba en Ranma quien solo volteo a ver a su padre alzando los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Tuve un pequeño accidente papa.

-¿De verdad? No se nota - Shinosuke no paraba de reír -No me digas que hoy si perdiste una de tus peleas -continuo burlándose.

En otros momentos al azabache le hubiera molestado ver a su hermano insinuar aquello pero ahora era diferente, nada ni nadie podría quitarle esa alegría, así que con una enorme sonrisa Ranma solo movió la cabeza en afirmativo antes de contestarle.

-Si Shinosuke, tienes toda la razón. Acabo de perder la mas importante pelea de mi vida, la mas importante pelea de cualquier hombre. Alguien acaba de quitarme lo invicto y no estoy enojado, al contrario estoy feliz -respondió para después comenzar a subir los escalones borrándole la sonrisa a su hermano y dejándolo muy confundido.

-¡Oye Ranma! -exclamo Genma molesto al ser ignorado -Quiero hablar contigo sobre esa afición tuya a las peleas callejeras. Shinosuke me comento sobre eso.

Ranma busco el rostro de Shinosuke que nuevamente sonrio irónico después de hacer una mueca que expresaba un claro: "Te lo advertí"

-No se por que no me sorprendes.

-Pues habrá otras cosas que tal vez si te sorprendan, ya tendrás muy pronto noticias.

Genma veia como sus hijos se hablaban en tonos amenazantes mientras se fulminaban con la mirada y decidió intervenir para suavizar la tensión. Lo que menos necesitaba era una de sus escasas peleas a golpes donde usualmente Shinosuke terminaba herido y Ranma arrepentido.

-Ranma ve a cambiarte, puedes enfermarte. Mañana hablaremos de esto antes del desayuno.

El azabache dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Una vez arriba entro a su habitación y fue directo al baño para darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse. En menos de treinta minutos salio y tomo su celular para revisar los mensajes antiguos de Akane, era increíble como cada uno lo hacia sonreír como si fuera la primera vez que los leyera.

Deseaba llamarla para escuchar su voz pero sabia que no debía hacerlo. Deseaba verla de nuevo y besar sus labios hasta saciarse de ella pero no podría hasta el día siguiente. Pensar en eso era una tortura para el.

Al oír pisadas en el pasillo acercándose corrió como un chiquillo y le puso seguro a la puerta para después apagar la luz. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con Shinosuke, ese día ni el haría que su animo cambiara. En ese momento se escucho el picaporte de su puerta intentando abrirse.

-Ranma ábreme, se que no estas dormido.

-¡No molestes Shinosuke, tengo sueño! -grito dejándose caer en la cama, su cara otra vez tenia esa sonrisa estúpida.

-¡Ranma quiero hablar contigo!

-¡Hasta mañana! -fue lo ultimo que respondió ya que sin importar las veces que Shinosuke exigió que le abriera el azabache ni siquiera se molesto en prestarle atención.

Finalmente el mayor furioso de ser ignorado dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta y se alejo a su recamara cerrando de un portazo. Por alguna razón presentía que esa "pelea" de la que hablaba Ranma tenia mucho que ver con Akane, y ya se encargaría de saberlo muy pronto.

.

Al otro día tal pareciera que la diosa Eris había hecho de las suyas pues la hacienda de los Tendo era un verdadero caos, Nabiki iba y venia feliz dando ordenes a los pobres empleados. Ella solía ser muy perfeccionista, sobre todo en la organización de sus fiestas.

-Hola mi reina del hielo ¿Como va todo? -saludo Kuno llegando a su lado.

-Excelente Kuno baby -respondió orgullosa dándole un corto beso en los labios -¿Y tu? ¿Listo para la fiesta? Ya me imagino la envidia de todas cuando me vuelvan a ver y te presente como mi esposo

Kuno le sonrio sin sorprenderse y asintió, al principio cuando la conoció pensó que eran casi idénticos y le agradaba su frivolidad... pero todo cambio cuando conoció a Kasumi, de las tres hermanas ella era la mas tranquila de todas, no le interesaba brillar en sus cosas como a Nabiki ni en sus habilidades como Akane, sin embargo a el le parecía mucho mas interesante.

Era como una estrella que daba luz propia con su sonrisa, sus dulces gestos y su inocencia, por que si, a Kuno le parecía la única inocente de las tres. De hecho, le parecía la única mujer inocente que había conocido en todos sus años de vida.

La voz molesta de Nabiki lo saco de su letargo mental.

-Kuno ¿Si me estas oyendo o no?

-Claro que si, me da gusto verte feliz cubito de hielo- sonrio de buena gana seguro de que continuaba hablando de cuanto la envidiarían, Nabiki podía pasar horas hablando de lo mismo - ¿No te molesta que te deje unas horas? Quisiera dar una vuelta en la ciudad

La idea pareció molestarle un poco a Nabiki pero después de unos segundos dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hay problema cariño, ve y compra algo con lo que te veas mas guapo que nunca, hoy quiero presumir a mi esposo -dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios y se alejo sonriendo para ver unos arreglos que en ese momento cargaba un ejercito de empleados.

Sin perder mas tiempo Kuno se fue y su mente rápidamente volvió a Kasumi. Se daba cuenta de que tenia algo que a el le cautivaba pero era una lastima, cuando la conoció no podía dar marcha atrás, ya tenia varias semanas que pretendia a Nabiki y poco tiempo después consiguió que aceptara ser su esposa.

.

Soun y sus dos hijas llegaron al banco antes de su cita y en menos de una hora habían resuelto los pendientes. Al salir, el hombre miro a las dos jovencitas.

-¿Quieren que las lleve de regreso a casa o toman un taxi?-pregunto después de consultar su reloj. Tenia el tiempo suficiente para llevarlas e irse tranquilamente.

-Gracias papa pero Kasumi y yo vamos a dar una vuelta -se apresuro a contestar Akane -Queremos ver si compramos un vestido para la fiesta de hoy.

Soun asintió seriamente y dio la vuelta despidiéndose de ellas, Kasumi al verlo alejarse corrió y le dio un abrazo. No había podido evitarlo, simplemente extrañaba tanto tener unos brazos a donde correr.

-Cuídate papa, hasta luego -murmuro un poco avergonzada antes de separarse e irse con Akane dejando a su padre paralizado.

Pocas eran las cosas que realmente turbaban a Soun y una de ellas, la mas importante quizá era que a pesar de aparentar frialdad con sus hijas las amaba. Muy en el fondo deseaba volver a ser una familia con ellas pero no sabia como, Akane y Kasumi no le guardaban tanto rencor pero Nabiki era mas difícil, siempre discutían por todo y el prefería dar la vuelta e ignorarla.

Aun podía recordar como fue el día en que las había obligado a irse a China, la noticia la había dado en la biblioteca cuando ya tenia todo listo, incluso sus equipajes... ese había sido la única vez que había abofeteado a una de sus hijas.

Y Nabiki nunca le perdonaría el haber sido ella.

.

Shinosuke veía molesto a Ranma salir del despacho de su padre como si nada. Una enorme sonrisa arrogante surcaba su rostro mientras se iba sin decirle nada haciéndolo consiente cuan bien que le había ido.

¡Como lo odiaba! De alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para salir ileso de una reprimenda sin importar lo que hiciera, ¡Jamas recibía su merecido!

Pero muy pronto se encargaría de cobrárselas todas...

En ese momento se escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo desde adentro. Sin tener mas opción que atender al llamado abrió la puerta y entro.

Genma se volvió apoyándose en sus talones y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a su hijo que ya sen encontraba sentado mirándolo inexpresivo.

-Te llamé antes de que hablara con Ranma -dijo- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Trabajando -respondió cortante mientras su padre dejaba caer la cortina y se apartaba de la ventana.

-Shinosuke, hay una perdida en unos embarques de vino ¿Que sabes tu de eso?

-Nada -se encogió de hombros sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro.

-Deberías, tu firmaste.

-Ya te dije que no se nada.

-¡Shinosuke tienes que darme una explicación de estas perdidas! -insistió comenzando a gritar irritado por lo que pasaba.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Que admita que yo tome ese embarque y lo vendí?, pues si, fui yo, ahora dime ¿Que ganaste haciéndome confesar? ¿Vas a denunciarme? -pregunto con notable ironía mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

-No, eres mi hijo y no haré eso -negó con la cabeza -pero ya se acabo tu mina de oro. No te acepto ni un robo mas

-Yo no te robo nada, simplemente tomo lo que es mio. Yo trabajo estas tierras tanto o mas que tu, esto también me pertenece.

-¡No te pertenece nada me oíste! -grito golpeando su escritorio furioso-Te aviso que voy a traer al notario para hacer un nuevo testamento, todo esto se lo voy a heredar a Ranma... y tu no vas a recibir nada - Un fúnebre silencio inundo el lugar al tiempo que padre e hijo se miraron retadores - Y ya deja de chantajearme con lo de tu madre, eso que encontraste ¿A quien se lo vas a enseñar? ¿A Ranma? ¿A la policía? ¿Alas noticias? Pues enséñaselos, si estas tan a disgusto aquí puedes irte cuando quieras -dicho esto Genma salio de su despacho dejando a Shinosuke enfurecido.

-También me encargare de cobrarte todas a ti padre...-murmuro apretando sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos en blanco.

.

Kasumi caminaba tranquilamente con Akane a su lado dentro de uno de los pocos establecimientos abiertos de ropa y calzado ya que la gran mayoría permanecían aun cerrados, sin embargo esto poco le importaba a la peliazul que emocionada le contaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Ranma. Al verla así de sonriente y feliz Kasumi decidió que no debía preocuparla con sus tontos presentimientos, así que solo sonreía y hacia pequeñas preguntas de vez en cuando.

No recordaba haber visto los ojos de su hermana tan brillantes desde que su mama se había ido. Era claro que había una pequeña herida en el corazón de Akane que Ranma estaba comenzando a sanar y no pensaba arruinarlo. Ella merecía ser feliz.

-Kasumi recuerda que tenemos que comprar un antifaz -comento Akane varias tiendas después.

-Cierto, yo quiero uno con plumas.

-Pues yo quiero una mascara veneciana del doctor la peste -Kasumi la miro confundida - Tengo la ilusión de que así nadie se me acerque -aclaro al imaginarse las caras de miedo en las amistades de Nabiki.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y siguieron con su camino.

Cuando regresaron a la casa ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde y todavía se veían a muchos empleados haciendo lo que Nabiki seguramente les había ordenado. Intentando no estorbarles se fueron directo al cuarto de la menor donde Kasumi se recostó en la cama mientras Akane continuaba hablando de Ranma sentada desde su balcón.

-Vaya que estas muy enamorada de Ranma ¿Verdad Akane?

Aquella pregunta tomo tan desprevenida a Akane que su sonrisa se disminuyo considerablemente y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Por muy tonto que pareciera aun no se había puesto a pensar en eso. Después de meditarlo por un segundo sintió el pánico apoderarse de ella al responder en su mente la pregunta de Kasumi ya que siempre había considerado el amor como una debilidad, y el beso de la noche anterior lo único que había hecho era verificarlo.

Sin pagar alquiler, sin saber como ni cuando había llegado en secreto un huésped no invitado a llenar un hueco en su corazón. La única pregunta que faltaba por responder era: ¿Ranma que es lo que sentía por ella? ¿Acaso correspondería sus sentimientos?

El profundo silencio de Akane respondido a la pregunta de Kasumi que solo soltó una risa divertida al ya esperarse esa reacción.

-Oye Akane no vi a Nabiki abajo, seguramente ya ah de estar comenzando a arreglarse - comento desviando el tema para no incomodarla -Nosotras deberíamos comenzar a seguir su ejemplo -añadió levantándose y tomando sus bolsas -¿Vas por mi o vengo?

-Yo voy -respondió sonriendo agradecida por no insistir.

Sin mas, Kasumi salio para irse a su recamara dejando a Akane muy pensativa. Era claro que le gustaba mucho al azabache pero... ¿Amor?, en el fondo temía estarse haciendo ilusiones, después de todo el beso lo había dado ella, no el.

.

Después de una hora se oyeron suaves pero firmes toquidos en la puerta de Kasumi que terminaba de peinar su cabello.

-¿Quien? -pregunto la castaña dejando el cepillo en el tocador.

-Yo Akane, ¿Estas lista?

Enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la mayor con un romántico vestido plisado color verde agua, mangas abombadas y puños anchos, escote cruzado en pico, fajín satinado bajo el pecho con detalles brillantes y falda con amplio vuelo, todo esto acompañado de unas lindas zapatillas de predreria en el misto tono, las cuales apenas se distinguían. Habia arreglado su cabello como en los años veinte y sus pendientes de diamante eran en forma de pera haciendo que de este un estilo muy simple y sencillo pero al mismo tiempo merecedor de distinción.

Akane veía a su hermana dar una vuelta y sonreirle mientras interiormente se preguntaba: ¿Como es que aun no tenia ni un solo novio?, ella era realmente muy bella. Sus grandes ojos color miel conspiraban con el largo cabello haciéndola parecer una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Que tal me veo?

Akane entro cerrando tras de si y aplaudió feliz.

-¡Muy hermosa Kasumi!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás, seguramente si te viera Ranma quedaría fascinado -dijo con picardia al verla detalladamente.

Su largo vestido se amoldaba naturalmente a su cuerpo hasta la cadera de donde caía pesadamente a los tobillos, una mitad de su escote era plisado en forma de corazón color champagne mientras que la otra estaba hecha con delicados bordados negros que iniciaban simétricamente desde el torso hasta llegar a su hombro y terminar formando una manga 3/4. Dicho decorado se extendía a la cadera derecha en linea recta dando comienzo a la falda que siguiendo la originalidad de lo anterior se dividía en dos secciones, la primera lisa color champagne y sobre la segunda esporádicos y minuciosos bordados negros.

Su cabello lucia sujetado en un elegante chongo caído y sus aretes eran muy similares a unos bellos abanicos de cabeza con perlas.

Akane sonrio ante el comentario y después de unos segundos suspiro pesadamente recargándose en la puerta.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No Kasumi estoy bien, es solo que me llamo ocho veces pero no envió ni un solo mensaje, este hombre creo que me tiene miedo - ambas sonrieron ante el comentario y luego Akane salio al balcón de Kasumi notando como todo el exterior lucia lleno de mesas y hermosos arreglos.

Un poco triste torció la boca pensando que ese mundo de personas haría que Ranma no fuera a su cita pues apenas eran las ocho treinta de la noche y ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados.

Unos toquidos muy suaves se oyeron y Kasumi sin dudarlo camino hacia la puerta para abrirla mientras Akane volvía a entrar.

-Buenas noches señoritas, la señora Nabiki manda a avisar que ya bajen.

-Si gracias Ayumi -respondieron a coro sonriendo y la joven se retiro.

-Bueno, respira profundo y ármate de valor Kasumi, todo saldrá bien - exclamo alegremente al verla nerviosa e imaginarse el porque. Esa no era como las fiestas de su padre donde hablaban de negocios o política, las fiestas de Nabiki siempre se basaban en un grupo de hombres y mujeres por igual que lo único que hacían era hablar sobre quien poseía mas cosas, ropa, dinero e incluso parejas.

-Gracias Akane -dijo sonriendo y colocándose un antifaz dorado de minuciosos grabados con hermosas plumas verdes en la parte superior.

La peliazul por su parte hizo lo mismo con su antifaz veneciano color negro el cual estaba decorado con exquisito macramé, cristales y pedrería.

.

En la puerta principal se encontraba Nabiki usando un costoso vestido corte sirena de satén en color rojo quemado, el cual exhibía orgullosamente un pronunciado escote ilusión decorado con diamantes y tenia una apertura hasta la mitad de su muslo mostrando sus torneadas piernas al caminar.

Todo el conjunto era acompañado por unos aretes candelabro grandes de oro logrando mejorar de forma impresionantes su corto cabello castaño que se acomodaba hacia atrás con un efecto mojado muy elegante. Como ultimo toque, su antifaz era enriquecido con diamantes estrategicamente acomodados a modo que simulaban ser parte de su rostro.

A su lado Kuno observaba sin el mínimo interés como todas las chicas se morían de la envidia por la ropa de su esposa y el matrimonio con el.

Su aburrimiento se vio interrumpido de pronto por varios murmullos alrededor y confundido puso su vista en la dirección a la que todos veían encontrándose con Akane y Kasumi, ambas descendiendo por la amplia escalinata.

Tenia que reconocerlo, las tres hermanas Tendo eran unas mujeres bellisimas que superaban a cualquiera. Y para el la mas hermosa era Kasumi pues le parecía un ángel bajando del cielo.

En un impulso intento ir hacia ellas pero Nabiki lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-No Kuno baby, recuerda que tienes que quedarte conmigo -murmuro muy despacio para luego mirar sonriendo como sus hermana caminaban directo al jardín. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar con su plan.

Akane y Kasumi se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas del tumulto de gente y comenzaron a platicar sobre los viejos tiempos, cuando vivían en China. Entre risas y recuerdos paso un poco mas de media hora y la castaña decidió volver a entrar por un par de copas, pues extrañamente ningún mesero se encargaba de esa zona.

Una vez sola, Akane recorría con su mirada a cada uno de los invitados mas cercanos hasta que un chico de su edad se acerco a ella.

-¡Hola! -saludo alegremente sentándose a su lado, ella solo arqueo una ceja mirándolo con frialdad -¿No me recuerdas? Soy Kirin, tal vez mi nombre no te diga nada pero estudiamos juntos.

Ella lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos y después negó con la cabeza. El chico era muy atractivo y tenia una linda sonrisa pero no lo recordaba.

-Perdóname pero no -respondió cortante.

-Esta bien, no importa - dijo el sin borrar su amplia sonrisa para después comenzar a platicar.

Akane trataba de ser amable y tener una comunicación con el pero le era imposible pues al igual que todos los amigos de Nabiki solo hablaba de si mismo, fastidiada su mirada se perdió entre los invitados durante cinco largos minutos deseando que apareciera Kasumi.

Kirin seguía hablando tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notaba que la chica no le prestaba atención. ¿Que es lo que decía? Akane no lo sabia y no le era importante. Estaba demasiado ocupada buscando a su hermana.

-Hoy te ves muy hermosa Akane Tendo.

-Aja- asintio ella sin saber lo que decía. El chico intento sostener sus manos pero Akane rápidamente se las quito con un ceño de molestia.

En eso paso una chica con unos pequeños bocadillos sobre una charola y Kirin tomo dos, la mesera se retiro y el cinicamente acerco el bocadillo a la boca de Akane casi metiéndoselo. Ella sorprendida y sin poder negarse tuvo que comerlo, ¡Odiaba que le dieran de comer algo que no quería! pero antes de que pudiera reclamar sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer frente a ella a Ranma quien con el antifaz levantado en su frente la miraba con una seriedad que inspiraba temor.

Un escalofrió la recorrió entera pues jamas lo había visto así antes y preocupada por lo que podría pensar se levanto de la mesa, al ver esto Ranma dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

La peliazul desesperada camino deprisa detrás de el dejando a Kirin quien inmediatamente la siguió pidiéndole que parara.

-¡Oye dije que esperes! -exclamo molesto tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola de un brusco jalón.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! -grito ella empujándolo hasta casi tirarlo -No se quien eres y no me interesa ser nada tuyo, así es que déjame en paz y busca otra chica para conquistar -dicho esto continuo con su camino dejando al chico petrificado ante la actitud.

Ranma cada vez se veía mas lejos para Akane que no dispuesta a dejar las cosas así comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, desgraciadamente sus zapatillas de aguja no le permitían avanzar como ella esperaba. ¡Como extrañaba sus cómodos tenis en ese momento!

-¡Ranma! -grito una vez cerca del azabache que se detuvo dándole la espalda -Correr con estas zapatillas es fatal -comento sonriendo un poco agitada una vez frente al muchacho pero este ni se molesto en hablar, solo intento seguir con su camino -¿Puedes al menos decirme por que estas enojado? - pregunto molesta encarandolo.

El sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo ante el cinismo que tenia en preguntarle aquello la tomo del brazo y la llevo lejos de las miradas indiscretas, adentrándose hasta una de las zonas mas profundas del jardín donde se ergia una estatua del majestuoso poseidon con su impresionante trindete dentro de una enorme fuente.

-¿Quien es ese tipo con el que estabas? -pregunto rojo por el coraje.

-No lo conozco.

-¿No lo conoces y permites que te de la comida en la boca?

-Pero yo...

-Has estado casi toda la noche con el ¿Y no sabes quien es? -gruño el chico interrumpiéndola.

Akane intentaba inútilmente explicarle lo que había ocurrido pero Ranma no se lo permitía, únicamente seguía reclamándole completamente fuera de control.

-¡No te quiero ver cerca de el otra vez Akane! ¿Entendiste? -ordeno Ranma seriamente

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora vas a darme ordenes? -pregunto Akane ofendida.

-Hablo enserio... -volvió a decir el mirándola fríamente.

-¡Tu no eres mi dueño para decirme con quien puedo hablar Saotome! -respondió con la molestia reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Ah no? -sin esperar respuesta los labios de el capturaron los de ella probando nuevamente ese sabor que tanto le encantaba. La chica se impresiono demasiado pero no pudo evitar corresponder el beso, al sentir esto Ranma adentro su lengua en la cavidad de ella que sin poner resistencia lo imito mientras aferraba sus abrazos a su cuello y el posicionaba sus manos en las caderas de ella para atraerla mas a su cuerpo.

Ranma no podía creerlo, la boca de ella era la gloria, se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero adicto. Sus lenguas se rozaban y acariciaban con ímpetu hasta que finalmente tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire y se separaron.

-Tu te alejaras de el por que eres mía Akane -ordeno Ranma con autoridad mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración -No soporto ver que estas con otro, me hierve la sangre de solo pensar que tu sonrisa sea para alguien mas.

Akane abrió los ojos impresionada por su estado y sonrio dulcemente, jamas pensó que el azabache fuera tan celoso y posesivo.

-Esta bien... -acepto llevando una de sus manos a la cara de el para acariciarla mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos -Entonces supongo que tu también eres mio -añadió sonriendo con picardia. Ranma soltó una risa y asintió abrazándola un poco mas relajado.

-Te amo Akane-murmuro de la nada en su oído logrando que Akane se estremeciera de alegría y su corazón palpitara con el doble de fuerza.

-También te amo Ranma -respondió ella de igual forma, como si se tratase de su mas valioso secreto. Ranma embriagado de felicidad sintió su estomago contraerse al mismo tiempo que su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de oírlo con claridad.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno beso de que entre los arboles a lo lejos alguien veía la escena tomando una copa de vino, dio media vuelta y se alejo perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

.

Kasumi intentaba mantener lo mejor que podía la conversación con unas amigas de Nabiki pero le era casi imposible al notar como estas la veían con superioridad e intentaban burlarse constantemente de su persona. Lo peor de todo es que no podía irse pues se trataban de las hijas de los socios mas importantes de su padre y un desaire seria terrible.

Sus piernas temblaban en medio de ese ambiente tan tenso en el que incluso los "halagos" sonaban ofensivos e hirientes pero ni aun así se permitió bajar la mirada. Podía sentirse intimidada pero si algo había aprendido con los años era que esas personas no merecían su cobardía.

Recordaba continuamente como iba de regreso con Akane después de tomar las dos copas de uno de los meseros que atendían a los invitados cuando la habían abordado y se maldecía por ello. Si tan solo hubiese ido en otra dirección...

-Y dime querida -interrumpió sus pensamientos una de ellas -¿Aun no saben nada sobre el paradero de tu madre? -pregunto de pronto. Kasumi sintió un golpe certero en su pecho, habían rebasado los limites.

Lo que paso enseguida fue cuestión de segundos, la copa de Kasumi se derramo sobre el escote de la chica.

-¡Oh lo siento tanto! -dijo con falso pesar, sin importarle realmente convencerla.

-¡Mi vestido! -exclamaba la chica histérica mientras las demás le ayudaban a limpiarse asustadas.

-Disculpen, me retiro -se despidió sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, para ser sincera no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero sabia que ese desastre podría traerle grandes problemas a futuro.

Nabiki al ver esto desde el otro lado del gran salón simplemente sonrio satisfecha y dio otro pequeño trago a su copa.

.

Ranma estaba sentado en una de las bancas con Akane acostada en sus piernas, acariciando la tersa piel de su rostro mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados sumamente relajada por los cariños de el y el sonido del agua cayendo en la fuente.

-¿Recuerdas como jugábamos dentro de la fuente de tu casa cuando eramos niños Ranma? -pregunto Akane sonriendo levemente y abriendo los ojos.

-Como olvidarlo -soltó una risa el.

-Tengo ganas de volver a hacerlo, pero no puedo.

-¿Por que no?

-Por que me duelen mucho los recuerdos Ranma, mi madre siempre nos cuidaba de que no saliéramos heridos cuando jugábamos así y ahora... me duele saber que no esta ahí -confeso sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

El azabache la miro fijamente entendiendo lo que sentía y después se inclino un poco para besarle la frente amorosamente.

Todo era casi perfecto, era la primera vez en su existencia que tenia una conexión así de fuerte con otra persona, el miedo de los últimos años por abrir su corazón se había extinguido de manera instantánea. Aquella cosa de la que muchos hablaban, escribían o plasmaban en películas le estaba sucediendo a el. Estaba locamente enamorado de Akane.

Sin embargo, sus familias se odiaban y la perdida de sus madres continuaba lastimandolos.

-Quiero estar contigo así para siempre Ranma -murmuro la chica sentándose y Ranma sonrio.

-Siempre estaré contigo Akane -juro marcando una cruz en su corazón antes de besar su mejilla, ella por instinto cerro sus ojos dejándose guiar por las sensaciones que la embriagaban cada que la besaba.

Un beso mas esta vez en su otra mejilla, luego en su frente y finalmente en sus labios. Un calor recorrió el cuerpo entero al azabache al sentir como ella le correspondía convirtiendo el beso en uno mas exigente.

-Tengo una idea -murmuro el chico aun sobre los labios de Akane mientras sonreía traviesamente para luego levantarse.

Ella confundida lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver sorprendida como entraba en la fuente sin importarle mojarse y se detenía en medio de esta, bajo los pies de poseidon.

-¿Pero que haces Ranma? -pregunto Akane incrédula mientras se ponía de pie para observarlo mejor. El no respondió, únicamente sonrio torcidamente y abrió los brazos en espera de un abrazo.

Un poco recelosa miro la fuente y después a el. Armándose de valor se quito las zapatillas y sin pensar en las consecuencias o en el pasado entro a la fuente y corrió hasta el siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso -comento el mientras descansaba su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza. Akane soltó una pequeña risa con los ojos cristalizados y lo estrujo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos permanecieron así por unos minutos en los que eran rodeados mágicamente por el agua que caía de la fuente, como si ella misma celebrara su amor.

Ranma y Akane se alegaron solo lo necesario para ver sus rostros y volver a sonreírse antes de que el chico se agachara conectando sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado.

-Quiero verte mañana Akane -pidió el una vez que el beso termino.

-No se si pueda -respondió la peliazul acariciando su mejilla.

-Por favor Akane -insistió esperanzado de una afirmativa.

-La presencia de Nabiki cambia todo Ranma.

-Dile a Kasumi que te cubra -sugirió iniciando otro beso mientras Akane sentía un terrible calor que le bajaba hasta los pies al oír el nombre de su hermana. Esto le pasaba cuando cometía un error muy grande que no seria fácil de reparar.

-Discúlpame Ranma pero tengo que irme -exclamo terminando con el beso y alejándose bruscamente de el para después salir de la fuente. Un poco atontado Ranma la sigo.

-Espera ¿Que pasa Akane? ¿Por que ese cambio? -pregunto confundido deteniéndola de un brazo al verla caminar ya con las zapatillas en la mano.

-Después te explico Ranma, Kasumi me necesita -respondió Akane abrazándolo.

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que si te topas al tipo de hace un momento usaras tus zapatillas como arma letal -acepto correspondiendo el abrazo e inhalando su embriagante aroma, Akane sonrio ante el comentario y al separarse de el dibujo con su mano derecha una cruz sobre su corazón.

-Te lo prometo, ahora me voy -dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Akane! -grito Ranma, ella paro al escuchar su nombre y giro tras de si, no supo en que momento el la había envuelto entre sus brazos para besarla por ultima vez en la noche

-Ranma me tengo que ir -sonrio enamorada una vez que el beso termino.

-Solo quería decirte que te amo -dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.

Akane dio la vuelta feliz y comenzó a caminar mientras Ranma la veía perderse entre los arbustos.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo y el cuatro de Verdad o Reto, tengo muchísimas tareas y con el trabajo no es tan fácil que escriba pero no me eh olvidado de ustedes. Ya rengo el cap 4, pronto podrán leerlo.**

 **Ahora contestare sus bellos reviews:**

 **(Quiero aprovechar esta sección para también enviarle un saludo a Ezel Franco: Aquí esta la actualización espero que te guste y muy pronto el siguiente capitulo de Verdad o Reto, gracias. )**

 **: Me da mucho gusto que te gustara la historia y espero que siga siendo así, siempre es lindo leer comentarios de gente nueva, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme un comentario. Ayuda mucho. ¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora: ¡Te amo, me dejarte seis reviews jajaja! Ok no ._. igual si te agradezco mucho que te tomaras la molestia de leer mis escritos y dejarme tus reviews. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu gusto y disculpa por la tardanza, tratare de que no pasa otra vez. Espero que nos leamos en el cap que sigue.**

 **Guest: Lista la actualización amiga anónima, gracias por comentar. Ojala te guste.**

 **Guest: Jajaja no se si sean la misma guest o diferentes pero ya esta el capi 7, gracias por hacer presión. Ojala te guste.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love (Ranmakane fan): De nada amiga Arleth, nuevamente te agradezco el fic que me dedicaste, muy lindo de verdad. Muy pronto subiré el 4 de verdad o reto, solo tenme piedad jajaja y hablando del crossove ya lo entenderás cuando lo leas, pero eso sera hasta que termine con esta historia. Espero pronto ese fic de Mulan que me comentaste y recuerda que puedes contar con mi opinión para lo que necesites (no soy experta pero de algo podría ayudar) Lamento la tardanza, tratare de publicar mas seguido. Ojala te guste, nos leemos en el capi 8.**

 **Yuchyram: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tu comentario, si aveces Ranma puede ser muy cobarde. Aquí presento el capitulo 7 y pido disculpas por la tardanza, tratare de ser constante pero no prometo nada jajaja. Espero que te guste y nos leemos luego.**

 **Lunabsc: Gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior, tratare de publicar mas seguido. Espero que te guste. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Elsa: Gracias por dejarme tu comentario, como ves aquí plasme a Ranma un poco menos cobarde y espero que de este capitulo también salga al menos una escena favorita. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **YO LA GUEST: jajaja esa carita que pusiste me dio risa, ¿Y si sientes que Ranma no es el mejor para Akane quien si lo seria? Quisiera saber tu respuesta si no te molesta. Muy pronto veras esa guerra de hermanos y no te preocupes, no dejare inconclusa ninguno de mis fic. Poco a poco los terminare. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que te guste el cap 7 ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Gaby Chan: Lamento decirte esto, pero como ya leíste arriba Kuno y Nabiki no son la pareja ideal aquí. Espero que eso no te desilusione y continúes leyendo, respecto a lo del crossove prometo que si lo escribiré (Solo con personajes de Ranma) pero sera después ya que apenas puedo con este fic y verdad o reto (Ya quiero subir el capi 4 pero me falta ver un par de detalles) y finalmente gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que te guste y nos leemos en el capi 8.**

 **nancyricoleon: Si ese Kuno es un caso jajajaja, gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, ayuda mucho. Espero que te guste el capi 7 y nos leemos pronto en el 8. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Mia: Gracias por la preocupación, todo esta bien. Que alegría que te parezca inesperado, aquí ya se dio la confesión. Espero que no te desilusiones y nos leemos en el siguiente capi. Como siempre te agradezco también por seguir la historia y dejar tu comentario.**

 **Haro Adrianne: Como puedes ver, Nabiki puede llegar a ser muy mala. Ojala te guste la actualización, gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar tu comentario, me anima mucho. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Yessi-chibi: Muy cierto, Shino no se quedara atrás, muy pronto lo veras. Aquí ya tienes un avance del por que Kasumi no le tiene confianza a Kuno, pronto se vera mas de eso. Todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, espero que te guste el capi 7 y nos leemos pronto en el 8.**

 **Sav21: Jajaja si me imagino, no te preocupes. Igual te agradezco el dejarme un comentario pues siempre anima mucho saber que les gusta. Si habrá lemon muy próximamente y muchas mas escenas de besos jajaja. Disculpa por la tardanza,tratare de actualizar mas seguido. ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

 **ZURGAN: Lista la actualización del capi 7. Disculpa la tardanza, mi jefe y los profesores no me dejan mucho tiempo . Ojala te guste y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	8. Te quiero Kasumi

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 8**

Akane caminaba preocupada con su vestido aun mojado de la parte de abajo entre el tumulto de invitados buscando con la mirada a Kasumi. Las personas a su alrededor la veían sorprendidas y la criticaban pero a ella poco le importaba. Le parecía demasiado extraño no encontrar a su hermana en el gran salón, ella no solía alejarse del bullicio ni salir al jardín en las fiestas a menos que tuviera una compañía de mucha confianza y fuera de día.

-Hola cuñadita ¿Se te perdió alguien? –sonó de repente una voz justo detrás de ella. Al momento supo que se trataba de Kuno y disimulando su molestia se giró a verlo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Si estoy buscando a Kasumi ¿Las visto?

-Lamentablemente no, para serte sincero apenas y Nabiki me dio un respiro –respondió señalando con su cabeza hacia una dirección.

-Hey Kuno no creo que a Nabiki le agrade lo que acabas de decir –comento la peliazul después de ver a la castaña sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas con un grupo de chicas, todas platicando y bebiendo muy animadamente.

El joven simplemente alzo los hombros y sonrió, claramente sin importarle que Nabiki pudiera enterarse de sus palabras. Al ver esto Akane confirmo lo que había intuido Kasumi cuando los vio llegar: las cosas no marchaban muy bien en ese matrimonio, al menos no para Kuno.

-Bueno, será mejor que siga buscando a Kasumi –dijo bajando la mirada un segundo al sentir un poco de lastima por el joven. Prestando verdadera atención y olvidándose de su ropa costosa parecía muy infeliz.

-Si llegara a verla le diré que la estás buscando.

-Gracias Kuno -asintió para después volver a su búsqueda mientras el castaño daba la media vuelta y caminaba directo al bar. Una vez ahí, tomo asiento y pidió un brandy.

\- Buenas noches –se escuchó la voz de un hombre interrumpiendo su primer trago.

Kuno volteo a ver al desconocido que lo saludaba, como todos vestía un elegante traje negro solo que su antifaz blanco era completamente liso. Se podría decir que su único adorno eran aquellos intimidantes ojos azul celeste que lo observaban fijamente.

-Buenas noches – respondió finalmente.

-Tú eres el esposo de Nabiki ¿Verdad?

Kuno lo miro interrogante por la forma en que había hecho esa pregunta, había sido completamente inexpresivo, algo nuevo tratándose de las amistades de su esposa. Todos solían verse molestos, impresionados o simplemente curiosos.

-Si ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Un amigo de la infancia de las hermanas Tendo –contesto con simpleza el joven de los ojos celestes mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¿Ah sí? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir pues no le parecía la clase de amigos que tenía Nabiki, tal vez si era amigo de Akane y Kasumi pero definitivamente de Nabiki no.

-Las deje de ver cuando se fueron al extranjero a estudiar y fue solo hasta ahora supe de ellas –aclaro al imaginarse lo que estaba pensando -No creí que Nabiki iba a casarse tan pronto.

-Bueno, Nabiki puede sorprender a veces –comento fingiendo una sonrisa antes de comenzar a tomar el Brandy de su copa –Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki –añadió una vez que termino con todo su contenido.

\- Soy Shinosuke Saotome y me da gusto conocerte – sonrió levemente al ver como pedía dos copas más, una para él y otra para sí mismo - Tal vez podamos hacer negocios ¿Estás trabajando ahora? –pregunto ignorando el licor que habían colocado a su lado.

-No, acabamos de llegar así que por ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues me parece muy conveniente, me entere de que eras abogado.

A Kuno no le impresiono que a escasos dos días de haber llegado a ese lugar todos hablaran se ellos pues seguramente Nabiki se había encargado de eso por lo que simplemente asintió.

-Sabes Kuno, me gustaría que habláramos de negocios en otro lado.

-Claro Shinosuke pon fecha y hora.

-¿Te parece que sea mañana al medio día?

-Perfecto –acepto tomando un trago que casi se llevó la mitad de aquel líquido color ámbar.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría que no fuera Nabiki –pidió confidencialmente al tener de nuevo su atención. Kuno miro confundido a Shinosuke y antes de que pudiese preguntarle el por qué alguien más lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no puedo estar presente? –cuestiono aquella voz de mujer.

Los dos hombres buscaron a la responsable encontrándose con Nabiki que fingía una encantadora sonrisa para ocultar la molestia que sentía.

-Hola mi amor -Hablo Kuno sin inmutarse con su característica tranquilidad.

-Me dejaste sola -reclamo ella borrando su sonrisa para después dedicarle la mirada más puntiaguda que tenía sin importarle la presencia de Shinosuke.

-Solo vine por algo de beber y me encontré a tu amigo de la infancia -dijo levantando la copa en su mano antes de señalar al otro joven.

Ella un poco confundida se giró a ver al desconocido. No sabía quién era y estaba segura de que no lo había invitado pero esos ojos se le hacían muy familiares.

-Hola Nabiki ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Shinosuke - espeto levantando su antifaz y dejando ver su rostro en un intento por refrescarle la memoria.

La sorpresa de Nabiki no se hizo esperar y sin disimular abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Casi al momento se recompuso volviendo a sonreír ahora con mofa.

-Si mi padre estuviera creo que mañana saldrías en las noticias de la nota roja -comenzó a reír tomando a su esposo de los hombros por detrás.

-Tan simpática como siempre Nabiki -respondió remarcando la ironía en sus palabras.

-Bueno Shinosuke mejor dime ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ustedes mañana? –cuestiono ignorando el ultimo comentario.

-Mi amor, es una plática de negocios -se apresuró a explicar Kuno después de terminarse la copa -Te vas a aburrir mucho así que mejor ve a comprar algo lindo a las tiendas y después te pongo al corriente

-No Kuno baby yo quiero estar -respondió elevando la voz ligeramente.

Shinosuke veía la pequeña discusión marital y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Nabiki era idéntica a como la recordaba, una niña malcriada y presumida que siempre deseaba hacer su voluntad.

-Está bien Nabiki, si quieres venir me va a dar gusto tenerte de invitada y te adelanto: quiero que Kuno trabaje conmigo sobre algunos asuntos legales con los trabajadores de mi hacienda. –intervino al ver que el problema se estaba demorando demasiado.

Nabiki por su parte sonrió triunfante por escasos segundos ya que al escuchar el tema que tratarían en la reunión hizo un puchero de desagrado.

-Que aburrido –rodó los ojos con fastidio -Tienes razón Kuno baby, es mejor que me relaje un rato viendo cosas lindas para mí.

Shinosuke imagino que diría eso, había tratado con ella en el pasado y con personas aún peores, tanto en buenas como en malas circunstancias, de cierta forma esa situación no era muy diferente a estar en una de sus aburridas negociaciones.

-Y cuéntame Shinosuke… ¿Dónde está tu hermanito?

-No lo sé Nabiki, no lo ando cuidando –contesto de mala gana, si en algo le costaba mucho disimular su molestia era en todo lo que se relacionaba con Ranma.

-Huy creo haber detectado algo ahí –sonrió la castaña añadiendo un tono malicioso a su comentario, Shinosuke le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó del asiento tranquilamente.

-Bueno, Nabiki me dio gusto volver a verte - su tono era suave y monótono, con los años ya se había acostumbrado a despedirse de esa forma.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió ella rápidamente, como si de verdad le hubiera alegrado mucho volver a verlo.

\- Me dio gusto también poder conocerte Kuno, nuestra cita será mañana al medio día en el restaurante "La muralla de piedra" – el joven asintió ante la mención de su nombre y el oji celeste bajo su antifaz para comenzar a caminar alejándose de la pareja.

Una vez que su imagen se perdió entre los invitados Nabiki regreso su mirada al rostro de su esposo.

-¡Oh Kuno baby estoy tan feliz! ¡La fiesta es todo un éxito! –exclamo con orgullo masajeando ligeramente sus hombros sobre el saco, olvidando como por arte de magia la aparición de Shinosuke.

-Si querida, felicidades – dijo quitando las manos de ella para después levantarse -¿Vamos al jardín?

-No mejor quedémonos aquí.

-Dame gusto mi reina del hielo, tengo un poco de calor – pidió ahora metiendo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón y tomando con la otra la copa que había ignorado el ojiceleste. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y asintió tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a caminar dirección al jardín.

-Seguramente es por la bebida, no deberías de tomar tanto querido. Lo que menos quiero es que se te suban las copas y hagas el...- sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente al distinguir a Kasumi platicando con un atractivo joven junto a unas jardineras – ridículo – termino de decir mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de recordar quien era el -¿Quién será?

Kuno la miro confundido de su actitud y siguiendo su mirada se encontró con la pareja. En ese momento el atractivo joven de cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta y con gafas se acercaba nervioso a la chica para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla e irse. Kasumi sonriente acaricio su mejilla una vez que estuvo sola pero la risa se le congelo al ver acercarse a Nabiki con Kuno, el cual sin poder disimular su enojo la veía fijamente.

-No sabía que la seria de la familia tuviera novio -Se burló Nabiki abrazándose aún más a Kuno con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Kasumi completamente nerviosa bajo la mirada al suelo y deseando desaparecer por la vergüenza alcanzo a decir muy despacio, casi en un susurro que no era su novio. Sin embargo, Kuno la ignoro y dibujo la sonrisa más burlona que pudo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Por un momento creí que lo tuyo era convertirte en monja, pero veo que me equivoque –soltó intentando disimular lo mejor posible cuan herido se sentía ya que ni siquiera tenía derecho a reclamarle algo, no eran nada.

-Que gracioso –respondió Kasumi levanto la mirada y mirándolo molesta para después sonreírle con ironía. Esas palabras le habían dolido mucho pero no permitiría que lo notara.

Nabiki ajena a todo esto no perdía de vista a una mujer que reconoció y dejando de interesarse en el "noviecito" de su hermana comenzó a caminar hacia ella, no sin antes decirle a Kuno que acababa de ver a alguien importante y que la esperara ahí, después le platicaría.

Kasumi dio la vuelta para alejarse de Kuno incomoda al ver como este detallaba su rostro y cuerpo sínicamente, tanto que por un segundo se sintió desnuda ante él. El castaño era consciente de que había sido una torpeza mirarla así pero no había podido evitarlo, se veía tan hermosa y el licor en su sangre no le ayudaba a desearla menos.

De un tirón se tomó el Brandy que aun sostenía y comenzó a seguirla. Cuando pasaron por la mesa dejo la copa vacía, apresuro el paso hasta llegar a su lado y tomándola de la mano para ponerla en su brazo la guio con un poco de brusquedad hasta la biblioteca, cerrando con seguro.

.

Akane seguía caminando entre los invitados, su intranquilidad era cada vez más notoria ¿Dónde diablos estaría? Y peor aún, ¿Con quién?... Era una tonta, una egoísta y una mala hermana, si algo malo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría.

Su búsqueda y sus reclamos mentales a si misma se vieron interrumpidos por el cuerpo de un hombre parado frente a ella, mismo que impedía su paso. Había salido de la nada y al intentar rodearlo este insistía en ponerse frente a ella como si se tratase de una broma de mal gusto.

La peliazul lo miró harta, tratando de matarlo con su pensamiento si tan solo fuera posible pero el extraño de ojos celestes no se impresiono, ni siquiera se movió. Únicamente sonrió irritándola aún más.

-Con permiso – dijo sin molestarse en fingir una voz amable, realmente se estaba conteniendo para darle un golpe ya mismo. El hombre soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó el antifaz revelando ser Shinosuke.

-Hola Akane- su voz fue bastante calmada – Espero que no te enojes conmigo, solo estaba jugando.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada y parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar hacia todos lados esperando no encontrarse con Nabiki. Si ella se enteraba de que estaba ahí podría haber problemas.

-¡Shinosuke ponte el antifaz!–murmuro en un gritito, el joven obedeció - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quise venir a saludarte.

-Pero si Nabiki te ve aquí...

-Estoy seguro de que no le importó lo suficiente como para que me recuerde más de cinco minutos -la interrumpió restándole importancia mientras sacudía una de sus manos como si estuviera alejando algo de su rostro, gesto de su hermano que se le había pegado desde niño pero que casi no solía utilizar.

Akane soltó una pequeña risa encontrándole gracia al comentario ya que era cierto que su hermana actuaba de esa forma. No recordaba algo a menos que fuera a sacar provecho de eso y la rivalidad con los Saotome era un cero a la izquierda en sus intereses personales.

-Te ves muy hermosa Akane -halago ignorando el hecho de que su vestido continuaba mojado -Si tu novio te viera platicar conmigo le darían celos.

-No lo creo -sonrió ampliamente sin notar su coqueteó al recordar los celos de Ranma, aun podía sentir la fiereza de sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¿No es celoso?

-No tengo novio -dijo convencida de que por ahora no era una buena idea hacer pública su relación con Ranma.

-No puedo creerlo -sonrió complacido de su respuesta -¿Y por qué tan apurada?

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana.

-¿Nabiki?

-No, Kasumi.

-Entiendo ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? -se ofreció amablemente.

-No muchas gracias Shinosuke, mejor sigue disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Akane, como dije antes: solo quería venir a saludarte, de hecho como no te encontraba ya me retiraba -dijo con voz suave y profunda -Pero ahora que te veo ¿bailarías conmigo?

-Shinosuke no...

-Por favor, solo esta canción -imploro extendiendo su mano -No sabes cuánto me costó llegar hasta aquí.

-Bien -acepto tomándolo y dejándose guiar hasta la pista de baile, de todos modos la canción ya estaba a más de la mitad.

El joven la tomo con seguridad de la cintura y la acerco a él mientras con la otra mano guiaba comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la romántica melodía. Era la primera vez que estaban así de cerca y Shinosuke empezaba a sentir algo extraño con la proximidad de Akane, ningún baile antes de ese había provocado que su corazón latiera de esa forma, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso ante la mirada fija de ella.

Akane por su parte observaba a Shinosuke mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo bailaría Ranma? Reconocía que su hermano mayor era un excelente bailarín, elegante y delicado en sus pasos pero no podía dejar de añorar al azabache.

\- Akane... hoy la flor más hermosa de todas eres tú, dejas en ridículo a cualquiera -al momento de decir esto la pego más a su cuerpo logrando fácilmente sentir su olor, en realidad olía muy bien -Cualquier hombre sería muy feliz de tenerte en sus brazos, en especial yo -añadió lo último inclinándose hasta su oído.

-Shinosuke me tengo que ir - su voz sonó firme mientras desviaba la mirada incomoda.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no estas a gusto conmigo? -pregunto viéndola fijamente con la expresión de un perrito magullado que para desgracia de Akane logro distinguir aun con el antifaz.

No quería ser grosera con Shinosuke pero tampoco quería que se hiciera falsas ideas, sabía que estaba intentando conquistarla y aun que no podía contarle sobre su relación con Ranma si podía ponerle un límite.

Decidida abrió la boca para hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de ella al ser interrumpida por su cuerpo, el cual se tensó al sentir los dedos de él que le acariciaban la espalda. Molesta por lo que estaba pasando le dio un suave empujón alejándose de su contacto.

-¿Que pasa linda? ¿De verdad no te agrado? -sonrió de manera cínica.

-No de esta forma Shinosuke, así que no te equivoques - Akane estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar y Shinosuke sintió un fuerte golpe en su orgullo y otro en su corazón.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunto sarcástico -Si tú no tienes novio y yo tampoco podríamos intentarlo ¿Qué me dices Akane?

-¡Basta Shinosuke! -exclamo ella perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía para después comenzar a caminar.

-¡Espera Akane! ¡Solo estoy bromeando! -grito el joven riendo antes de interceptarla de nuevo -Ya sé que jamás te has fijado en mí, ni cuando éramos niños, siempre era Ranma tu amigo -añadió con fingida tristeza haciéndola sentir culpable.

-Shinosuke no digas eso, yo te quise mucho y no se de lo que hablas -su voz esta vez fue suave, no le gustaba que pensara eso de su amistad.

-Si bueno... discúlpame si te incomode -bajo la mira al suelo avergonzado -No volverá a pasar, lo prometo -aseguro haciéndose una nota mental de que ser directo no le serviría. Akane suspiro con pesadez e intentando ser comprensiva asintió.

-Gracias -sonrió dulcemente -Me gustaría invitarte a cenar mañana ¿Puedes? -ella le observo con reclamo en sus hipnóticos ojos color avellana -Solo quiero volver a ser tu amigo -aclaro logrando que ella suavizara su expresión -Si no voy a creer que todavía estas molesta conmigo y realmente nunca me apreciaste ni un poco.

-No creo que...

-Di que sí Akane, por favor -insistió juntando sus manos implorando al ver una pizca de duda en ella, que sin darse cuenta sonrió conmovida al verlo hacer esto y recordar al pequeño niño con el que se burlaba de Ranma cuando era castigado por Genma.

-Shinosuke no voy a...

-Está bien, no me respondas ahora -la interrumpió al ver que volvería a negarse -Solo piénsalo y si aceptas yo te estaré esperando en el restaurante "Shikon" mañana a las nueve.

-¿Y si no acepto?

-Entonces yo lo entenderé sin molestarme.

Akane lo pensó unos segundos y después asintió mientras Shinosuke se felicitaba mentalmente, seguro de que era casi imposible que faltara a su cita. La peliazul era una mujer exquisita y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, era difícil de dominar pero incluso eso le agradaba... Además de que ya era hora de tener algo que Ranma quisiera.

-Gracias Akane, que pases una linda noche y salúdame a Kasumi cuando la encuentres -se despidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

Akane no perdió más tiempo y siguió buscando a su hermana ahora cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto. Seguramente a Ranma no le gustaría cuando se enterara pero ella realmente quería creer que Shinosuke solo buscaba retomar su vieja amistad.

.

-¡Kuno por última vez, déjame salir! -pedía Kasumi alterada pero el castaño únicamente la veía enojado mientras permanecía recargado en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos se su pantalón -¡Abre la puerta! -grito ya desesperada.

-Cálmate Kasumi, no te conviene hacer un escándalo ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían por estar a solas con el esposo de tu hermana? Yo sí y créeme que no haría nada para corregirlos.

La chica palideció al imaginarse el escandalo e intentando calmarse lavo su cara con las manos.

-Kuno, por favor abre la puerta -rogo jugando nerviosa con sus manos, no obstante el joven permaneció silencioso por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad-¡Dime que quieres! ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? -pregunto reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Kasumi no tengas miedo, yo sería incapaz de dañarte -respondió con dulzura sintiéndose entristecido al ver su miedo -Solo quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Es verdad que el chico era tu novio?

Ella lo miro extrañada por la pregunta y sin poder contestar bajo la mirada al suelo, su cerebro estaba tardando demasiado en procesar lo que debía decir, ¿La tenia encerrada solo por eso? ¡No podía creerlo! Él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en su vida.

-Eso es algo que no te importa -respondió finalmente, decidiendo que no tenía por qué decirle la verdad - ¡Déjame salir! -insistió con fuerzas renovadas.

Kuno molesto se acercó a ella de forma intimidante y la tomo de los hombros con brusquedad.

-¡Si me importa! -gruño antes de intentar besarla en un impulso provocado por el exceso de alcohol.

Ella sintió como la sangre se le congelaba y asustada logro reaccionar golpeándolo en la entre pierna antes de que lograra su objetivo.

\- ¡Yo no soy una prostituta! -grito ofendida mirando con rencor al joven que permanecía tirado en el piso adolorido.

-Te... quiero... Kasumi- dijo con dificultad antes de que Kasumi saliera huyendo.

Asustada por lo que había escuchado cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa entre los invitados hasta llegar a las escaleras para subir a su recamara. En ese momento alguien la jalo de los hombros y aterrorizada volteo a ver a la dueña de la mano.

-¡Al fin! -exclamo Akane aliviada de encontrarla -Kasumi… ¿Estas bien? ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto alarmada una vez que noto lo pálido que estaba su rostro.

-¿Que le hiciste a nuestra hermanita Akane? –Se escuchó repentinamente la voz de Nabiki junto a ellas -Mira que parece ratita por como tiembla –continuo soltando una carcajada.

Y efectivamente, Kasumi sintió como su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente y trato de calmarse, lo que menos quería era darle el gusto a Nabiki de verla mal y que Akane se preocupara con sus problemas.

-Estoy bien, no es nada… solo estoy cansada, es mejor que me vaya a dormir – respondió haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir para sonar tranquila mientras intentaba sonreírles.

Akane la miró sin creerse del todo esas palabras pero no dijo nada, ya le sacaría la verdad cuando no estuviera Nabiki presente.

-Aja, y dime Kasumi ¿Y dónde está Kuno? –cuestiono sin importarle verdaderamente que su excusa fuera cierta o falsa -Lo deje contigo y ya no lo encuentro…

La peliazul la miró con una ceja arqueada y a continuación comenzó a reír interrumpiendo lo que decía.

-Nabiki mejor ponle correa a Kuno, creo que se te pierde mucho ¿Por qué será? –señaló con burla logrando que la castaña la fulminara con la mirada y su rostro se tiñera de rojo por el coraje.

-Sí creo que te haré caso –dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada para luego dar la media vuelta y alejarse.

-Akane esto te va a costar, sabes que Nabiki no se va a quedar tranquila –comento muy preocupada, su hermana mayor podía esperar semanas o meses pero siempre se desquitaba.

-No me importa, no iba a permitir que te insultara- la mayor sonrió agradecida y después miro su atuendo.

-Akane… ¿Que te paso? –pregunto sorprendida pues la tela del vestido seguía muy húmeda.

-Ah esto…- dijo mirándose mientras soltaba una risita al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas –No es nada, mejor dime ¿Dónde estabas?

-Platicando con algunas personas que no había visto – respondió repentinamente nerviosa.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes?

-Amigos de Nabiki

-¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Es que… me encontré en el jardín a una serpiente y… me asuste – mintió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Akane arqueo ambas cejas mirándola incrédula pero no alcanzo a decir nada pues una voz masculina ya bien conocida por ambas interfirió en su conversación.

-Veo que por fin encontraste a Kasumi -la susodicha sintió un escalofrió al tener frente a frente de nuevo la presencia de Kuno.

Akane asintió y después le aviso que Nabiki lo estaba buscando, el joven le agradeció el mensaje con una expresión triste y sus ojos no resistieron más, terminaron posándose sobre la castaña, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo y desvió la mirada nerviosa. No quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

-¿Y ya se van? –pregunto el desilusionado.

-Sí, hasta mañana Kuno – se despidió amablemente la peliazul tomando del brazo a Kasumi para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras sin haberse percatado de las miradas que Kuno le dedicaba a su hermana.

-Hasta mañana Akane… que descanses Kasumi –lo escucharon gritar pero la mayor no respondió. Solo continuo caminando sin mirarlo mientras trataba de mantenerse templada, ella era una Tendo y como todas las mujeres de su familia debía ser fuerte.

Una vez arriba entraron a la recamara de Akane quien camino directo a su armario para sacar una toalla y su bata de dormir mientras Kasumi cerraba la puerta y se sentaba sobre la cama.

-Ahora si Kasumi, ¿Me vas a decir que paso realmente? Lo de la serpiente no te lo creo –dijo Akane quitándose el antifaz para dejarlo en su buro antes de comenzar a quitarse el vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior.

-No Akane, es verdad –murmuro Kasumi bajando la mirada ya sin su antifaz tampoco, temerosa de que si la veía a los ojos descubriera su mentira - Fue por donde están los rosales al fondo. Paso después de que Onno se despidiera de mí…

Akane que en esos momentos la miraba atenta a sus acciones mientras secaba superficialmente su cuerpo con la toalla se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar el nombre de un chico.

-Oye, oye espera, ¿Quién es Onno?

-Un chico que conocí hace meses en una de las fiestas de nuestro padre y hoy volví a ver. Al parecer no fue invitado pero tenía ganas de venir – explico sonrojándose al recordar aquel tímido beso en su mejilla.

-¿Es guapo? –pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno… eso creo –se sonrojo aún más - A mí me parece muy atractivo.

Akane soltó una risa emocionada apurándose a terminar de cambiarse mientras pensaba en lo mala que era la seguridad de esa fiesta, había logrado entrar Ranma, Shinosuke y el tal Onno. Seguramente Nabiki estaría furiosa de saber que no habían seguido sus instrucciones.

-¿Y qué te dijo? ¡Vamos platícame todo! – al decir esto la peliazul termino de cambiarse y se dejó caer en la cama junto a ella con una reluciente sonrisa que contagio a Kasumi de inmediato.

Un poco más relajada la mayor comenzó a platicarle olvidándose momentáneamente de su terrible incidente con Kuno.

.

-¿En dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡No te encontraba por ningún lugar y pensé que te habías ido de la fiesta! ¿Te imaginas el ridículo que habría hecho si me veían sola? -regañaba Nabiki a su esposo mientras el solo la mirada fijamente.

-No Nabiki, aquí me tienes así que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte por tu importante imagen -respondió de mala gana poniendo los ojos en blanco y maldiciendo su suerte por no haber conocido a Kasumi antes que a ella.

Nabiki lo miro sorprendida de su actitud por unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño, Kuno jamás le había hablado de esa forma.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas de mal humor? -exigió saber ofendida.

-No estoy de mal humor, simplemente esta fiesta se me está haciendo tediosa -contesto irritado.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso Kuno? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, todo es perfecto! ¡La música, los arreglos, la comida! -decía furiosa, apenas reprimiendo las ganas de hacer uno de sus espantosos berrinches de niña mimada.

-Si tienes razón, cálmate -interrumpió sus reclamos fastidiado, esperando arreglar las cosas y terminar con la discusión de una vez por todas.

Ella también sin ánimos de continuar y correr el riesgo de que alguien los viera peleando paso su mano delicadamente por la mejilla del joven para acariciarla y sonrió como si nada.

-De acuerdo Kuno baby –dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios –Olvidemos esto y vamos a ver a una pareja que muero de ganas por que te conozca.

Kuno soltó un pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo que masajeaba su sien, ya estaba harto de que Nabiki lo trajera de un lado para otro como si se tratase de un trofeo, estaba harto de soñar con Kasumi y no poder tenerla, estaba harto incluso de comparar a Nabiki con ella.

-Sabes Nabiki, me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos a sentarnos un rato al jardín y viéramos las estrellas platicando de nuestro futuro ¿Qué me dices? –pregunto sonriendo pobremente al tiempo que la tomaba amorosamente de las manos - Por favor... Vamos, necesitó estar con mi esposa y olvidarme de todo.

Nabiki con ojos de aburrimiento permanecía callada esperando a que terminara de hablar.

-Dime que estas bromeando, no me veo sentada contigo hablando de "no sé qué" y viendo las estrellas. Yo no soy romántica y tú tampoco.

Kuno la miro decepcionado por un momento y después la envolvió en sus brazos mientras se repetía que no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, ahora Nabiki era su esposa y no quería perder toda la vida amando a otra mujer. Estaba decidido a ser feliz con ella si se lo permitía.

La castaña por su parte correspondió el abrazo confundida. No entendía que estaba pasando con su esposo pero tampoco dejaría que los demás notaran eso, sería muy bochornoso.

-Nabiki vámonos a la casa que tu padre nos regaló y tengamos un hijo, ya estoy por tener trabajo y podríamos...

-¡Basta Kuno, no seas ridículo! –exclamo asustada separándose de el con cierta brusquedad –Yo no podría vivir como tú dices, además seguramente con el sueldo que te daría Shinosuke no lograrías comprarme los lujos a los que estoy acostumbrada… ¿Ya viste el vestido que estoy usando? –expresó molesta delineando su figura.

Kuno sonrió con amargura al oírla decir eso, a tantos meses de conocerla debió haber esperado una respuesta así pero en el fondo quería creer que podía ser mejor que solo una niña caprichosa.

En eso pasó caminando cerca un mesero con varias copas sobre una charola y el castaño lo detuvo sin dudarlo, se tomó de un trago todo el contenido de una y después le dio las gracias mientras volvía a dejarla ya vacía en su lugar.

-Solo tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte – dijo una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella torció la boca disgustada -¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

-Porque eres muy atractivo y hacemos una hermosa pareja –respondió con simpleza omitiendo decirle que la razón principal era que provenía de una de las familias más adineradas de Japón con un estatus y renombre envidiable.

-¿Me quieres? –continuo con su interrogatorio.

-Claro, hasta estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi cuerpo por tener hijos contigo… ¡Por ahora no, pero tal vez en unos años! –aclaro lo último rápidamente al recordar que le acababa de pedir eso hace unos momentos.

Kuno la observo frustrado preguntándose ¿Cómo había podido pensar por un momento que Nabiki lo ayudaría a olvidarse de lo que sentía por Kasumi? Eran completamente opuestas.

-Tú ganas mi reina del hielo, vayamos a lucirnos –comentó sin esconder su desánimo.

-Veo que finalmente me comprendiste Kuno baby –sonrió satisfecha tomándose de su brazo antes de comenzar a caminar en la multitud que al verlos juntos se desvivían saludándolos, se quedaban pasmados o comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

Sin duda Nabiki amaba todo eso y Kuno en el pasado creía amarlo también, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro.

.

Akane miraba emocionada a su hermana con una enorme sonrisa en los labios después de escuchar como hablaba de Onno. Decía que el chico le parecía lindo y un poco tímido pero sin dejar de ser directo, cosa que le agradaba.

-Entonces ¿Te pidió salir?

-Sí, me dijo que iba a llamarme mañana.

-¿Y te gusta aunque sea un poco? –pregunto sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Es simpático -respondió ruborizada.

-¡Qué bien! –Grito feliz de que su hermana al fin se interesara en un muchacho -¿Saldrás con el cuándo te llame?

Kasumi quedó pensativa por un momento. No le desagradaba Onno, por el contrario, tenía que admitir que le gustaba un poco pero salir con él era algo demasiado apresurado a su parecer, luego recordó lo ocurrido con Kuno y eso hizo que se decidiera.

-¿Por qué no? –Contesto finalmente pensando que así quizá el esposo de su hermana podría dejarla en paz.

-Me alegra tanto Kasumi, ya era hora de te dieras una oportunidad–apoyo sonriente -Cambiando de tema, cuando nos encontró Kuno en las escaleras se veía muy cabizbajo ¿Lo notaste?–dijo recordando la mirada tan apagada que tenía.

-Yo lo vi igual que siempre –aseguro un poco nerviosa -Pero mejor hablemos de algo más importante, ¿Ahora si podrás decirme porque estabas así de empapada?

Akane rápidamente olvido a Kuno y sonrojándose ligeramente mordió su labio inferior con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ranma estuvo aquí y entramos a la fuente del jardín, como cuando éramos niños ¿Recuerdas? -susurro emocionada sintiendo su corazón latir fascinado al recordar dicho momento. Jamás pensó que podría volver a tener el valor de hacer aquello.

Kasumi al saber que Ranma había estado ahí con Nabiki cerca casi se muere del susto. Angustiada comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre el regazo imaginando una y mil cosas que la mayor de las tres estaría dispuesta a hacer con tal de separarlos, quizá hasta informar a su padre.

Sin embargo al ver la felicidad de la peliazul que cerraba los ojos mientras se recostaba en la cama con una resplandeciente sonrisa supo que a ella no le importaban las consecuencias, simplemente deseaba estar nuevamente junto a él bajo el cobijo de aquel cielo estrellado.

-¿Mañana vas a verte con él? –pregunto sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro y comenzar a reír negando con la cabeza. Su hermanita no tenía remedio, nunca había respetado las reglas y ahora que estaba enamorada no era diferente.

-Qué más quisiera –contesto soñadoramente recordando lo que su madre decía: "Cuando te enamores todo existirá pero no podrás ver nada con claridad si no está el a tu lado, será como una resaca de amor… y no querrás que se vaya"

Ahora entendía a lo que se refería. Tenía la resaca de sus conversaciones, de los recuerdos a su lado, de sus besos, sus abrazos y su mirada... tenía la resaca de todo el y no quería que desapareciera jamás.

Kasumi la miro enternecida y después se levantó de la cama volviendo a tomar su antifaz. Le entusiasmaba muchísimo ver a su hermana tan feliz, podría haberse quedado horas conversando pero quería llegar a su habitación antes de que Kuno pudiera volver a escaparse de Nabiki.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo un poco de sueño y debo dejarte descansar.

-Gracias Kasumi, aunque no sé si pueda dormir… igual lo intentare.

Ambas se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y un cariñoso abrazo antes de que Kasumi saliera cambiando a toda prisa con dirección a su habitación, convencida de que sin importar que le pusiera seguro a la puerta ella tampoco podría dormir bien.

Cuando Akane se quedó sola se levantó de la cama para asomarse por su balcón y admirar las estrellas un rato pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sobre el barandal un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro, a su lado también estaba la hermosa rosa que recibía todas las noches. Sin perder tiempo abrió la nota emocionada y comenzó a leerla:

"Akane, tus encantadores ojos han lanzado un hechizo sobre mí, no sé lo que me hiciste pero ahora te pertenezco. No tengo remedio, mi corazón está unido al tuyo."

La joven tomo la rosa sonriendo y la acerco a su rostro para olerla mientras murmuraba el nombre de Ranma, después entro a su habitación y guardo la nota en una cajita con candado, misma que contenía todas las notas del azabache.

Esa noche mientras a Ranma y Akane con una enorme sonrisa en los labios el sueño los sorprendía a otros la avaricia, la vanidad, el miedo y el arrepentimiento los perseguía impidiéndoles descansar.

.

Cuando Soun llego al hospital psiquiátrico para su acostumbrada visita mensual la enfermera que atendía el mostrador le informo que el director deseaba hablar con él así que camino sin prisa entre los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, tocó y la voz de un hombre se dejó oír desde el interior diciéndole que pasara.

-Buenos días Doctor -saludo con voz neutra cerrando tras de sí antes de caminar a la silla frente al escritorio y tomar asiento con toda la confianza del mundo -¿Quería verme?

-Si buenos días señor Tendo, necesito hablar con usted sobre su esposa.

-¿Pasa algo con ella?

\- La señora está muy alterada, los medicamentos son muy fuertes y tal vez pierda la poca cordura que tiene si se los seguimos administrando -procedió a dar explicaciones.

\- Doctor ya habíamos hablado de eso antes ¿Recuerda?

\- Por supuesto pero es mi deber como doctor decirle lo que le pueda pasar si...

\- Bueno, yo pienso que su deber como doctor se fue al caño el día que aceptó a Naoko en este hospital -le interrumpió mostrando una sonrisa irónica en su rostro al escucharlo decir eso.

La tranquilidad del doctor se desvaneció para dar paso a un hombre nervioso que recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer aquel día en que había ingresado a la mujer completamente sedada sin ningún remordimiento.

Había tomado el cheque que Soun le extendía solo para verificar la cantidad y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar ver el placer que le provocaba aquel pequeño papel con muchos ceros escritos en él, sin embargo su felicidad y ambición no tuvo límites al escucharlo decir que cada seis meses recibiría uno parecido.

-Doctor, ¿Sigue aquí? -se burló al ver que había entrado en una especie de trance provocado por los recuerdos.

-Sí, ehhhh... -continuó elocuentemente pasando saliva con dificultad -vera, lo que pasa es que la paciente está cada vez más intranquila desde su última visita, y yo creo que lo mejor sería no alterarla, bueno... al menos por un tiempo, no sería demasiado, sugiero que la deje en paz por lo menos... un mes -sonrió el hombre mostrando los dientes nervioso ante la expresión amenazante que tenía Soun.

-Mi tiempo y mi paciencia se agotan doctor -dijo apretando los dientes y viendo su costoso reloj de pulsera para contar cuantos malditos minutos estaba perdiendo -Las cosas van a seguir como hasta ahora, nada va a cambiar, ¡Le estoy dando mucho dinero, tanto que fácilmente podría retirarse y vivir plácidamente así que no está en condiciones de prohibirme nada! ¿Entendido? -fue subiendo su tono de voz hasta acabar su oración gritando.

El doctor apenas y pudo reaccionar solo para asentir vigorosamente por el miedo al mismo tiempo que Soun se levantaba de su asiento.

-Ya cumplió Informándome, ahora voy a ver a mi esposa ¿En dónde se encuentra? -su voz volvió a sonar tranquila.

\- En su cuarto... ¿Quiere que la lleven al jardín? -pregunto reprimiendo las ganas de tartamudear.

-No, solo espero no ser interrumpido. Con permiso doctor -concluyo saliendo del despacho mientras el doctor se recargaba en su cómodo sillón negro de piel y cerraba los ojos secando el sudor que caía de su frente con un pañuelo. Tratar con Soun Tendo molesto era de las peores cosas que le podían pasar.

Una enfermera le abrió a Soun la puerta del cuarto de Naoko, este ingreso y camino lentamente hasta una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama para luego sentarse en ella.

Afortunadamente para el hombre ella estaba dormida, por lo que sus profundos ojos oxidiana recorrieron libremente el rostro de la mujer que sin importar cuantos días o años pasaran seguía viéndose hermosa.

\- Señor... le habla un hombre por teléfono, no quiso dar su nombre pero dice que le va a dar una información muy importante -resonó en su mente la voz de su empleada y comenzó a recordar aquel día en que todo su mundo cambio.

\- Mi nombre no importa por ahora -había dicho la voz de aquel desconocido una vez que le pregunto quién era -Le tengo una información que puede interesarle mucho... Se trata de su esposa –Al haber escuchado aquello tuvo un mal presentimiento, una parte de él quería colgar y olvidarse del tema pero la curiosidad fue más grande, así que acepto acordando verlo en el kiosco del Parque Central esa misma tarde -Y es mejor que lleve su chequera señor Tendo, porque la información que le voy a dar es muy valiosa...

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras antes de colgar y vaya que tenía razón, lo que había salido de la boca de aquel sujeto y las pruebas que le había dado valían cada yen que pago. Sobre todo aquel secreto que Naoko mantenía oculto incluso antes de su infidelidad y había terminado de arruinar toda su vida.

Furioso cerró los ojos y apretó los puños hasta lastimarse a sí mismo, aun a tantos años la herida seguía fresca dentro de él. Naoko era la única mujer que había amado y por lo mismo estaba ahí, porque todo ese amor que le tenía era equivalente a su odio.

No podía perdonarla pero tampoco podía matarla.

Pasaron casi diez minutos y finalmente se levantó de la silla para sentarse a un lado de la cama y acariciar las piernas de su esposa quien al sentir esto abrió los ojos de golpe descubriendo a Soun. Asustada se sentó en la cama para luego arrinconarse en la esquina mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

-¿Que pasa Naoko? ¿No te agrado? -pregunto sarcástico acercándose más a ella y jalándola con brusquedad -¿O es porque no soy tu amante con el que tenías relaciones en ese departamento que habían comprado? -Los sollozos de ella aumentaron considerablemente mientras su rostro era bañado en lágrimas al sentir como el comenzaba a quitarle la bata sin ningún miramiento -Eso es Naoko, no tiene caso gritar -comento apreciando como su sangre hervía de rabia al verla hacer aquello.

Él siempre la había amado y respetado incondicionalmente, confiaba en ella incluso con su propia vida... pero Naoko se había burlado de sus sentimientos sin ningún remordimiento así que él también se estaba vengando sin ningún remordimiento.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Me imagino que ya notaron que borre "Verdad o Reto" ¿No? Bueno la información de eso está escrita en mi perfil, si alguien tiene alguna duda pueden dejar un review o mandar un mensaje privado.**

 **Esta semana publico el capítulo 5 en mi Facebook, sé que había dicho que sería este lunes pero me fue imposible así que… ¡No me maten!, si publicare entre estos días solo denme un poquito de tiempo.**

 **Volviendo a la historia, le doy un fuerte aplauso a YUCHYRAM que acertó en uno de los motivos por los que Soun encerró a Naoko en el psiquiátrico, solo falta uno más y es quizá el más importante ¿Crees poder decirme cuál es? Si respondes correctamente te doy un regalo XD.**

 **Ya tengo también el capítulo 9 acabado (En esta ocasión me inspire y estuve a punto de subir 2 juntos jajaja) pero decidí mejor subirlo después del cap 5 de Verdad y Reto.**

 **AVISO: A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzaran a haber escenas muy subidas de tono en el fic por lo cual cuando actualice cambiare la clasificación y tendrán que buscarlo en "M" ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, contestare sus bellos reviews:**

 **HinamoriLU: Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar, me da gusto que pienses eso de la escritura, aveces tengo muchas dudas en cómo queda lo que escribo pero al final sigo publicando jajaja. Gracias tambien por las buenas vibras en la escuela, hacen falta. Espero que te guste la actualización. Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: ¡Amiga! ¿Qué paso con tu fic? ¡Ya publícalo! Me engancho mucho en la revisión que le hice y me hubiera encantado que fuera en este foro un Ranma X Akane pero bueno, Mulan y Shang también funcionan jajaja. ¿En verdad había algún fic de la pareja Kuno con Kasumi? No sabía, jajaja creí que era la primera en usar esta pareja Crack. Gracias por timarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero que te guste la actualización. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Elsa: Gracias por decir eso de mi escritura, disculpa si me tarde pero ya sabes mi situación. El capítulo 9 si será rápido de publicar (porque ya lo tengo jajaja que raro se siente eso) Espero que te guste el capítulo y claro, saber que escenas de aquí se fueron a tu lista de favoritas. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora: Ok esto es un amor mutuo jajaja, lamento decirte que no se si Kasumi llegue a querer a Kuno, por ahora tengo planeado que no pero si la historia en un futuro lo requiere entonces sí. Todo se va dando poco a poco. Según mis cálculos eso de Genma lo sabrás a más tardar en 3 capítulos y déjame decirte que eso de "Nabiki es como un dolor en los testículos, no tengo pero me puedo hacer la idea de cómo se siente" me dio mucha risa. Gracias por leer, comentar y no presionarme con el trabajo. Nos leemos en el 9.**

 **Animo Anonima: Sabes que si se te extraña, me alegra que te gustara su primer beso y aquí ya metí eso que me pediste: más de Shinosuke con Akane, prometo que continuara habiendo mucho de eso. Con este capítulo ya te estás haciendo una idea del por qué tiene ese presentimiento Kasumi ¿No?, la guerra de hermanos apenas va a comenzar en serio y el lemon está cada vez más cerca jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar, ojala te guste el capi 8 y nos leemos en el 9.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic, me ayuda mucho. Espero que también sea de tu agrado esta actualización y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Pronto, muy pronto.**

 **YO LA GUEST: Oh que bueno que te encante amiga mía, aquí sale un poquito de Shinosuke asi que disfrútalo jajaja. Sobre Verdad y Reto, la información está en mi perfil. Espero que te gustara la actualización. Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Andrea: Gracias, me dan muchos animos saber que te gusto y te parece interesante. Espero que sea igual de bien recibido este capítulo ya que, como siempre tuve mis dudas al subirlo. Nos leemos en el 9.**

 **ZURGAN: Oh muchas gracias, yo también extraño leer las aventuras de Zur-Chan ¿Cuándo actualizaras? Ahora si estas tardando demasiado ¿Eh? Ojala te guste este capítulo y te agradezco mucho el dejarme un comentario. Hasta el capi 9.**

 **Mia: Me sonrojo tu comentario jajaja, gracias Mia, fue muy lindo todo eso que dijiste. Aquí esta lista la continuación y espero subir el 9 muy pronto. Gracias por dejar tu huellita y continuar leyendo.**

 **King Henrry XD: Jajaja gracias, me gusto tu comentario. Ojala te guste y nos leemos en el 9.**

 **Gaby Chan: Gracias por el apoyo en mis fics y siempre dejar review, la información sobre Verdad y Reto está en mi perfil y espero que te guste como avanza la historia. Publicare muy pronto el capi 9. Nos leemos ahí.**

 **Lunabs: Pues no, no fue Nabiki ¿Quién más crees que allá sido? Si aciertas te doy un regalo jajaja. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar mi historia, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo y nos leemos en el 9.**

 **Guest: Tu comentario también fue uno de los que más me gusto, gracias por ese apoyo y sobre todo por tomarte el tiempo de escribírmelo en un comentario. Me gusta saber que lo que escribo les agrada. Muy pronto subiré el capítulo 9, espero no tardar y que te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Yessi-Chibi: Así es, para Akane más que para él fue difícil admitir lo que sentía pero poco a poco irán tratando de sanar esas heridas del pasado juntos. Y por desgracia también tienes razón en lo último, su felicidad resultara efímera y los problemas que se avecinan causaran un gran caos, pero… si no es así se acaba la historia jajaja. Gracias por continuar leyendo y dejando tu huellita, espero te guste el capi y hasta la próxima.**

 **Yuchyram: Créeme, este sufrimiento que está viviendo Kasumi es muy importante (Como siempre digo en mis fics "Todo es por algo") Aquí ya llego su romeo (Onno Tofu) pero la pregunta es ¿Kuno permitirá que sea feliz con él? (No sé por qué pero veo que todos odian a Kuno incluso en los AU jajaja pobrecito, tiene su corazoncito) Y efectivamente planeo que Shinosuke pelee por el amor de Akane (cosa elemental en la trama, ya verás después por qué) Sobre lo que puse arriba, si aciertas de nuevo te escribo un One-Shot sobre lo que tú quieras, con la pareja y la clasificación que quiera. ¿Sale?... Gracias por dejar tu huellita y espero que te guste el capítulo, nos leemos pronto en el 9.**

 **Guest: Gracias por leer y comentar. Lista la continuación, ojala te agrade y nos leemos muy pronto en el capítulo 9.**

 **Me dicen lechuga: Me halago mucho tu comentario ¿En verdad has leído todas? Vaya, gracias por permitirme saber de ti y conocer tu opinión. Sé que volví a tardarme mucho y lo lamento pero espero que te guste cómo va el rumbo de las cosas. Publicare el capi 9 muy pronto y nuevamente gracias por ese review tan bello. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	9. El nuevo jefe de Kuno

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Escenas subidas de tono (Leve)**

 **Capítulo 9**

Ranma intentaba tener un poco de concentración para resolver unos importantes cálculos que debía entregarle a Shinosuke en un par de días pero le era imposible concentrarse ya que su reloj apenas marcaba las cinco de la mañana y se moría de ganas por hablar con Akane.

-Apresúrate maldita sea –decía el ojiazul suspirando por enésima vez mientras mantenía la mirada fija en las manecillas que avanzaban perezosas - Al diablo… -Murmuro exasperado tomando su móvil y comenzando a marcar el número de la peliazul.

-¿Diga? –respondió somnolienta la voz de Akane al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Buenos días dormilona! -exclamo alegremente sin poder evitar soltar una risa al escucharla en ese estado y saber que nuevamente la había despertado – ¿Desayunamos juntos hoy?

\- Me parece bien –contesto soltando un bostezo mientras se estiraba perezosa en la cama - ¿En dónde nos vemos?

-En la bodega abandonada a las ocho –respondió inmediatamente sacándole una amplia sonrisa a la joven. Era consciente de que quizá había sonado demasiado ansioso pero no le importaba, tenía más de una hora planeando su día con ella y si, ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba ansioso.

-De acuerdo – acepto la chica acomodándose de nuevo entre las sabanas -Entonces hasta las ocho… adiós –Estaba a punto de colgar para volver a dormirse cuando la voz de Ranma la detuvo pidiéndole permanecer en la línea -¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? -se quejó falsamente mientras abría los ojos por primera vez.

A juzgar por la escasa luz que entraba desde su balcón era muy temprano, prácticamente la habitación estaba a oscuras pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que el azabache la despertara de esa forma casi todos los días.

-Lo siento - musitó él sacudiendo ligeramente su cabello avergonzado ante la observación - Las manecillas de mi reloj avanzan muy lento y soy un condenado desesperado - lo último lo dijo con un toque de gracia mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en el respaldo de su silla, no quería que la conversación terminara pero tampoco la obligaría a permanecer despierta.

-Entonces supongo que ya no podré volver a dormir ¿Cierto? –pregunto riendo al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Al contrario, dejare que te duermas pero antes dime lo que quiero oír – pidió de forma seductora.

-Te extraño.

-Yo también, pero eso no era lo que esperaba.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces que era? -pregunto apenas reprimiendo las ganas de reír.

-Vamos Akane, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... dímelo -insistió con una voz tan suave y profunda que fácilmente logro erizarle la piel a Akane.

-Pues tú tampoco me lo has dicho -reclamo con falsa molestia en un intento de disimular sus placenteros malestares y consiguiendo una risa divertida por parte del joven.

-¡Oh mil perdones Akane! ¡Te amo como un maldito idiota que no quiere ser curado! -confeso sinceramente produciendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió completo el cuerpo de Akane, quien deshaciéndose del sueño como por arte de magia abrió los ojos.

Sabía que si los mantenía cerrados la voz de él tendría más efecto sobre ella. Era como si estuviese justo detrás de su cuerpo susurrándole al oído, incluso podía imaginarlo con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto le encantaba.

-Bueno… - dijo despacio volviendo a la realidad mientras el joven la escuchaba atentamente - Yo también te amo Ranma – susurro confidencialmente, como si alguien pudiera escucharla.

El corazón de Ranma comenzó a golpear sus costillas con fuerza mientras su estómago se contraía bruscamente al escuchar esas palabras, pero nada de eso evitaba que una enorme sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Entonces hasta las ocho, descansa –se despidió dulcemente. Tal vez la jovencita no había sido tan expresiva como el pero aunque le costaba creerlo, eso era suficiente para mantener como nunca su felicidad durante el resto de las horas que faltaban para verla.

-A las ocho -La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse cada vez más y finalmente colgó. Ranma se había convertido tan rápido en una parte indispensable para vivir que a veces le asustaba.

Intento volver a dormir por largos y tediosos minutos pero al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles prefirió levantarse de la cama para comenzar a buscar lo que se pondría. Sin pensárselo mucho escogió un pantalón de mezclilla azul obscuro, una blusa negra de tirantes y unas botas largas de tacón del mismo color, luego corrió a verse al espejo mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera azulada, tomo una chamarra de piel y salió directo a la recámara de Kasumi.

Una vez ahí abrió la puerta muy lentamente sin tocar con el propósito de dejarle una nota a su hermana explicándole a donde iría, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kasumi hablando por su móvil.

\- Es que voy a salir con mi hermana, no creo que podamos vernos hoy –decía tímidamente aun sin notar su presencia –No lo sé Onno, mejor te digo después…

Akane al oír el nombre de Onno sonrió ampliamente y entro cerrando tras de sí mientras le hacía señas a su hermana.

-Permíteme tantito Onno, no cuelgues –dijo la castaña mirando a su hermana sorprendida desde la cama –Akane… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –pregunto nerviosa tapando la bocina.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir con ese chico? –inquirió la menor ignorando el cuestionamiento de la mayor.

-Porque hoy llega papá y me dijo que teníamos que ver unos papeles muy importantes –intento excusarse con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-No deberías preocuparte, lo más probable es que llegue tarde.

-Si tal vez, pero mejor no me arriesgo.

-Kasumi… ¿Te gusta Onno?

-Ya te lo dije anoche, me agrada… nada mas -respondió agachando la mirada súbitamente avergonzada por la pregunta.

-Eso lo tomare como un "Si me gusta mucho" –comento sonriéndole con picardía

-No, no es eso lo que quise decir –replico Kasumi alarmada, mirándola aún demasiado apenada por su propia actitud –Es solo que… bueno yo…

– ¡No se diga más, ve con él! –exclamo emocionada.

-También esta Nabiki con su esposo y…

-No busques pretextos, sabes perfectamente que cuentas conmigo–la interrumpió mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa en los labios – Yo te cubro.

-¿Tú Akane?–pregunto asombrada-Pero tú ya ibas de salida, seguramente tienes muchos planes con Ranma –aseguro al verla vestida.

-Si pero lo canceló, él va a comprenderlo –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –Anda, no me hagas rogarte ni hagas esperar a Onno, dile que sí.

Kasumi sonrió y abrazo a su hermana murmurándole un "Gracias" antes de volver a destapar la bocina del móvil y colocárselo en la oreja.

-¿Onno estás ahí?... Bueno, ¿A qué hora te vería?... - se escuchó la voz nerviosa del joven al otro lado de la línea decir unas cuantas cosas que la peliazul no logro entender del todo –Está bien…. Sí ya sé dónde es, hasta más tarde –dicho esto colgó y miro a su hermana sonriendo -Ya está Akane, en una hora.

-Entonces apresúrate y ponte muy bonita –comentó emocionada antes de abrazar a la mayor -Diviértete mucho

Una vez que salió entró de nuevo a su habitación y comenzó a marcar al número de Ranma quien contesto de inmediato saludándola alegremente, ella correspondió al saludo un poco nerviosa y después se armó de valor para lo que le iba a decir.

-Ranma, discúlpame mi amor pero no voy a poder ir-soltó finalmente un poco avergonzada en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Akane, tú me dijiste que sí! –exclamo el como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer berrinche.

-Lo sé, pero pasó algo importante y…

-¿Algo malo? –la interrumpió preocupado.

-No todo lo contrario, Kasumi tiene una cita y necesita que la cubra –explico obteniendo un profundo silencio por parte de el -¿Ranma estás ahí?

-Akane deseaba tanto verte, no sabes cómo…y a ti parece que no te importa –se quejó entre molesto y desilusionado.

-¡No es así! –Replico apresuradamente –Yo también te extraño pero Kasumi necesita de mí.

-¡Yo también necesito de ti! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Siento que me asfixio si no estás conmigo! –exclamo Ranma sacándole una dulce sonrisa a la peliazul.

\- Por favor entiéndeme Ranma, ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo, ha estado conmigo en las malas y en las peores, no puedo fallarle ahora.

Ranma guardo silencio unos segundos pensando en sus palabras, muy a su pesar en realidad sabía que ella tenía razón pues incluso las veces que ellos se habían visto había sido gracias a Kasumi.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas –respondió resignado –Lamento ser tan egoísta pero es que te extraño demasiado - se excusó avergonzado.

\- Yo también te extraño - respondió ella saliendo a su balcón –Extraño tanto sentir tus brazos rodeándome mientras me besas, extraño tu sabor –añadió sonriendo maliciosamente al no obtener una respuesta rápida.

\- Sera mejor que no sigas Akane, a menos que quieras que hoy por la noche secuestre a la menor de las hermanas Tendo y cometa una locura.

Ella mordió su labio inferior con picardía dispuesta a preguntarle cual sería esa locura de la que hablaba pero en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-Tengo que irme Ranma, tocan a mi puerta.

-¿Porque será que siempre nos interrumpen? –pregunto molesto.

\- No lo sé –respondió riendo –Pero recuerda que te amo –dicho esto beso la bocina a modo de que solo el pudiese escucharla y colgó.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió hasta la puerta de su recamara y la abrió encontrándose con Kasumi, la cual vestía una linda falda de corte tijera en color azul acompañada de unas botas largas y una blusa de mangas cortas.

-¡Te ves lindísima hermana! –halago la peliazul satisfecha de su imagen, Kasumi sonrió ante sus palabras y sin previo aviso la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Gracias Akane –susurro feliz a su oído.

-Ni lo menciones, ahora vete para que puedas llegar a tiempo –respondió correspondiendo al abrazo afectuosamente.

Las hermanas terminaron con el abrazo y Kasumi dio media vuelta para irse mientras Akane la observaba alejarse, bajar las escaleras y salir desapareciendo finalmente de su vista.

Solo deseaba que todo saliera bien porque si ese tal Onno se propasaba o lastimaba a su hermana... bueno, jamás podría volver a caminar y necesitaría de una pajilla para comer el resto de sus días.

Tratando de no pensar en todo eso estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación pero su estómago le empezó a doler exigiendo alimento así que decidió bajar a la cocina para desayunar algo. Una vez ahí comenzó a prepararse un sándwich de pollo con queso y un café.

Tranquilamente tomó asiento en la mesa que usaban las empleadas para desayunar ahí mismo y dio su primera mordida mientras miraba el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre la puerta notando que ya casi eran las siete de la mañana.

-Buenos días señorita Akane –se escuchó la sorprendida voz de Ayumi que acababa de entrar -Hubiera tocado el timbre para que le prepararan el desayuno.

\- Hola Ayumi, buenos días y no te preocupes, esta vez no quemare la cocina –dijo con gracia soltando una risa divertida, la empleada intento reír ante el comentario pero recordar las enormes llamas saliendo de la estufa no le ayudaban mucho.

De hecho los primeros días Akane había causado varios problemas similares del cual ese había sido el más grave y que la hacían preguntarse ¿Cómo es que había podido alimentarse sola en el departamento donde vivían antes? La respuesta fue muy clara cuando todos los empleados entraron en pánico y la salvadora resulto ser Kasumi, que por cierto lucia demasiado acostumbrada a eso.

-No creo que eso la llene ¿Le preparo algo más? –Se ofreció amablemente deseando olvidar aquel traumatizante suceso, su confianza con las estufas jamás volvería a ser la misma.

\- Muchas gracias pero así estoy bien, si no me lleno más tarde me como un tazón de fruta.

-Bue…

La chica no terminaba de hablar cuando el teléfono de la recámara de Nabiki comenzó a sonar insistentemente, sin prisa camino hasta él y descolgó para contestar.

\- Buenos días señora Nabiki… Si en un momento se lo subo- dicho esto colgó dejando escapar un cansado suspiro.

-¿Otra vez amaneció de malas?

-¿Cuándo no amanece así? –ambas rieron y Ayumi hábilmente comenzó a cocinar, Akane se ofreció a ayudarle más de una vez pero la chica escondiendo lo mejor posible su pánico se negó.

Varios minutos después la empleada coloco sobre una charola un plato de frutas, café, jugo y ensalada, Akane que la veía sentada desde la mesa sonrío al pensar que seguramente Nabiki obligaría a su esposo a comer eso pero cuando vio que también ponía un plato de Hot-Cakes, un tarro de mermelada y huevos con jamón comenzó a reír imaginando la molestia de su hermana mayor al ver comer a Kuno eso, porque indudablemente eso no era para ella.

Ayumi se despidió subiendo a toda prisa antes de que Nabiki volviera a llamarla mientras Akane caminaba hasta la sala y tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás añorando en su interior a Ranma.

-Sera mejor que haga algo productivo –se dijo a si misma levantándose y yendo a su habitación por unos cuantos libros para repasar sus estudios, sin embargo al estar frente a la puerta de la biblioteca en donde pensaba hacerlo prefirió ir al comedor.

Ahí permaneció intentando concentrarse por algunas horas hasta que vio salir a Kuno tan rápido que el joven ni siquiera noto que ella estaba ahí, sintiendo curiosidad de verlo con tanta prisa y sin Nabiki se levantó corriendo para ver por la ventana como subía a su automóvil y se iba hasta perderse en la lejanía.

Restándole importancia al asunto regreso a su puesto y un rato más tarde, cuando por fin había logrado poner atención a su libro un fuerte portazo la distrajo, imaginándose que se trataba de Nabiki quién seguramente iba de salida y justo al igual que Kuno no la había visto se levantó y corrió a la ventana donde unos instantes después la vio subir al automóvil de una de sus amigas que la esperaba en la entrada.

Sin duda alguna Nabiki era toda una mujer, elegante y atractiva que efectivamente, como ella misma solía decir hacía una pareja envidiable con Kuno. Sin poder evitarlo movió la cabeza sonriendo ante la "Humildad" de su hermana y decidió subir a su habitación para entrenar un rato.

Se dirigió a su recamara, abrió la puerta y entro cerrando tras de sí antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa para después ponerse el Gi de entrenamiento, una vez que termino camino hasta el balcón con el propósito de bajar a su jardín pero en ese instante el fornido cuerpo de alguien la abrazo por la espalda.

Estremeciéndose por el contacto Akane cerró los ojos al sentir como los cálidos labios de su intruso comenzaban a besar su cuello mientras sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban la cintura ciñéndola a su cuerpo.

\- No tolere estar un día sin ti y no pude esperar a la noche –susurro a su oído.

-Claro, y supongo que cerraste los ojos cuando me cambie hace un momento ¿Verdad? –pregunto sintiéndose un poco excitada ante la posibilidad de haber sido vista en paños menores por el joven.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? –pregunto maliciosamente antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Akane soltó un pequeño gemido ante la sorpresiva acción mientras Ranma sonreía torcidamente.

La chica un poco avergonzada se volteó entre sus brazos para encararlo pero él fue más rápido en apoderarse de sus labios con una pasión que logro acelerar su corazón, la lengua de él se adentró en la suya impidiéndole respirar.

Akane sin pensarlo correspondió el beso con la misma energía mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello obscuro de Ranma, volviéndolo completamente loco.

De un segundo a otro el muchacho termino con el beso y se alejo un poco, ella lo miro confundida con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

-Mejor nos detenemos –dijo el sonriendo ante la bella visión, la peliazul por su parte solo asintió mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzada de Ranma -¿Tienes hambre? Ya van a ser las tres –comento intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Un poco –admitió sonriendo.

-Entonces sígueme –indicó devolviéndole la sonrisa antes de bajar por el balcón, Akane lo miro confundida pero finalmente lo imito -Cierra los ojos –ordeno con dulzura una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, ella obedeció sin rechistar y sintió como el azabache la cargaba entre sus brazos en forma nupcial para después caminar hasta algún sitio desconocido y dejarla bajar –Muy bien, ábrelos

Cuando ella abrió los ojos descubrió que se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos en el lugar más escondido de su jardín, Ranma había extendido un mantel con mucha comida, fruta y un par de rebanadas de aquel delicioso pastel de chocolate qué a ella tanto le fascinaba, justo como aquel día que habían ido al Gotcha.

-Ya que no pudimos salir quise comer contigo en tu jardín –comento el azabache al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la peliazul que le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y una mirada conmovida.

-Me encantan tus detalles Ranma –confeso abrazándolo y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo tiernamente en la boca, luego lo tomo de las manos y juntos tomaron asiento para comenzar a comer.

.

Cuando Kuno Tatewaki llegó a aquel lujoso restaurante faltaban diez minutos para su cita con Shinosuke, entró y un empleado rápidamente salió a su encuentro.

-¿Desea una mesa Señor? –pregunto haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente.

-Tengo cita con una persona.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esta persona?

-Se llama Shinosuke, no recuerdo su apellido.

El hombre comenzó a buscarlo entre las hojas de un libro negro que tenía sobre la mesa y sonriendo amablemente lo condujo hasta la mesa donde Shinosuke ya lo esperaba.

\- Buenas tardes Shinosuke –saludo Kuno un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo ahí.

\- Buenas tardes Kuno, me agrada que seas puntual –sonrió al ver la sorpresa de su invitado–siéntate –ordeno señalando la silla frente a él.

Kuno obedeció y casi de inmediato llego un mesero con las cartas.

-No muchas gracias Yo sólo tomaré un café –Kuno regreso su carta al hombre mientras Shinosuke lo analizaba con la mirada.

No había ido demasiado arreglado, no parecía nervioso, había llegado antes y no estaba pidiendo el platillo más costoso, sin duda no era la clase de hombres con los que trataba Nabiki ¿Por qué se habría casado con él? Estaba claro que por su dinero pero ella conocía muchos hombres ricos, era una mujer muy hermosa y lo suficientemente astuta para quedarse con cualquiera de ellos, pero… ¿Por qué él?

-Entonces que sean dos cafés –dijo también devolviendo su carta –Bien Kuno, voy a ser claro y conciso en esta negociación ¿Qué tanto puedo confiar en ti? –pregunto una vez que el meseros se retiró dejándolos solos.

\- No te entiendo Shinosuke ¿Porque la pregunta?

-En el viñedo tengo varios problemas de suma importancia que poco a poco te voy a contar –respondió con tranquilidad –Y quiero que tu resuelvas ese tipo de problemas sin que yo salga perjudicado ¿Me entiendes?

Kuno que hasta ese entonces escuchaba atentamente sin interrumpirlo asintió sin hacer preguntas, creía entender exactamente a lo qué se refería.

-Para mí será muy sencillo –aseguro tratando el asunto como una nimiedad.

Shinosuke sonrío satisfecho ante su confianza en sí mismo y le extendió la mano.

-Por ahora esto será una contratación pero te aseguro que en poco tiempo podríamos llegar a ser socios –dijo una vez que Kuno estrecho su mano sellando la alianza, justo antes de que llegara el mesero con sus cafés.

.

Akane reía animadamente después de haber escuchado una de las muchas anécdotas de Ranma con Shinosuke, se le hacía muy difícil de creer todas las cosas que había estado dispuesto a hacer el mayor para seguirlo pero sabía que era verdad, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que recordar el día en que se reencontraron?

-Y eso no es nada -dijo Ranma llevando otro bocado a su boca mientras Akane volteaba a verlo recordando de pronto la invitación de Shinosuke, no sabía si era buena idea decírselo o no pero lo haría, no quería tener secretos con él -Debiste ver lo que hizo en otra ocasión cuando…

-Oye Ranma - lo interrumpió la peliazul.

-¿Si?

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero… prométeme que no vas a enojarte y que lo vas a tomar con tranquilidad.

El dejó de comer su pastel para girar a verla con seriedad, ¿De qué se trataría? No podía ser nada bueno a juzgar por lo nerviosa que se notaba la chica.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No lo sé, tal vez sea una tontería pero quiero decírtelo.

-Te escucho.

-Ayer que te fuiste de la fiesta y estaba buscando a Kasumi… me encontré con Shinosuke.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron por la sorpresa ante la confesión mientras Akane comenzaba con su relato, omitiendo que Shinosuke le había acariciado la espalda y su declaración.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste? –pregunto el azabache sin poder aparentar un toque de molestia en su voz una vez que ella termino de contarle sobre sobre la invitación de su hermano.

-Nada –respondió Akane encogiéndose de hombros - No le prometí nada.

-Qué bueno, porque no vas a ir con el – ordeno mirando fríamente a la chica, claramente molesto al imaginar las intenciones de Shinosuke. Si antes sospechaba que le gustaba **su** mujer ahora estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Acaso caballo salvaje esta celoso?–se burló Akane al ver su actitud, cosa que no le causo nada de gracia al joven.

-¡Yo no estoy celoso! –grito ofendido.

-Aja…-comento ella riendo.

-¡Argh! ¿Por qué debería estar celoso de un estúpido como él? –Pregunto haciendo un gesto de disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Solo no quiero que vayas, creo que esta planeando algo malo.

-¿Cómo qué? –inquirió alarmada.

-No lo sé, pero si lo vuelves a ver ten mucho cuidado y prométeme que no vas a aceptar sus invitaciones nunca –respondió tomando devotamente de la mano a la peliazul, quien sintió una extraña sensación ante sus palabras. Era como una especie de alerta.

-Te lo prometo –asintió sonriendo tiernamente antes de acercarse y darle un dulce beso en los labios que el joven apenas correspondió.

El tiempo pasó pero sin importar cuanto esmero ponía Akane de su parte para hacerle plática al azabache este simplemente se encontraba demasiado pensativo, había dejado de comer e incluso parecía que de escuchar.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Te sientes mal? –pregunto preocupada mientras Ranma veía su pedazo de pastel a medio comer.

-No, arruinaste mi rebanada de pastel con lo que me dijiste –admitió negando con la cabeza - Todo lo dulce de chocolate no me quita lo amargo de Shinosuke –continuo diciendo al ver la confusión en la cara de la joven al mismo tiempo que agarraba su cuello como si se estuviera envenenando.

Akane comenzó a reír al verlo hacer aquello hasta que Ranma se acercó lentamente a sus labios para después besarlos con desesperación, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Pronto la chica introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de él, que al notar su llegada la imito comenzando a rozarla con deseo, poco a poco sin darse cuenta el azabache abrazo a la joven recostándola en el pasto y subiéndose encima de ella.

Ranma atrapo el labio inferior de la chica y lo mordió lentamente sin hacerle daño, luego llevo su boca al delicado cuello de Akane para llenarlo de besos que lograban hacer que ella arqueara la espalda con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del placer que sentía en ese momento.

De pronto la joven sintió como las manos de Ranma se adentraban en la parte superior de su Gi para apretar uno de sus senos, intentando retener un pequeño grito ella mordió su labio inferior mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los cabellos azabaches del ojiazul que todavía besaba su cuello.

-Ranma… -logro articular la chica en un gemido provocándole un temblor a Ranma quien se detuvo al instante. La seductora voz de la peliazul en su oído lograba encenderlo aún más pero tenía que detenerse, no podía hacerle eso, la amaba demasiado como para hacerle el amor en su jardín. Ella merecía mucho más que eso.

-Perdóname Akane -murmuro mirándola a los ojos avergonzado, ella permanecía en el suelo con sus largos cabellos azulados esparcidos, sus brillantes ojos color avellana atentos en él y sus mejillas encantadoramente sonrojadas - Me salí de control… yo…

Ella coloco sus dedos dulcemente sus labios para callarlo.

-No digas nada –se acercó a besar sus labios suavemente, él sonrió quitándosele de encima una vez que el beso termino y tomándola de la mano la ayudo a sentarse -¿Qué hora será? –pregunto Akane después de acomodar su ropa tímidamente.

-Como las seis o seis y media –respondió Ranma después de analizar el color del cielo tan característico a esa hora.

-¡Que tarde! –Exclamo recordando a sus hermanas y a Kuno, los cuales seguramente estarían a punto de llegar si no es que ya estaban ahí, eso sin contar a su padre… ¡Su padre! ¡Lo había olvidado! –Ranma tienes que irte–pidió tristemente -Mi papá puede llegar en cualquier momento y debo estar lista para cubrir a Kasumi.

-Tienes razón, creo que debería irme –respondió decepcionado, cada vez le era más difícil alejarse de ella.

.

Kasumi acababa de entrar feliz a su casa y se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Kuno sonó a sus espaldas deteniendo sus pasos abruptamente. Al parecer habían llegado al mismo tiempo pues había escuchado la puerta principal cerrarse.

\- Hola hermosa ¿Porque tan feliz? –pregunto de forma galante pero ella ni siquiera se dignó en verlo, únicamente siguió caminando sin contestar mientras escuchaba los pasos de él siguiéndola.

-Te pregunte de dónde vienes Kasumi, contéstame –insistió el castaño deteniéndola del brazo una vez que subieron al segundo piso, ella volteó a verlo y se soltó de un brusco tirón mientras le dedicaba la peor de sus miradas, una que no sabía que tenía.

-¡No me toques Kuno!

-¿Saliste con el enclenque de anoche? –pregunto molesto.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamo exasperada.

-¿O sino que hermosa? ¿Le vas a decir a Nabiki? –sonrió burlesco justo antes de que se escuchara la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe. La sonrisa se le desvaneció a Kuno y Kasumi roja por el coraje siguió caminando hasta su habitación mientras escuchaba la voz de Nabiki llamando a su esposo.

Sabía que su hermana jamás le creería si le contaba sobre los acosos de Kuno y no quería armar un escándalo en el que la única perjudicada sería ella.

-¡Kuno! ¿Porque me dejaste plantada? ¡Dijiste que me llamarías pero no lo hiciste! ¡Te llamé y apagaste tu teléfono! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Tienes idea de la maldita humillación que pase por tu culpa? –gritaba Nabiki totalmente cabreada mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Discúlpame mi reina del hielo pero la junta con Shinosuke se extendió, intenté llamar cuando iba en el auto pero mi celular se había descargado –mintió de forma convincente, la verdad era que prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en una reunión con sus amistades.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder ¿Me entendiste mi amor? –dijo lo último con ironía apenas reprimiendo las ganas que tenia de matarlo.

\- Claro mi amor –respondió Kuno despreocupadamente ignorando las miradas asesinas de su esposa. En esos momentos pelearse con ella era lo que menos le importaba.

.

Ranma y Akane habían terminado de guardar todo en una cesta y en esos momentos estaban despidiéndose con un prolongado beso que consiguiese durar lo suficiente para resistir el largo tiempo faltaba para su próximo encuentro.

-Hasta mañana escarlata –se despidió el azabache burlonamente antes de entrar al incomodo hueco por el que entraba.

-Hasta mañana Caballo salvaje –comenzó a reír la chica mirándolo a través del hoyo una vez que este había pasado, logrando así admirar su rostro sonreírle antes de colocar la piedra que tapaba aquella entrada secreta

Akane comenzó a caminar hasta el pie de tu balcón, subió cuidadosamente y una vez arriba observo en la lejanía los viñedos de los Saotome. Que fácil sería todo si estuviera enamorada de alguien más, que fácil y que difícil pues nadie excepto Ranma habría logrado ganar su corazón.

Rápidamente salió de su recamara para ir la habitación de Kasumi, cuando llego toco suavemente en su puerta creyendo que tal vez nadie respondería.

-¿Quién?

Pero si respondió.

-Yo Akane -dijo un poco más tranquila de saber que había llegado. Karma, karma… el maldito karma que se le devolvía pensó sonriendo ¿Cuántas preocupaciones similares no habrá pasado Kasumi al ayudarla?

La puerta se abrió y la cara sonriente de Kasumi la recibió dejándola pasar.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Platícame todo cómo te fue! –pidió emocionada la menor sentándose en su cama.

Las horas pasaron mientras Kasumi le contaba sobre su mágica cita con Onno, el cual resultaba ser doctor y tener su propia clínica. Akane la escuchaba atenta siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de su hermana por haberse encontrado a un chico que valiera la pena.

En eso, unos golpecitos en la puerta las interrumpieron.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Kasumi, temiéndose que pudiera tratarse de Kuno.

-Ayumi, señorita.

Kasumi disimuladamente soltó el aire que contenía por los nervios y la invito a pasar. La chica entró y al verla con Akane sonrío

-¡Qué bueno que están las dos! –Exclamo contenta –Acaba de hablar el Señor Soun avisando que llega hasta mañana por la mañana.

-¡Gracias Ayumi! –respondieron al unísono, notablemente aliviadas.

\- Con permiso señoritas, que pasen buena noche -dicho esto hizo una reverencia, ambas le respondieron y la joven se retiró.

-Bueno yo también me voy Kasumi, quiero darme un baño –dijo Akane levantándose después de ver el reloj y descubrir que ya eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-¿Vas a salir hermanita? –pregunto curiosa.

\- No hoy no –respondió sonriendo al recordar que de hecho ya tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de noche a sus combates.

-Entonces que descanses Akane –se levantó para abrazarla –Y de nuevo gracias.

-Descansa hermana –susurro Akane terminando con el abrazo después de unos segundos.

Cuando llegó a tu recámara entró directo al cuarto de baño para preparar la tina con agua caliente, esencias, perlas de espuma, velas e inciensos, luego se quitó la ropa y puso la música instrumental que tanto le gustaba desde sus audífonos para relajarse antes de entrar cerrando los ojos pensando en Ranma.

.

Shinosuke vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera por quinta vez consecutiva dándose cuenta de que Akane ya no acudiría a la cita pues eran las nueve cuarenta de la noche.

-No te será tan fácil deshacerte de mí Akane –aseguro apretando los puños para después levantarse de la mesa dejando unos billetes y saliendo de ese lujoso lugar.

Akane iba a ser suya o de nadie, costara lo que le costara y así tuviera que pasar por encima de ella misma… seria suya.

.

Los siguientes dos meses pasaron y Ranma se dio cuenta de que si Akane no estaba cerca para él no existía la felicidad, ella se había vuelto la razón de su existir, no había un solo día que no fuera ella su amanecer, no había una sola palabra que no comenzara con su nombre ni mucho menos algún camino que lo llevara a otra dirección que no fuera hacia ella.

Jamás se pudo haber imaginado que existiría una mujer a la que le dedicaría cada momento de su existencia pero finalmente había llegado y comprendía que su vida le pertenecía solo a ella y nadie más. Con ella, por ella y para ella viviría de ahora en adelante hasta siempre.

Akane por su parte sentía que Ranma se había transformado en su sombra y siempre caminaba a su lado evitando que volviera a sentirse sola, ahora cuando se veía en el espejo solo podía ver el rostro de él sonriéndole y las penas desaparecían cuando estaba cerca. Se había convertido en su mundo de alegría y la tristeza solo existía con su lejanía.

Que vueltas daba la vida, eran enemigos cuando el destino los volvió a reunir pero ahora dependían del otro para seguir respirando y estaban dispuestos a afrontar cualquier obstáculo por su amor, sostenerse cuando la vida los golpeara y estuvieran a punto de caer. Serían su refugio seguro y fiel protegiéndose de cualquier mal, aun si este resultara ser sus propias familias…

Con este pensamiento en la cabeza Ranma permanecía sentado en la silla del cuarto de Akane, mirándola dormir tranquilamente sin atreverse a levantarla, se veía tan hermosa… realmente lo relajada tenerla cerca.

La chica se revolvió entre las sabanas que el cuidadosamente le había puesto cuando llego y finalmente abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentirse observada.

-¿Ranma? - preguntó al ver una sombra a su lado.

-Si soy yo, duérmete- susurro acariciando su cabello amorosamente.

-¿Qué hora es?–continuo con su interrogatorio al ver que el cuarto ya estaba muy obscuro.

\- No lo sé, cuando estoy contigo quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera –confesó sonriéndole encantadoramente.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo un espacio en la cama para que se recostara a su lado, Ranma sin dudarlo acepto acomodándose junto a ella para después abrazarla mientras la chica recargaba su cabeza en el firme pecho masculino.

-Creí que ya no vendrías hoy – susurro la peliazul dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios en su abdomen.

-Yo también – admitió suspirando con pesadez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –investigo inquietada después de unos segundos al verlo tan pensativo.

-Nada.

-Ranma, no me engañes –pidió mirándolo directamente a los ojos que aun sobre la obscuridad lograban distinguirse perfectamente, quizá por la cercanía. -¿Tiene que ver con Shinosuke? –insistió al ver como el joven desviaba la mirada intentando evitarla.

Efectivamente, esa mañana había discutido con Shinosuke pues como casi siempre el carácter de su hermano era muy volátil, sin embargo de unos días hacia acá estaba volviéndose más insoportable que de costumbre y el hecho de continuar notando un interés de el por entablar comunicación con Akane solo conseguía hacerlo rabiar.

¡Ella era suya, solo suya! Y lo más frustrante resultaba ser que nadie debía saberlo, tenía que tolerar ver a los estúpidos pretendientes detrás de ella, comentarios de admiración provenientes de sus conocidos sobre la "Bella hija menor del Señor Tendo"… ¡Y ya estaba harto!

¡Harto de esconderse para amarla, harto de no partirle la cara a todo aquel que posara sus ojos en ella! Incluido su hermano.

-Nada importante, lo de siempre –respondió tratando de ocultar su furia al sentir como una de las delicadas manos de Akane lo tomaba de la mejilla y lo obligaba a verla.

-¿Sabes que te amo cada día más? Para mí no existe nadie que no seas tú –susurro antes de subirse encima de él y acercarse a sus labios para besarlo, recordándole que era toda suya.

Ranma correspondió el beso sonriendo levemente, ella tenía ese poder con él, entendía sus emociones perfectamente sin que él tuviese la necesidad de contárselas

-Nuestros corazones laten juntos Akane…–murmuro el chico cuando termino el beso mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su mano las mejillas de Akane, como si se tratase de una delicada y frágil muñequita de porcelana

-Y así se detendrán, juntos –añadió sonriendo antes de que Ranma volviera a unir sus labios con los de ella en un dulce, delicado y placentero beso que reclamaba esa boca como suya.

La peliazul cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas placenteras sensaciones mientras Ranma comenzaba a recorrer con sus tibias manos la espalda de la chica, sintiendo la delicada tela de su blusón adherirse a su cuerpo lo cual no le ayudaba mucho a desearla menos.

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido escapo de los labios de Akane al sentir como Ranma dejaba sus labios para besar su cuello con necesidad mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta apretar sus glúteos.

-No deberías comenzar algo sin estar dispuesto a terminarlo –comento ella con sorna al recordar todas las ocasiones en que habían estado en una situación semejante.

-¿Y quién dice que no podría terminarlo? –sonrió levantando un poco el blusón de la chica para poder acariciar directamente su piel y de paso intimidarla.

-Fanfarrón –murmuro comenzando a moverse provocativamente sobre su regazo. El chico soltó un gruñido al sentir como algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a dolerle por los constantes roces de la chica, que claramente lo hacía apropósito.

-¿Disfrutas provocándome? –pregunto al sentir como ahora era ella quien dejaba un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Más bien vengándome –admitió lamiendo la comisura de su boca antes de separarse de el para acomodarse de nuevo a su lado. Dejándolo completamente excitado y confundido.

-¿Qué…?

-Termínalo si puedes –lo reto soltando una risa al ver su cara de frustración.

Se encontraba tan excitada como el pero sabía que el chico no la haría suya y tarde o temprano se detendría pidiéndole disculpas, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo ella antes y darle una prueba de lo que se sentía?

-Cuando seas mi esposa, en la noche de bodas seré yo quien se vengara de ti –murmuro molesto a su oído intentando por todos los medios pensar en algo que le bajara el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Una parte de él quería hacerle el amor hasta que estuvieran casados, tal y como dictaban las tradiciones pero la otra sabía que si las cosas continuaban así no podría cumplir con su objetivo.

Ella soltó otra risa divertida al notar que tenía problemas para tranquilizarse y se abrazó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Ya veremos.

El tiempo pasó entre suaves murmullos y risas de ellos hasta que ambos permanecieron en un cómodo silencio sintiendo sus respiraciones pausadas, poco después el sueño los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Así pasó todo lo que resto de la noche y cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por el balcón Ranma se levantó cuidadosamente, dejo una nota cerca de Akane despidiéndose y se marchó sin despertarla.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, de hecho se estaba tornando algo muy usual pero ¿Cuándo seria el día en que pudiese despertar a su lado y permanecer ahí para verla abrir sus bellos ojos?

.

-¡Pero Kuno baby, me dijiste que hoy me acompañarías a ir de compras! –se quejó Nabiki jalando a su esposo del brazo mientras ponía una expresión de súplica en su rostro que siempre lograba convencer a todos.

-Tú nunca me has necesitado para eso mi reina del hielo, además tengo mucho trabajo en la hacienda de los Saotome –se excusó viendo su imagen en el espejo y pensando que tal vez debió haber usado el traje gris en lugar del azul marino para que combinará con su humor.

-Yo no sé por qué sigues en ese trabajo tan miserable – comento cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¿Miserable? –Pregunto irónico -Para mí que la paga es bastante jugosa, de hecho con el dinero que gano fácilmente podría comprar una casa nueva cerca del campo y…

\- No, no, no mi amor, eso no me interesa - lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto de repulsión – ¡Anda acompáñame! ¿Sí?–insistió volviendo a jalarlo del brazo.

-Dime una cosa Nabiki ¿Alguna vez te ha importado alguien más que no seas tú? –pregunto Kuno fastidiado.

-No eres quien para decirme eso Kuno Baby -sonrió burlesca –Te recuerdo que eres un abogado, las personas te pagan por hacerlos parecer inocentes.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Si claro –soltó una risa irónica -Eso mi amor, es lo que pagaba tus lujos y alimentaba tu reputación. ¿Ya olvidaste tu reputación? Yo creo que las muchas familias que desalojaste y los inocentes que entraron a la cárcel por tu culpa no la han olvidado.

Kuno la miro con profundo rencor, sintiéndose herido ante el recordatorio. Ella sabía que ese caso para él había sido algo horrible que únicamente accedió a tomar para complacer a su padre pero que siempre quedaría grabado en su conciencia, que torpe había sido al confiarle sus penas cuando la conoció.

Sin poder responder a su comentario el joven salió de la habitación dejando sola a la furiosa chica que comenzó a hacer uno de sus monumentales berrinches.

¡Odiaba que su esposo trabajara con esa gente! Ya casi no lo veía, casi no salían y las personas comenzaban a preguntarse si tenían problemas al no verlos nunca juntos. Lo peor era que para su desgracia ella no podía decir donde trabajaba por dos motivos: El primero era que sería algo muy humillante y el segundo que si su padre se enteraba ahora si los sacaría de la casa sin un solo centavo.

.

Cuando Kuno Tatewaki llegó a la oficina su secretaría lo abordo inmediatamente dándole la agenda del día, el joven la escucho atentamente recitar uno a uno los puntos de su lista y después de darle un par de indicaciones procedió a encerrarse en su despacho para revisar algunos casos que tenía pendientes.

Uno de ellos se trataba de la demanda de un ex empleado que había salido gravemente lastimado trabajando y no había recibido ninguna compensación por el suceso, eso sin contar con los maltratos que alegaba haber sufrido durante todos sus años trabajando a ahí.

Suspirando cansado reviso a detalle el expediente y no tardo en saber que ese caso sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza ya que con las pruebas que presentaba el demandante cualquier juez fallaría a su favor con relativa facilidad.

Lo mejor sería llegar a un acuerdo con el demandante antes de que intentara hacer el caso público ya que si eso ocurría terminaría sin importar mucho que ganaran o perdieran, se armaría un verdadero escándalo que sencillamente se traduciría a menos ganancias para los Saotome.

Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse además el dinero que le pagaba Shinosuke por mantener sus movimientos en completa confidencialidad no era nada despreciable. Al pensar eso último no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su esposa y soltando un suspiro cansado decidió olvidarse de ella.

Tal vez tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a seguirse torturando con eso.

Enfrascándose en su trabajo los minutos pasaron velozmente hasta que unos golpes a la puerta lo obligaron a que levantara la cabeza.

-¡Adelante! -grito esperando ver el rostro de su secretaria, sin embargo la figura que apareció fue de Shinosuke.

-Buenos días Kuno ¿Qué tal van las cosas? –pregunto el oji-celeste después de cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su abogado para posteriormente tomar asiento con toda la confianza del mundo.

\- Buenos días Shinosuke, estará todo resuelto en tres días a lo mucho - respondió sonriendo-Y créeme, todo estará a tu favor.

-Me alegra no haberme equivocando contigo Kuno –admitió Shinosuke satisfecho ante las noticias -Y dime ¿Cómo vas con Nabiki?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kuno se borró inmediatamente y un poco incómodo bajo la mirada a las hojas que tenía esparcidas en su escritorio.

-Bien-respondió secamente.

-¿En serio? - inquirió sonriendo sarcástico –No lo puedo creer, recuerda que la conozco desde que era un niño.

-Bueno, entonces ya te imaginaras que no es nada fácil vivir con ella –acepto Kuno mostrando los dientes en un pésimo intento de sonrisa sin muchos ánimos.

-Claro –Shinosuke soltó una risa al ver su actitud -¿Y cómo se encuentran Akane y Kasumi? –pregunto decidiendo dejar en paz el tema anterior, en realidad no le importaba saber la vida privada de Nabiki.

-Uhm, bien –respondió encogiéndose de hombros - Akane como siempre: Estudiando con sus tutores privados, saliendo casi todos los días en su motocicleta y cuando no encerrándose en su cuarto no sé a qué hacer. Ciertamente no la veo mucho –agrego lo último en un susurro -En cambio Kasumi... –una leve sonrisa se curvo en sus labios recordando a la castaña -Ella se la pasa trabajando con su padre, tiene muchos problemas con sus socios pero ni aun así se rinde, es muy tenaz, casi no sale y… es una chica muy tranquila y especial.

Shinosuke arqueo una ceja ante su declaración y casi en cámara lenta esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y Kasumi no tiene novio? -pregunto maliciosamente, al escuchar eso Kuno salió del letargo en el que se encontraba y recordando el episodio de la fiesta apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Estoy seguro de que no, por más que ella quiera fingir que si - respondió iracundo.

-Huy, si Nabiki te escuchara se pondría muy celosa -comento soltando una carcajada –O por lo menos le molestaría saber que su esposo habla con tanta pasión de otra mujer.

Kuno pudo sentir claramente el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco y completamente nervioso se levantó de su asiento para después caminar hacia el ventanal de su oficina, dándole la espalda a Shinosuke.

¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido en decir todo eso delante de alguien?!

-Que no te de pena Kuno, créeme que te comprendo, Kasumi es una chica muy linda… pero la que a mí me ha gustado desde siempre es Akane.

-Pues creo que llegaste tarde porque ella tiene novio –comento Kuno sin verdadero interés mientras la brillante sonrisa de Shinosuke desaparecía al escucharlo decir aquello y confundido fruncía el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Nabiki te lo dijo? -pregunto viendo fijamente a Kuno que continuaba estando de espaldas.

-No.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Nadie –respondió con simpleza dando la media vuelta para verlo a la cara–Yo la vi con mis propios ojos el día de la fiesta en donde nos conocimos, estaba besándose con un joven cerca de la fuente en el jardín.

Shinosuke se quedó quieto por un breve momento mirándolo con el ceño aun fruncido y dejando su boca levemente abierta por la sorpresa, eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto con aparente tranquilidad, la cual por su puesto era una vil careta.

-No lo sé, no conozco a nadie.

-¿Nabiki no lo conoce?

-Ella no los vio y olvide mencionárselo.

Un incómodo silencio inundo el lugar mientras Shinosuke se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba sin prisa hasta la puerta ante la mirada atenta de Kuno, el cual se regañaba en su interior pensando que tal vez no había sido una buena idea decírselo.

-Me voy, tengo pendientes que atender –dijo antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo, dejando a Kuno parado en su oficina y a la secretaria muy sorprendida de su actitud.

¿Qué habría pasado para que estuviera tan molesto?

Shinosuke por su parte caminaba rápidamente a lo largo de aquel estacionamiento vacío y cuando finalmente llegó a su automóvil entro azotando la puerta para después golpear el volante con fuerza.

-Pequeña hipócrita mentirosa, ¿Pensaste que te burlarías de mí? -refunfuño rojo por la cólera.

¿Pero quién? ¿Quién podría ser ese tipo con el que estaba? Se quedó pensando por varios minutos, Akane no era de la clase de chicas que escondería una relación, a menos que... su familia no estuviera de acuerdo.

Al pensar en eso último apretó los labios y empequeñeció los ojos quedando estático, un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sintiendo como la rabia poco a poco se incrementaba en su cuerpo al recordar a su hermano.

Un Saotome y una Tendo ¿Qué podría estar más prohibido para su familia? Eso sin contar con que a Ranma ya casi no se le veía en la casa.

-¿Sera que...? No, no puede ser, no creo que sea el -se repetía una y otra vez cada vez más convencido de que si era el –Tengo que estar completamente seguro… -murmuro sabiendo que si resultaba ser Ranma el novio de Akane ya se las pagaría si, sería algo que le costaría muy caro.

Con esa idea en la cabeza encendió su auto y comenzó a manejar hasta la salida.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, Hi, Nihao, Namaste!**

 **Hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy, como ven no hubo lemon pero si escenas un poco más subidas de tono por eso el cambio de clasificación (Espero que el capítulo no quedara tan mal y les gustara jajaja)**

 **Hablando de cosas que espero que les guste, díganme ¿Les gusta la nueva portada? Yo la hice jajajaja.**

 **De ahora en adelante hare las portadas de todos mis fics, también ya hice la de "En el amor y en la guerra" aunque me gusto mas esta.**

 **PREGUNTA:**

 **¿Alguien aquí sabe cómo puedo corregir la ortografía de mis viejos fics sin borrarlo? Hace mucho me dijeron pero ya lo olvide y de verdad tengo ganas de arreglar los "horrores" que luego hacia. ¡Ayuda, por favor!**

 **AVISO:**

 **Ya subimos Marina y yo el capítulo 5 de Verdad o Reto en mi fecebook y planeamos subirlo próximamente en Wattpad. Cuando lo hagamos les avisaremos.**

 **Ahora pasare a contestar sus hermosos Reviews, que como siempre digo me animan muchísimo:**

 **Alambrita: Si es terrible lo que le paso a Naoko y no creo que seas la única en odiarlo jajaja, seguro muchos también lo consideran un dolor de cabeza. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar el fic, espero que te siga gustando y no te desilusione. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Magos: Tengo una amiga que se llama como tú, lo juro. Gracias por leer y decir todas esas cosas bonitas de mi fic, espero que este capítulo también te parezca emocionante y disculpa la tardanza. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Si, adivinaste su amante era Genma, ahora ya tiene mucha lógica todo ¿No? Solo falta un secreto más que sacar a la luz y es aún más terrible que ese. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el capi y nos leemos luego.**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¡Hey no te metas con mi madre! Y si no lo subí porque soy una desgraciada sádica que quiso vengarse de todas las veces que otros autores me hicieron eso ¿De acuerdo? ¿Algún problema con eso?... jajaja si como no, nah de hecho era porque tenía cosas que hacer. Aquí ya hay escenas "Candentes" (o el intento de ellas), el lemon llegara muy pronto (Creo yo) Mil gracias por los halagos, me animan mucho y no, no tengo al "Pajarito azul" jajaja, creo que deberas hacerte la F o espera, en la semana que viene creo que ya tengre Wattpad. Espero que te guste la actualización y nos leemos a la siguiente.**

 **ZURGAN: Es súper feo lo que te paso Zur-Chan pero ánimo, sabes que más de uo estaremos esperando tus actualizaciones. Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar y como siempre, gracias por leer y tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, listo el capítulo y gracias por comentar.**

 **Gaby Chan: Deberías animarte a publicar algo si tienes ganas, ¿Por qué no? Imagino que tienes muy buenas ideas. Tal vez tengas razón y Shinosuke busque algo más que un abogado en Kuno, pero ya lo veras mas adelante al igual que ese segundo secreto. Te pido disculpas por el retardo y por no haber subido el 9 si ya lo tenía, estuve ocupada. Gracias por leerme y dejar comentario, me anima mucho.**

 **Andrea: Y yo una vez más te repito que gracias por leer mi humilde historia y encima dejarme un Review. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

 **Animo Anónima: Jajaja eso de "Una niña puede patear traseros" me dio mucha risa, gracias por continuar leyendo "Verdad y Reto", significa mucho para nosotras. No te creas, yo también necesito esa suerte en la escuela y gracias por los buenos deseos. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el capi y nos leemos luego.**

 **Mermaind of ice: ¿Eres nueva? ¡Bienvenida entonces!, de ti recibí 5 Reviews tuyos haciéndome presión Jajaja así que creo que es a ti a quien mas le debo disculpas por la tardanza. Gracias por leerme y dejar comentario, me anima mucho. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

 **Me dicen lechuga: Oh me sonrojo tu comentario, mil gracias, yo también ya vi Zootopia y…¡AMO A ESE SEPSI ZORRO! Jajajaja, es una película súper padre que sin duda le quito la corona a frozen (Al menos eso creo yo) De hecho tengo unas ganas de escribir ahí algo, la inspiración vino a bailarme desnuda cuando acabe de verla jajaja… pero me controlo (No sé si resista la tentación) Volviendo al fic, disculpa la espera y ojala te guste.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: Explícame ¿Por qué aun no subes tu fic? Estoy molesta contigo por eso ¿Eh?…En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y sobre todo por comentar, espero te guste el capi y nos leemos luego.**

 **Kingh Henrry: Tu comentario me mato de risa jajajajaja…. Dio, de miedo. Lista la actualización espero que no me ocurra nada con esa terrible y letal galleta trikitrakes. Ojala sea de tu agrado el cap 9 y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Lunabsc: Si pobre y no tienes idea de cuánto sufrirá, pero es por el bien de la trama. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar el fic, espero que te siga gustando y no te desilusione. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Una fan más: ¿Tu eres la que subió el fic de "Las flores de Camelias"? Porque si es así me gustó mucho, respecto a mi piquete temo decirte que no, todavía no activo los súper poderes del alacrán jajaja. Pero si algún día de mi vida hay algún cambio te avisare como lo hice y formaremos una legión ;) (Okey, ya estoy delirando por el sueño retrasado que tengo de una semana jajaja) Que bueno que te gustara la escena y ojala te siga gustando el fic, no me gustaría que te desilusionaras. Gracias por el comentario y hasta la próxima.**

 **Elsa: Si lamento eso del 2x1 y sobre todo la tardanza, listas las primeras escenas y no te aflijas, yo también soy un poquito pervertida (Poco, muy poco… casi nada jajaja) Gracias por dejar tu huellita y espero haya otra escena favorita aquí que se vaya a tu lista. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Brillalola: ¿De verdad? ¿Todas? ¡Oh muchísimas gracias! No sabes la enorme descarga de ánimos que me dio tu Review, espero que no te desilusione nunca :3 y te agradezco mucho el haberte tomado la molestia de hacerme saber lo que piensas. Ojala te guste el capítulo y nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por decir eso y leer mi historia. Ojala sea de tu agrado el cap 9 y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Mía: Si veo que muchos querían matarme por eso jajaja, aquí ya apareció Ranma como querías. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste la actualización.**

 **Yuchyram: La respuesta a esas conjeturas llegara muy pronto y si, Soun tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Nodoka pero ese o es el segundo secreto jajaja igual, te ganaste de premio… ¡Un One-Shot! (se escucha un grillo) jajaja ¿De qué personajes los quieres? ¿Algun tema en especial o lo elijo yo? Así es, ya empezó esa rivalidad y que bueno que no odies a Kuno pero quizá a futuro lo hagas.** **Ojala te guste el cap 9, hasta la próxima.**

 **NekoMiau: ¡Hurra una seguidora! ¡Gracias por hacérmelo saber! Disculpa la tardanza, me da gusto que te guste el fic y ojala siga siendo así. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **La Reina Calabaza de Sable: No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar esta historia. Solo tengo un fic incompleto y en cuanto pueda de encargare de él. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste la actualización.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora: Ya está apuntada tu asistencia señorita jajaja, no dramón total tu fic, aquí ya apareció Ranma y trato hecho con tu propuesta amiga mía, te ofrezco lo mismo y espero que subas el capítulo 3 de tu historia pronto.** **Gracias por dedicarme tu fic, por leerme y dejar comentario, me animas mucho. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

 **FVSaotomeTendo: Gracias por leerme amigo y sobre todo tomarte la molestia de dejarme un Review, me anima mucho saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Ojala sea de tu agrado la actualización, hasta la próxima.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, Good Bye, Sayonara… Alvida!**


	10. Dos hombres bajo el árbol seco

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 10**

-Padre, necesito un minuto de tu tiempo -hablo Shinosuke traspasando la puerta del despacho de Genma, el cual estaba previamente cerrado interrumpiendo la pequeña reunión que tenía con un par de empleados.

Genma que estaba hablando cuando el hizo su entrada se quedó parado en medio de ellos con la mano congelada en un gesto y la boca medio abierta.

Sin disimular su pésimo humor fruncido el ceño mientras ambos empleados de desvivían en saludar al joven de manera respetuosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto intentando ser cortes.

-Necesito hablar en privado contigo.

-¿Es importante? -pregunto irritado.

-Si no fuera importante no los habría interrumpido.

-Preferiría que esperarás hasta que termináramos o te encargadas del asunto tú mismo.

El rostro de Shinosuke se enrojeció por la indignación. Siempre que le pedía un poco de tiempo a su progenitor este hacia lo mismo: Lo ignoraba.

-De acuerdo, me ocupare de ello -acepto furioso antes de salir cerrando la puerta de un gran portazo, luego subió las escaleras y caminó hasta su recámara pasando de largo la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando llegó cerró la puerta dando otro portazo y se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

Quizá era mejor así, decirle las sospechas que tenía a su padre solo conseguiría que defendiera más a Ranma, imaginando que trataba de hacerlo quedar mal así que primero tendría que tener pruebas.

Con esa idea en su mente comenzó a crear un plan para descubrirlos.

Esa noche sin poder consiliario el sueño el amanecer lo sorprendió sin haber siquiera cerrado los ojos, a pesar del cansancio por no dormir su cara era de satisfacción. Entro a darse una ducha, se vistió, se peinó y finalmente salió buscando a su hermano. Eran las ocho de la mañana así que seguramente estaría desayunando.

Cuando ingreso a la cocina lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue a Ranma sentado sobre la mesa de madera mientras revisaba su móvil con una sonrisa torcida y Dargo devoraba briosamente un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

Ambos se encontraban tan ensimismados en sus propias acciones que ninguno se daba cuenta de la presencia de Shinosuke, por lo cual este permaneció en silencio viendo como el azabache comenzaba a escribir un mensaje de texto para quien sabe quién.

Furioso apretó las mandíbulas al ver aquella escena tan típica últimamente y por primera vez su furia no era por Dargo, no… el único culpable esta vez era Ranma. Esa sonrisa no le mentía, su hermano estaba enviándose mensajes con una chica, ahora la pregunta era ¿Seria Akane?

Su sangre comenzó a hervir al recordar que desde su nacimiento todo le había quitado, empezando por la atención y el cariño de sus padres... Pero esta vez no sería así, ahora sería el quien le quitara el amor de Akane si llegase a ser el supuesto novio.

-Buenos días Shinosuke -saludo Ranma al ver que su hermano estaba presente y parecía estar en una especie de trance -Creo que la falta de sueño está causando estragos en ti, deberías relajarte un poco -sugirió una vez que el castaño reacciono y obtuvo su atención. Notando también los enormes semicírculos obscuros que tenían sus ojos.

-Estoy bien -respondió sonriendo tranquilamente.

-En ese caso te saliste del camino, porque esta es la cocina y tu despacho esta por allá -añadió señalando la salida.

-De hecho andaba buscándote -dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería. Últimamente el desayunaba más temprano que todos para poder comenzar a trabajar antes y ser siempre el último en irse.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero que me acompañes a la oficina y después al viñedo.

-No entiendo para qué -admitió mirándolo confundido.

-En el camino te explico ¿Nos vamos?

-Estoy un poco ocupado ¿No podría ser mas tarde?

-No Ranma, necesito de tu apoyo ahora -respondió dedicándole una mirada que prohibía toda protesta. Ranma soltó un bufido pero asintió.

-Solo dame un minuto, necesito enviar un mensaje.

-¿A quién? -inquirió fingiendo curiosidad.

-A alguien.

-No me digas que tienes novia -sin poder evitarlo el tono de su voz salió demasiado ácido. Ranma soltó una carcajada intentando actuar como antes de que Akane llegara a su vida cuando alguien le preguntaba eso.

-Sabes que eso no funciona para mí, simplemente había hecho una cita para comprar unos accesorios de mi motocicleta.

Shinosuke lo miro detenidamente esperando encontrar algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo su sonrisa se veía auténtica, no estaba nervioso y su voz sonaba completamente segura. Si era una actuación el muy maldito lo hacía condenada mente bien.

-Pero no te tardes -acepto sentándose frente a él.

Ranma comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Akane sintiendo como los ojos de Shinosuke no se despegaban de él, esto lejos de hacerlo sentir nervioso logro irritarlo así que se levantó de la silla para terminar con lo que hacía.

Shinosuke sonrio irónico al ver su molestia y después de unos minutos el móvil de Ranma sonó, había recibido respuesta.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? -pregunto sonriente al ver con el azabache guardaba el aparato en su pantalón.

Ranma no respondió, solo asintió y lo siguió hasta su auto. Su hermano le había pedido antes de salir que no llevara la motocicleta y a el francamente le daba lo mismo en que ir siempre y cuando pudiera desocuparse rápido.

El camino fue largo y silencioso pues ninguno de los dos había tenido el mínimo interés en hablar y cuando llegaron a la antesala del despacho de abogados en el que Kuno trabajaba ya eran casi las diez de la mañana.

La bella secretaria se puso de pie inmediatamente para darle la bienvenida a Shinosuke mientras devoraba a Ranma con la mirada. Contadas eran las veces que tenía la dicha de verlo.

-Necesito hablar con Tatewaki -dijo Shinosuke fingiendo no darse cuenta de la actitud de su empleada.

-El licenciado no se encuentra y no creo que venga hoy ni mañana, recuerde que aviso la semana pasada.

Shinosuke asintió con la ira contenida en el rostro aunque para quien no lo conocía solo parecía estar irritado. ¡Maldición había olvidado que faltaría desde el jueves, viernes y por supuesto sábado y domingo! ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Y ahora como sabrías si Ranma era el hombre que había visto con Akane? Nuevamente los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre su hermano y una gran idea se le vino a la mente.

Su hermano siempre había sido un mujeriego, no se resistía a ninguna mujer guapa que se le insinuara. Y esa secretaria se veía perfecta para una prueba.

-Ranma espérame aquí -dijo de repente.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No tardo -respondió ignorando su pregunta antes de marcharse y desaparecer en la primera esquina, la cual estaba lo suficiente lejos para no ser visto pero lo necesariamente cerca para poder escuchar lo que hablaran.

\- Que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí Ranma -comento la secretaria una vez que estuvieron a solas -¿Cómo ha estado? -pregunto ahora inclinándose sugestivamente sobre el escritorio, dándole una buena vista del nacimiento de sus senos.

-Muy bien, gracias -respondió amablemente antes de caminar hasta un conjunto de sofás y sillas en la sala de espera, los cuales eran tapizados en pana a rayas de color vino tinto y azul marino.

En el pasado el joven tal vez habría sucumbido a la tentación pero ahora no podía engañar a Akane ni con el pensamiento. El simple hecho de imaginarse el suceso era algo imposible.

-¿Le apetece un café?

-No gracias, no tomare nada.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y tomo uno de los últimos números de una revista política para empezar a ojearla ociosamente. Ignorando olímpicamente a la chica que ofendida continuo escribiendo en su computadora, tal y como estaba haciéndolo desde antes que los hermanos entraran.

Desconcertado Shinosuke veía la escena desde lo lejos. Nada, ni un coqueteo, ni una sonrisa, ni una insinuación... Simplemente nada.

Así no era Ranma ¿Que había ocurrido con él para que dejara de importarle hacer más conquistas? La respuesta para él era transparente: Akane. Y es que todo se volvía cada vez más obvio al ver como Ranma dejaba la revista y comenzaba a revisar su móvil, sonriendo estúpidamente mientras se mensajeaba con alguien.

Furioso Shinosuke regreso con ellos sintiendo como su quijada era apretada tan fuerte que por un segundo temió dañarse la dentadura. Tenía que controlarse.

-Vámonos Ranma -ordenó autoritariamente mientras caminaba a la salida con prisa, dejando atrás a Ranma quien al ver esto lo siguió casi corriendo.

-Shinosuke ¿Que está pasando? -pregunto deteniéndolo del brazo.

-Nada -contesto molesto mientras se soltaba del agarre.

-Entonces dime en qué te voy a ayudar para que lo haga y me vaya, tengo algo importante por hacer.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero tendrás que olvidarte de eso porque quiero que vayas a comprar el fumigante -respondió como si nada ante el rostro desencajado de Ranma mientras usaba ese tono tan expeditivo que reservaba solo para sus empleados.

-¿Estas bromeando? -exclamo incrédulo -La temporada para fumigar es en tres meses.

-Ahora será antes.

-¿Papa sabe de esto?

-Yo sé lo que hago

-¡Entonces manda a alguien más!

-No confío en nadie más que en ti.

-¡Yo no puedo ir!

-¡Claro que puedes y lo harás!

-¡Tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer aquí!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?

Los dos chicos permanecieron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro como dos toros escarbando en la tierra.

-No es asunto tuyo -respondió colérico, apenas moviendo los labios. Shinosuke sintió la necesidad de lanzarse a golpearlo pero no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, por mucho que le pesara admitirlo sabía que Ranma le ganaría con ridícula facilidad.

-Tienes razón, no lo es -asintió con una voz suave, compuesta y sosegada -Pero eres un Saotome y los viñedos si son asunto tuyo -añadió tratando de seguir siendo el hombre de hielo y apegarse a su plan. Lo que menos necesitaba era darle motivos para que discutieran y se librara del asunto.

-Sabes que mínimo me tardaría una semana.

-No yo creo que un poco más -se apresuró a decir -Quiero que tú mismo contrates el transporte y te vengas en el para cuidar los sacos -explico al ver la cara de confusión que había puesto Ranma segundos atrás.

El azabache por su parte no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¡Eso significaría dejar de ver a Akane por semanas! Desesperado abrió la boca para protestar pero ninguna palabra salía ¿Cómo podría tolerar estar sin ella tanto tiempo? ¡Apenas podía dejar de verla por horas!

Shinosuke sonrió de forma casi imperceptible al ver que había causado el efecto deseado.

-No quiero discutir Ranma, solo necesito un poco de tu ayuda... Estoy ocupado y esto es muy importante para mí.

Ranma cerró los ojos con frustración mientras sacudía su cabezo ligeramente al escuchar lo último. Su hermano le había pedido apoyo abiertamente, algo que casi nunca solía hacer y a juzgar por los últimos días de intenso trabajo le parecía injusto seguir negándose.

-Tu ganas Shinosuke, me voy mañana por la mañana.

-No, lo siento pero esta es una urgencia, sales en unas horas -Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa -Ayer compre tu boleto en la noche -añadió al notar que intentaría protestar de nuevo.

Ranma fruncido el ceño molesto ante la declaración. Eso sin duda alguna había sido la cosa más extraña, descarada e inoportuna que le había hecho Shinosuke hasta entonces en todos sus años de vida.

.

-¿Entonces te vas? -pregunto Akane sin poder ocultar cuan desilusionada de encontraba después de que Ranma le contara lo ocurrido.

-Lo siento mucho Akane, no quiero separarme de ti tantos días pero no tengo opción, te prometo que te llamare todas las noches.

Akane bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿Con la cruz en el corazón? -inquirió en voz baja. Ranma sonrió tristemente sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba, sabía que la chica estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

-Con la cruz en el corazón -sus dedos marcaron dicha cruz a pesar de saber no lo veía. Ella sonrió sabiendo que no mentía -¿Me vas a extrañar? -pregunto ahora Ranma sacándole una pequeña risa a la peliazul.

-Ya te extraño.

En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Ya es hora, vámonos! -grito Shinosuke desde el otro lado.

Ranma apretó la quijada enfandose con su hermano mientras Akane frustrada hizo un gesto irritado.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Lo sé... Cuidare mucho, recuerda que voy a estar esperando por ti cuando vuelvas.

Una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho al escuchar aquello.

-Nuestros corazones laten juntos Akane... -susurro dulcemente.

-Y así se detendrán, juntos -completo aquella frase tan suya, sintiendo como repentinamente sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil como para querer llorar por algo así? ¿Desde cuándo lo necesitaba tanto?

Ranma colgó esta vez sintiendo un doloroso golpe en su pecho que jamás había experimentado. Sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shinosuke, quien le reclamaba por su tardanza pero esto poco le importaba a Ranma.

Se encontraba más ocupado pensando que el amor también podía doler. Era más doloroso que cualquier herida física que hubiese recibido antes, era como si su corazón se estuviese partiendo en dos.

Como autómata lo siguió hasta su automóvil cargando la pequeña maleta que apenas le había dado tiempo de hacer.

En el camino al aeropuerto ninguno hizo ruido alguno, fue solo hasta que Ranma abordo el avión que Shinosuke le dedico unas palabras para despedirse y recordarle viejas indicaciones.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Saotome llegó a su casa subió directo a su recámara y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba cansado pero satisfecho de que su plan había resultado, ahora solo tenía que ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

Había valido la pena el cansancio.

.

 _Ranma besaba los labios de Akane tiernamente, con delicadeza y devoción, sus manos lentamente le quitaron aquel kimono rojo de seda para dejarla completamente desnuda y tomarla en sus brazos._

 _Lo próximo que supo la chica fue que se encontraba sobre su cama, Ranma la había dejado cuidadosamente ahí. El chico tardo unos segundos más en admirarla para después despojarse de su propia ropa y colocarse encima de ella procurando no lastimarla._

 _-Nada podrá separarnos ahora -musitó mirándola intensamente antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo..._

Akane abrió los ojos despertando de aquel sueño. Frustrada se dio la vuelta en la cama y golpeo la almohada esperando librarse de las vividas imágenes que aún le rondaban en la cabeza.

Siempre era igual, soñaba con Ranma haciéndole el amor, llevándosela lejos o simplemente estando a su lado. ¿Cuándo iban a cesar aquellos sueños, aquellas fantasías? ¿Por qué no podía ser más paciente y esperar?

Los días habían pasado hasta convertirse en tres semanas y ni con toda la fuerza dentro de si lograba reprimir el impulso de mirar continuamente su balcón o esperar con impaciencia a que sonara el teléfono.

Desde su partida los días eran insoportablemente largos, las noches estaban pobladas de esas modificantes fantasías con él y cuando estaban con su familia apenas podía disimular la tristeza.

Para su fortuna Kasumi siempre salía a su defensa evitando que notaran su estado o la obligaran a bajar a comer con ellos.

Sin embargo no siempre lograba salvarla, y ese era un día de esos así que Akane intentaba comer algo del plato que le había servido Ayumi pero le era imposible. El sabor de aquel cerdo más que nada se asemejaba a una simple hoja de papel.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita? No me digas que estas a dieta -sonó de repente la voz de Nabiki que se encontraba sentada frente a ella -Tus atributos van a desaparecer por completo y dejaras de ser atractiva -añadió sosteniendo el tenedor entre dos dedos, balanceándolo insolentemente de arriba abajo mientras pronunciaba la sarcástica observación.

-Nabiki, abstente de hacer comentarios maleducados, por favor - le recriminó su padre sin despegar la mirada del plato.

-No estaba siendo maleducada. Sólo sincera -se defendió molesta

-pues yo no sé de lo que hablas, para mí que Akane muy bien -intervino Kasumi con una sonrisa. Akane se la devolvió y Nabiki rodó los ojos con hastío.

-Si no me crees mírala papa, se ve muy demacrada y parece que ni duerme.

Soun levanto la mirada para ver a la más pequeña de sus hijas notando que efectivamente, se veía muy mal. Estaba más delgada y tenía grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

-Nabiki, tú y tu esposo pueden seguir en esta casa siempre y cuando no busques problemas con tus hermanas ¿Me entendiste? -comentó severamente el patriarca desde donde presidía la mesa. Nabiki tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a inflar su ego con eso.

-¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡Mírala! -grito exaltada.

-¿Y acaso tu estas sorda? -respondió Soun con frialdad -Si permití que se quedaran es porque tu esposo hablo conmigo y encontré muy razonable lo que dijo pero no voy a tolerar este comportamiento en mi casa.

Nabiki dejó caer el tenedor ruidosamente sobre el plato mientras lo miraba furiosa con los ojos acuosos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Porque papá? ¿Porque siempre siento que nunca me apoyas? -grito dolida.

-Siempre te di lo que me pediste ¿Que más apoyo quieres? -contestó Soun dirigiéndole una mirada dura a su hija

-No lo sé padre, a veces siento que no me consideras digna se ser tu hija -escupió rencorosa aventando su servilleta a la mesa para después salir casi corriendo. Kuno al ver esto se levantó disculpándose con todos los miembros de la familia y fue detrás de su esposa.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué te pasa Akane? -pregunto Soun una vez que estuvo a solas con sus dos hijas. La peliazul sintió sus nervios a flor de piel ante la penetrante mirada del hombre pero se controló y fingió una sonrisa.

-No he podido dormir bien estos días pero no es nada de cuidado.

-Voy a confiar en ti y por tu bien espero que no estés mintiéndome -dijo Soun antes de levantarse y salir del comedor. Akane exhaló un suspiro mientras frotaba su cara agotada de esa farsa.

-Extrañas mucho a Ranma ¿Verdad? -pregunto Kasumi preocupada.

-No sabes cuánto -confesó con tristeza. En ese momento su móvil vibró y presurosa lo sacó deseando que fuese Ranma -¡Kasumi, es el! ¡Es el! ¡Dice que llega mañana! -exclamo emocionada mientras su semblante cambiaba.

-¡Me da gusto Akane! -sonrió al ver la felicidad de su hermana. Esos días también habían sido un martirio para ella, odiaba ver a su hermanita tan decaída.

El resto de ese día fue todavía mucho más largo para Akane, ¿Y qué decir de la noche? Por más que trataba de dormir no podía conciliar el sueño. Inquieta se movía en su cama rogando que las horas pasaran pues lo único que anhelaba su corazón era que Ranma llegara, lo había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo que no ya podía seguir esperando más.

Finalmente, no supo con seguridad después de cuánto tiempo permaneciendo en aquella cama el cansancio la venció. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que el sol ya había salido, radiante y hermoso como la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro.

Se dio un baño de tina lavando su cuerpo con esmero y cuando salió se envolvió en una pequeña toalla que dejaba visibles sus largas y torneadas piernas aun húmedas. Estaba por vestirse cuando sonó su móvil informándole de una llamada. Rápidamente contestó al ver que se trataba de Ranma.

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Ya llegaste? -pregunto la chica ansiosa.

El azabache sonrió al escuchar la voz de Akane al otro lado de la línea. Era como un maldito vicioso que necesitaba escuchar su voz o sentir sus labios y abrazos para sentir que volvía a respirar. Ese tiempo lejos había estado esperando para volver a verla en todo momento, no podía comer ni dormir un solo día como lo hacían las personas decentes, se la pasaba largas horas jugando con su navaja por la terrible ansiedad que tenia de estar a su lado y volver a respirar su mismo aire. Había sido un verdadero infierno.

-Ya casi, vamos directo a la bodega para descargar el fertilizante y después tengo que ver un par de cosas con Shinosuke –la sonrisa de Akane se desvaneció – Pero en la noche voy a verte –añadió interpretando correctamente las emociones que debía estar sintiendo la chica con lo primero. Él tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener que pasar más tiempo lejos de ella.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto ilusionada de nuevo.

-Eso ni lo dudes, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti –admitió en un murmullo –Dios… no puedo creer que al fin regresaras.

-Pues créelo y hazte a la idea de que no pienso volver a irme –respondió seductoramente sacándole una sonrisa a la chica - Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche.

-Hasta la noche –se despidió antes de colgar, percibiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte.

Feliz se vistió, se peinó y salió a su jardín secreto para luego comenzar a dar vueltas y vueltas, emocionada como una niña pequeña que acaba de recibir las mejores noticias de su vida. ¡Quería gritar, quería que todos supieran lo feliz que era! Pero obviamente no lo hizo.

Simplemente mantuvo esa sonrisa radiante el resto del día logrando que más de uno se preguntara que le sucedía, sin embargo nadie le pregunto. Ese día había estado especialmente exuberante, no había podido pasar su tiempo con nada, la ansiedad estaba comiéndola viva.

Cuando llego la noche Akane fue la primera en retirarse a dormir, cerro su puerta con seguro, abrió las puertas de su balcón y se puso una delicada bata color crema que sabía era una de las favoritas de Ranma.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas pasaron y Ranma no llegaba, fue solo hasta que dieron casi las tres de la madrugada que por fin desilusionada la peliazul se quedó dormida.

Al otro día cuando despertó el sol ya había salido, miro su reloj descubriendo que eran casi las once de la mañana y sus manos buscaron el móvil esperando ver algún mensaje de Ranma con la explicación de lo que había ocurrido. Y efectivamente, había un mensaje.

Sin perder tiempo lo abrió: "Perdóname mi amor pero Shinosuke no me deja ni un momento a solas. Estos días será la fumigación y desgraciadamente mi hermano me pidió que supervise las cantidades así que voy a estar ocupado midiendo las hectáreas. No sé cuándo pueda verte pero te juro que no dejo de pensar en ti… Te amo escarlata"

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje Akane bajo la mirada pensativa, era claro que Shinosuke no dejaría en paz a Ranma por quien sabe cuánto tiempo así que tenía que buscar otro método para verlo. De pronto una idea cruzo por su mente: ¿Y si fuera ella a verlo?, el chico se había arriesgado muchas veces por ella y ahora era tiempo de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Emocionada comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa y salió de su habitación para contarle su plan a Kasumi. Una vez frente a su puerta toco repetidas veces hasta que la mayor se vio en la necesidad de abrirle.

-¡Akane eras tú! –Exclamo aliviada pues tantos golpes la habían asustado -¿Estas bien?

-¡Perfectamente! -respondió sonriéndole alegremente. Kasumi correspondió a su sonrisa y la dejo entrar.

-Qué bueno que vienes Akane, quería saber si podrías acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

-¡Claro, cuando tú digas!

Kasumi quedó pensativa unos segundos al verla tan feliz. Era claro que estaba así por el regreso de Ranma, ella misma había sido testigo de cuanto lo había extrañado su hermanita esas últimas semanas así que seguramente la pareja quería pasar el mayor tiempo juntos ¿Quién era ella para arruinarlo?

-Akane ¿No estropeo tus planes con Ranma?

-Para nada –respondió agitando su mano como si alejara una mosca de su rostro -De hecho él todavía va estar ocupado con Shinosuke.

-¿Y cuándo lo vas a ver? –pregunto sorprendida de verla todavía feliz ante tan malas noticias.

-Estaba pensando que voy a ir a verlo Mañana–dijo como si nada formando una sonrisa traviesa que le helo la sangre a Kasumi.

-¡No hermana, no hagas eso! ¡Alguien puede verte y decirle a papá! –dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba ver cuán preocupada estaba por la idea.

-No pasara nada.

-Es mejor que no te arriesgues.

-¡Pero tengo muchas ganas de verlo! –dijo haciendo un adorable mohín.

-Lo sé pero tienes que esperar a que Ranma se desocupe, recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud.

Akane sonrío al escuchar esa frase y pensar que ella carecía de esa virtud. Ella también era una condenada desesperada y no estaba acostumbrada a ser la damisela enclaustrada que se quedaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Si tienes razón, es mejor que espere –acepto decidiendo que esta vez tendría que hacerlo sin su apoyo -¿Y cómo vas con Onno?

-¡Muy bien! Ahora que somos novios es más detallista conmigo –contesto sonriendo mientras su rostro adquiría un bonito sonrojo –A propósito, no te pude platicar pero hace dos días… papá me vio con él cuando fuimos a cenar –continuo diciendo nerviosa.

-¿Y qué te dijo? –Pregunto Akane abriendo los ojos y parpadeando repetidas veces. Alarmada de lo que le había dicho Kasumi.

-Nada –respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros –Él iba con dos hombres y Onno apenas estaba pagando la cuenta, cuando nos vio sólo sonrío y comenzó con su junta. No se veía enojado.

-Vaya, creo que Onno paso la supervisión –comento la peliazul visiblemente aliviada.

-Akane… ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando papá se entere de Ranma? –Pregunto Kasumi agachando la mirada con temor.

-No lo sé Kasumi, pero por ahora no quiero preocuparme por eso -respondió dando un largo suspiro. A veces se le olvidaba que su amor estaba prohibido, que ambos se arriesgaban demasiado por seguir con esa relación. Que debían odiarse.

Pero como bien le había dicho, no quería pensar en eso todavía hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, ya se encargarían de buscar una solución después.

.

Ese día por ratos Akane trataba de olvidarse de Ranma pues Kasumi le platicaba alegremente de Onno, se veía tan enamorada del joven galeno que no pudo hacer más que darle gracias al cielo. No había ninguna duda de que Onno era el adecuado para ella.

Cargadas de paquetes las hermanas Tendo entraron a un restaurante. Enseguida advirtieron las miradas de admiración de los hombres reunidos allí y sonrieron divertidas escogieron una mesa cerca del ventanal para sentarse, inmediatamente llego un camarero entregándoles la carta. Las chicas leyeron los platillos que estaban escritos y sin pensárselo demasiado se decidieron por una ensalada de salmón.

-¿Desean acompañar su comida con algún vino en especial? -pregunto el hombre de edad media.

Ambas rechazaron la oferta y el camarero se retiró, después de unos minutos regreso con sus platos, les deseo buen provecho y las dejo solas de nuevo.

Ellas comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, retomando su plática e ignorando completamente a un par de hombres que se les acercaban.

-¡Hola Akane, pero que agradable sorpresa! -sonó de repente una voz masculina junto a ellas.

Ambas chicas voltearon a dónde provenía la voz y Kasumi palideció al ver a Kuno acompañado de un atractivo desconocido, Akane por su parte casi se atraganta al confirmar sus sospechas, frente a ella estaba Shinosuke... ¿Con Kuno?

No, no era posible, eso era demasiada casualidad... ¿Que estaban haciendo ahí juntos?

-Ahh... Hola Shinosuke, ¿Cómo estás? -saludo finalmente forzando una sonrisa.

-No tan bien como tú -contesto galante -Me imagino que tú debes de ser Kasumi ¿Verdad? -continuo diciendo Shinosuke ahora mirando a la mayor -Soy Shinosuke Saotome ¿Me recuerdas? -añadió al comprender que la castaña no lo reconocía.

La susodicha lo miro muy sorprendida, ya antes había escuchado los rumores de que los hermanos Saotome eran unos muchachos sumamente guapos, incluso Akane se lo había dicho, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlos.

-Si claro que te recuerdo Shinosuke, es un gusto volver a verte -respondió amablemente mientras le sonreía con timidez.

-¿A ti también te da gusto verme Akane? -inquirió ahora sin despegar su hermosa mirada azulada de la peliazul mientras lucía una encantadora sonrisa.

Al momento, Akane miro incomoda al chico que se dirigía a ella recordando que lo había dejado plantado y ni siquiera se había molestado en buscar algún medio para disculparse.

-Siento mucho no haber podido asistir a tu invitación -se disculpó educadamente.

-No te preocupes, está todo olvidado -mintió fingiendo indiferencia. El solo recordar eso aun podía causarle una fuerte migraña -¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-Desde luego -acepto Akane tratando de disimular su incomodidad. Kuno se adelantó a sentarse a un lado de la castaña y Shinosuke tomo asiento junto a la peliazul.

El camarero llegó con sus cartas y después de ordenar se retiró. Para cuando llevaron sus platos a las chicas ya se les había quitado completamente el hambre, sin embargo ajenos a esto Shinosuke acaparaba la atención de Akane mientras Kuno trataba de platicar con Kasumi

-Akane ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar unos cigarros? -preguntó Shinosuke.

-Puedes pedírselo al camarero -respondió un poco seca. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse y entre más pasaba el tiempo más recordaba que por culpa de el aun no podía ver a Ranma. Si tanto trabajo tenían ¿Que hacia el ahí?

-¿Y privarme de tu compañía? Anda, acompañarme -insistió no dispuesto a recibir una negativa.

Akane sonrió con falsa dulzura y aceptó considerando de pronto que no sería tal mala idea. Podría sacarle un poco de información que necesitaría el día siguiente para entrar a sus tierras sin que se diera cuenta.

Ambos se levantaron y se alejaron dejando solos a Kuno y Kasumi.

Maldiciendo su suerte la chica bajo la mirada a su plato aparentemente concentrada mientras los ojos azul obscuro del joven la recorrieron entera, apreciando desde su bello rostro hasta el encantador vestido que usaba. Parecía un verdadero ángel.

-Te ves hermosa Kasumi -halago sinceramente pero la chica simplemente lo ignoro tratando de disimular su nerviosismo -Sabes... Te he extrañado mucho, ya casi no te veo -confesó tímidamente causando un leve sonrojo en ella. Kuno sonrió satisfecho al haber conseguido esa reacción mientras su corazón se regocijaba con la imagen -Si por lo menos te hubiera conocido antes mi vida no sería tan miserable, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos -añadió con tristeza.

Kasumi levantó la mirada para verlo, sintiendo un poco de pena por él.

-Basta Kuno, no puedes seguir diciéndome tantas tonterías.

-¡No son tonterías! -exclamó ofendido -¡Te amo Kasumi Tendo y voy a luchar por que estemos juntos! -agrego con determinación.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca te di motivos para que pensarás algo así.

-¿Podemos vernos hoy por la noche? -pregunto ignorando lo que decía Kasumi.

-¡No! ¡Entiéndeme, tengo novio y tu estas casado! ¡Vive tu vida y déjame vivir la mía! -exploto harta de su insistencia. El joven la miró con dolor pero antes de que pudiera responderle distinguió a lo lejos como Akane y Shinosuke caminaban hacia ellos -¡Akane, que bueno que llegas! ¿Podemos irnos? Olvide comprar algo muy importante que necesito -se apresuró a decirle a su hermana una vez que regreso con Shinosuke.

La peliazul sonrió casi con alivio al escucharla.

-Tenemos que irnos, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte Shinosuke -se despidió sonriendo ligeramente antes de hacerle una señal al camarero para pedir su cuenta.

-No Akane, yo me encargo de eso -dijo Shinosuke deteniendo al hombre que apenas se acercaba a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Shinosuke.

-Yo debería dar las gracias, por primera vez el destino confabula para que nos encontremos, es una pena que nuestro encuentro no durara ni una hora -comento devolviéndole la sonrisa y disimulando cuan molesto se encontraba con su hermana por pedir irse.

Akane se encogió de hombros y tomos los paquetes que anteriormente cargaba.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? -pregunto al ver que estaba a punto de irse con su hermana.

-Cuando tu destino lo quiera -contesto sonriendo burlesca antes de dar la vuelta para comenzar a caminar -Antes de que se me olvide, ¿Cómo esa que ustedes dos de conocen? -exclamo deteniéndose de nuevo para mirarlos con curiosidad.

-Trabajo para Shinosuke -contesto Kuno con voz apagada.

-Así es, tu cuñado es un buen colaborador -apoyo Shinosuke sonriendo al ver la sorpresa que reflejaba el rostro de ambas.

-Ahh... -fue lo único que atinaron a decir antes de continuar con su camino y salir del restaurante. Descansando finalmente de tanta presión.

-¿Qué es lo que te falta Kasumi?

-Nada, solo quería salir de ahí.

Ambas soltaron una risa sintiéndose un poco más relajadas mientras emprendían camino hasta la parada de taxis.

-Gracias hermana, ya no sabía cómo librarme de Shinosuke... Menos mal tú no tienes estos problemas -comento mientras lograba detener el transporte que las llevaría a casa.

La sonrisa de Kasumi se borró lentamente pero Akane ni siquiera lo noto pues estaba más ocupada subiéndolas bolsas a la cajuela.

.

Lo había intentado, dios sabía que era verdad. Había intentado ser paciente por casi una semana pero la espera la estaba matando, su calma se había ido al carajo después de ver qué pasaba día tras día, las llamadas al igual que los mensajes eran escasos y las visitas nulas.

Cuatro días sumados a esas tres semanas distanciados, cuatro días sin saber de él, sin tocarlo, sin verlo ¡Ya no más!

Al carajo las reglas. Al carajo Shinosuke. Ella era Akane Tendo, conocida también como escarlata, la mejor peleadora en los barrios bajos. Para ella la palabra posible e imposible resultaba solo una pequeña diferencia de dificultad.

Así que decidida a no esperar más y terminar con su martirio de una vez por todas la mañana del quinto día se levantó más temprano de lo normal, dejo una nota para Kasumi pidiéndole que la cubriera y después le explicaría, regreso a su habitación para amarrar su cabello cuidadosamente haciéndolo parecer excesivamente corto, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla de hombre, una camisa cuadrada de franela, unas botas y un sombrero como los que usaban los campesinos que trabajaban para los Saotome.

Como toque final se colocó un bigote y una barba de candado que había conseguido para la ocasión.

Sus bellos ojos avellana brillaron maliciosamente al ver su retrato en el espejo, el disfraz resultaba ser muy bueno. Parecía un muchacho, un enclenque que usaba ropa una talla más la más grande y era demasiado bajo de estatura... Pero al fin y al cabo un muchacho.

Cerro su habitación con seguro para asegurarse de que cuando regresara no estuviese nadie ahí, bajo a su pequeño jardín y al igual que Ranma lo hacía removió la piedra que cubría la salida. Por que como era lógico, no saldría por la puerta principal.

Una vez del otro lado sonrió para sí misma y emprendió camino hasta las tierras de sus vecinos.

.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media de la mañana cuando finalmente aquel desconocido caminaba entre todos los empleados que comenzaban con su jornada No le fue difícil ubicar a Ranma en la lejanía dando órdenes a una gran fila de trabajadores que posteriormente se encargarían de hacer el llenado para la fumigada.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo sonrió enamorada, ahora solo tenía que idear alguna forma de citarlo en un lugar a solas. Hilando un nuevo plan en su cabeza se acercó hasta uno de los hombres que se encontraba cerca.

-Disculpa -le llamo imitando lo mejor posible la voz de un chico.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó mirando al extraño desconocido muy confundido, en todos sus años ahí no recordaba haberlo visto antes. De igual forma no dijo nada.

-El Señor Shinosuke me dijo que le avisaras a su hermano que lo está esperando cerca de los límites, donde está el árbol seco.

El empleado asintió y sin decir nada camino hasta Ranma para darle el recado mientras Akane daba la media vuelta también caminando hasta el lugar que había dicho.

Cuando llego se recargo en el tronco del árbol para esperarlo, pasaron los minutos hasta que al fin sus ojos vislumbraron a lo lejos la figura de Ranma acercándose lentamente. Emocionada sonrió sintiendo las mariposas alborotadas en su estómago, su corazón mismo se estaba volviendo una mariposa que deseaba volar lejos de su cuerpo. Cerca de él.

-Me dijeron que Shinosuke me esperaba -espeto Ranma confundido de no ver a nadie más que un empleado. El cual por cierto jamás había visto.

-Shinosuke no está, pero yo si -respondió Akane sin molestarse en ocultar su verdadera voz. Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa mientras veía los preciosos ojos avellana del "muchacho" y sonreía.

Su corazón encantado de la sorpresa comenzó a palpitar con frenesí, incluso podía oír los latidos en sus oídos. ¡Dios, que maravilla volver a verla! Le parecía un sueño... Así que sin necesidad de palabra alguna la envolvió en sus brazos. Necesitaba saber que no era una fantasía, necesitaba aspirar su aroma y sentir su calor...sentir su sabor.

Con esa última idea en su mente Ranma unió sus labios con los de Akane en un beso desesperado que lo hizo sentirse en la gloria. ¡Era tan dulce! ¡Tan suave! ¡Tan suya!

-¿Desde cuando tienes bigote? -pregunto Ranma dejando sus labios.

-Solo estas celoso de que no te crezca a ti –se burló ella. Ranma soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte –respondió con simpleza.

-Podrían haberte visto.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -inquirió sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Jamas, ni se te ocurra dejarme -contesto el azabache inclinándose a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Akane apenas pudo reprimir un gemido por la sorpresa -Ya no tolero estar sin ti, creí que me volvería loco -confeso entre besos acariciando su espalda con deseo mientras Akane hundía sus dedos en el cabello de el con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su tacto.

.

Cuando Shinosuke vio a Ranma dejar su lugar de trabajo e irse no dudo en seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

Al fin, después de estar tanto tiempo al pendiente de sus acciones ocurría algo sospechoso, quizá ese sería el día en que descubriría la verdad.

Ansioso espero desde unos arbustos hasta ver lo que ocurría pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando su hermano abrazo a un trabajador para luego comenzar a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

El shock le duro varios segundos y cuando finalmente reaccionó una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro. Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, a su hermanito… le gustaban los hombres.

-Si nuestro padre supiera esto te mataba o se mataba -murmuro para sí mismo.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y olvidarse de sus ridículas sospechas hacia Ranma con Akane, sin embargo hubo algo que lo detuvo: Los besos y las caricias en la pareja se habían hecho cada vez más efusivos hasta llegar al grado en que Ranma en su desesperación tiro el sombrero del desconocido.

Asombrado Shinosuke fue testigo de cómo el cabello del empleado crecía considerablemente cayendo como cascada sobre su espalda. ¡No era posible! ¡Ese no era un hombre sino una mujer! Y su larga cabellera la traicionaba.

Temiéndose lo peor Shinosuke mantuvo su mirada fija en ellos pero no alcanzaba a ver la cara de la desconocida.

¿Acaso seria Akane? Eso tenía que averiguarlo a como diera lugar, así que sigilosamente se acercó lo más que pudo, confiando en que no lo descubrirían pues la pareja se encontraba demasiado "ocupada" como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

.

Ranma notaba como el pecho de Akane se hinchaba en su mano, como su pezón se erguía orgulloso y duro mientras él lo acariciaba con la yema de su pulgar debajo de la ropa.

Deseando sentirla más libremente comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de su camisa para después abrirla, encontrándose con el delicado sostén blanco que usaba. Sin importarle donde estaban se las arregló para abrirlo y sostener aquellos senos en su mano, acariciándolos mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y mordía sus labios para no gritar.

Fascinado con la imagen el azabache comenzó a saborearlos y Akane sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza para evitar que él se alejara. Un par de minutos después Ranma se apartó para ahora besar su cuello mientras deslizaba la camisa de ella lentamente, hasta que callo al pasto junto con su sostén.

Ahora estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba bajo el sol y su mirada. ¡Ah, era preciosa! Su mirada obscurecida por el deseo la recorrió entera, grabando esa imagen en su mente.

-¿Te gusta sentir el sol sobre tu piel desnuda? -pregunto seductoramente al mismo tiempo que pasaba su dedo índice por la cueva de sus senos.

-Me gusta más sentir tus manos y tu boca sobre mí -confeso gimiendo al sentir como el chico hacia un sujetador con sus manos, levantando ligeramente aquella carne adorable y contemplando los pezones enhiestos a plena luz del día -Pero no es justo que tu estés completamente vestido -se quejó haciendo un adorable puchero -Así que tendré que solucionarlo -añadió antes de empezar a quitarle la camiseta china color verde que usaba.

Sus delicadas manos comenzaron a recorrer el firme pecho masculino, detallándolo cada rincón de él, fascinándose con su textura y provocando que Ranma sintiera crecer el fuego en su interior.

Desesperado se inclinó para comenzar a besar los pechos de la chica nuevamente mientras le rodeaba la cintura de forma posesiva. Akane hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello masculino mientras el chico ahora succionaba y mordía suavemente aquella zona tan sensible para ella.

Akane volvió a arquearse contra Ranma, pecho contra pecho, sus bocas unidas hasta que los dos gimieron acariciándose. Entonces, al mismo tiempo los dos introdujeron la mano en los pantalones del contrario y palparon sobre la ropa interior. El miembro del joven estaba completamente erguido, con una necesidad urgente que se asemejaba a la humedad de ella.

-Este no es el sitio adecuado, Akane -dijo el intentando serenarse.

-Lo sé -contesto ella entre jadeos.

-Tenemos que parar.

-Para tú. Yo no puedo.

Su sinceridad lo hizo gemir, le aparto la mano y la estrecho entre sus brazos para besarla sin medida. Luego la cargo para llevarla a la sombra del que fuera un hermoso y frondoso árbol, cuando la depositó en el suelo comenzó a besar sus labios introduciendo su lengua. Ella no dudo en corresponderle soltando deliciosos quejidos ahogados que solo hacían que Ranma se excitara mucho más.

Al diablo con esperar hasta la noche de bodas, esos días la había extrañado tanto que ahora al tenerla tan cerca solo quería hacerla completamente suya. La amaba, la necesitaba y no podía seguir negándoselo.

Estaban a punto de perder la poca cordura que aún tenían cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido extraño entre los arbustos. Al instante la pareja se detuvo con la respiración agitada.

-Quédate aquí, no te muevas -ordeno Ranma levantándose mientras ella asentía cubriendo su desnudes con las manos. El chico rápidamente tomo las prendas de ella y regreso a dárselas, luego fue a inspeccionar.

Akane comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente y cuando estaba terminando de abotonar su camisa se puso de pie.

-Falsa alarma -aviso Ranma regresando a su lado para después abrazarla con una cálida sonrisa. Ella correspondió al abrazo sintiendo aun la dureza de él contra su abdomen, sin embargo sabía que ya no podían seguir con aquello. Era demasiado peligroso.

-Me tengo que ir Akane, no quiero que Shinosuke comience a buscarme -murmuro el ojiazul con pesadez, ella cerró los ojos entristecida y asintió. Sabía que tenía razón.

-Mañana vendré.

-No, no quiero que te arriesgues. Alguien podría verte -expuso preocupado - Mejor dame dos días para dejar a otra persona en mi lugar, no me importa que Shinosuke se enoje... Ya no puedo estar sin ti.

-Yo tampoco -susurro ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en todo el amor que estos profesaban, después volvieron a unir sus labios anhelando que su sabor prevaleciera durante los siguientes dos días. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más demandante y tuvieron que separarse por carencia de aire.

-Ya no quiero seguir besándote Akane -dijo el pegando su frente a la de ella, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Es solo que si continuó no voy a poder detenerme -explico levantando sus párpados para mirarla intensamente. Akane sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera y sonrió con dulzura, sabía que no mentía, ella misma no se sentía capaz de parar.

-¿Llamaras?

-En la noche, te amo Akane.

-No más que yo -respondió la peliazul ampliando su sonrisa para después tomar su sombrero y comenzar a caminar hasta perderse en la vegetación.

Ranma por su parte solo la veía alejarse tristemente y aun cuando desapareció por completo el continuo con la mirada fija en esa dirección, añorando que regresara.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Sé que me tarde mucho y pido disculpas por ello pero mi vida personal no está del todo como quisiera.**

 **Por otro lado, estoy verdaderamente muy feliz ya que en este mes que paso la historia ha recibido muchos seguidores y favoritos. ¡GRACIAS! No saben los ánimos que me dan.**

 **AVISO: Ya subí también el capítulo 6 de verdad o reto. Está en mi facebook así que si hay alguien más que quiera leerlo pueden enviar solicitud.**

 **En el próximo capítulo comenzaran ahora si los verdaderos problemas... Y habrá lemon jajaja, es tan obvio ¿No?**

 **Ojala les guste la actualización, ya tengo el borrador del capítulo once pero todavía necesita muchas correcciones.**

 **Ahora pasare a contestar sus hermosos Reviews, que como siempre digo me animan muchísimo:**

 **Anzu Hyuga: Que alegría que te fascinara, te platico que sin querer tu primer comentario lo recibí el mismo día que comencé a maquinar este capítulo de mi libreta. Igual, luego recibí tu segundo review, media hora antes iba a publicar peeero... No me dio tiempo. Para mí fue algo muy curioso jajaja. Como ves Shinosuke traerá muchos más problemas adelante. Espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas y siga gustándole la historia. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer, comentar y además agregar a favoritos y seguidores. Nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Lunabsc: ¡GRACIAS! Y lo pongo en mayúscula porque tu ayuda fue precisamente mayúscula (Nadie había podido responderme). Comenzare a corregir mis historias en la primera oportunidad que tenga. También tengo que agradecerte por tu comentario, ojala siga siendo de tu agrado como van las cosas (Ya se vienen los problemas). Nos leemos pronto en el capítulo 11.**

 **Kingh Henrry: Gracias por las felicitaciones, por seguir leyendo y comentando. Ah sí, y por la presión, ahora sé por qué me sentía observada (¡Deja de seguirme y meterte a mi casa!) Ejem, digo... Espero te guste el cap y nos leemos luego.**

 **Raina Calabaza: Gracias por estar al pendiente y dejarme un comentario sabiendo lo que piensas. A mí personalmente nunca me convencen del todo los capítulos pero me alegra saber que a los lectores sí. Lo siento, pero no prometo no hacerlos sufrir mucho... De hecho puedo prometerte lo contrario. Disculpa la tardanza nos vemos en el cap 11.**

 **Elsa: Si Ranma tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no le va a durar demasiado (En el próximo capítulo podrás darte cuenta de eso ._.) Por cierto, olvidaste decirme que escena fue tu favorita... ¿O es que fueron los "pre-lemon"? Ojala te guste y gracias por leer.**

 **NekoMiau: Lamento distraerte de tus deberes jajaja, que bueno que te guste como escribo y sobre el chantaje emocional, bueno... La verdad si funciono porque cuando recibí tu mensaje comencé a escribir en la libreta de mi escuela el capítulo que acabas de leer. Lo malo fue que después no me daba tiempo de pasarlo a Word. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **KarynaD: Gracias amiga, no sabes el gusto que me da verte por aquí. Me pone muy feliz saber que el capítulo fue de tu agrado y esperó que sea igual con este. Gracias también por leer y tomarte la molestia de darle tu opinión. Disculpa la tardanza, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Brillalola: Que bueno que pienses eso, mi imaginación tiene varias ideas para esta y otros fics (No sabes cuánto me cuesta no publicar otra historia de R &A que ronda por mi cabeza, si así sucumbí a la tentación con subir un fic de Zootopia) Pero seré firme y no lo haré, no me conviene tener más de tres fics. Gracias por leer, comentar y los buenos deseos. Espero que tu vida también este llena de bendiciones. Ojala el capítulo te guste y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Andrea: Eso de "Visitas dulces y traviesas" me hizo reír, te doy la razón, a Shinosuke le gusta Akane pero no la ama. Se ha encaprichado con ella y ahora se encargara de hacerles la vida miserable (Dramatización: modo activado) Gracias por leer y dejarme un comentario sabiendo lo que piensas. Perdona por la tardanza y nos leemos en el cap 11.**

 **Haro Adrianne: Así es, Shinosuke ya comenzó a entrometerse en la relación de Ranma con Akane, pero ellos tampoco están dispuestos a dejar que los alejen. Ojala te guste la actualización y te agradezco mucho dejar tu comentario. Me anima no sabes cuánto.**

 **YO LA GUEST: Ya puedes celebrar pues sí, no llegaran vírgenes al altar. Yo encantada de que envíes solicitud al Facebook, ya subí el capítulo 6 la semana pasada. Gracias por expresar tu opinión y nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Guest: Con eso que dijiste me basta para estar feliz y tener muchos ánimos, lamento que tuvieras que esperar otro buen tiempo en poder leer el décimo. Tratare de que no tardes tanto con el onceavo. Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta lo que escribo. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Animo Anónima: Ouww basta, me sonrojas. Créeme, mi fic dista mucho de ser perfecto jajaja. Creo que este final te dejara todavía peor que el anterior entonces. Gracias por continuar leyendo y siempre dejarme un comentario, me animas muchísimo. Nos leemos amiga.**

 **Gaby Chan: Esperó que hayan quedado claras tus dudas y cuando quieras no dudes en enviar un PM para preguntar o simplemente saludar. Maga quisiera ser para sacer dinero de un sombrero mágico jajaja, aquí se ve la primera fase de su plan maestro de 18 fases (Como diría Mushu) Ojala te guste también este capítulo (Y las escenas sexies como dices jajaja) Hasta a próxima actualización.**

 **Mermaind of ice: ¡Que exagerada mujer! Jajaja, ojala este capítulo también te parezca perfecto. Aquí hay más de Ranma y Akane pervertidos, que bueno que te gustaran los dibujos y lamento la tardanza. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Alambrita: Por ahora no pero créeme que Ranma si le dará su merecido a Shinosuke (Mucho dolor y sangre) jajajaja. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic y comentarlo. Me anima muchísimo. Espero que te guste y nos leemos en el capítulo 11.**

 **FVSaotomeTendo: Alégrate, no llegaran vírgenes. Concedido, mas partes pervertidas para nuestro lector (Esperó salieran bien) "Kuno sigue de kuno" jajajaja, pobre... Qué bueno que te gustaran las portadas. Si Shinosuke causará muchos problemas, ya verás. Te agradezco mucho dejar tu comentario y seguir leyendo el fic. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Guest: En este capítulo no les fue tan bien a nuestra parejita pero ambos estarán dispuestos a todo por estar juntos. Qué bueno que te guste la actitud de Ranma, esperó que siga siendo así y también te parezca interesante Akane. Como ves Shinosuke ignoro la advertencia que le diste pero no te preocupes, Ranma llegara a cobrárselas (A su tiempo, claro). Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario a mi fic. Me llena de ánimos. Espero sea de tu agrado el capital 10 y nos leemos pronto en el 11.**

 **Sav21: Es cierto, Kuno simplemente no entiende que Kasumi no quiere nada con él. Bueno ya tendrá que entenderlo a las malas. El odio enloquece a Shinosuke y Nabiki, bueno... Ella saldrá en el próximo capítulo y tendrá que decidir de qué lado esta. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que esta actualización te guste y nos leemos pronto (Aquí en el cap 11 o en en el cap 6 de verdad o reto) Gracias por tu comentario, me anima muchísimo.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vancedora: ¡Matona, amiga mía! Tu capítulo 4 estuvo muy bueno, todo ese rencor por parte de Shampoo y la incógnita de ¿Dónde está Akane? Vas muy bien, sigue así y trata de publicar más seguido o hacer los capítulos más grandes (Ja, mira quién habla de puntualidad y constancia). "Me dan ganas de entrar al fic y sacarle la mugre POR TARADO!" Jajajaja me dio mucha risa, te debo tu portada, comenzare a trabajar en ella esta semana. Cuídate amiga, a ver qué día coincidimos y platicamos un rato. Te quiero mucho y espero tu actualización.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: Acepto el beso pero no el golpe. Sé que quizá estés imaginando mil formas de matarme por volver a tardarme pero recuerda lo que dijiste "No hasta que termines la historia"... Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¡Ni has subido ese fic! Pero tranquila, no me enojare contigo porque sé que tu perdonarás mis retardos ¿No? Gracias por expresar tu opinión y nos vemos muy pronto en el próximo capítulo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	11. Cayendo en la tentacion

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 11**

Shinosuke caminaba rápidamente a lo largo de los viñedos, su rostro se encontraba completamente desencajado por la sorpresa y su cerebro aun no terminaba de asimilar esas desagradables imágenes de su hermano con Akane.

Si en un momento se había divertido pensando que Ranma era homosexual el destino se había encargado de hacerle ver la realidad de una forma que jamas podría olvidar.

-Disculpe señor Shinosuke, ya terminamos toda la parte norte que nos corresponde ¿Ayudamos a los demás? -pregunto uno de los empleados mientras se interponía en su camino y le hacia una reverencia.

El castaño por su parte solo veía al hombre sin poder comprender del todo lo que le decía.

-¿Uh? Yo... No se -admitió el ojiazul torpemente tras varios segundos de silencio -Busca a Ranma y pregúntale -añadió desviando la mirada y rodeándolo para seguir con su camino, sin darle la mínima importancia a la mueca de sorpresa que había causando en su empleado.

Un poco preocupado el hombre lo vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba ¿Que había ocurrido? El joven Shinosuke jamas había respondido algo semejante y mucho menos se había comportado de esa forma.

Cuando el castaño por fin llego a la entrada de su casa abrió la puerta y fue recibido inmediatamente por Dargo quien comenzó a saltarle, saludándolo alegre y casi tirándolo. Usualmente lo habría regañado por eso pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba, así que con pasos aun mas rápidos atravesó la estancia ignorando al gran danes, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su recamara.

Una vez solo en esas cuatro paredes finalmente pudo reaccionar de aquel shock, y lo hizo de la peor manera pues dejo escapar su furia golpeando repetidas veces la pared con sus puños hasta lastimarse.

-¡Maldita, mil veces maldita!... ¡Vino a buscarlo! -murmuro mientras apretaba sus ya lastimados puños con rabia. Aun no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que había visto ¡La muy descarada casi se le entregaba a su hermano! ¡Ahí mismo! ¡Incluso se había vestido de hombre para verlo! Y el, Ranma... Como siempre le había quitado lo que deseaba -Malditos hipócritas mentirosos, pero yo mismo me encargare de cobrarles todo esto... -se dijo a si mismo volviendo a golpear la pared con el doble de fuerza.

Sabia que nadie lo molestaría, los empleados no serian capaces de interrumpirlo, su padre como casi siempre no se encontraba en casa y su hermano seguramente estaría demasiado feliz por el "Encuentro" con su amante como para prestarle atención. Así que tenia la oportunidad para desahogarse antes de tener que calmarse y volver a su actuación de frialdad.

.

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con la menor de las hermanas Tendo, Ranma comenzó a enseñarle a cinco de sus trabajadores como preparar la mezcla para que después ellos se encargaran de hacer el llenado a sus compañeros. Afortunadamente para todos fue muy sencillo aprender pues prestaron mucha atención a las indicaciones del azabache.

Así que el resto de ese día y el siguiente Ranma únicamente se dedico a supervisarlos y entrada la noche fue al despacho de su hermano para avisarle que ya estaban listos. Era consiente de que Shinosuke se opondría a sus acciones y terminarían peleando pero poco le importaba , su cabeza desde antes ya era un caos sin Akane y ese ultimo encuentro solo lograba empeorar su ansiedad.

La amaba y la deseaba con cada poro de su cuerpo, con cada fibra de su ser. Ella era la dulce tentación que lo atormentaba a cada segundo, en secreto y sin descanso... pero tenia que ser fuerte. Quería demostrarle su amor esperando al momento correcto, que fuera una noche inolvidable y perfecta con lo que en ese entonces seria su esposa.

Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos Ranma golpeo la puerta que pertenecía al despacho de su hermano y desde el interior se dejo oír la voz de este permitiendole pasar.

-¡Hola Shinosuke!

-¿Pasa algo malo Ranma?- pregunto el castaño en un tono cortante, ignorando su saludo y mirándolo con frialdad.

El azabache sonrio un tanto burlesco por su actitud y después de negar con la cabeza comenzó a explicarle lo que había estado haciendo esos últimos días, así como las razones por las que su presencia ya no era importante ahí.

Shinosuke ante todo esto permanecía completamente callado escuchándolo. No era ningún estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que todo aquello lo había hecho para volverse a ver con Akane. Aun así cuando Ranma termino de hablar el simplemente sonrio.

-Si es así hermanito, solo quiero decirte que agradezco mucho tu colaboración conmigo. Fuiste un gran apoyo para mi.

El chico de la trenza lo miro sorprendido de aquella respuesta, toda la tarde se había estado preparando mentalmente para la discusión que tendría con el acerca de lo irresponsable que era de su parte querer irse... pero jamas imagino que podría tomarlo tan bien. De igual forma no dijo nada y le devolvió la sonrisa, prefiriendo aprovechar la buena fortuna que estaba de su lado.

-¡Bueno, entonces nos vemos después Shinosuke! ¡Suerte! -se despidió saliendo de la habitación sin molestarse en ocultar su alegría. El ojiceleste lo observo desaparecer tras la puerta y al instante borro la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No, suerte tu Ranma... La necesitaras -murmuro entre dientes al mismo tiempo que ponía sobre el escritorio sus manos lastimadas, mismas que había mantenido en su regazo para evitar que Ranma las notara y comenzara a preguntarle lo que le había ocurrido. Tenia que ser fuerte y controlar esa cólera que sentía.

Ranma por su parte camino feliz hasta llegar a su recamara, una vez ahí saco su móvil y comenzó a teclear un mensaje para Akane contándole que finalmente era libre, sin embargo antes de enviarlo se arrepintió pues seria mejor darle la sorpresa esa misma noche. Con esa idea en su cabeza borro el mensaje y miro la hora, eran casi las nueve de la noche por lo que aun le daba tiempo de darse un baño antes de partir a las tierras de la familia Tendo.

.

El sonido de una de las canciones mas populares del momento interrumpió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación de Nabiki, quien al darse cuenta que se trataba de su móvil dejo de cepillarse el cabello para tomar el aparatito entre sus manos y ver el numero. Desganada contesto al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Shinosuke.

-Si lo que quieres es hablar con Kuno es mejor que lo localices en su celular, no en el mio -respondió molesta. Odiaba que el móvil de su esposo se descargara y el estúpido de su jefe le llamara al de ella, solo había ocurrido en un par de ocasiones pero seguía siendo demasiado humillante ¡No era su maldita secretaria!

-Hola Nabiki, bonita noche. A mi también me da gusto oírte -respondió Shinosuke riendo al otro lado de la linea, adivinando fácilmente lo que pensaba la castaña.

-Déjate de tonterías Saotome, ¿Que quieres? Kuno esta terminando de bañarse así que...

-No quiero hablar con Kuno, quiero invitarte a comer mañana.

-¿A mi? ¿Para que? -pregunto confundida, ellos dos nunca se habían agradado así que debía de haber algún motivo.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero no sera por este medio así que tendrás que esperar a mañana.

-Y tu tendrás que darme un adelanto si realmente esperas que vaya -comento burlesca. Al escucharla Shinosuke soltó un suspiro cansado, era de esperarse que con ella las cosas no serian tan fáciles.

-Kuno me comento que has tenido problemas con el señor Soun por tus hermanas.

-No tengo interés en hablar de eso, y menos contigo -la molestia era mas que palpable en el tono de su voz, haciéndole saber a el cuanto le afectaba ese tema.

-¿Te imaginas ser tu la única a la que tu padre apoyara?

-Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en eso.

Un denso silencio se hizo presente por varios segundos causando una amplia sonrisa en el joven, sabiendo que finalmente había captado la atención de Nabiki.

\- ¿Y según tu como me ayudarías? -pregunto ella intentando sonar desinteresada. La sonrisa de Shinosuke se amplio considerablemente sabiendo que sin necesidad de decirlo claramente la chica ya había aceptado su invitación.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso.

-Me imagino que Kuno no esta invitado ¿Cierto?

-Por ahora no querida, así que te veo mañana a las dos en el restaurante Ikkoku, ¡Ah!... Y se puntual, me molesta esperar y te conviene lo que vamos a hablar -dicho esto colgó.

Lo mas normal en aquella situación seria que Nabiki soltara un par de maldiciones para Shinosuke y aventara su teléfono, furiosa por aquella grosería que acababa de hacerle pero estaba tan confundida intentando encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que le había dicho el mayor de los hermanos Saotome que simplemente dejo el aparato en el tocador y se miro en el espejo.

¿Realmente podría ayudarla? Y si era así, ¿Que obtendría el de provecho? Por que como ya antes se había dicho a si misma: simpatía el uno por el otro ninguno de los dos se tenia, asi que era claro que de alguna forma tenían que salir los dos beneficiados.

.

Akane salio del baño usando un delicado bluson de seda color azul cielo que le llegaba un poco mas arriba del muslo, camino tranquilamente hasta su cama y grande fue su sopesa al encontrarse con una hermosa rosa roja sobre ella.

Emocionada tomo la flor en sus manos y sin pensarlo la llevo cerca de su nariz para olerla mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como chocaba contra su piel el fresco viento que entraba por las puertas abiertas de su balcón.

-Ya extrañaba mis rosas -dijo Akane sin levantar sus parpados.

-¿Y a mi no me extrañabas? -murmuro Ranma en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se giro entre sus brazos con una resplandeciente sonrisa y después puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia abajo, hacia su rostro para besarlo. El azabache apretó su cintura con mas fuerza, evitando que pudiera escaparse como agua entre sus manos, sintiendo como volvía a experimentar esas dulces molestias que solo ella le causaba y extrañaba tanto. Ambos estuvieron aferrados con fuerza hasta que necesitaron oxigeno y se vieron forzados a separarse.

Cielos... ¡Cuanto extrañaba estar con ella y sentir su sabor! El éxtasis que provocan sus besos en el solo lo hacían amarla mas. Sin darse cuanta sus labios volvieron a unirse con urgencia, era como si estuvieran atrapados en una especie de hechizo que los hacia necesitarse mas y mas, hasta el punto en que los pies de la joven habían dejado de tocar el suelo. Ambos profundizaron el beso para comenzar a saborear la boca del contrario con deleite, soltando pequeños gemidos y añorando mas del otro.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a separarse y cuando Ranma abrió los ojos ella lo miraba fijamente mientras mordía su labio inferior, feliz de verlo sonriendo como un tonto sin remedio.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-Si -respondió el con toda seguridad antes de comenzar a besarla de nuevo. En un principio ella correspondió pero después termino con el beso.

-¡Espera, déjame cerrar la puerta! -exclamo ella alejándose de el que hábilmente la tomo de la muñeca y la regreso a sus brazos de un tirón.

-No hace falta, ya lo hice yo -dijo levantando el mentón orgulloso mientras ella reía volviendo a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino.

-Menos mal, no quiero problemas el día de hoy -comento comenzando a esparcir cortos besos sobre sus labios y rostro mientras el la cargaba para darle vueltas.

-Ni yo, pero sabes que algún día tendrán que saberlo.

-Correcto pero cambiemos de tema, no quiero pensar en eso -pido con ternura cerrando los ojos y dejándose hundir en aquel momento.

-Y yo pienso que ya seria hora de ir pensando en eso Akane.

Ella lo miro haciendo un adorable puchero inconforme.

-¿Por que la prisa?

-¿Sera por que ya quiero tenerte como mi esposa? ¡Vamos Akane, tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y seguir escondiéndonos no nos llevara a nada!

-Lo se, pero...

-¿Acaso escarlata es una cobarde que le tiene miedo a su papi? -se mofo el azabache sonriendo encantadoramente.

-Pues yo no veo que tu seas muy valiente con tu padre o tu hermano, aceptaste muy fácilmente irte tanto tiempo -respondió ella con molestia sacandole una risa a el.

-A mi no me importa mi padre y sabes que Shinosuke me engaño, nunca me dijo que tardaría tanto.

-¡Oh, pobre niño ingenuo! -la burla que la chica había aplicado lejos de causarle molestia a Ranma lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Akane, estos días deseaba tanto estar contigo... Jamas me había sentido tan mal por alguien, por un momento tuve la sensación de que te estaba perdiendo -dijo Ranma borrando su sonrisa hasta formar una expresión completamente seria- ¿Tu no tuviste la misma sensación?

Ella asintió también dejando se sonreír.

-Era como si te alejaras cada vez mas de mi.

-Es por eso que tenemos que hacer algo ya, no quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

-Se que tienes razón pero... Dejemos esto para después ¿Quieres?

-¿Después? ¡No Akane! -exclamo alejándola un poco de el, claramente ofendido -¿Te vistes de hombre y vas a buscarme a mis tierras por que me extrañas sin importarte que puedan descubrirte y ahora tienes miedo a que hablemos con nuestras familias claramente?

-¡Si Ranma, tengo miedo! -soltó molesta -Tengo miedo de que cuando mi padre se entere me mande al extranjero -añadió bajando la mirada.

-Hey, eso no va a pasar... -murmuro dulcemente después de varios segundos de silencio.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que nadie puede separarme de ti y no existe un solo lugar en el mundo a donde no pueda seguirte -respondió logrando que la chica levantara el rostro para verlo. Sus hermosos ojos avellana lucían cristalinos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Te lo aseguro, con la cruz en mi corazon -dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella en esa promesa que iba a ser muy difícil de cumplir.

Y es que no importaba que el mismísimo mundo se pusiera en contra de ellos, aun si pudieran llenar el cielo con aviones de combate, ese amor que compartían era su campo de batalla y lucharían hasta el final. Ganaran o perdieran.

-Y bien ¿Cual sera el plan? -pregunto ella sonriendo una vez terminado el beso.

-Hmmm, ¿Que te parece si mañana en la noche entro por la puerta principal y vengo a pedir tu mano? -dijo dándole un par de vueltas mas mientras ella comenzaba a reír aferrándose mas a su cuello.

-Lo dudo, mi padre mañana saldrá de viaje por una semana.

-Entonces... tendré que esperar a que regrese.

-¿No prefieres decirle primero a tu padre? -el negó con la cabeza haciendo una graciosa mueca de asco -¿Por que?

-Por que si tu padre me acepta poco me importa lo que diga el mio -contesto con simpleza.

-¿Y si se oponen los dos?

-Dejara de importarme y me veré obligado a secuestrarte.

-¿A mi?-exclamo con falsa sorpresa.

-Mjum, nos iremos a donde nadie nos encuentre -asintió guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y si nos siguen? -continuo traviesamente con su interrogatorio mientras besaba una de sus mejillas.

-Los perdemos.

-¿Y si pasan los años y te aburres de mi? -ahora besaba su otra mejilla.

-Jamas pasaría eso -dijo ahora siendo el quien le daba un rápido beso los labios -¿Y tu? ¿Crees aburrirte de mi algún día? -ella hizo una mueca fingiendo pensárselo -¡Hey! -exclamo ofendido sacandole una carcajada a la peliazul.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba.

-No me gustan esas bromas- reclamo aun molesto -Seria tanto como decir que pienso huir y dejarte en medio de la nada -añadió burlesco mientras la sonrisa de Akane se esfumaba lentamente y se alejaba un poco de el.

-No lo harías.

-¿Como estas tan segura?

-Por que yo lo evitaría -respondió tajante.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como? ¿Que harías Tendo? -se mofo mirándola retador.

-Simple... -lo empujo terminando con el abrazo y camino hasta su buro, se agacho y del ultimo cajón de este saco el mismo revolver que había usado el día que se reencontraron para después volver con el y apuntarle en el estomago -Te disparo -concluyo mientras Ranma veía con sorpresa el arma subir lentamente a lo largo de su pecho, pasando por su garganta para subir a su barbilla y detenerse en sus labios -¿Te quedo claro mi amor? -susurro seductoramente.

Ranma sonrio al ver el rostro de Akane, sabia que la menor de las hermanas Tendo hablaba enserio pues en mas de una ocasión le había dejado claro cuan peligrosa era... y hasta cierto punto, el también sentía que podría reaccionar igual si ella dejaba de amarlo, por que en el fondo prefería mil veces verla muerta que en brazos de otro hombre.

Seria demasiado doloroso perderle. No lo toleraría.

-Transparente -asintió besando la boca del arma.

Akane al notar esto comenzó a mover el revolver muy suavemente, de izquierda a derecha mientras ambos mecían sus cabezas al mismo ritmo y mantenían sus ojos en los labios del contrario, evitando besarse al ser separados únicamente por el cañón y la varilla extractora.

De un segundo a otro la chica recargo el arma en la mejilla izquierda de el y la empujo con fuerza, fingiendo darle una cachetada.

-Siempre lo he dicho, eres tan bella como peligrosa Akane Tendo... -comento Ranma soltando una carcajada antes de arrebatarle el revolver y lanzarlo a la cama -Pero la bala ya fue disparada en mi corazon por el arma de tus ojos... -nuevamente sus brazos la envolvieron calidamente -Sabes perfectamente que jamas podría abandonarte Akane, por que solo tu eres mi cielo, mi luz, mi vida... Mi todo.

Sin detenerse a pensar la peliazul asintió mientras se quedaba quieta mirándolo a los ojos y absorbiendo su calor, dejándose llevar hasta que se sintió ligada a el. Luego lo abrazo frotando suavemente la mejilla contra su pecho. Ranma sonrio con ternura al verla hacer aquello y deslizo las manos por su cuerpo mientras le apretaba la cabeza contra si mismo, permitiendole oír los acelerados latidos de su corazon que anunciaban sus sentimientos con una cadencia machacona.

-Y tu sabes que yo tampoco podría dejar de amarte Ranma, aun si deseara lo contrario por que te pertenezco... -dijo con seguridad ¡Dios, como amaba a ese hombre! -Te pertenezco -repitió convirtiendo la palabra en un suspiro anhelante mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, hasta que bajo hacia ella una boca fiera y anhelante, sin darle tiempo a respirar y mucho menos a pensar. Akane se retiro un instante rompiendo con el contacto, solo lo justo para cambiar el angulo de sus bocas mientras el la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Ranma hizo que Akane echara la cabeza un poco mas hacia atrás y devoro sus gemidos cuando ella sintió el avance de su lengua que no tardo en imitar. Los margenes de su conciencia le decían que debía refrenarse y ser mas tierno pero las demandas de su pasión le impulsaban a no obedecer. La peliazul por su parte no se resistía, sino que por el contrario demostraba un deseo igual al suyo.

Sin darse cuanta en que momento ocurrió la espalda de ella choco contra la pared de su habitación mientras el chico ahora le pasaba su lengua sobre el cuello hasta llegar a la tela de su bata. En un impulso ella arqueo aun mas su cuerpo, ofreciéndose a el con plenitud.

Ranma estaba maravillado ante la visión de la joven y sorprendido por la violencia de su propio deseo. Con una fuerza nacida de la necesidad que tenia por ella desde hace un mes pero atemperada por el amor que le tenia la levanto contra si y comenzó a mordisquearle los pezones por encima de la tela, sabiendo que no podía desnudar aquella perfección si no quería perder por completo el control.

Akane sintiendo un fuerte hormigueo en su estomago soltaba suspiros al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello y le sujetaba la cabeza al joven, de un segundo a otro ella comenzó a separarse de Ranma. Un poco confundido el azabache la miro, agradeciendo en el fondo que su mujercita tomara el control para terminar con aquello.

Sin embargo, Akane lejos de terminar con aquello tenia otros planes así que lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta la cama donde sin necesidad de soltar sus manos o apartar su mirada avellana de la grisácea de el tomo asiento.

Lentamente puso las manos masculinas sobre su rostro y el joven comenzó a pasar dulcemente las yemas de los dedos delineando sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente... sus labios.

-Besame -susurro ella y como si hubiese sido una orden el joven se agacho hasta capturar su boca en un delicado beso que poco a poco subió de intensidad.

Nuevamente ninguno supo en que momento ya se encontraban recostados sobre la cama, el sobre ella a punto de arrancarle cada prenda que usaba para liberar ante sus ojos, manos y sobre todo su boca aquel hermoso cuerpo. Deseando enloquecer con Akane y explorarla hasta la locura, deseando hacerla completamente suya.

Sin embargo millones de dudas comenzaron a bombardear su cabeza, ¿Akane realmente merecia que el la tomara antes de ser su esposo? Ella era lo mas importante que tenia y quería darle todo lo que ella se merecía.

-Espera... -le susurro con sus labios aun pegados a la dulce boca ajena.

-No Ranma, no me interesa cualquier tontería que puedas llegar a pensar... -Lo interrumpió Akane molesta antes de comenzar a quitarle la camisa china que usaba para después acariciar su pecho.

-¿Quieres torturarme? -pregunto el mirándola intensamente -Sabes que no podemos.

-¿Por que? No seas tonto Ranma... Un papel y una sortija no cambian nada ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente deseo?-pregunto bajando las manos hasta la tela del pantalón para después ingresar su mano en este y apretar su sexo palpitante sin demasiada delicadeza -Que termines de hacerme tuya -añadió mientras Ranma soltaba un jadeo vibrante que se disolvió en silencio antes de renacer con un gemido prolongado cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano provocativamente.

Derrotado volvió a devorar su boca, deleitándose con la fuerza que ella lo abrazaba. La dulzura y las buenas intenciones se esfumaron. Se moría por ella, la deseaba mas allá de la razón, la necesitaba mas que el aire o el agua.

¿A quien quería engañar? Esa noche Akane se volvería su mujer por que el amor entre el y ella era mas grande que nada, podían encontrarse incluso en medio de las balas volando en el aire y a pesar de todo estarían juntos, no por un papel, no por estar casados... estarían juntos únicamente por que se amaban.

Así que olvidándose de de todo tiro de la prenda que usaba Akane hacia arriba dejándola únicamente con sus delicadas bragas del mismo color. Ansioso bajo su cabeza para saborear la dureza y la suavidad de sus pechos consiguiendo que al al instante ella cerrara los ojos y comenzara a respirar profundamente.

Una a una las prendas fueron desapareciendo hasta que no fueron cubiertos mas que por su propia piel, ciegos de anhelo buscando sus labios mientras recorrían con sus manos cada rincón del cuerpo contrario hasta que finalmente Ranma se coloco entre las piernas de Akane manteniendo el peso con sus codos para no lastimarla y ambos supieron que era la hora, había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Te amo Akane -susurro el contra sus labios.

-También te amo, Ranma -sonrio justo antes de que el entrara en ella.

Un profundo gemido escapo de los labios de ambos al sentirse finalmente unidos, Ranma podía sentir como su miembro era fuertemente oprimido por Akane a pesar de que la chica no había sangrado y Akane tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir aquel intruso dentro de ella. Ya tenían demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían estado con alguien.

Por breves momentos Ranma sintió un doloroso golpe en su pecho acompañado de la necesidad de preguntarle a Akane ¿Quien había sido el hombre que la había tomado antes que el? Sin embargo algo dentro de el prefirió callarse.

Tal vez Akane había estado antes con alguien mas pero no tenia por que molestarse por ello, la amaba tanto como para no mencionarlo. Odiaba no haber sido el primero y el único pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar los hechos, incluso el había estado con otras mujeres antes y estaba seguro de que tampoco Akane le preguntaría.

Ahora eran solo ellos dos, borrando el pasado con cada caricia, con cada beso y promesa de amor que se daban. Eran solo Ranma y Akane, ¿Que importaba el mundo? ¿Que mas daba el pasado? Solo importaba el futuro, su futuro juntos.

Con estos pensamientos el azabache unió sus bocas en un nuevo beso que la marcaba como suya de ahora en adelante, por siempre y para siempre. Akane entendió lo que significaba aquel beso que era muy diferente a los anteriores, lleno de amor y pasión pero con un toque de algo nuevo... no sabia explicar exactamente que, solo podía sentirlo.

Ese era el inicio de algo nuevo y único.

Lentamente Ranma comenzó con un vaivén que pronto aumento de velocidad y fuerza mientras ella envolvía sus caderas con sus piernas, intentando tenerlo mas adentro.

Con cada minuto que pasaba los movimiento se volvían mas intensos, casi dejándolos sin aliento mientras intentaban inútilmente contener los jadeos que escapaban de sus bocas, excitándose en su simplicidad, mortificándose con su deseo, dándose el mayor halago que alguna vez alguien les había hecho cada vez que pronunciaban el nombre del contrario.

Entregándose en cuerpo y alma hasta que terminaron al mismo tiempo sintiendo un estallido lleno de emociones que se esparció rápidamente a lo largo de todo su cuerpo para terminar cayendo rendidos mientras intentaban calmar sus respiraciones.

Aquel había sido un momento único, que se grabaría a fuego en sus mentes para siempre.

-Ya eres mi mujer -susurro el en su oído sacandole una sonrisa a ella que asintió suavemente sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida ante la mirada de Ranma.

Era definitivo, ahora mas que nunca nadie podría separarlos. Con esta idea en su cabeza el azabache beso la mejilla de Akane y cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por el sueño que el mismo sentía, cubriéndola con su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

Desde ese momento Akane había comenzado a rescindir en sus venas de tal manera que lo había robado de si mismo. Había robado su corazon llevándoselo lejos, secretamente y silenciosamente.

.

Ranma lucho por despertarse. Logro centrar la vista sobre el reloj del buro y descubrió que faltaban solo quince minutos para que fueran las ocho de la mañana. Asustado abrió los ojos de golpe, considerando todas las ocasiones en que se le había hecho tarde ese resultaba la ganadora... En realidad había dormido bastante tiempo.

Sus ojos buscaron el cuerpo de Akane que aun permanecía dormida entre sus brazos sin prenda alguna y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Le encantaba sentir su largo cabello entre sus dedos y sobre su piel, le encantaba contemplarlo derramado sobre la funda verde intenso de la almohada.

-¿Por que sonríes? -pregunto ella desperezándose después de rodar a un lado y mirarlo.

-Buenos días -dijo el dándole un rápido beso en los labios e ignorando sus palabras. ¿Cuantas veces había soñado en despertar con Akane de aquella forma? ¿Miles? ¿Millones?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Ranma antes de contemplar sin pudor alguno su cuerpo, todo en el era perfecto, completamente fascinante.

"Te amo Akane... Ya eres mi mujer" las palabras resonaron de pronto en su cabeza, una y otra vez, haciéndose mucho mas fuertes en lugar de desvanecerse, como si fueran un eco que solo se vio interrumpido hasta que sintió como el le acariciaba su pelo y su mejilla cariñosamente antes de estrecharla contra si, con mas fuerza.

-¿Cansada?

-Pero feliz.

-¿Estas segura?

-Del todo -respondió riendo por aquella ultima pregunta con un toque de duda mientras se acurrucaba aun mas de ser posible contra su cuerpo. La noche anterior todo había sido tan espontaneo que no le había dado tiempo de tender las sabanas pero francamente no las extrañaba con el calor que manaba el cuerpo del joven.

Permanecieron recostados en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Ranma miro el reloj que ya marcaba las ocho.

-Akane, debo irme -anuncio con pesar besando su cuello.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No quisiera, pero mira la hora.

Ella observo el reloj y soltó un suspiro frustrada, sabia que tenia razón y debía irse antes de que alguien tocara a su puerta o descubrieran que el no se encontraba en la hacienda.

-Siempre olvido que arriesgas tu vida al estar aquí... Conmigo.

-Por ti escarlata soy capaz de dar mi vida, recibiría una bala aquí mismo de ser necesario -dijo señalando su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazon. La peliazul lo miro durante unos segundos y después soltó una risa -¿Que? -pregunto un poco ofendido por su reacción.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no tienes absolutamente ningún pelo en el pecho -respondió acariciando sus pectorales sugestivamente.

-¿Ah si? ¡No lo había notado! -exclamo el con falsa sorpresa, deslizando su mano lentamente hasta uno de sus senos e imitando su acción -Veo que tú tampoco.

Akane cerro los ojos un segundo disfrutando de aquel tacto.

-No me digas que ahora no te gusto por eso -añadió el joven entre los húmedos besos que empezaba a esparcir en su cuello.

-En realidad... Hace mucho conosi a una chica que estaba segura de que si un hombre tenia pecho lampiño no se podía confiar el -contesto antes de levantar su rostro para darle un beso destinado a incendiar cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Olvídate... de eso... sabes que... puedes confiar... en mí -respondió sin desear romper con aquel contacto mientras acariciaba las torneadas piernas de Akane, la cual se aferraba a sus hombros.

-Eso espero Sacotome -dijo deslizando sus dedos desde el pecho al abdomen para después llegar mas abajo del vientre, tomando entre sus manos el miembro ya endurecido de Ranma que murmuro su nombre entre dientes -Por que si no...

-¿Que mi amor? -interrumpió a la chica antes de inclinarse a morder su labio inferior -¿Me disparas?-añadió con la mirada de un niño travieso.

-Te disparo... -asintió ella imitando su acción con el doble de fuerza, casi lastimandolo mientras comenzaba a mover su mano.

-Akane, no me hagas esto... debo irme.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto con falsa inocencia mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

-¡Maldita sea... Akane! -gruño antes de introducir su lengua a la boca femenina al mismo tiempo que exploraba libremente su cuerpo con las manos.

Ignorando la hora Ranma se tomo el tiempo de saborear con su lengua y recorrer con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo, deteniéndose un poco mas donde provocaba algún jadeo especialmente intenso. Cuando llego al abdomen, Akane se había convertido en una verdadera leona entre sus brazos, que sin pudor alguno se movía contra su miembro incitándolo a prolongar sus caricias y entrar en ella.

El la saboreaba y ella jadeaba, el la acariciaba y ella se arqueaba moviéndose contra su parte mas sensible, el la besaba y ella le correspondía mientras lo abrazaba.

Y entonces la penetro, de manera aun mas intensa que la noche anterior, deleitandose con el modo en que ella le clavaba los dedos en la espalda y los arrastraba hasta la curva de sus nalgas. Intentando contener sus quejidos Akane repetía su nombre, una, dos, tres veces... y fue solo hasta la cuarta ocasión en que le fue imposible seguir evitándolo y soltó un fuerte sonido que se convirtió en un gemido prolongado mientras se arqueaba bajo el cuerpo de el. Solo entonces Ranma se permitió terminar en ella, acabando con aquel hermoso momento de éxtasis.

Algo dentro de si mismo le decía casi con cierto toque de burla que se volvería adicto a eso.

.

Kasumi salio de su habitación y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para después caminar a la puerta luciendo una brillante sonrisa, casi parecía estar volando entre las nubes, se notaba claramente feliz. Y no era para menos, desde que se había convertido en la novia de Onno todo su mundo había cambiado, el joven galeno era el centro de su ser.

Era tan dulce, tan detallista y tan cariñoso que cuando podía compartir largas horas a su lado ya no importaba nada.

¡Todo era perfecto!... hasta que cruzo la puerta de la salida topándose de golpe con Kuno, mismo que al parecer iba entrando.

-¡Ah, hola Kasumi! -saludo alegremente.

La castaña dejo de sonreí y torció la boca sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia ante el halago del ojiazul. ¿Por que el destino insistía en castigarla así? ¡Odiaba tener que toparselo siempre! ¿Pero que esperaba? Kuno también vivía ahí, para su desdicha.

-Buenos días Kuno -respondió cortante antes de seguir con su camino.

-Espera ¿No vas a desayunar? -inquirió el joven siguiéndola.

-No.

-¿Y a donde vas tan temprano?

-Por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? -repitió molesto -Esa no es una respuesta.

-Si lo es -contesto ella irritada, sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Por que te portas así conmigo? -pregunto en un tono lastimero, deteniéndola de los hombros justo antes de que llegara al camino de piedra que conducía hasta el portón principal -¿Tan despreciable soy para que me ames?

Ella lo miro un poco incomoda por aquella pregunta.

-No Kuno... Es solo que...

-¿Entonces? -la interrupio desesperado -Lo único que deseo es que entiendas que te amo y si tu me aceptas no me importaría nada mas que tu.

-Y yo lo único que to deseo es que entiendas que estas casado con mi hermana -dijo Kasumi volviendo a molestarse.

-Existe el divorcio.

-¡No en esta familia, ademas no quiero nada contigo! -exclamo zafándose de el -¡Eres el esposo de mi hermana, por amor a dios entiéndelo! ¡No me agradas, no me interesas!... -sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de un claxon. Ambos se giraron descubriendo un bonito jaguar negro que pertenecía a Onno, el cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-¿Que hace ese tipo aquí? -pregunto Kuno amargamente al ver como el joven de gafas saludaba a la joven desde el interior del auto. Sonriendo estúpidamente.

Kasumi no dijo nada y continuo caminando.

-Por piedad... Responde o no me va a importar nada.

Ella se detuvo y se giro a verlo.

-Onno es mi novio y voy a desayunar con su familia, ahora hazme el favor de irte y no hagas el ridículo -respondió como si nada, ignorando la mueca de dolor que dejaba plasmada en Kuno.

El ojiazul por su parte quería detenerla, quería evitarlo o en su defecto preguntarle ¿Como podía decírselo de una manera tan fría aun sabiendo lo que sentía por ella?, sin embargo no hizo ni una ni otra. Simplemente se quedo parado en silencio, todavía petrificado por la respuesta mientras veía como Kasumi llegaba con Onno y este salia de su auto par darle un beso en la boca y abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Se veían tan felices... ¿Por que no podía tener aquella felicidad el? ¿Por que había escogido a ese idiota de gafas en su lugar?... Si no estuviera casado con Nabiki ¿Habría sido diferente?

Mil dudas lo asaltaron al tiempo en que mantenia su mirada fija en el camino donde el auto había desaparecido. Paso un minuto, dos... y habrían seguido pasando con el exactamente igual si no hubiera sido por una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo reaccionar.

-Buenos días Kuno.

El ojiazul miro a Soun y rápidamente trato de cambiar su expresión.

-¡Ah, señor Soun!... ¡Buenos días! ¿Como esta?

-Bien, ¿Que hacías aquí parado como espantapájaros?

Kuno soltó una risa nervioso ante el comentario del patriarca y negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad estaba acompañando a su hija Kasumi mientras llegaba su novio -respondió ansioso por ver la reacción en el hombre. Estaba seguro de que no lo sabia y probablemente se enfurecería, sin embargo lejos de ocurrir aquello Soun simplemente asintió -Señor, ¿Usted lo conoce? -inquirió sorprendido al verlo tan tranquilo.

-Por su puesto que lo conozco, a el y a su madre -contesto sonriendo levemente, provocando un golpe en el pecho de Kuno al darse cuenta de que no solo ya estaba enterado de esa relación si no que también la aprovaba -Ahora con tu permiso me retiro, que pases un buen día -añadió el hombre caminando hasta su auto para meter su portafolios café en el asiento trasero y luego tomar asiento tras el volante.

-¿Ya se va señor?

-Si, hasta luego Kuno.

Dicho esto arranco y se marcho. Kuno lo miro alejarse, sabiendo que nuevamente se iría por un mínimo de dos días hasta un máximo de siete. Siempre que salia vestido de esa forma y con ese portafolio un tanto viejo y desgastado era igual.

¿A donde iba? Nadie lo sabia. Había preguntado en un par de ocasiones a los empleados pero todos desconocían la respuesta, con su esposa era igual... aun que a Nabiki francamente no le importaba enterarse de nada. Incluso Akane y Kasumi no lo sabían.

Kasumi... Su Kasumi...

Frustrado giro sobre sus talones y camino hasta la puerta para entrar a la casa, con pasos perezosos se dirigió al comedor donde solo se encontraba Nabiki sentada.

Estaba a punto de saludarla pero ella se le adelanto en hablar.

-¿Donde estabas? -la molestia era palpable en su voz -¡Por un segundo creí que desayunaría sola, no se donde diablos están todos!

Fastidiado de sus típicos reclamos Kuno camino sin decir nada hasta su silla cerca de ella y tomo asiento.

-¡Kuno! ¿Estas sordo? ¡Te pregunte algo! -grito Nabiki ofendida, sin embargo este hizo caso omiso y continuo con su actitud-¡Contéstame Kuno! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores! ¡Lo detesto! -grito furiosa.

Kuno incapaz de tolerarla se levanto de la silla bruscamente y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida del comedor ante la mirada estupefacta de la joven.

-¡Oye! ¿A donde crees que vas? ¡Siéntate inmediatamente!

El intento contener su cólera y fingir que no había oído aquello para seguir caminando a la salida pero le fue completamente imposible al escuchar como nuevamente le ordenaba sentarse, era como si se tratase de su mascota en lugar de su esposo. Así que se detuvo y regreso hasta la mesa con el rostro enrojecido de rabia, misma que aumento al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Nabiki mientras alzaba el mentón orgullosa de haberlo detenido.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así Nabiki? ¡Estoy cansado de que intentes manejarme, tu no eres mi dueña! -dijo entre dientes, apenas controlándose para no gritar -¡Quise que fueras mi esposa pero te negaste y..!

-¡No puede ser que vuelvas a lo mismo! -lo interrumpió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzándose de brazos -¿Por que insistes en pedir que nos vayamos y tengamos hijos?

Kuno sonrio irónicamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Te equivocas, hacer eso seria mi peor error.

Ella lo miro confundida.

-¿Que? ¿Irnos de aquí?

-No... Tener hijos contigo -respondió midiéndola de pies a cabeza antes de dar media vuelta e irse, dejando a Nabiki petrificada en su silla.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo... aquellas ultimas palabras y esa mirada llena de desprecio realmente le habían dolido. Era como un golpe certero en su orgullo.

¡No lo entendía! ¡Kuno había cambiado demasiado desde que regresaron a Japón! ¿Donde estaba ese hombre con el que disfrutaba de ir a eventos sociales y lugares lujosos? Ese que la sorprendía dándole costosos regalos y ridículos halagos a su belleza.

.

Todos los asientos había sido ocupados en el despacho de Shinosuke durante aquella reunión, el joven daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, contestaba preguntas y atendía los problemas que le planteaban sus trabajadores hábilmente.

Desde la puerta, sin hacer ruido y sin atreverse a interrumpir Genma observaba a su primogénito. Así permaneció por varios minutos mas hasta que la reunión termino y la habitación se vació en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tenia que admitirlo: Shinosuke lo había superado. Era difícil de fingir no darse cuenta de eso, estaba mas que listo para reemplazarlo y aun cuando para cualquier padre decir eso seria un verdadero orgullo, para el no era mas que una espina en su zapato.

El castaño se había empeñado en llenarlo de reclamos, insultos y chantajes durante años, en un par de ocasiones había tomado dinero sin su autorización y lo ignoraba como una figura de autoridad. Eso en un principio era doloroso pero pasando los años se torno molesto.

¡El continuaba siendo el dueño y sin embargo ni siquiera se molestaba en invitarlo a esas juntas! Entendía que estaba herido pero resultaba humillante jamas haberlo doblegado.

Había logrado manejar el viñedo y su gente sin su apoyo. Pero no seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo, o Shinosuke cambiaba su actitud o el cambiaba el orden de las cosas. Con esa idea el patriarca detuvo a su hijo pidiéndole hablar a solas antes de que este se marchara.

Para sorpresa del hombre el joven acepto de buena gana, incluso le ofreció algo de beber.

-Vaya hijo, parece que dormiste bien -comento riendo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. Shinosuke soltó una carcajada y lo imito.

-Mejor que nunca, gracias... ¿Y tu padre? ¿Puedes dormir bien? -pregunto burlesco mientras se recargaba despreocupadamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, al otro lado del escritorio.

La sonrisa de Genma se borro al instante y lo miro sumamente molesto.

-¿Por que insistes en discutir Shinosuke?

-No seas tan susceptible papa, solo te hice una pregunta -continuo riendo mientras se encogía de hombros -Apropósito ¿Que quieres?

\- A preguntarte por que adelantaste la fumigacion.

Ahora fue el turno de Shinosuke en borrar su sonrisa y fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Era necesario.

-¿Por que?

-Ese es el problema contigo, para ti todo lo que venga de mi esta mal ¿Cierto? ¡Cualquier cosa que yo haga siempre la cuestionaras!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Eres mi hijo y siempre espere en vano a que tu actitud cambiara!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos hasta que Shinosuke volvió a su expresión fría y se puso de pie.

-¿Eso es todo? Por que si ya terminaste tengo cosas mas importantes que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo -dicho esto salio del despacho dejando a Genma exactamente en el mismo estado, hasta que finalmente reacciono levantándose rápidamente de su lugar para seguirlo.

El joven ya se había subido a su auto y ahora se disponía a salir.

-¡Shinosuke ya cambie mi testamento a favor de Ranma! -grito a todo pulmón logrando que el auto ahora en movimiento frenara de golpe.

La puerta de este no tardo en abrirse de una patada y Shinosuke bajo para caminar hasta el hecho una verdadera fiera.

-¿Que dijiste? -pregunto con las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas. Ya una vez lo había amenazado de esa forma pero no había pasado de eso, una amenaza.

-Lo que oíste, créeme que esto lo hago por el bien de los viñedos y hasta de ti.

-¿Por el bien de los viñedos y de mi? -repitió entre dientes -¡Que gran estupidez estas diciendo! ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Estas cediéndole los viñedos a Ranma cuando el jamas se ha interesado en ellos! -exploto sujetándolo de la camisa con fuerza.

-¡Tranquilízate Shinosuke, tu vas a seguir ordenando pero bajo otros términos! -alego empujándolo con fuerza para que lo soltara -Tendrás una fuerte cantidad de dinero que se te entregara cada mes. Créeme que no cambiara nada, Ranma aprenderá a administrar esto y...

-¿Así que planeas volverme el empleado de tu hijo Ranma? -lo interrumpió irónico, soltando una carcajada y sintiendo como su sangre estaba hirviendo en esos momentos -Ranma siempre Ranma ¿Verdad Genma? ¡Pues bien, haz lo que quieras! -grito caminando de nuevo hasta su auto.

-¡Espera hijo no te vayas, no hemos terminado!

El joven se detuvo y lo miro de forma corrosiva.

-No me digas hijo, ni yo debería decirte padre -dicho esto subió a su transporte y cerrando la puerta de golpe comenzó a manejar hasta salir de la hacienda.

Sus ojos se miraron a si mismo en el espejo retrovisor, tenia el rostro completamente enrojecido por la cólera y sus ojos antes azul celeste ahora lucían un tenebroso color azul marino, sus manos se mantenían en puños sobre el volante y casi temía poder pulverizar sus dientes en cualquier momento.

No podía dar crédito a lo que Genma le había dicho, tenia que actuar rápido y verificar si ese testamento había sido modificado. ¡No podía esperar ni un solo día!

Sin perder tiempo saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar el numero de Kuno.

-Buenos días Shinosuke -se escucho la voz respondiendo al otro lado de la linea.

-Tengo problemas, necesito que hablemos en persona.

-Bueno ya estoy en la oficina.

-Bien habla con tu secretaria y dile que cancele todas tus citas hasta las dos de la tarde. Voy para allá.

Una vez dicho eso el mayor de los hermanos Saotome colgó y guardo el aparato en su pantalón. No permitiría que su padre le quitara todo aquello por lo que habia estado luchando tantos años. ¡Esos viñedos eran suyos y ni Ranma ni nadie se los quitaría!

.

Se habían dado un ultimo beso prolongado antes de que Ranma saliera por ese orificio en el que entraba todas las noches, una ultima sonrisa antes de colocar aquella piedra en su sitio y marcar la tortuosa distancia entre ellos. Ahora el azabache soltaba un suspiro... pero no seria el ultimo, era mas bien el primero de tantos que daría a lo largo de todo el día recordando a Akane, SU Akane, SU mujer. Suya, solo suya.

Con una sonrisa se levanto perezosamente y emprendió camino como un autómata, añorando volver a traspasar aquella muralla y ver a su amada. Tomarla en sus brazos y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba.

Akane por su parte volvió a su recamara y se tiro en la cama, luego tomo la almohada que había estado toda la noche bajo la cabeza de Ranma e inhalo su aroma. Aun podía sentir su colonia masculina, aun podía sentir su calor.

Permaneció así por un tiempo mas, reviviendo cada acontecimiento ocurrido desde que había vuelto a verlo en aquella pelea hasta esa misma mañana, momentos antes cuando aun estaba a su lado.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que nadie los interrumpiera siendo ya las nueve y media de la mañana, fue entonces que recordó que su padre saldría de viaje y Kasumi desayunaría con la familia de Tofu. El único impedimento para que Ranma hubiera pasado todo el día a su lado eran Nabiki y Shinosuke, aun que seguramente la primera tampoco se encontraría en casa.

Tratando de continuar con su día se levanto para darse un rápido baño, se vistió y bajo a la cocina con el propósito de preparar su desayuno. No haría nada especialmente complicado, solo cocinaría un par de huevos y tomaría una taza de café.

Desayuno tranquilamente y cuando salio dirección a la puerta principal para cabalgar un rato se encontró con Nabiki sentada en el comedor, tenia una copa su mano derecha y una botella sobre la mesa. De inmediato la escena la desconcertó pero no tuvo tiempo de fingir que no la había visto pues la castaña al parecer sintió su presencia y se giro a verla.

-¡Ah, hola Akane! Pense que hoy nadie se dignaría en salir de sus cuartos -dijo Nabiki sin disimular su molestia.

-Bueno papa ya debió haberse ido, Kasumi igual y hoy me levante un poco mas tarde -explico sonriendo mientras su hermana fruncía el ceño.

-¿Como? ¿A donde se fueron ellos?

-Papa salio de viaje por una semana y Kasumi salio con su novio.

-¿Y por que nadie me aviso?

-No lo se -se encogió de hombros mirando como la castaña molesta llenada otra vez su copa con la botella y comenzaba a beber su contenido -Nabiki ¿Estas bien?

-¡Perfectamente! ¿No lo vez? -respondió agresivamente.

-¿Discutiste con Kuno?

-¡No Akane, no discutí con Kuno! ¿Quieres dejarme en paz y ocuparte de tu vida?

-¿Entonces por que estas tomando tan temprano? Eso te puede hacer mucho daño -insistió Akane caminando hacia ella realmente preocupada, a pesar de todos lo problemas que pudieran tener no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Aléjate de mi! -exclamo tomando la botella al notar que Akane intentaba tomarla.

-Hermana si es por Kuno... Se que su relación no marcha bien, todos podemos verlo pero eso no es motivo para que...

-¡Eres una maldita envidiosa Akane! -grito levantándose de su asiento furiosa -¡Que tu no logres conseguirte un novio no significa que puedas criticar mi matrimonio! ¿Que? ¿Acaso planeas también cizañar con la monja de Kasumi? ¿O solo estas en contra de mi? -Akane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, muy sorprendida ante sus palabras -¡Pues no me interesa lo que tu digas! ¡Todo esta perfecto en mi matrimonio! ¡Kuno jamas tiene problemas conmigo!... ¡Ahora lárgate!

-No se que te hace pensar eso de mi, pero si realmente estas bien con Kuno me alegro.

-¡Hipócrita!

Akane rodó los ojos fastidiada de esa platica que obviamente no las estaba llevando a ningún lado.

-Si claro, como digas hermana, sera mejor que cuides a ese hombre por que parece que es un santo... Mira que tolerarte no es nada facil.

Nabiki vio como Akane salia y roja por el coraje comenzó a marcar un numero en su móvil, espero un tono, dos, tres pero nadie contesto. Furiosa volvió a marcar un par de veces mas mientras Shinosuke estacionaba su auto en el estacionamiento de sus oficinas y revisaba el aparato, interesado en saber quien insistía tanto en hablar con el.

Al ver que se trataba de Nabiki dudo en contestar. No estaba de humor para soportar los caprichos de ella. La llamada se corto y cuando estaba por guardar el móvil en su bolsillo este vibro anunciando un mensaje que decía: "Me urge verte", Shinosuke sonrio al leerlo y le marco.

Al parecer no solo el había comenzado mal el día.

-Buen día Nabiki. ¿Todo bien?

-¡No! ¡La maldita de Akane se burlo de mi! ¿Podemos vernos antes?

-No puedo, tengo una junta muy importante así que nos vemos a la hora que habíamos acordado.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me urge verte!

-Tranquilízate Nabiki, después de lo que hablemos hoy ninguna de tus hermanas van a volver a ser un problema para ti.

-¡Espero que eso sea verdad Shinosuke! -concluyo antes de colgar.

Shinosuke sin darle importancia a eso guardo el aparato y salio de su auto. Cuando llego al despacho y abrió la puerta se encontró con la imagen de Kuno sentado en su escritorio mientras fumaba, el cenicero estaba lleno de colillas y todo el lugar comenzaba a llenarse de aquel desagradable aroma.

-No me digas, estas teniendo una mala mañana ¿No? -dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. En el tiempo en que Tatewaki comenzó a trabajar con el se dio cuenta de que solo fumaba cuando estaba nervioso o alterado.

Kuno lo miro y sonrio pobremente asintiendo.

\- ¿Cual es el problema jefe?

-Antes dime ¿Peleaste con Nabiki? -inquirió sospechando que el mar humor de la chica realmente se debía mas a el que a Akane.

-Si pero eso no me importa.

Shinosuke arqueo una ceja y lo miro sorprendido.

-Si no es por ella que estas así -dijo señalando con su cabeza el cenicero -¿Es por otra mujer?

Kuno que en ese momento estaba dando un nuevo golpe a su cigarro casi se ahoga al escuchar aquello, nervioso desvió la mirada y permaneció callado durante unos segundos, dudando de poder hablar con el sobre sus problemas mas íntimos.

-Vamos Kuno, ¿Por que no me cuentas tu problema? Déjame ayudarte.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.

-¿Estamos hablando de un asunto delictivo?

-No señor... Es un asunto estúpido.

-Adelante, te escucho.

Kuno se mantuvo callado el mismo tiempo que tardo en expulsar el humo de la ultima calada en su cigarro para después aplastarlo contra el cenicero.

-¿Conoces a un tal Onno Tofu?

-Es el hijo único de la dueña de una cadena de laboratorios farmacéuticos y un reconocido cirujano que murió hace pocos años, también es doctor y ahora maneja la clínica de su padre ademas de ser el heredero universal de su madre. Según dicen es muy bueno en su trabajo.

-¿Que tratos tienes con ellos?

-Ninguno.

-¿Y como puedes ayudarme a quitármelo del camino? -inquirió Kuno sin poder detener su lengua mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, odiando cada vez mas a ese sujeto.

La desesperación de aquella voz patente en su empleado conmociono a Shinosuke aun mas que la misma pregunta en si.

-¿Exactamente en que te estorba?

Al ver el silencio del joven comprendió todo, no era difícil sumar uno mas uno, siempre había notado como se le iluminaba la mirada al mencionar algo relacionado con Kasumi Tendo y cuando habían coincidido en aquel restaurante no dudo en demostrar completo interés en ella, ademas de contar con que la chica resultaba ser la novia de Onno.

-¿Es por Kasumi? -Soltó de repente mientras tomaba asiento en una silla, logrando que Kuno levantara la mirada asustado, encontrándose con la de Shinosuke, quien sonrio complacido de haber acertado.

-¿Como es que...?

-Es muy obvio. Deberías tener mas cuidado con Nabiki, en cualquier momento se puede dar cuenta.

-No me importa que lo sepa si Kasumi me acepta.

-¿Le pedirías el divorcio? -Pregunto riendo, Kuno asintió -Ella jamas lo permitiría.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías, Nabiki es una mujer de cuidado -dijo comenzando a imaginarse como podría sacar provecho de eso -¿Realmente ya no amas a tu esposa?

-Nunca lo hice.

-¿Y a Kasumi si la amas? -Kuno asintió -Podría tratarse de solo un capricho.

-No lo es.

-Pienso que si realmente sientes algo por Kasumi deberías dejarla ser feliz. Hay veces en que la mejor manera de demostrar el amor que sientes por alguien es renunciar ¿No lo crees?

-Eso no funciona conmigo Shinosuke -dijo Kuno golpeándose el pecho con el puño -Yo no soy de la clase de hombres que piensa de esa forma. O es mía o no es de nadie.

-De acuerdo -respondió Shinosuke satisfecho.

-¿De acuerdo? -repitió frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-Me has convencido de que quieres a esa chica, así que te ayudare.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Kuno mirándolo sumamente ilusionado.

-Te lo prometo, pero ahora necesito que hablemos del problema que tengo. -Kuno asintió briosamente y Shinosuke tratando de mantener la calma comenzó a platicarle el problema que había tenido con Genma.

-Necesitare hacer algunas llamadas antes para verificar si tu padre realmente cambio su testamento, luego me encargare de arreglar esto y cuando todo acabe, como siempre sera a tu favor.

Shinosuke suspiro un poco mas calmado y se levanto de su asiento para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Confiaba plenamente en la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Ya veras como tu trabajo sera recompensado Kuno, yo te ayudare con Kasumi -dijo antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera, faltaba solo una hora para su cita con Nabiki -Ahora tengo que irme - anuncio caminando hasta la puerta para después salir dejando Kuno con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

¿En verdad podría ayudarle Shinosuke con Kasumi? Como añoraba que fuese así.

.

Cuando Shinosuke llego al restaurante faltaban 15 minutos para la cita así que mientras esperaba a Nabiki pidió un Wisky. Saboreando su copa repaso una vez mas aquel plan que tenia para ella, ahora añadiéndole unos cuantos toques de mas gracias a la situación amorosa de Kuno.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios mientras continuaba dando pequeños sorbos, si manejaba bien sus cartas obtendría su venganza sin verse inmiscuido.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-¡Hola Shinosuke! -saludo alegremente, tomando asiento frente a el -Se amable y dime en que estabas pensando con esa sonrisa de villano.

El ojiazul aun sonriendo no respondió, simplemente vio su reloj y arqueo una de sus cejas.

-¡Vaya, Nabiki me sorprendes! ¡Jamas pensé que fueras tan puntual! ¿O es que estas tan desesperada?

La cara de la chica hizo un puchero de molestia.

-Basta Saotome, no estoy para bromas.

-Mil disculpas entonces querida, no sabia que tuvieras un mal día. ¿Podrías decirme que paso para que estés peor que siempre? -dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¿Y tu podrías dejar de joderme? -pregunto mirando al joven con los ojos empequeñecidos -Ofreciste tu ayuda para quitarme de en medio a mis hermanas, ¿Cumplirás? Dime para que si no me largue de aquí.

Shinosuke dejo de reír y la miro seriamente.

-¿Sabias que tu hermana Akane y mi hermano tienen una relación?

Nabiki abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta y después comenzó a reír.

-¿Estas bromeando? -el castaño negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión logrando que ella borrara su sonrisa. Ahora comenzaba a entender el sentido de esa reunión -Así que quieres que nuestros padres lo sepan ¿Cierto?

-Precisamente, y tu me vas a ayudar a eso.

-Te escucho -contesto después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

Ya era hora de que alguien les quitara esas mascaras de niñas buenas a sus hermanas, por que estaba completamente segura de que incluso Kasumi sabia sobre eso. Siempre estaban juntas y se contaban todo.

Se habían burlado de las reglas de su Soun, deliberadamente lo habían traicionado y ella misma se encargaría de que toda la sociedad lo supiera, en especial el... A su padre era a quien mas quería dejárselo claro.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Wow, ¿Sabían desde el 03 de Mayo no había publicado un capitulo nuevo en este fic? ¡Yo no! ¡Juro que no me di cuenta de eso! jejejeje (Risa nerviosa)**

 **Estuve muy ocupada estos meses, me sentía muy presionada y sin tiempo de nada así que le puse un pequeño STOP a todos mis fic, ya tenia el capitulo 3 de "A través de tus ojos" pero cuando iba a subirlo me di cuenta de que era mas corto (9 paginas de 10) y había algo que no me cuadraba muy bien. Así que lo corregiré un poco.**

 **Se que también Marina y yo tenemos que publicar el Capitulo 7 de "Verdad y reto" pero apenas llevamos 45 paginas y usualmente cada Show dura de 50 a 60 paginas... Así que pedimos disculpas por el enorme retraso, es una vergüenza no haber publicado el día que habíamos anunciado pero ahora si, ya nos daremos el tiempo de terminar los pendientes.**

 **Faltan 5 paginas para acabar "Verdad y Reto", 1 para "A través de tus ojos" (Mas la corrección) y 2 retos que tengo pendientes: Uno Shessomaru X Kagome & otro Ranma X Akane (Cada uno de 10 paginas) ¿Alguien cree que logre al menos los primeros dos antes del Lunes?... ¿No?¿Nadie? Okay ._.**

 **Cambiando de tema... ¿Que les pareció el lemon? Es gracioso pero aun después de tantos que ya escribí sigue siendo un poco difícil jajaja.**

 **Quise** **darle una reacción diferente a Ranma cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el primer hombre en la vida de Akane. En un principio pensé en sacar su lado posesivo pero después de pensarlo mas a fondo decidí no hacerlo, así como se explica arriba creo que ninguno de los dos tiene que darle mucha importancia a eso. Ahora están juntos, se aman y el pasado ahí queda, en el pasado.**

 **Antes de que lo olvide: ¡GRACIAS POR SUS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES AL FIC! Estoy realmente muy emocionada y agradecida por su apoyo en este proyecto, ¿91 favoritos? ¿109 seguidores? ¡Gracias a todos! Me animan muchísimo a seguir.**

 **¡Listo! Ahora, sin mas que decir pasare a contestar sus bellos reviews:**

 **FVSaotomeTendo: Creo que ya son muchos los que odian a Shinosuke ¿No?, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior y esa parte lemonesca que tanto me hizo dudar jajaja, mas pronto de lo que crees veras si Shinosuke falla o no en sus planes y gracias por decir que vale la pena esperar... Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **YO LA GUEST: ¡Felicidades por tu cuenta amiga! Al fin conozco tu nombre, ¿Sara? jajaja... discúlpame por no haber contestado tu mensaje antes, en verdad no tenia tiempo pero ahora si nos ponemos de acuerdo por PM ;) Me halagas mucho con lo que dices... ¡Listo el lemon! ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Bien mal? :/ espero que te agradara y disculpa la demora. Mil gracias por leer mi humilde historia y seguir comentando.**

 **Elsa: Pues es a mi a la que le alegra saber que mi fic fue uno de los que te ayudo a superar tus "Exámenes sorpresa" jejeje. Siempre es un placer saber tus partes favoritas en cada capitulo, gracias por compartir tu opinión y seguir leyendo. No sabes como me anima. Disculpa la demora y nos leemos a la próxima. (PD: Eso de patear a Shinosuke me mato de risa jajajaja)**

 **Mermaind of ice: ¡Gracias por tus reviews amiga!... Me gusta tu prisión. Mira nada mas, ahora sera un glorioso martes jejeje... Recuerda no pecar y dejar tu sexy review ;) Disculpa la demora y nuevamente, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.**

 **Sav21: Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, es un alivio jeje ¡lo se, a mi también me encanta Shinosuke! ¡Es tan lindo!. Exactamente, hay un trasfondo en la relación de Soun con Nabiki que pronto se sabrá y la relación de Kasumi con Onno ya es publica, Soun lo acepta... pero Kuno no (Lo admito: ¿Que clase de pareja CRACK acabo de crear?) ¡Claro que Shino vio esa reveladora escena!... Y quedo traumado jejejeje. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y dejarme un comentario diciéndome tu opinión. Nos leemos en el 12.**

 **Anzu Hyuga: ¡Discúlpame amiga! ¡De verdad lamento esta demora! Fue una temporada muy estresante para mi pero creo que ya lo solucione (O eso espero) Espero que no salieran tan mal los lemons de este capitulo y fueran de tu agrado, al menos que estuvieran aceptables tengo el borrador de el próximo capitulo adelantado en word (La inspiración fue grande), llevo la mitad (10 paginas de las 20 que siempre subo) así que espero no demorar mucho en actualizar. Gracias por dejarme tu huellita y seguir leyendo, me animas muchísimo. ¡Y nuevamente, disculpa la tardanza! Nos leemos en el 12.**

 **La Reina Calabaza de Sable: ¡Ese es el animo! ¡Ranma y Akane saldrán adelante! ¡Si!... ¿O no? Pronto lo sabrás, eso si te digo: Los problemas siguen. Que bueno que te gustara esa frase y yo como tu, AL FIN pude publicar después de tanto. ¡Alabado sea el señor! jajajajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar review, ayuda bastante.**

 **Andrea: Petición cumplida: Mas escenas subidas de tono. Ojala te parezcan bien jajajaja. Eso trate, que su lemon fuera romantico pero apasionante y claro, que terminara de unirlos. Tu dirás si lo logre o falle en el intento. Disculpa la demora, fue una temporada difícil pero aquí esta el cap 11. Gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima.**

 **HinamoriLU: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Con tu review me diste bastante animo, me alegra saber que sigas leyendo este fic y sobre todo, que te este gustando el rumbo de las cosas. Si Kuno tiende a ser muy pesado jajaja, ¿Pero cuando no? Así es el, pobrecito. Disculpa la demora en publicar, ya esta el capitulo 11 (Ojala te guste) y nos leemos en el 12.**

 **Gaby Chan17: Y yo con un gustazo te contesto este Review, tu también eres super agradable y me caes de maravilla. Cualquier cosa ya sabes, PM y platicamos. Gracias por las buenas vibras, tus ánimos y tu review, siempre es maravilloso saber de ti, cuídate y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco: Ame tu seudónimo y tu foto de perfil ¿A que se debe el nombre? Si es que puedo saberlo. Saber que casi no comentas y aun así te gusto tanto el fic como para hacerlo me llena de alegría, ¡Gracias por regalarme tu huellita! Y gracias por contarme tu experiencia jajaja. Aquí vuelve a salir esa arma y ese erotismo, espero haberlo aplicado bien. Nuevamente gracias, disculpa el retraso y nos leemos en el cap 12.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora: ¡Matona! ¿Que te pasa mujer? ¡Estoy esperando tu próximo capitulo desde hace años! Que yo me tarde no significa que tu debas de hacerlo ¿Eh? ¡Tu si cumple tus horarios, no sigas mi mal ejemplo! (Soy una descarada jajaja) ¡Listo el lemon! ¡Listo el capitulo! ¿Próxima fecha de actualización?... Hamm, ¡Gracias por comentar y leer mi fic! (jajaja) Espero que actualices pronto amiga y que te encuentras bien, animo que también te quiero mucho. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **NekoMiiau: Gracias por los halagos, me sonrojaste jejeje. No, no seria capaz de abandonar la historia, tardo pero no la abandono así que no preocupes y de verdad...¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer y tomarte un poco de tu valioso tiempo para comentar! Me alegra el día. Nos leemos en el cap 12 y disculpa la demora.**

 **Guest: ¡Un millón de gracias por dejarme tu review! Listo el capi 12 y muy pronto subiré el 13, me anima saber que te agrada el fic. Perdón por tardarme pero juro que fueron unos días pesados. Ojala te guste el capi y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Yuchyram: ¡Hey hola! Pues ya estoy bien (Aquí relajándome con la escritura un rato) Si este fic esta lleno de personajes obsesivos y medio venenosos jajajaja... Raro. Buueeeno, como hablamos por PM acepto el reto, ya comencé a escribirlo pero no lo he terminado por que como dije arriba le había puesto un STOP a todos mis escritos sin excepción. Ya paso mi mala etapa así que espero acabarlo MUY pronto. (De 10 paginas el primer cap tengo 8 listas) ¡Discúlpame! ¿Si? ¡Lamento mucho esta demora!... ¡Lo se, Kasumi tiene novio! jejeje... De hecho, júralo que Shinosuke los interrumpió con toda la intención jajajajaja, también me pareció gracioso imaginarme a Ranma con Akane de hombre y Shinosuke espiandoo. No, la verdad no me animo a escribir Yaoi ni Yuri, quizá a futuro lo haga pero no por ahora (A menos que lo pidan como algún reto en el show jejeje) ¡Que alegría que te gustara el cap! Eso es lo que mas me anima a seguir escribiendo. En verdad, un millón de gracias por continuar leyendo mi humilde historia y comentar. ¡Me haces muy feliz! (PD: Gracias por tus 3 reviews)**

 **Dicen por ahí: ¡Gracias por tus 10 reviews! Que bueno que te guste la historia, a mi me encanto conocer tus reacciones en cada capitulo. Debo reconocerte que uno de tus review me atormento durante el lemon jajaja, te juro que no había pensado en la virginidad de Akane pero cuando leí tu pregunta ¡Diablos! Me dije: "Es verdad, ¿Y ahora?" Pero bueno, comencé a escribir y cuando llego la hora de que decidiera entre virgen o no preferí que no lo fuera. Ranma si había tenido relaciones sexuales antes así que quise no ponerla como la típica "Virgen". Yo se que podría haberse visto mas... ¿Lindo? que ambos fueran vírgenes y todo eso, pero realmente quise darle un pequeño cambio, ellos aun cuando se recordaban no esperaban volver a verse y mucho menos enamorarse tan profundamente, por eso no se esperaron. Ojala no te desilusione y cumpla con tus expectativas el lemon. De nuevo: Gracias por leer y comentar aquí y en mis otros fic. Nos leemos en el 12.**

 **Animo Anomima: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Ya esta el capi 11, se que no tengo remedio y esta escena es muy usual en mi pero de verdad, fueron días importantes. Gracias por leer y comentarme lo que piensas, hasta la próxima.**

 **Me dicen lechuga: Jajajaja me gusto tu review, no te preocupes igual te agradezco dar acto de presencia, jejeje siempre es un placer saber que siguen ahí. Ahora es mi turno de pedir disculpas: Lamento la demora, haré un esfuerzo titanico para que no pase ya... tan seguido. Lista continuación, ojala te guste y gracias por comentar. Soy feliz de saber que les gusta la historia.**

 **Kingh Henrry: No, no me digas eso. Mira ya publique... ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hola? ¡Háblame, no te mueras! (Estado dramático activado jajaja) Gracias por leer y como siempre dejar tu huellita, te juro que me fue imposible publicar antes. Espero te guste el cap 11 y nos leemos en el 12.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love: Listo su primer lemon (Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas) jajaja si me di cuenta de tu error pero gracias por enmendarlo, gracias a ese error dejaste fuiste mis sensuales reviews 200 y 201 (Te has ganado un... ¡Abrazo!... No espera, ¡No huyas!) Okey, gracias por comentarme amiga, significa mucho para mi. Ojala te guste el cap y hasta la próxima.**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias a ti por dejarme un comentario, me llena de alegría. Espero que no te desilusione el fic y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Guest: Si, te confieso que muchas cosas se modificaron al escribir y ahora en realidad esta bastante deformado todo pero me alivia mucho saber que igual te esta gustando mucho. Lamento la demora pero ya esta el capitulo, ojala te guste. Nos leemos en el 12.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	12. Se descubre la verdad

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 12**

Nabiki se encontraba de pie delante a la ventana que estaba frente al comedor, observando como Akane se desplazaba por el enorme jardín conversando tranquilamente con Kasumi. Los momentos pasaron hasta que un taxi se adentro a la propiedad y se estaciono justo frente a la puerta principal de la casa.

Sus delineados ojos castaños permanecían inexpresivos al igual que sus labios teñidos de cobre mientras sus hermanas se despedían con un afectuoso abrazo antes de que la peliazul subiera al auto y este desapareciera siguiendo el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

Era extraño, todos sabían que Akane casi nunca usaba chóferes pues no los necesitaba, ¿A donde iría que prefería ir en taxi en lugar de usar su confiable motocicleta? La curiosidad asalto su mente pero rápidamente lo olvido al escuchar como su móvil sonaba indicando un mensaje.

Sin prisa lo abrió y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al terminar de leer lo que este decía.

-Ríe mientras puedas Akane, por que después de hoy comenzara tu calvario -murmuro satisfecha mientras volvía a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al fin, era día que tanto había esperado desde su reunión con Shinosuke una semana atrás. Su padre estaba por llegar de aquel misterioso viaje y ese mensaje le confirmaba que todo estaba listo para recibirlo de una manera que jamas olvidaría.

.

Akane miro por la ventanilla de aquel taxi en el que se encontraba por quinta vez consecutiva, tenia casi una hora de viaje y aun no llegaba a su destino. Frunciendo el ceño volvió a leer la dirección en la que Ranma la había citado ese día y torció la boca antes de volver a recorrer con sus ojos las calles por las que pasaba, intentando buscar alguna señal que le confirmara que iba por buen camino.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando menos se lo espero el auto se detuvo frente a una calle repleta de restaurantes, puestos de frutas y tiendas de ropa. Sin duda el ambiente de Kofu, la ciudad capital de la prefecturada Yamanashi, en el centro de Japón era muy interesante pero seguía siendo desconocido para ella.

Sin perder tiempo sus bellos ojos avellana recorrieron cada rincón del escenario que tenia frente a ella intentando encontrar a Ranma, finalmente lo vio recargado ociosamente en una de las paredes cercanas a un callejón mientras jugaba con su navaja, abriéndola y cerrándola hábilmente con una velocidad increíble.

Akane rápidamente bajo el vidrio del automóvil y soltó un fuerte silbido que logro llamar la atención del azabache, quien al verla se detuvo de inmediato. Sonriendo traviesa la joven salio corriendo del auto y fue a su encuentro, siendo recibida por un cálido abrazo del joven.

Inmediatamente sus labios se unieron en un exigente beso que llamo la atención de mas de una persona a su alrededor.

-Media hora tarde, ya te hacia perdida en China -comento Ranma riendo burlesco una vez que terminaron con el contacto.

-¿Entonces ese era tu plan? ¿Perderme? -pregunto la joven fingiendo estar ofendida -Tal vez debería regresar a China para darte gusto -añadió arqueando ambas cejas mientras entrecerraba sus ojos provocativa, sonriendo con picardia.

-Si te vas te sigo ¿Me oíste? No dejare que te alejes de mi nunca -respondió acariciando su rostro antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Es una amenaza? -inquirió riendo divertida.

-Si quieres llamarlo así -se encogió de hombros sonriendo torcidamente.

El mágico ambiente de ambos se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon sonando en la acera, sin poder evitarlo la pareja comenzó a reír sabiendo que se trataba del chófer que la había llevado, seguramente molesto de no haber recibido su paga.

Akane intento sacar de su bolsa el dinero pero Ranma la detuvo.

-Yo pago -dijo antes de caminar al taxi sacando su cartera del pantalón -Tome buen hombre -añadió entregándole varios billetes al chófer que impresionado apenas y podía sostenerlos -Se merece esto y mucho mas por haberme traído a esta señorita, se lo agradezco -continuo haciendo una reverencia feliz antes de regresar corriendo con Akane, la cual ya se encontraba recargada en la misma pared donde momentos antes estaba el.

-Eres todo un caballero Saotome -advirtió Akane mordiendo su labio inferior divertida.

-No siempre, y lo sabes -respondió mirándola intensamente al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella, dejándola acorralada entre sus brazos.

Akane soltó una risa ante su comentario y se acerco a su rostro como si intentara besarlo, Ranma fascinado con la idea cerro los ojos esperando el contacto pero este no llego y confundido levanto sus parpados encontrando el lugar donde antes estaba la peliazul vació.

Rápidamente busco a la chica con la mirada, encontrándola a unos cuantos metros de el, asomada desde uno de los tantos callejones que se encontraban adelante. Sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero la chica al ver eso dio media vuelta para adentrarse en el estrecho lugar y comenzar a correr mientras reía.

El azabache la imito, logrando alcanzarla rápidamente.

-Ya deberías saber que no puedes huir de mi -comento sujetándola de los brazos para después volver a dejarla entre su cuerpo y la fría pared.

Fue entonces que los salvajes labios de el se posaron sobre los de ella que no pudo hacer mas que corresponderle, dejándose llevar por todo ese deseo que sentía cada vez que la besaba.

-Y tu ya deberías saber... que eso es lo que menos deseo -se burlo Akane en medio del beso mientras Ranma tomaba aire para respirar.

El ruido de los autos y las personas se escuchaba muy a lo lejos, como un eco perdido en el tiempo y desapareciendo cada vez mas. Los labios de la pareja luchaban mas entre si perdiendo la voluntad de poder alejarse, experimentando el dulce sabor del contrario.

Era como probar la manzana prohibida que los estaba llevando a su perdición pero sinceramente eso no les importaba.

Por que Ranma jamas cambiaría nada de Akane, ni Akane de Ranma.

.

El timbre del teléfono sonó estrepitosamente dentro de la casa de los Tendo y una empleada de servicio camino apresuradamente hasta el para contestar.

Al mismo tiempo, dentro de otra de las habitaciones se encontraba Soun terminando de vestirse después de darse un baño. Tenia escasos treinta minutos de haber llegado y lo único que deseaba ahora era tomar una siesta para olvidarse de todo.

Para ser sincero, Soun no sabia exactamente que conseguía de todo eso, era claro que estaba dañándose a el mismo teniendo a Naoko encerrada y visitándola pero aun así no tenia intenciones de liberarla, mucho menos de matarla.

Pero si sabia una cosa: El odiaba a Naoko, la odiaba por haberlo traicionado, la odiaba por no haberlo amado pero sobre todo, la odiaba por aun ejercer algunos sentimientos sobre el.

Unos delicados toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron sus amargos pensamientos.

-¿Quien?

-Señor Soun, tiene una llamada -respondió la mujer sin atreverse a abrir, ya que el patriarca no le había permitido entrar.

-¿Quien es? -pregunto con fastidio.

-No quiso dar su nombre, pero dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirle.

-¿Sobre que?

-Bueno, sobre... -la mujer de avanzada edad callo durante unos momentos dudando en terminar su frase, sabiendo que no seria nada agradable la reacción de hombre cuando escuchara lo que seguía. Dándose ánimos soltó un profundo suspiro y continuo: -Sobre su familia y sus vecinos.

Al escuchar aquello las frías facciones del hombre se endurecieron mientras sentía un desagradable golpe en su pecho, recordando al instante aquel terrible día en el que toda su alegría se desmorono gracias a la traición de su esposa y Genma.

Sin darse cuenta en que momento camino hasta la puerta y tomando el picaporte la abrió, encontrándose con el rostro asustado de la mujer, misma que permanecía mirando el suelo fijamente con el teléfono inalambico en una de sus manos mientras tapaba la bocina con la otra.

Sin decir nada extendió la mano hacia ella, que entendiendo la taciturna orden le entrego el teléfono y se retiro después de hacer una reverencia. Agradeciendo internamente que el carácter de su jefe no explotara contra su persona ya que todos los trabajadores sabían que uno de los temas prohibidos de esa casa era cualquier mención a sus vecinos, no sabían por que pero obedecían aquella orden sin chistar.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes Señor Tendo, ¿Como se encuentra el día de hoy?

-¿Quien habla y que quiere?

-Mi nombre no es importante, pero lo que tengo para usted si.

-¿Y que es?

-Una información muy valiosa. ¿Cuando podemos vernos para entregársela en persona?

Soun sintió nuevamente un golpe un su pecho ante la escena tan familiar. Inconscientemente sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-Estoy muy ocupado como para perder mi tiempo -respondió tratando de ocultar su negativo estado de animo. Una risa irónica se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

-Créame cuando le digo que no va a perder su tiempo, así que preste mucha atención... -Soun escuchaba como el desconocido le daba una dirección y después colgaba, dejándolo completamente petrificado. Sintiéndose torpe, apretó también el botón para terminar con la llamada y miro el reloj que colgaba de su pared.

No tenia mucho tiempo para llegar a la cita.

Al mismo tiempo Nabiki desde su habitación recibía un mensaje que borraba al instante, mismo que decía orgullosamente una sola palabra pero que demarcaba millones de cosas: "Comenzamos..."

.

-Repasemos esto una vez mas... -decía Akane nerviosa, moviendo briosamente con una pequeña cachara su café. Ranma asintió sin dejar de comer los pastelillos de su plato -Mañana iras a ver a mi padre entre las seis y siete de la noche, yo me encargare de que se encuentre a esa hora pero recuerda que si te preguntan algo en la puerta no dirás que...

-Si, si, no diré mi nombre -la interrumpió riendo. Ella lo miro molesta -Tranquila, tengo muy claro el plan... Todo saldrá bien -añadió poniendo una de sus manos sobre la de ella, deteniendo el agresivo movimiento que ejercía sobre su bebida.

Akane miro al joven que le sonreía encantadoramente, sintiéndose un poco mas tranquila lo imito, el tenia razón ¿Por que tanto miedo? Habían planeado esa platica durante una semana entera, buscando los argumentos que usarían con sus padres para terminar con esa distancia que se había formado tantos años atrás, pero... ¿Y si no servia nada de lo que dijeran? ¿Y si las cosas salían mal?... Realmente deseaba que todo saliera bien.

.

Soun estaciono su auto frente al parque donde lo habían citado y comenzó a caminar sin prisa hasta la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, buscando el árbol de cerezos mas grande de la zona, el cual debía poseer una banca de madera color blanca bajo su sombra.

Sus ojos oxidiana lograron distinguir finalmente en la lejanía el lugar de la reunión, el imponente árbol aun se encontraba decorando con una apariencia de nubes rosadas y bajo este, se encontraba la mencionada banca.

Soun camino y tomo asiento en ella, mirando su reloj con impaciencia.

-Me alegra ver que viniera -se escucho una voz cerca de el, que rápidamente levanto la vista para ver al extraño joven que ahora tomaba asiento a su lado -Soy la persona que le hablo por teléfono.

Su cuerpo era tan delgado que no dudaba que pudiera tratarse de una enfermedad, su pálido rostro anguloso, casi huesudo era decorado por unas enormes ojeras alrededor de un par de grandes ojos color negro. Toda su ropa y la mochila que cargaba, al igual que la gorra tejida que cubría celosamente su cabello eran de color azul obscuro, era extraño, se encontraba demasiado abrigado para un día tan soleado como ese.

-Bien, entonces hablemos claro. ¿Que es lo que tiene para mi?

El joven formo una amplia sonrisa que se veía bastante macabra, casi psicópata, mientras lentamente sacaba de su mochila un sobre tamaño oficio de bolsa con rondana e hilo en color paja.

-Esto que le voy a entregar vale muchos yens, es un informe detallado de una de sus hijas que no le va a gustar nada -explico agitando el objeto frente a el.

Soun iba a tomarlo pero el joven rápidamente lo aparto de su alcance, para después extenderle un papel doblado en cuatro.

-Quiero un cheque con esta cantidad a este nombre.

El hombre mayor miro al joven con molestia pero de igual forma saco su chequera y comenzó a llenar los espacios con el contenido de la hoja, sin molestarse el negociar el alto precio que descaradamente tenia escrito. Cuando termino le entrego el cheque y el desconocido, completamente feliz le dio el sobre antes de levantarse.

-Fue un placer negociar con usted señor, adiós -dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

-Un momento -exclamo Soun deteniéndolo, aun si abrir el sobre -Le advierto que si la información no me satisface usted no va a cobrar ese dinero.

Otra molesta risa salio del chico irritando a Tendo tanto como la primera vez, solo que en esta ocasión no era a través de una linea telefónica y tenia que controlar sus impulsos de callarlo a golpes. No toleraba sentir que alguien se burlara de su persona.

-En cuanto lea el contenido quedara muy satisfecho -respondió finalmente, comenzando a caminar hasta perderse en la lejanía y el tumulto de personas que se encontraban paseando cerca de ahí.

Soun miro el sobre, dudando en abrirlo. Algo dentro de si le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que podía ser tan desastroso como la ultima y única vez que había hecho aquello... Con Naoko y Genma, pero otra parte de si lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que eran solo tonterías.

Decidido a terminar con esa ridiculez y sus tormentos mentales quito el hilo de la rondana y saco las hojas que guardaba en su interior. Entre ellas había unas fotografías que cayeron al suelo, esparciéndose alrededor de sus pies, al recogerlas vio en ellas a la menos de sus hijas, Akane en compañía de un joven.

Sin saber todavía de quien se trataba aquel muchacho arqueo una de sus cejas confundido, ¿Eso era tan importante? ¿Conocer al joven que seguramente era el novio de Akane? ¿Que tenia eso que ver con lo Saotome?... Y fue entonces que su cerebro lo entendió.

Otro golpe atravesó su pecho, esta vez acompañado de un inusual dolor en el estomago. ¿Acaso ese joven era... alguno de los hijos de Genma? No, era imposible... no podía creerlo, tenia que ser un desvarió de su imaginación corriendo demasiado rápido.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a leer las hojas, rogando estar equivocado, pero para su desgracia no fue así, ese chico que posaba siempre tan cerca de su hija era el hijo menor de Genma... Sus sospechas habían sido reales, Akane estaba saliendo con el hijo de su enemigo.

Quería tranquilizarse, realmente lo estaba intentando pero el odio que sentía era mas fuerte. ¿Molesto? ¡No, eso era poco! Se sentía traicionado y humillado, pero las cosas no se quedarían así.

Nadie se burlaba de Soun Tendo, Naoko no lo había hecho y Akane no seria la excepción.

.

El día paso como siempre demasiado rápido para Ranma y Akane, ambos se habían despedido con un ultimo aliento de animo para resistir la prueba que se les vendría el día siguiente. Esa noche, como en muy pocas ocasiones Ranma no podría ir a verla y ella estaría ocupada toda la mañana siguiente, por lo cual la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos seria frente a Soun.

"Nuestros corazones laten juntos Akane"

"Y así se detendrán, juntos" Habia respondido ella, como siempre que el decía aquello, convenciéndose de que todo saldría bien. Luego ambos se habían marchado a sus respectivas tierras.

Cuando Akane entro a su casa, lucia una radiante sonrisa en los labios, intento subir las escaleras mientras repasaba sus planes con Ranma pero se escucho una voz a sus espaldas deteniéndola. Al girarse, se encontró con el rostro de su padre mirándola gelidamente.

-Ah, buenas noches papa ¿Necesitas algo? -pregunto extrañada, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Ven conmigo -respondió cortante caminando hasta la biblioteca. Ella lo siguió incomoda de su actitud, pero sobre todo de tener que entrar a aquel lugar tan difícil para ella, lleno de malos recuerdos.

Soun abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar para después ingresar el y cerrar tras de si con demasiada fuerza. Akane tomo asiento en uno de los sillones color negro mirándolo sorprendida. ¿Y ahora que le ocurría?

-Papa ¿Estas bien?

Sin decir nada, el hombre tomo de una mesita el sobre de bolsa y saco las fotografías, luego se las aventó al rostro bruscamente. Akane reacciono solo para desviar la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos, protegiéndolos por inercia, luego lo miro completamente estupefacta.

Su padre la miraba con infinito odio, jamas había visto tanto rencor en su mirada. Rápidamente sus ojos avellana buscaron las fotografías esperando entender el por que de su actitud, sin embargo no estaba lista para lo que vería.

De inmediato la joven palideció, sintiendo como su cuerpo se paralizaba, un terrible calor comenzó a bajarle hasta los pies y de pronto le era mas difícil respirar. Ahora lo entendía todo.

-Déjame explicártelo -pidió controlando milagrosamente su voz, consiguiendo que no saliera temblorosa -Precisamente mañana pensábamos hablar contigo, Ranma y yo nos amamos, queremos casarnos y...

-¿Estas loca? ¡Nunca lo voy a permitir! -la interrumpió gritando furioso, rojo por la cólera.

-Papa...

-¿Por que precisamente con el hijo de mi enemigo? ¡Me desobedeciste!

-¡Escúchame papa! -exclamo levantándose del asiento desesperada.

-¡No tu escúchame, te voy a dar una oportunidad Akane! Déjalo y olvidemos este incidente.

Un fúnebre silencio inundo la habitación mientras padre e hija se retaban con la mirada.

-No papa, no lo haré -respondió la peliazul con entera seguridad, furioso su padre se acerco a ella rápidamente e intento darle una bofetada, sin embargo la chica logro sostenerle la mano hábilmente -¡No te voy a permitir que me golpees!

-¡Estuviste engañándome!

-¡Lo se, se que hice mal en ocultártelo pero no me arrepiento! ¡Amo a Ranma y me voy a casar con el, por favor entiéndelo!

-¡Si me desobedeces no tendrás nada de mi! ¡Ni mi dinero, ni mi apellido, nada!

-¡Perfecto, a mi no me interesa nada de eso!

-¡Entonces lárgate de mi casa y no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca! -grito el hombre tan fuerte que juraría haber sentido como se desgarraban sus cuerdas bucales. La chica lo miro con dolor, francamente le dolía saber que la sacaría de su vida de nuevo por no aceptar su relación con Ranma, de igual forma asintió mirándolo orgullosa con ojos cristalinos.

-Pues me voy -dicho esto salio de la biblioteca y subió hasta su habitación para empacar algunas de sus cosas que consideraba importantes, luego iría a despedirse de Kasumi y se marcharía.

Una vez que abrió la puerta noto que su recamara ya se encontraba casi en penumbras, confundida recordó no haber cerrado su balcón ni mucho menos haber dejado sueltas las cortinas así que encendió la luz y cerro tras de si para después encaminarse al balcón.

Sus dedos deslizaron la fina tela descubriendo que no solo estaba cerrado, si no que también tenia varias nuevas cerraduras y candados prohibiéndole abrir. La sorpresa le duro poco al escuchar como la puerta de su habitación también era cerrada con llave, horrorizada corrió a esta intentando abrir inútilmente.

-Tu no te vas a casar con el Akane, de eso me encargo yo -se escucho la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta que ignorando los gritos de su hija y los fuertes golpes de esta en la puerta comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras, bajando apresurada mente para poder llegar lo antes posible a la biblioteca y poder expulsar libremente todo su aborrecimiento ante lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando de la nada sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, la acción lo hizo mirar al responsable con todo el odio que poseía dentro de si.

-¿Que paso papa? -pregunto Nabiki cautelosa mente al ver su pésimo carácter.

-Nada -respondió tajante, intentando irse.

-Por favor -la chica lo detuvo del brazo -Confía en mi, ¿Por que estas así?

Soun la miro fijamente durante unos segundos, dudando en contarle lo ocurrido, aun que por otro lado le parecia extraño que la chica no se hubiese enterado antes.

-Nabiki ¿Tu sabias que Akane estaba saliendo con un Saotome?

-¿Que dices? -Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la pregunta, fingiendo sorpresa -¡Eso no puede ser verdad, no lo creo de Akane!

-¡Pues lo es! Akane tiene una relación con el menor de los hermanos Saotome.

-No papa, tiene que haber un error -se apresuro a decir con voz preocupada -Lo mas probable es que el la haya seducido para vengarse de ti. Deberías ponerlo en su lugar, a el y a su padre.

El hombre bajo la mirada al suelo considerando aquella opción. Viniendo de uno de los hijos de Genma cualquier cosa era probable, solo había que pensar en el acto mas bajo y seguramente lo terminarían haciendo. Nabiki tenia razón, seguramente el infeliz de Ranma estaba utilizando a su hija.

Sin poder controlar su furia el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin decir palabra alguna para después subir a su auto y perderse en el camino, conduciendo a toda velocidad.

Nabiki lo observo marcharse sin intervenir y una vez que ya no se encontraba sonrio recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras agitaba su mano mirando en la dirección por la que había desaparecido.

-Adiós papito, que todo salga bien -decía con vocesita burlesca -Soy una genio -se dijo a si misma, orgullosa de que todo estuviera saliendo perfecto. Ahora era su turno.

Con esa idea comenzó a caminar contoneándose hasta llegar a la habitación de Kasumi. Una vez frente a su puerta saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una copia de la llave perteneciente a la habitacion de Akane.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Hermana abre, por favor! -comenzó a gritar mientras tocaba con prisa.

-¿Que pasa Nabiki? -pregunto Kasumi, abriendo asustada.

-¡Papa discutió con Akane y la encerró!

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por que?

-No se, pero papa se acaba de ir furioso.

Kasumi se cubrió la boca con ambas manos temiéndose lo peor.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacar a Akane de ahí!

-Lo se -asintió -Por eso ya traje las llaves -añadió mostrándoselas. Kasumi se las arrebato y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de Akane, misma que continuaba siendo golpeada con fuerza por la peliazul.

Rápidamente inserto la llave y comienzo a abrirle. La menor de las tres hermanas por su parte al escuchar aquello dejo de dar patadas y golpes para detenerse a esperar.

-¿Akane que paso? ¿Por que peleaste con papa? -pregunto Kasumi angustiada en cuanto la vio.

-¡Papa lo sabe todo Kasumi, sabe de Ranma! -respondió la menor desesperada.

-¿Pero como? ¡No puede ser! -exclamo escandalizada.

-¿Me pueden explicar que ocurre? -intervino Nabiki, que ante todo esto simplemente las escuchaba fingiendo confusión. Ambas la miraron sin responder -Digo, por que nuestro padre salio diciendo que mataría a "no se quien", tomo su auto y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Akane completamente pálida por el susto comenzó a correr hasta la salida siendo seguida por Kasumi y Nabiki.

-¿Me van a decir que pasa o no? -insistió la mayor de las tres, pero nuevamente ninguna contesto -¡Exijo por lo menos saber a donde vamos!

-A detener a papa -respondió Akane una vez en el exterior, corriendo hacia donde se encontraban todos los autos y su motocicleta.

.

El auto de Soun Tendo llego hasta la entrada de la hacienda Saotome, un empleado le abrio la puerta sin por lo menos molestarse en preguntarle su nombre, haciéndole mas fácil de lo que imaginaba la tarea de entrar.

Condujo velozmente hasta lo alto de una pequeña colina, donde después de tantos años pudo volver a ver el hogar de Genma y sus hijos. Para cualquiera todavía se encontraba considerablemente lejos, pero para el estaba demasiado cerca.

La preciosa propiedad construida con adobe blanco y de tejas rojas, que en esos momentos reflejaba el brillo de la luna mezclada con los últimos rayos de sol tenía una vista espectacular, lucia exactamente a como la recordaba, cuando el y su esposa en compañía de sus hijas iban a convivir los fines de semana.

Cuando Genma Saotome se burlo de su amistad de tantos años y su apoyo incondicional. Y ahora, ver el mismo majestuoso roble con musgo grisáceo colgando de sus ramas frente a la fachada delantera le provocaba nauseas. Todo aquel lugar le daba asco.

Sin mas condujo hasta quedar frente a la casa y bajo del coche azotando la puerta. Sus pies caminaron apresuradamente hasta llegar a la entrada principal y una vez ahí, comenzó a tocar con mas fuerza de la necesaria mientras gritaba, exigiendo hablar con Ranma Saotome.

Mientras tanto, el azabache que hasta ese entonces se encontraba entrenando dejo de saltar la cuerda al escuchar el escándalo y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía.

Cuando salio, el joven se paralizo al encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que dos de sus empleados intentaban sacar a la fuerza al padre de Akane, que furioso continuaba gritando.

-¡Alto, deténganse! -intervino el joven, logrando que ambos trabajadores lo miraran confusos -Suéltenlo, por favor.

Sin mas opciones los hombres obedecieron, no muy seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto con aquella orden.

Soun por su parte, reconoció a Ranma al instante por las fotografías y sintió unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a golpearlo. Sin embargo reprimió aquel impulso que lo carcomía por dentro y una vez que lo soltaron se aproximo hasta el con una mirada que destilaba peligro.

-Disculpe el trato de mi gente, señor Soun -dijo Ranma haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

-Levántate -ordeno con desprecio -No creo en estas demostraciones de educación tuyas, eres igual a tu padre... Una porquería -dijo ya estando a escasos dos metros del ojiazul.

-Señor, cálmese por favor...

-¿Calmarme? ¡Maldito! ¿Como quieres que me calme si te atreviste a poner tus ojos en Akane? -pregunto irónico

-Entiendo que debe estar molesto, no hice las cosas correctamente -asintió mientras hablaba tranquilamente -Pero amo a su hija, y le pido... que me conceda su mano -concluyo ante el rostro desencajado del hombre.

Soun sintió la ira correr por sus venas y miro a Ranma con resentimiento, primero ese maldito se había aprovechado de su hija, seduciéndola para llevarla en contra de su propia familia y ahora... ¡Tenia el descaro de pedirle permiso para casarse con ella!

Ranma por su parte lo miraba atento en espera de una respuesta, misma que llego unos segundos después de la peor manera, pues el hombre lo tomo de la camisa y lo azoto bruscamente contra la pared mas cercana que encontró.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, jamas lo permitiría! -escupió mirándolo con desdén. Ranma no cambio su mirada, a pesar de la situación se mantenía sereno.

-¿Por que no? Deme una sola razón.

-¡Por que no soporto tener a un hijo de Genma frente a mi! ¡Mucho menos lo quiero en mi familia! Así que si sabes lo que te conviene te alejaras de Akane y de toda mi familia ¿Entendido? -la amenaza en su tono de voz no logro intimidar a Ranma, pero si impresionarlo.

-No lo entiendo señor, ¿Por que tanto odio?

-Pregúntale a tu padre -contesto Soun tratando de contenerse, no quería que el odio pudiera actuar aun mas en su contra y dijera algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Ranma frunció el ceño confundido ante aquella respuesta.

-No, dígamelo usted ahora ¿Que fue lo que le hizo mi padre? ¿Realmente cree justo que Akane yo paguemos con nuestro amor por sus rencores? ¡Yo no le hice nada que merezca su odio!

-¡Oh si, si lo hiciste! ¡Te acercaste a mi hija bastardo! -grito volviendo a azotarlo agresivamente.

Los furiosos gritos de Soun habían conseguido que mas empleados llegaran preocupados por el escándalo, y junto con ellos Genma que al ver como su viejo enemigo tenia contra la pared a Ranma no dudo en interponerse entre ambos.

-¡Basta! ¡Aléjate de el y lárgate de mi casa Tendo! -grito mientras lo aventaba, forzándolo a retroceder.

-¡Jamas pondría un pie en este lugar si no fuera por tu maldito hijo! -respondió Soun mirándolo por encima del hombro -Es igual que tu, un desgraciado.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? -pregunto Genma parado frente a el, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño poco a poco.

-Sedujo a la mejor de mis hijas.

Y mas empleados llegaron, escuchando asustados la ultima declaración del hombre mientras Genma se quedaba durante unos segundos hecho de piedra. Como pudo, reacciono de la sorpresa y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa irónica comenzó a reír.

En realidad estaba muy molesto con Ranma por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como eso, el sabia que estaba prohibido todo acercamiento con cualquier integrante de la familia Tendo, ¡Y aun así lo había desobedecido! ¡Lo había traicionado!, sin embargo, no le daría el gusto a su enemigo de verlo regañar a su hijo.

-Pues ella habrá querido, Ranma ah tenido muchas novias, así que no creas a tu hija tan especial -respondió burlesco, logrando hacer hervir la sangre de su enemigo.

-¡No, no es verdad señor Tendo! -intervino Ranma fulminando a su padre con la mirada y sintiéndose tan ofendido como Soun por aquella declaración -¡Yo estoy enamorado de Akane y quiero que sea mi esposa!

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear incrédulos ante las palabras del azabache. Genma abrió los ojos perplejo, borrando su sonrisa y volteando a ver a Ranma que lucia completamente convencido de sus palabras.

Ahora lo entendía todo: las constantes salidas, las sonrisas estúpidas mientras revisaba su móvil, la alegría que irradiaba su hijo cada día, el desinterés a otras mujeres ¡Todo!

-¡No creo en tus buenas intenciones y no quiero que te acerques a mi hija!

-¡Si es por mi apellido no me importa cambiarlo, solo quiero que me permita estar con ella! -exclamo desesperado por convencerlo. Y no mentía, por Akane estaba dispuesto a dejar todo.

Los empleados escandalizados miraron a Genma que rojo por la cólera se acerco a su hijo jalándolo bruscamente del hombro.

-¿Que estupidez acabas de decir, Ranma? -exigió saber esperando que se retractara.

-Lo que escuchaste padre, si para estar con Akane debo dejar de ser un Saotome lo haré.

Soun miraba la escena tan impresionado como Genma, pero a pesar de la fuerza de sus palabras no creía ni una pizca de lo que decía. El era hijo de un mentiroso traidor, por lo que tenia que ser igual, un mentiroso traidor.

-Te lo advierto por ultima vez Ranma Saotome, aléjate de Akane o te juro que te mato -ordeno dando media vuelta para irse.

-Pero...

-¡Cállate ya Ranma, no tienes por que humillarte con el! -lo interrumpió Genma furioso -¡Y tu Tendo, sal de mi propiedad o haré que te echen por la fuerza!

Ahora fue el turno de Soun para reír irónico.

-Tan cobarde como siempre, ¿Quieres sacarme Saotome? ¡Hazlo tu, maldito inútil!

De un segundo a otro el rostro de Soun recibió un certero golpe por parte de Genma. Sin pensarlo el hombre de largos cabellos negros respondió al ataque dándole un puñetazo en el estomago del contrario que pronto fue respondido por otro golpe, esta vez en el costado izquierdo. En menos de un minuto había comenzado una feroz lucha entre ellos, misma en la que nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

Ya no era el reclamo contra la relación de sus hijos, era el profundo y añejo odio que sentían entre ellos.

Finalmente Ranma intervino en la pelea, interponiéndose entre ambos para separarlos. No podía resistir ver como su padre tenia cada vez mas problemas para defenderse de Soun, quien lo golpeaba con saña hasta dejarlo completamente ensangrentado de la cara.

-Déjame... Ranma, yo... yo puedo con el -logro decir Genma con dificultad.

-¿Que demonios les pasa? ¡Esto no era necesario! -reclamo Ranma ignorando las palabras de su padre.

-¡Apártate! -ordeno Soun.

-¡No, no dejare que siga castigando así a mi padre!

-¡Entonces también tu tendrás tu merecido! -gruño comenzando a atacarlo.

En un principio el azabache se concentro en esquivar todos sus golpes mientras intentaba inútilmente hacerlo entrar en razón pero al ver que no conseguía ningún avance decidió recurrir a otro plan. Así que teniendo una idea, consiguió fácilmente sujetarlo de las muñecas para doblarlas tras su espalda sin lastimarlo, en una complicada llave. Nuevamente intento dialogar con el pero le imposible, el hombre estaba demasiado furioso.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue en cuestión de segundos, al ver la oportunidad, Genma se abalanzo sobre Soun sin importarle su propia condición, y ayudándose de un palo hecho de madera que había cerca comenzó a golpearlo mientras Ranma abría los ojos desmesuradamente, petrificado por la sorpresa.

Al mismo tiempo, una motocicleta se estaciono frente a ellos siendo imitada por un bonito auto color azul eléctrico. De ella, bajo Akane rápidamente corriendo hasta Genma para darle un certero puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo completamente atontado por el dolor.

Ranma reaccionando finalmente, soltó a Soun que callo al suelo como un muñeco sin vida mientras del auto salia corriendo Kasumi, gritando desesperada por la condición de padre.

Dentro de la casa, por una de las ventanas Shinosuke veía la escena fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo. Al ver llegar a las hermanas Tendo sonrio complacido.

-Excelente trabajo Nabiki, ahora me toca a mi terminar de hundir a los enamorados -murmuro para si mismo el oji celeste.

El pesado ambiente era envuelto por un fúnebre silencio que solo era roto por el desconsolado llanto de Kasumi pidiendo ayuda mientras Akane miraba horrorizada a su progenitor y Nabiki salia del auto sin ninguna prisa, caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Ranma asustado trato de levantar al hombre que semi inconsciente solo propinaba débiles maldiciones en su contra, pero Kasumi lo evito aventandolo furiosa.

-¡No lo toques! ¡Ya hiciste suficiente daño, por tu culpa el esta así! -grito aun llorando histérica.

-El llego atacando, yo no quise lastimarlo -intento defenderse.

-¿No querías lastimarlo? -pregunto arrastrando las palabras con rabia -¡Tu padre lo golpeaba mientras tu lo sujetabas!

Akane cerro con fuerza sus ojos inundados, dejando caer silenciosamente un par de lagrimas. Al ver esto Ranma se acerco a ella intentando explicarle lo ocurrido, lo mataba verla sufrir así por su culpa.

-Akane...

Ella bajo la cabeza al oírlo llamándola.

-Akane háblame, por favor -rogó desesperado, la chica abrió los ojos y se agacho hasta el cuerpo de su padre para examinarlo, ignorando al azabache.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital -dijo Nabiki con preocupación. Akane y Kasumi asintieron intentando cargar al hombre cada una de un lado.

Al ver que les costaba tanto Ranma intento acercarse para ayudar pero Nabiki se interpuso en su camino.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Saotome.

-Quiero ayudar.

-No seas ridículo, pudiste ayudarlo no sujetándolo para que tu padre lo golpeara -reclamo irónica. El joven abrió la boca intentando decir algo en su defensa pero ninguna palabra salia de ella. No sabia que decir, jamas se había paralizado en una pelea, ni siquiera el entendía como había llegado a esa situación. Todo había sido solo un error de segundos que le estaba saliendo demasiado caro.

Sus ojos azul grisáceos siguieron el camino de Akane mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el auto cargando con ayuda de Kasumi a Soun, no podía permitir que Akane pensara lo mismo que sus hermana, tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Akane... -nuevamente fue ignorado -Akane no quise dañar a tu padre, el estaba golpeando al mio y tuve que intervenir, eso que viste fue un error -añadió comenzando a seguirla, desesperado por obtener al menos una mirada de ella -Akane... -insistió tocando su hombro.

-¡Suéltame Ranma! -exploto la chica cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando caer mas lagrimas. Ese tacto que tanto amaba en esos momentos la estaba quemando.

-¡Akane yo jamas haría algo tan vil como atacar dos contra uno! ¡Tienes que creerme!

Ella sin contestar acomodo a su padre en el asiento trasero del auto mientras Kasumi le abría la puerta y Nabiki se acomodaba rápidamente en el volante.

Una vez las dos hermanas y el hombre dentro, Akane cerro la puerta y comenzó a caminar con prisa hasta su motocicleta. Siendo seguida de cerca por Ranma.

-Akane, por favor... No dejes que este incidente nos separe.

Ella lloraba en silencio sin tener el valor de verlo a la cara, Ranma angustiado al verla subir en su transporte la tomo de la mano deteniéndola.

-Por favor, dime que me crees -rogó tomando su mentón y levantándolo para obligarla a verlo.

Los preciosos ojos de Akane se encontraban completamente humedecidos por las lagrimas mientras lo miraban con profundo dolor, lastimandolo, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

-Yo jamas dañaría a cualquiera de tu familia por que se que seria como si te dañara a ti -murmuro con la frustracion en su rostro de no poder convencerla. ¡Dios, el la amaba! ¿Como carajos habían llegado a esa situación?

-¡Akane, vamonos ya! ¿O te vas a quedar? -le grito Nabiki a su hermana quien petrificada no reaccionaba de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tener a Ranma tan cerca le dolía, no podía evitarlo... lo amaba. Lo amaba y quería creerle ¿Pero como? ¡Ella lo había visto, nadie se lo había contado!

Akane se soltó de su agarre y arranco la motocicleta alejándose del azabache en cuestión de segundos mientras Nabiki la imitaba apenas reprimiendo una sonrisa por la penosa imagen de Ranma mirando en la dirección por la que había desaparecido su hermana, con el rostro de un perro abandonado en medio de la lluvia.

-¡Maldita sea! -grito Ranma tirando de sus cabellos con desesperación una vez que las hermanas Tendo se marcharon.

¿Por que? ¿Por que había sido tan estúpido? ¿Por que diablos se había paralizado? ¡Debió haber evitado que su padre se aprovechara de la situación, como un maldito cobarde! La rabia hacia su progenitor lo invadió de inmediato, aquello había sido un acto cobarde por donde se le viera ¿Como es que había tenido el descaro de atacarlo de esa forma?... Peor, ¿Por que nadie lo había evitado? ¡Estaban rodeados de hombres fuertes y nadie se había molestado en intervenir en ningún momento! ¡Nadie lo había evitado!

Apretando sus puños con fuerza intento caminar hasta donde tenia guardada su motocicleta para seguir a Akane, sin embargo alguien lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

-No lo hagas, vas a empeorarlo -dijo Shinosuke mirándolo fríamente.

-No te metas Shinosuke, ya hubieron demasiados heridos hoy... No quiero uno mas.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Como es posible que hagas el ridículo rogándole a esa mujer?

Ranma callo y desvió la mirada, intentando controlarse para no iniciar otra pelea.

-Ranma... -se escucho la voz de Genma llamando la atención de sus hijos, ambos se giraron a verlo de inmediato. El hombre se encontraba recargado en el quicio de la puerta muy mal herido - Entra a casa, tenemos que hablar de lo ocurrido.

-No padre, ya se lo que me vas a decir y no me interesa.

-¡Tienes que olvidarte de esa chica, ya viste todos los problemas que puede causarnos!

-¡El único que causo esto fuiste tu, atacando a Soun Tendo como una rata! -gruño Ranma aproximándose hasta el de forma peligrosa.

-¡Somos enemigos!

-¡Ya lo se, desde hace años! ¿Pero por que? ¡Dime por que! ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste para que te odiara tanto?

-¡Yo no le hice nada!

-¡Pues el asegura que si!

Genma permaneció callado mirando al menor de sus hijos que rogaba por una respuesta, sintiendo el enorme peso de la culpa. No podía contestarle, no quería hacerlo, el había amado a Naoko Tendo... pero esa relación había arruinado su matrimonio con Nodoka, la relación con Shinosuke y la amistad de Soun. Una sola mujer había cambiado su mundo de un segundo a otro, y ahora... no estaba dispuesto a perder también a su otro hijo.

-El esta mintiendo -contesto sintiendo la mirada acusatoria de Shinosuke atravesándolo con infinito odio, matándolo como el filo de una katana.

-Entonces explícame que pasa realmente.

-No puedo.

-¿Por que no?

-Hay algunas cosas que... son preferibles no mencionar, tienes que entenderlo y seguir adelante... Olvídala.

-No me pidas eso padre, no puedo.

Genma miro a Ranma sintiendo un golpe en su pecho. Era como verse a si mismo, completamente cegado por el amor, incapaz de dar marcha atrás aun sabiendo que era incorrecto. Lo mas irónico de todo era que Akane era idéntica a Naoko, sus ojos, su rostro... Era todo ella.

¿Como era posible que la madre y la hija lograran enloquecerlos tanto? Quizá era por que ambas tenían ese rostro de ángel que contrastaba con un carácter dulce pero arrogante.

-¿Como puedes complicarte la vida con ese problema Ranma? Deberías hacerle caso a nuestro padre y olvidarte de ella -intervino Shinosuke al ver que su padre permanecía petrificado, sin decir nada.

Genma miro a su hijo sin entender por que lo estaba apoyando, luego camino débilmente unos pasos mas, quedando a menos de un metro de Ranma.

-Hijo, olvídala... No es para ti -continuo diciendo mientras tocaba su hombro en un intento por calmarlo.

El azabache en un arranque de cólera aventó a su padre sin importarle que todos los empleados lo vieran. Genma soltó un quejido adolorido y cerro los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe del suelo, sin embargo este no llego.

Confundido abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que si no hubiese sido por que de alguna forma Shinosuke había llegado hasta donde el estaba para sostenerlo se hubiera golpeado muy fuerte.

-¿Que te pasa Ranma? ¿Ahora también quieres mandar al hospital a nuestro padre? ¡Estas loco, tranquilízate!

Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente entro a la inmensa casa ante la mirada atónita de todos los que habían presenciado el espectáculo sin intervenir, murmurando entre ellos la agresión del azabache a su padre.

-¿Y ustedes que diablos están haciendo aquí? ¡Todos a dormir, mañana tienen trabajo! -grito Shinosuke molesto, volteando a ver a sus empleados con una mirada tan gélida que inmediatamente comenzaron a retirarse intimidados.

.

Ranma ingreso a la habitación donde entrenaba, cerrando con seguro tras de si. Caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, agitando su cabello y lavándose la cara con sus manos mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

Lleno de rabia se acerco al muñeco de entrenamiento y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, sacando su frustracion mientras imaginaba primero a su padre... Y después a el.

¡Era un estúpido! ¡Un maldito estúpido de mierda! ¿Por que de todos los días en los que pudo haberse desconectado su cerebro de su cuerpo tenia que haber sido ese ? ¿Por que no en otras circunstancias?

Los minutos pasaron hasta que Ranma se dejo caer al suelo agotado, ya se encontraba completamente sudado por el arduo ejercicio.

-Akane... -murmuro sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

Tenia que verla, tenia que sentir su embriagante aroma cerca mientras lo abrazaba, necesitaba oírla decir que lo amaba y lo perdonaba.

Necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien.

La necesitaba a su lado.

Con esos pensamientos se levanto del suelo decidiendo que iría a verla.

.

Akane no recordaba en su pasado haberse sentido tan miserable como en esos momentos mientras se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, acompañada de sus dos hermanas y Kuno, que había llegado unas horas antes gracias a una llamada de su esposa.

Sus ojos miraron al joven matrimonio que no se molestaban en intercambiar palabra alguna, el estaba mas ocupado mirando disimuladamente a Kasumi que cubria su rostro con las manos sin dejar de llorar mientras Nabiki le daba pequeños sorbos a vaso de humeante su café.

De vez en cuando el castaño intentaba tranquilizar a su hermana pero eso ocurría siempre que su esposa se descuidaba o se levantaba a caminar aburrida. Sin darle mucha importancia a eso Akane también intentaba reconfortarla sin conseguirlo, entendiendo que Nabiki seguramente era muy celosa con Kuno y el solo deseaba evitar problemas.

De pronto se dejo escuchar por el altavoz que se requería la presencia de los familiares del señor Soun Tendo. Kasumi se levanto como resorte secando sus lagrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia el consultorio, siendo seguida por Kuno. Nabiki aun con el café en la mano veía como Akane también intentaba seguirlos así que la detuvo del brazo.

-Mejor esperemos a que regresen, ¿De acuerdo?

Akane sin fuerzas obedeció suspirando con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo de su asiento. Odiaba sentirse mal por lo ocurrido pero ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Kasumi ya que Kuno y Nabiki no se les despegaban.

Después de unos minutos la pareja regreso.

-¿Que paso? ¿Que les dijo el doctor? -pregunto Nabiki.

-Dijo que el señor Soun ya recobro la conciencia y los golpes que recibió afortunadamente no son de cuidado, de igual forma se quedara en observación y le haran unas radiografías para evitar complicaciones -explico Kuno tranquilamente mientras los ojos de Akane se llenaban de lagrimas agradeciendo que estuviera bien después de todo.

-¿Y cuando sale? -volvió a preguntar Nabiki.

-Mañana en la tarde -respondió ahora Kasumi -Pero debe estar en reposo absoluto.

-Pobre papa, el tan independiente y ahora teniendo que estar postrado en una cama -comento Nabiki con toda la intención de incomodar a Akane.

-Serán solo unos días querida -alego Kuno mirándola con reproche, no era necesario que mencionara aquello.

-De igual forma Kuno Baby, no puedo creer cuantos problemas tuvimos hoy por culpa de Ranma Saotome ¿Tu lo sabias Kasumi?

La mencionada bajo la mirada al suelo y asintió lentamente. En esos momentos se arrepentía mucho de no haber parado este romance antes, era consciente de que tarde o temprano traería problemas pero había sido tan torpe que prefirió ver feliz a su hermana con esa fantasía.

-¿Por que no le dijiste nada a papa? -reclamo Nabiki cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que yo no la deje -intervino por primera vez Akane mirando molesta a la mayor.

-No me digas que la amenazaste -comento irónica.

-Esto es algo que no tienes por que saber.

-En realidad si tengo, te recuerdo que nuestro padre fue gravemente herido por tu novio.

-Eso fue...

-¿Que? ¿Un accidente? -la interrumpió haciendo un gesto de molestia. Akane viéndose forzada a callar desvió la mirada, ¿Que mas podía hacer? Si, desgraciadamente Nabiki tenia razón esta vez. Ranma era culpable -No lo puedo creer Akane, ¿Acaso vas a defender a ese hombre después de que golpeara a nuestro padre?

-Bueno ya Nabiki, no deberíamos hablar de esto -nuevamente Kuno la miro con reclamo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, apretando levemente su brazo para indicarle que ya era suficiente -Chicas vayan a casa, necesitan descansar -dijo ahora mirando a Kasumi y Akane.

La mayor se negó pero Akane accedió casi de inmediato mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que se encontraba para después despedirse de todos e irse. Si estaba cansada pero ese no era el motivo por el que había aceptado, en realidad tenia la necesidad de alejarse de todos ellos.

Kasumi al verla intento seguirla, amaba a su hermana y le dolía verla sufriendo, sin embargo Nabiki se levanto y la detuvo del brazo.

-Déjala Kasumi, ella necesita estar a solas.

La mediana de las hermanas la miro pensativa, ¿Realmente debía dejarla o seria mejor acompañarla?...

.

Cuando Akane finalmente llego a su casa ya era de madrugada. Sin hacer ruido alguno subió a su habitación agradeciendo infinitamente que nadie estuviera despierto, pues sabia que eso significaba que aun no se enteraban del terrible incidente.

Agotada mentalmente por todos los sucesos del día abrió su puerta y entro a la habitación completamente obscura, cerro y sin encender la luz se tiro a la cama.

El profundo silencio y la penumbra que la rodeaba de inmediato la hicieron sentirse en confianza, por lo que sin ocultar mas tiempo su dolor comenzó a llorar abiertamente mientras abrazaba su almohada. Atrayendola con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pecho y cerrando los ojos, intentando tragarse todo ese sufrimiento que la estaba consumiendo.

Permaneció varios minutos así hasta que de un segundo a otro una mano comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente la cabeza.

Asustada empujo al responsable y se levanto de la cama agilmente para después alejarse lo mas posible al descubrir que se trataba de Ranma.

No sabia en que momento había llegado pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella la ultima persona a la que deseaba ver ese día. El responsable de su dolor.

Sorprendida miro de reojo por primera vez el balcón abierto recordando que su padre lo había cerrado en la tarde, incluso recordaba que hace unos momentos continuaba cerrado. ¿Pero como lo había abierto?

Olvidándose de eso observo como Ranma se levantaba de la cama y trataba de acercarse a ella. Furiosa se lanzo hacia el comenzando a golpear su pecho con fuerza mientras el azabache trataba de abrazarla para calmarla, absteniéndose de quejarse por el dolor de sus golpes. Sin embargo al ver que la chica continuaba atacándolo entre lagrimas e improperios a su persona decidió detenerla tomándola de las muñecas.

-¡Suéltame maldito cobarde! ¡No me toques! -la peliazul comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Te juro por nuestro amor que no quise hacerle daño a tu padre!

-¡Pero lo hiciste! Lo sostenías para que tu padre lo golpeara!

\- ¡No, yo intentaba detener la pelea pero mi padre se aprovecho!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo te vi! -gruño Akane logrando deshacer el agarre violentamente.

-¡Lo que viste fue un error! ¡Un jodido error! -grito Ranma con los ojos cristalinos por el llanto que amenazaba en salir de sus ojos.

Ella guardo silencio durante unos segundos mirándolo con rencor.

-Tu permitiste que pasara esto -reclamo nuevamente. El guardo silencio ante sus palabras, quería decir algo para defenderse pero no había nada, por lo que simplemente asintió con pesar.

\- Por favor... perdóname -rogó bajando la mirada al suelo avergonzado

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la peliazul al escucharlo decir aquello, haciéndola enfurecerse consigo misma por sentir su corazon estrujarse y aquel nudo en su garganta.

¿Como podía ser tan estúpida en seguirlo amando después de lo que hizo? ¿Como podía pesarle tanto tanto verlo sufrir?

-Lárgate Saotome -Ordeno ella intentando ser fuerte y terminar con esos sentimientos -Fue un error aceptarte de nuevo en mi vida, quiero que te vayas y...

-No Akane, no digas eso -la interrumpió negando con la cabeza mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

Al ver esto, la joven rápidamente corrió hasta el mueble cercano a su cama para sacar de uno de los cajones su revolver. Sin dudarlo le apunto logrando detener sus pasos.

-Vete Saotome.

Ranma apretó sus labios dándose fuerza para no llorar, sin embargo eso no evito que un par de lagrimar rodaran por sus mejillas.

-¿O si no que?

-Te mato -respondió tajante, quitando el seguro sin despegar sus ojos avellana de los azul grisáceos del joven. Convenciéndolo de que hablaba enserio.

-Moriría de todas formas yéndome -respondió Ranma sonriendo con amargura.

-Entonces muere... pero lejos de mi. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de todo esto -pidió comenzando a sollozar, casi como una suplica.

Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su corazon parecía comenzar a desangrarse por el desconsuelo. Akane, aquello que mas amaba en todo el mundo ahora lo despreciaba, y todo... Por un error.

¿Que habría sucedido si ese error no hubiera ocurrido? Seguramente ese día habría hablado con Soun Tendo, tal vez hubieran tenido problemas pero estaba convencido de que no serian tan desastrosos como ese ¡Quien sabe, incluso podría haber conseguido su aprobación! Pero ahora... Todo estaba perdido, se sentía derrotado sin Akane... sin vida.

¡Que singular y cambiadiza era la vida! ¡Cuan poca cosa se necesitaba para perderse o salvarse!

-Esta bien -acepto detallando con la mirada el rostro de su bella escarlata, memorizando cada centímetro casi con la adoración de un hombre que esta viendo su ultimo amanecer antes de quedar completamente ciego -Me iré, solo recuerda algo... jamas dejare de amarte Akane Tendo.

Aquella declaración causo que el estomago de Akane se contrajera bruscamente mientras su corazon latía acelerado, frustrada trago saliva pesadamente haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no desmoronarse frente a el.

No demostraría cuanto le dolía, cuanto la estaba matando sacarlo de su vida, no lloraría, no al menos hasta que se marchara por completo y se encontrara sola.

Solo tenia que resistir unos segundos mas, se repetía mientras Ranma comenzaba a caminar hacia el balcón con el propósito de marcharse, sin embargo su cuerpo no entendiendo el mensaje y sintiéndose sin fuerzas soltó el arma mientras se dejaba caer sentada en la cama, tocando algo extraño sobre esta.

Lentamente sus dedos tocaron el aterciopelado objeto y confundida se giro a ver de que se trataba, descubriendo que era la rosa que Ranma siempre le dejaba cuando la visitaba.

"Nuestros corazones laten juntos Akane" Escucho la voz de su amado resonando con fuerza en su cabeza. Un inmenso pánico se apodero de ella y finalmente llorando miro el balcón por donde Ranma comenzaba a descender.

-Y así se detendrán... -murmuro antes de ponerse de pie para después salir corriendo hacia el azabache y tomarlo de una mano, deteniéndolo sin pensar en lo que hacia.

El joven la miro confundido durante unos segundos antes de sentir los labios de Akane sobre los propios, robandole el aliento entre fuertes sollozos. Embriagado por el contacto correspondió el beso como un adicto al mismo tiempo que anhelante la envolvía en sus brazos estrujándola con fuerza.

Deseando verificar que no se trataba de una ilusión que pudiera desaparecer cruelmente de un segundo a otro.

Sabían que estaban traicionando a sus familias con aquella relación, estaba mal... Pero se amaban y no podían hacer nada en contra de eso. Su amor era como la vida misma, se necesitaban uno del otro para poder vivir.

-Akane... -se escucho de pronto una voz.

Ambos dejaron de besarse y miraron alarmados al responsable de la interrupción. Ante ellos se encontraba Kasumi que había visto la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que haces abrazando a ese hombre? -pregunto molesta encendiendo la luz. Akane avergonzada bajo la cabeza al suelo pero no deshizo el abrazo.

-Kasumi, yo te juro que...

-No digas nada Ranma... -lo interrumpió la castaña mirándolo -Hermana ¿Realmente lo amas? -continuo ahora viendo a la peliazul que asintió dejándola ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Mostrandole el amor y sufrimiento que estos expresaban.

Kasumi sonrio con tristeza, asintiendo al entender la importancia de aquella silenciosa respuesta que expresaba mas que cualquier palabra.

-Entonces es mejor que se vayan ahora -continuo diciendo ante la mirada confundida de ambos -El amor de ustedes creara una guerra terrible entre nuestras familias, no importa lo que hagan ellos no aceptaran su relación y yo ya no voy a poder ayudar, cuando papa salga del hospital tratara de desquitarse de Ranma y jamas permitirá si quiera que lo mires -explico avanzando hacia ellos -La casa se encuentra sola en estos momentos y los que están continúan dormidos, así que puedes irte ahora con el, después sera imposible.

-Kasumi yo...

-Piénsalo y si de verdad lo amas, toma el riesgo... -la interrumpió sintiendo repentinamente sus ojos húmedos mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana -No me digas nada, ni te despidas de mi, es mejor así. Te quiero hermanita y te voy a extrañar mucho -dicho esto beso su frente sonriendo pobremente y salio de la habitación dejando a la pareja paralizada.

-Ella tiene razón Akane -murmuro Ranma llamando la atención de la joven que lo miro asustada -Necesito que tomes una decisión ahora. Antes de que tu padre regrese mañana o que Kasumi se arrepienta de esto.

-Ranma yo... No se si...

-Tu sabes que lo que mas deseo es estar contigo y convertirte en mi esposa... Pero no voy a obligarte a que huyas conmigo -la interrumpió colocando dulcemente un dedo sobre sus labios para callarla - Aceptare cualquier respuesta, aquí o en cualquier otro lugar yo seguiré amándote -Ella sonrio levemente ante sus palabras -¿Que me decides?

Sin decir nada la peliazul se alejo del joven y se dirigió a su armario para sacar una abrigada chamarra y ponérsela, luego tomo una pequeña mochila que tenia guardada y metió todos sus documentos.

Una vez que termino, recorrió con la mirada su habitación en busca de cualquier otra cosa que le pareciera importante. Su vista se detuvo en la rosa y se dirigio a ella tomándola

-Solo necesito esto -susurro Akane una vez estando de nuevo frente a Ranma -Y a ti -añadió sonriendole dulcemente.

El azabache comenzó a reír entre lagrimas antes de inclinarse a su rostro para besarla, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que expresaba todo el tumulto de sentimientos que tenia en su interior.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí -dijo una vez terminado el contacto, ella asintió mirando como el joven comenzaba a descender.

Una vez abajo el azabache miro hacia arriba haciéndole un ademan para que bajara, ella asintió de nuevo pero antes de hacerlo algo la hizo quedarse pensativa por unos segundos, sin decir nada regreso a la habitación ante la mirada confundida del joven.

Pasaron los segundo y cuando Ranma estaba a punto de volver a subir para preguntarle que ocurría la vio salir de nuevo al balcón, esta vez para descender rápidamente llegando a su lado.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada, solo que olvidaba esto -sonrio mostrandole una cartera bastante voluptuosa -Es el dinero que ganaba en las peleas.

-¿Tu cobrabas? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Obviamente, ¿Tu no?

-Pero dijiste que no necesitabas nada -reclamo sonrojándose avergonzado para evitar responder a su pregunta. En realidad el iba por diversión y como no consideraba importante el dinero se abstenía de reclamar su premio. Vaya tonto que resulto ser.

Ella estiro sus labios burlonamente ante el descubrimiento y guardo la cartera.

-Si es verdad, pero te repito: Esto es mio, lo gane y no pienso dejarlo... Ademas me supongo que no trajiste efectivo y no quiero que te arriesgues a ir a tu casa.

-Akane no es necesario que...

-Por favor Ranma, no seas necio -lo interrumpió acariciando su mejilla -Sabes que si lo vamos a necesitar.

De mala gana el joven asintió, no le gustaba pensar que Akane pagaría por ambos pero en cuanto pudiera ya se encargaría de ver como arreglar eso.

-Bien, vayámonos -concluyo ella besando rápidamente los labios del ojiazul antes de caminar a través de su jardín para llegar a la piedra movediza mientras Ranma sonreía negando con la cabeza.

Akane Tendo podía ser una mujer altiva, competitiva y peligrosa que cuando estaba molesta no dudaba en golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas y apuntarle con un arma, pero no por todo eso dejaba de ser dulce y hermosa a su manera, de hecho, su forma de ser tan especial y única no dejaba de provocar que su corazon latiera apresuradamente.

Simplemente no podía imaginar su vida lejos de ella y mucho menos junto a otra persona.

Esa madrugada, mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir tiñendo el cielo de azul rojizo la pareja de amantes se perdieron entre los pavo reales de piedra y la hermosa vegetación del jardín.

Desapareciendo en aquel hueco secreto tapado por una roca.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, Hi, Nihao, Namaste!**

 **¡Y al fin, se nos fugaron los enamorados! Ya se vienen los verdaderos problemas jajaja, la verdad yo ya tenia ganas de llegar a esto.**

 **Ustedes saben usualmente yo contesto uno a uno sus reviews pero en esta ocasión lamento mucho decirles que tengo el tiempo en mi contra por lo que me sera imposible (De hecho, tendría que estar acabando una exposición que haré mañana) por lo que a lo largo de esta semana estaré respondiendo a todos los que comentaron con cuenta.**

 **Pido una enorme disculpa, sobre todo a los que no tienen cuenta.**

 **Saben que ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Gracias también por leer y comentar a:**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Kori Tamaran.**

 **Valery.**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco.**

 **Guest.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love.**

 **Gaby Chan17.**

 **Animo Anónima.**

 **Anzu Hyuga.**

 **La Ninfa del Mar.**

 **YO LA GUEST.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**

 **Dicen por ahi.**

 **La Reina Calabaza de Sable.**

 **Guest.**

 **Me dicen lechuga.**

 **Elsa.**

 **Alambrita.**

 **Sav21.**

 **FVSaotomeTendo.**

 **Andrea.**

 **Kingh Henrry.**

 **Mermaind of ice.**

 **NekoMiiau.**

 **Espero que el capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes y no me odien por la tardanza.**

 **Por ultimo, respondiendo a una pregunta que muchos me han hecho por PM algún review esporádico: Si, si voy a continuar con todos mis proyectos, lo juro.**

 **Créanme ganas no me faltan pero tiempo si.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review?**

 **¡Adiós, Goodbye, Sayonara… Alvida!**


	13. Una nueva vida juntos

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 13**

Ranma pasó toda la noche manejando, hasta que cayó la madrugada y pasaron por una gasolinera.

Mirando su medidor de combustible, el chico decidió estacionarse para llenar el tanque. No quería arriesgarse a no encontrar mas adelante otro lugar y quedarse varados en medio de la nada.

-Akane, espérame un momento, no tardo -le dijo a la peliazul, ella claramente agotada del largo viaje asintió sonriendo y dejo de abrazarlo para permitirle bajar de la motocicleta.

El azabache comenzó a llenar el tanque y una vez que termino, se acerco a pagar. Luego regreso con Akane y continuaron con su camino.

La chica nuevamente recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Ranma, abrazándolo por la espalda. Dejando que el frío aire, casi cortante golpeara su rostro y agitaba sus largos cabellos. Ranma esbozo una sonrisa repitiendo que tenía todo sin siquiera haberlo pedido.

Sin duda dios era bondadoso con él a pesar de no merecerlo.

Las horas pasaron mientras ellos viajaban y el sol salía cada vez más hasta que se hizo mediodía. Finalmente Ranma logro ver a lo lejos otra gasolinera, y cerca de esta había un pequeño restaurante.

-Que bien, Akane vamos a comer -dijo Ranma sonriéndole a Akane por el espejo, ella asintió y cuando el joven se estaciono ella fue la primera en bajar.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron al restaurante.

En cuanto entraron tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. De inmediato llegó una mujer de ondulados cabellos dorados usando un característico traje de mesera color azul cielo. Amablemente hizo una reverencia y comenzó a decirles la carta.

Sintiéndose cómoda con el ambiente Akane no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor ignorando a la chica, estaba más interesada en guardar aquel lugar y las personas que se encontraban ahí entre sus recuerdos. Enternecida prestaba especial atención a las parejas de su alrededor, algunas más jóvenes, otras más grandes, incluso habían algunos ancianos disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió mirando ahora a Ranma que le daba su orden a la rubia.

Así era justamente como quería terminar con el, enamorados incluso cuando sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente arrugados, juntos y felices al pasar de los años.

El la miro y sonrio frunciendo el ceño confundido ante la brillante mirada que le dedicaba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cara de conspiración y bajó la mirada negando con la cabeza

-¿Y usted señorita? -preguntó la chica.

-Lo mismo -respondió sin dejar de sonreír, obteniendo un asentimiento de la empleada que después de hacer una reverencia más, se retiró.

Estar con Ranma era lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Lo que su corazón pedía siempre había sido un poco menos, incluso cada deseo era menos. Jamás imaginó que podría sentirse tan dichosa con alguien. Ahora solo faltaba casarse y comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y después de pagar la cuenta salieron del restaurante hasta su motocicleta, donde nuevamente subieron.

El calor comenzaba a ser cada vez más fuerte y el aburrido paisaje de la carretera fue pronto sustituido.

En silencio Akane contemplaba fascinada el paisaje, verde y salvaje de suaves elevaciones y laderas pronunciadas que arrancaban desde el mismo corazón del mar, como si pretendiese explorarlo en sus más mínimos detalles, como si pudiese aprenderlo de memoria.

Encantada se puso de pie en su lugar abrazando a Ranma esta vez del cuello, intentando ver un poco más. Casi como si deseara adivinar el perfil del mar.

Ranma la miraba de reojo sin dejar de sonreír, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía la joven.

-Ten cuidado Akane, no vayas a caerte -pidió él un poco tenso. Ella soltó una risa traviesa y volvió a sentarse abrazandolo por la espalda.

-No seas cobarde -se burló ella besando su mejilla amorosamente.

Él arqueó una ceja mirándola por el espejo con falsa molestia.

-¿Yo cobarde? -preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido. Sin decir algo más soltó los manubrios de su motocicleta y extendió los brazos lateralmente, como si volara.

Permaneció así unos segundos sintiendo la adrenalina de no tener control sobre el transporte en el que viajaban y después volvió a tomarlos, cuando decidió que era suficiente. Quería darle una lección a la peliazul, no matarla.

-Supera eso -la reto orgulloso.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y para la sorpresa del joven se levantó nuevamente, solo que esta vez sujetándose firmemente del hombro derecho masculino se las ingenio para pasarse al frente y tomar asiento sobre sus piernas.

Incrédulo Ranma observó como Akane levantaba el mentón orgullosa de su hazaña al mismo tiempo que su cabello volaba esta vez del lado contrario. Justo hacia la dirección de el.

-De acuerdo, ganaste.

-Todavía no -dicho esto la joven se pasó la mano por la cabeza, quitándose los cabellos del rostro y se acercó a Ranma para besarlo en los labios dulcemente.

Toda esta situación hizo hervir el cuerpo del azabache que sin poder controlarse la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo mientras transformaba aquel beso en uno más brutal y apasionado.

Cuando dejaron de besarse por carencia de aire ambos respiraban pesadamente mientra el joven la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Esos enormes y hermosos ojos color avellana que lo miraban llenos de confianza, de inocencia y picardía mezclada… llenos de amor.

Sin previo aviso Akane bajó sus párpados y lentamente se dejó caer hacia atrás con mucho cuidado mientras extendía los brazos, recostandose sobre el manubrio de la motocicleta.

Ranma comenzó a reír maravillado.

Esa era su Akane, su mujer y su futura esposa, como siempre tan única y maravillosa… tan suya. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Nada, a su lado su mano entre las suyas podía leer su propio destino.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde comenzaba o terminaba sin ella.

La pareja viajó unas horas más hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pintoresco pueblo cerca de la costa.

El chico estacionó su motocicleta y sin decir nada bajó de ella para interceder a un hombre que caminaba cerca de ahí, cargando una carretilla llena de pescados. Ambos intercambiaron una cuantas palabras mientras el hombre señalaba hacia una dirección, hasta que después de unos minutos el ojiazul regreso con ella.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto confundida.

-Por fin llegamos -respondió él alegremente.

-¿A dónde es que llegamos exactamente?

-Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa -dicho esto volvió a subir a su transporte y se metió ágilmente entre las calles, siguiendo la dirección que aquel desconocido le había indicado.

Un par de minutos más y no tardaron en estacionarse frente a un pequeño despacho pintado de un sobrio color ocre, que en la parte superior de este, casi llegando al techo exhibía orgullosamente un letrero donde con letras negras decía: "Registro civil".

Akane lo miró atónita.

Ranma sin importarle las pocas personas a su alrededor bajo de la moto para ponerse de rodillas.

-¿Akane Tendo quieres ser mi esposa?

-Sí quiero -respondió ella de inmediato sonriéndole con los ojos cristalinos por la emoción.

-Vaya, eso fue fácil -bromeó Ranma feliz.

-No te aproveches, estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme -se dejó escuchar la débil amenaza de ella al tiempo que movía la cabeza en símbolo de reproche.

Una pareja de ancianos que se encontraban cerca del lugar, al igual que otros presentes comenzaron a aplaudir enternecidos. La pareja comenzó a reír y él se levantó de aquella posición sumamente ruborizado.

-¡Vamos dale el anillo muchacho! -apuro a decir la pareja de avanzada edad.

Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe y después bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzado.

-Akane, perdóname pero… Olvide la sortija en mi casa -confesó sin atreverse a mirarla -Te prometo que trabajaré muy duro para compensarte este olvido.

-No importa Ranma, yo te amo con sortija o sin ella -aseguró Akane tomando entre sus manos el rostro del joven y levantándolo cariñosamente para después besarlo en los labios con suavidad.

Los espectadores volvieron a aplaudir y después se alejaron poco a poco, no sin antes darles sus respectivas felicitaciones. No siempre veían a una pareja tan enamorada y expresiva en ese pueblo, seguramente eran forasteros.

Sin mas, Ranma y Akane entraron al registro civil decididos a contraer matrimonio.

Después de una hora la pareja salió sostenida de las manos, luciendo más radiante que nunca.

-Ahora es oficial, ya eres mi esposa -dijo él abrazándola repentinamente. Akane asintió encantada con la idea -¿Cómo se siente señora Saotome?.

-No podría ser más feliz -acepto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su reciente esposo.

Permanecieron unos momentos mas asi, aspirando el aroma del otro, sabiendo que su felicidad ahora dependía del otro. Eran su adoración, su fe.

Sin ninguna razón, un como o un porque dios había sido bondadoso con ellos al unirlos.

Cuando el joven matrimonio se alejó, comenzó a recorrer el pueblo intentando encontrar algún lugar para poder dormir.

Por fin, una hora después encontraron un hotel casi en los límites de aquella comunidad. Era pequeño pero pintoresco y frente a este, en la entrada principal se encontraba un enorme lago que separaba tajantemente aquel lugar del resto de la comunidad y desembocaba en el mar.

Sin problema alguno la pareja se registró y pagó por adelantado su estadía. Luego se encaminaron hasta su habitación, ubicada en el segundo piso del la construcción.

La puerta de madera rechinó al momento en que fue abierta, víctima de los años transcurridos sobre ella mientras dejaba entrar los últimos rayos del sol.

La pareja recorrió el lugar detenidamente, detallando la decoración de aquella habitación en la que vivirían unos cuantos días, era muy simple pero acogedora, el tapiz de las paredes eran de un lindo color verde esmeralda y el piso de madera era casi color ámbar, al igual que las maderas del techo y los marcos que rodean las dos ventanas medianas cubiertas por una fina cortina color paja.

El lugar solo poseía una cama grande cubierta por un edredón floreado color blanco, dos buros con una lámpara en cada uno y un tocador antiguo de color aguamarino cerca de una silla, sobre este último había un teléfono de disco color amarillo y un reproductor de música pequeño.

-Bueno, es… lindo, ¿No? -pregunto Ranma entrando y descolgando el teléfono, verificando la línea. Era una pena, a él le hubiera encantado llevarla a otro lugar más lujoso que eso.

Akane no vaciló y también se apresuró a entrar con confianza para mirar a su alrededor como si le pareciese un juego divertido.

-Es sencillamente perfecto, me gusta -admitió para después dejarse caer sentada en la cama, rebotando brevemente en ella.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, y después de tanto tiempo a sus mentes vinieron el recuerdo de Genma y Soun.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó él sin pensar. Refiriéndose a los problemas que habían dejado varios kilómetros atrás.

-Lo estoy -aseguró con una sonrisa forzada -¿Y tu?

El asintió sonriendo y ella lo imito volviendo a recorrer el cuarto.

La ternura que Akane le inspiraba a Ranma en aquellos instantes, mientras miraba cada uno de los rincones sin dejar de parpadear un solo instante conmovieron al chico. Era como si temiese que le deslumbrará, como si esperase ver una aparición, como si intentara contener las lágrimas.

Realmente habían huido, se había ido.

Una intensa melancolía se había apoderado de ella… La sensación de tantos años perdidos, de abandono por parte de sus padres, de añoranza a su hermana Kasumi, incluso a Nabiki… Akane se reprendió a sí misma por pensar de aquel modo, su tristeza no podía opacar su alegría, no tenía que hacerlo.

Ella amaba a Ranma, era una sensación tan clara, un sentimiento tan especial que no podía simplemente ignorarlo por los fantasmas de su pasado.

Su familia, su pasado. Su esposo, su presente y su futuro.

-¿Te arrepientes? -inquirió Ranma de pronto

Akane se volvió hacia el azabache, sintiendo que podía volver a respirar.

-Solo de no haberlo hecho antes -sonrió con tristeza.

Él la imitó.

-¿No quieres asomarte? -preguntó señalándole el mirador de cristal cubierto.

Ella miró en aquella dirección y sin decir nada se levantó y caminó hasta una de las ventanas para abrirla, deslizando antes la cortina.

Akane se estremeció ante la vista, era preciosa.

Desde esa altura el mar parecía estar demasiado cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir la brisa de la espuma salpicando su cara por el aire mientras la observaba dejar un rastro blanco de sal.

Ranma se acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella, escuchando el batir de las olas. Sin embargo no tenía interés en el paisaje, sus ojos azul grisáceos estaban más atentos a las reacciones de la peliazul.

-Creo que… Tengo un poco de vértigo -confesó ella cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose realmente tonta por ello. Casi podía oírse a sí misma quejarse en su cabeza por ello.

Ranma la tomó por ambos brazos y la acercó a él, como si supiera que ella tenía la sensación de precipitarse en el vacío. Akane no abría los ojos y Ranma posó los labios en su frente preocupado.

-Lo siento Ranma, jamas me habia pasado esto -se disculpó abriendo los ojos finalmente.

-Esta bien, estas cansada por el viaje. Es normal.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, como si no supieran muy bien que hacer a continuación.

Ahora eran marido y mujer, ahora eran solo Ranma y Akane.

El avanzo un paso hacia ella y se inclinó a besarla, ella gustosa lo acepto correspondiéndole con necesidad.

Ranma sabía que Akane llenaba todo con su presencia, no podía respirar otra cosa que no fuera su aliento y si la perdía, seguramente terminaría muriendo por la pena.

No podía permitir que los alejaran, tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran en un lugar seguro y ese sitio, estaba bien temporalmente pero no era seguro. Ahí tarde o temprano podrían encontrarlos.

Pensando en eso, el chico terminó con el contacto y le sonrió mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¿Tienes apetito Akane?.

-No mucho.

-Bueno, de todas formas tengo que ir a comprar comida por si te da hambre más tarde.

-Te acompaño.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Estas muy agotada, es mejor que te quedes y duermas un rato. No creo que duremos mucho aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Iré a comprar unos boletos, no podemos seguir mucho tiempo en Japón.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana el cielo.

-Ya está anocheciendo, no vayas.

-Es necesario, tratare de no tardar.

-Entonces voy contigo -soltó decidida.

-No tu te quedas.

-Pero…

-No salgas -dijo alejándose de ella y caminando a la puerta, ella lo siguió.

-Quieras o no iré contigo Ranma -declaró molesta.

-¡No tu te quedas! -se giró el joven mirándola irritado.

-No tengo por que obedecerte, si quiero salir lo haré.. ¡Y quiero salir!.

-¡Eres una necia Akane! ¡Obedeceme, soy tu esposo!

Ella comenzó a reír como si hubiese contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo.

-¿Que? -preguntó ofendido.

Ella dejó de reír y lo miro seria.

-Eres mi esposo, no mi dueño -respondió tajante.

La pareja se fulmino con la mirada.

-Te lo advierto Akane, no salgas… Es por nuestro bien, no hagas esto más difícil -dicho esto el azabache dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a la chica furiosa.

-¡Imbécil! -gritó colérica, corriendo a tomar una almohada de la cama para después lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta. ¡El no era nadie para darle órdenes!

Mientras tanto, Ranma bajó hasta el primer piso y se encaminó al pueblo. Rogando que Akane lo obedeciera y no saliera.

Las horas pasaron y Ranma no regresaba.

Akane furiosa consigo misma por estar cediendo a las "órdenes" de su esposo caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. ¿Que diablos pasaba con ella? No era una mujer que se dejara guiar por alguien. Aburrida miro por la ventana y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

A lo lejos, en los inicios del pueblo se veían varias luces pertenecientes a restaurantes y puestos nocturnos, probablemente de ropa y otras curiosidades.

Sin pensarlo se quitó de la ventana y tomando un poco de dinero salió de la habitación. Sería sólo una rápida salida, ni siquiera Ranma lo notaría.

Por su parte, Ranma esperaba con desesperación a que alguien terminara de usar una máquina en aquel "Cafe Internet" infestado de personas para poder comprar los boletos de avión que más tarde usaría con Akane.

Aburrido intercalaba su mirada sin interés entre los usuarios y el televisor encendido, al cual nadie le hacía caso alguno.

Largos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente un pequeño niño dejó de jugar, pago y se fue con su madre.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó aliviado caminando hasta sentarse en la computadora.

Estaba a punto de teclear la primera letra cuando de pronto escucho algo en el televisor que lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

Asustado se giró a ver la pantalla de este descubriendo la imagen de Akane en un boletín de "Se busca"

Sin poder creerlo escuchó atentamente lo que se decía sobre ella y su "secuestrador". Furioso apretó los puños con fuerza al ver también su fotografía, ¡Maldita sea! Ahora sería imposible comprar los boletos.

Frustrado se levantó y salió cargando un par de sus bolsas de comida que había comprado anteriormente. Por lo menos tenía la suerte de que nadie lo había visto.

¿Y ahora? ¿Que harían? ¡Los habían boletinado!

Sin dejar de pensar en un forma de solucionar ese problema Ranma caminaba a lo largo de los puestos de mercado nocturnos. Tenían que comprar esos boletos a como diera lugar.

El joven siguió su camino hasta que llegó a una pequeña joyería, la misma donde hace un par de horas antes había entrado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginar el rostro de Akane cuando viera lo que le había comprado.

Realmente esperaba que le gustara.

De un segundo a otro, su sonrisa se borró y su cuerpo se paralizo.

De aquel establecimiento salió el frágil cuerpo de Akane, sumamente sonriente y tranquila. Rápidamente el chico frotó sus ojos asustado, deseando que fuera un error de su mente paranoica pero no era así. Era ella, Akane. ¡Realmente estaba ahí!

El miedo se desvaneció siendo reemplazado por una fuerte cólera.

-¡AKANE! -grito sin ocultar su estado de ánimo. Ella lo miró y le sonrió encantadoramente.

-¡Ah, hola Ranma!.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto apenas conteniendo su furia mientras llegaba a su lado.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y emocionada le mostró una cajita de terciopelo roja, luego la abrió mostrando un par de sortijas doradas. Sencillas pero elegantes, probablemente costosas.

El se petrificó y ella comenzó a reír.

-Son nuestras -dijo ella dulcemente. El la miró entrecerrando los ojos, sintiéndose dolido del de regalo -¿Te gustan?.

Sin responder Ranma la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla con fuerza mientras ella furiosa por su acción intentaba soltarse.

-¡Oye animal suéltame!, ¿Qué te pasa? -grito la chica golpeando su brazo con fuerza. El azabache hizo una mueca de dolor pero ni aun así deshizo el agarre, simplemente continuó caminando hasta que llegaron a donde comenzaba el lago frente al hotel.

Una vez allí la soltó.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Te dije que no salieras! ¿Por qué no me obedeciste?

-¡No soy tu esclava!

-¡Pero si mi esposa!

-¡Eso no te da derecho a mandarme!

-¡Es por nuestro bien!

-¡Entonces no intentes ponerme correa porque yo jamás podré ser una esposa sumisa!

Ranma comenzó a reír casi histérico.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ellos nos están buscando! ¿Quieres que nos encuentren?

-¡No!

-¿Quieres que te alejen de mi Akane? ¿Es eso?

-¡Que no Ranma! ¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué saliste? -grito frustrado. Ella lo miró molesta.

-¡Por qué no me gusta que me trates así! ¡Entiéndelo, maldita sea!

-Pues contrólate y no seas caprichosa.

-¿Caprichosa? -pregunto sin poder creerlo -¡Yo no soy así!

-Oh si, si lo eres. ¡Eres una irresponsable Akane! ¡Te estas comportando justo igual a Nabiki!

-¡Basta ya Ranma! Solo salí a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Que? ¿Los anillos? -preguntó irónico -¡Oh si! "Mira Ranma, los anillos que YO tuve que comprar ya que TU NO PUDISTE" -grito imitando su voz.

Ella lo miró incrédula de su actitud.

-¿Eso te dolió Ranma? ¡Son solo unos anillos!

-¡Que debía comprar yo!

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. Mirándose cada vez con más odio.

-Entonces devuélvelos -dijo Akane tajante. Tomando la mano de Ranma para darle la cajita -No pensé que esto te pudiera afectar tanto Saotome -comentó antes de dar la media vuelta para irse.

-Espera…-la detuvo él tomándola del brazo. Ella se soltó de su agarre furiosa mirándolo de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres?

El pensó durante unos segundos como darle la terrible noticia, finalmente decidió decirla tal cual pues no había una manera sutil de hacerlo.

-Akane no pude comprar los boletos, tu padre ya boletino nuestras fotos.

La peliazul se sorprendió pero al analizar de nuevo sus palabras entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo muy ofendida.

-¿Y por qué crees que fue mi padre? Recuerda que él está hospitalizado.

-¿Si no fue el quien mas? -nuevamente la cólera se asomaba en sus palabra.

-¡Seguramente tu padre que está lleno de rencor!

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír! -exclamó irónico -¡Pues el tuyo no se queda atrás! ¡Recuerda que fue hasta mi casa para golpear a mi padre!

-¡Si Ranma y desgraciadamente el más herido resultó ser el!

-¡El se lo busco! ¡No debió haber ido en esa actitud!

-¡Y tu no debiste ayudarle a tu padre a sujetarlo!

La mirada que ambos se dedicaban cada vez era más mortífera, casi podían sacar chispas.

-¡Maldito cobarde! -grito Akane.

-¡No soy ningún cobarde!

-¡Tu y tu familia son unos cobardes!

-¡Y la tuya es una bola de inútiles!

-¡Aprovechados!

-¡Ambiciosos!

-¡Ambiciosos los tuyos!

Los gritos de la pareja eran soltados cada vez con más fuerza y rencor, tanto que incluso sus cuerdas bucales comenzaban a doler.

-¡Hipócritas! -continuo ella.

-¡Traidores! -siguió el.

Una descarga de rabia acumulada se derramó causando que la chica le diera la más fuerte bofetada de su vida al azabache. Dejándole incluso su mano marcada.

Ranma se tocó la zona y sin pensarlo estiró un brazo para atraerla hacia él, obligándola a mirar la curiosa expresión divertida de su rostro.

La confusión asalto a la peliazul pero no duró mucho pues los labios de Ranma cubrieron los de ella antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de sus intenciones. La beso con dureza, haciéndole daño por haberle pegado.

Un beso y toda la respiración, razón y juicio abandonaron el cuerpo del joven matrimonio.

Incluso mientras ella le golpeaba en los hombros y le daba patadas para intentar zafarse sintió por todo su cuerpo la más terrible excitación.

Ranma lo sabía, él también lo sentía perfectamente. Por eso siguió besándola, obligándola a abrir los labios y la boca, invadiendo y recordando su dulzura, su suavidad y su olor, así como aquellas sensaciones tan inigualables y únicas.

Akane se quedó aturdida. Ranma la estaba besando y ella estaba perdiendo la fuerza de voluntad. Ranma la abrazaba con sus manos fuertes y masculinas deslizándose por su espalda y recorriendo toda su forma como si tuviera todo el derecho. Y todo sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, haciéndola gemir inconscientemente.

-¡No! -grito ella alejándose.

-Akane…

-¡Si tanto odias a mi familia regresa a tu casa! -dicho esto la peliazul comenzó a caminar.

Desesperado de verla hacer aquello Ranma la siguió.

-¡Akane detente, por favor! -rogo tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a verlo -Perdóname -añadió con voz grave -Yo… me salí de control. Ver tu cara y la mía en la televisión simplemente… Me asuste, no quiero perderte -confesó sinceramente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Jamás imaginó oír eso del orgulloso muchacho.

-No, yo lo siento Ranma… No debí salir, ni comprar esas sortijas. Solo quería tener un detalle -bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Y esta bien, la verdad me gustaron -confesó abriendo la caja roja y sacando uno de los anillos para después tomar su delicada mano y ponerlo en el dedo anular.

Ella sonrió y lo imito.

-¿De verdad quieres usarlo?

-Solo con una condición -ella lo miró a la expectativa. El saco de su pantalón otra pequeña cajita igual a la de ella -¿Lo usarías? -preguntó tímidamente, abriendo el estuche para mostrarle el hermoso anillo que había dentro de este. Se trataba de un aro con un pequeño corazón.

Enternecida asintió con ojos llorosos sin poder hablar mientras se quitaba el anillo que ella misma había comprado, se lo colocó en otro dedo y después le extendió la mano. El entendiendo le puso su obsequio en el dedo anular.

-No te pude comprar lo que merecías, no tenía mucho dinero pero espero pronto cambiarlo por algo mejor.

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo beso.

-No, este es perfecto.

Él sonrió ilusionado con las palabras de su reciente esposa.

-Entonces tienes que cuidarlo porque aquí te entrego mi corazón Akane, solo a ti te pertenece.

Ella soltó una risa

-Entonces pase lo que pase siempre usare este anillo -juro antes de jalarlo del cuello de su camisa para vez más tranquilamente, disfrutando que aquel momento bajo la luz de la luna.

Desde una de las ventanas una linda joven de trece años observaba la escena suspirando profundamente ante la romántica escena. Que extraños eran los nuevos inquilinos del hotel de su padre, un poco bipolares para su gusto pero igual se les notaba mucho amor el uno por el otro.

Una vez que Ranma y Akane entraron a su habitación, el joven sacó su navaja y comenzó a jugarla nervioso mientras le contaba a detalle lo que decían sobre ellos.

Ella lo escuchaba atentamente torciendo la boca.

-No pensé que hicieran esto tan rápido -dijo ella agitando su cabello preocupada.

-Ni yo, tenemos que irnos de Japón pronto ¡Así sea nadando pero nos urge desaparecer!

Ella comenzó a reír ante su ocurrencia.

-Creo, que yo tengo una mejor idea para que no tengamos que irnos así.

El la miro curioso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cual es ese plan?

-¿Que tal si escarlata y su amiga son quienes viajan por nosotros? -pregunto levantando el mentón orgullosa de su idea.

-¿Su amiga? -pregunto Ranma mirándola muy asustado. Lo de escarlata lo entendía pero lo de "su amiga"... Tal vez no quería entenderlo.

Akane comenzó a reír divertida.

-Vamos Ranma, solo será un momento.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que yo… que yo…?

-Apuesto que con esos hermosos ojos azules serás una hermosa dama -lo interrumpió al ver que su esposo tenía problemas para terminar aquella frase.

-¡Ah no Akane! ¡No, no y no! -exclamó exaltado. Simplemente no podía imaginarse haciendo eso. Ella rió con mas ganas tirándose a la cama -No te rías, no es gracioso -se quejo él acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Para mi lo es -admitió ella.

-Akane, no puedo hacerlo -insistió el desesperado.

-¿Ni por mi?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-A eso se le llama chantaje.

-No, a eso se le llama amor -lo corrigió poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

El la miro fijamente y luego sonrió resignado.

-De acuerdo, aceptó el plan pero no quiero que…

Akane no lo dejó terminar y ladeo la cabeza hacia él para acercarse y unir sus labios.

Durante un momento Ranma no reaccionó, simplemente cerró los ojos y disfruto de aquella caricia mientras ella ponía las manos en sus hombro y comenzaba a incrementar la intensidad de aquel beso hasta que el azabache por fin respondió tomándola en sus brazos mientras abría la boca bajo la de ella.

El corazón les latía con demasiada fuerza, sus cabezas eran un torbellino y el cuerpo les temblaba. Querían besarse mas y mas fuerte, tocarse y amarse como si fuera la última vez.

Akane volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, él la siguió sin que su boca se despegara de la de ella. La peliazul sintió el corazón de Ranma sobre ella, palpitando al mismo ritmo. Se moría por tocarlo así que intento desabotonar la camisa china que usaba pero sus dedos temblaban demasiado.

Ranma notando esto, rompió entonces el beso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella mientras se quitaba la camisa con prisa, simplemente desabrochando un par de botones y deslizándola por la cabeza. Ansioso de sentir su delicado tacto.

Desnudo hasta la cintura era una figura masculina poderosa. La mirada de Akane se enturbió de deseo.

Cuando alzó la cabeza hacia él vio el mismo deseo en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. Lo hizo con delicadeza, apenas rozando la piel con sus dedos, se deshizo de su pantalón de mezclilla, su blusa e incluso su ropa interior.

Ranma no ocultó la atracción que sentía al verla desnuda y acaricio todo el cuerpo de la joven con la mirada antes de tocarla. Entonces volvió a mirarla a la cara mientras posaba una mano en su cintura y la deslizaba despacio hasta sus la excitación de ella al abrir los labios y el sudor en su frente mientras su mano rozaba la suave piel .

Después de unos momentos más sintió el movimiento de sus caderas bajo su cuerpo como si ya no pudiera esperar más. Entonces sonrió con satisfacción ante el gemido que soltó ella cuando por fin le apretó los pezones.

Aunque no habían hecho el amor tantas veces como él hubiera deseado, Ranma recordaba perfectamente todo lo que le daba placer. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y gimió de nuevo, el chico bajó la cabeza decidiendo darle más placer.

Akane se mordió los labios cuando la boca de Ranma cubrió por fin su pezón para succionarlo. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, pero no pudo dejar de emitir sonidos de placer mientras él seguía jugando con uno de sus senos y masajeaba el otro hasta que ella se lo ofreció deseosa a su boca.

Ranma obediente la besó, lamió y mordisqueó encantado.

Akane arqueó las caderas hacia él una vez más, rápidamente levantó el rostro masculino para besarlo con urgencia. El joven le correspondió sin dudarlo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas de de su cintura y sus caderas, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo.

La peliazul sintió otra oleada de placer al notar su excitación, listo para entrar en ella. Pero Ranma contuvo su urgencia y empezó un lento recorrido con sus labios hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de ella y darle tal placer con su lengua que no pudo dejar de estremecerse.

Tiempo después y con el aliento jadeante, se apartó de nuevo de la chica para quitarse el resto de la ropa. No dejo de mirarla a los ojos hasta que volvió y poniéndose sobre ella le alzó las cadera.

La mirada de Akane estaba fija en la de él mientras acariciaba su espalda, sin ocultar su necesidad de él.

Ambos se unieron una y otra vez, con los cuerpos resbaladizos por el sudor, los brazos y las piernas entrelazadas, y las bocas jadeando por aliento. Una y otra vez, hasta que se convirtieron en una sola entidad, perdidos el uno en el otro, por fin completos.

Una y otra vez hasta que se hizo insoportable, sus cuerpos ardientes fuera de control, unidos hasta caer en el dulce olvido.

En medio del nuevo silencio, Ranma la tomó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza femenina contra su pecho, dejándola escuchar el suave ritmo de su corazón. Akane no se sentía capaz de poder dormir pero él empezó a acariciarle el cabello hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

A pesar de eso, la chica se despertó a media noche emitiendo un sonido que también lo despertó a el. Hicieron el amor nuevamente, adormecidos al principio pero con deseos renovados después.

Posteriormente cayeron exhaustos de medio lado, con el cuerpo de Ranma curvado sobre ella. Abrazándola posesivamente.

La siguiente vez que Akane se despertó ya había amanecido y su lado de la cama estaba vacío. El corazón le dio un vuelco, al pensar que Ranma se había marchado sin avisar a donde pero entonces lo vio sentado mirando por la ventana.

El azabache se había puesto únicamente los pantalones, pero estaba descalzo y desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Akane se enrollo en las sabanas y se levantó de la cama en silencio para después acercarse a él. Ranma no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta hasta que sintió el peso de ella sobre sus piernas.

-¿En que piensas? -preguntó ella curiosa.

-En tu plan -respondió mirándola - Comenzaremos hoy con él -añadió al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro.

Ella asintió decidida. Ranma tenía razón, no podían perder más el tiempo.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Actualice rápido, (O al menos eso creo) Gracias a las constantes amenaza de muerte por PM, Facebook y msn ami celular de algunas nuevas amigas y lectoras de este fic. Agradecimientos a ellas -.- que ni dormir me dejaron.**

 **La vez anterior no pude contestar los mensajes, hoy tampoco pero por PM responderé a sus review.**

 **En el próximo capítulo retomo el contestar públicamente. Seguramente no tardaré en subirlo, pues en teoría ya lo tengo. Este cap fue más corto de lo usual, no se si se note pero espero que les guste.**

 **Próximo lunes público a través de mis ojos y antes del viernes de esa misma semana, verdad o reto.**

 **¿Contentas Arly, Nicole, Sara y Tina? Principalmente menciono a mis acosadoras estrella.**

 **Gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar mi humilde fic a:**

 **Guest.**

 **Andrea.**

 **Guest.**

 **Dicen por ahi.**

 **FVSaotomeTendo.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**

 **La ninfa del mar.**

 **Animo Anonima.**

 **Elsa.**

 **YO LA GUEST.**

 **Me dicen lechuga.**

 **Sav21.**

 **Haro Adrianne.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, goodbye, sayonara… alvida!**


	14. Volviendo a la realidad

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: kalpana R.S**

 **Capítulo 14**

"Esto… Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, estoy soñando… No, no es verdad"

Repetía una y otra vez la aterrorizada voz de Ranma en su interior mientras intentaba seguirle los pasos a su joven esposa, o debería decir… ¿A su amigo? Francamente en esos momentos no sabía cómo debía llamar a la peliazul que caminaba apaciblemente frente a él.

Diablos… ¡Realmente estaba odiándose a sí mismo en esos momento! ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando acepto disfrazarse de mujer? Desde un principio se imaginó que se vería deforme por su cuerpo demasiado trabajado y sus rasgos masculinos pero la apariencia que tenía… ¡Era sencillamente mil veces peor a lo que esperaba!

La peliazul se veía como un joven debilucho pero el… él era una mujer nada agraciada y muy extraña.

¿Cuándo en su vida pensó que sería un travesti? ¡Nunca!... Realmente no entendía como Akane estaba tan acostumbrada a eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, el azabache recorrió por enésima vez la frágil figura de su esposa cubierta nuevamente por aquella holgada ropa de hombre, reconociendo fácilmente su falsa y enclenque identidad… Encontrándose sin desearlo con aquel apasionado empleado de barba y bigote que había ido a sus tierras tiempo atrás.

Rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta pero… Por mucho que le pesara, tenía que admitir que Akane le resultaba igual de irresistible ya siendo un hombre o una mujer.

-¿Todo bien Ranma? –Pregunto la peliazul mirándolo de reojo sumamente divertida. Creyendo que aquel nerviosismo y el sonrojo de su rostro se debía al bochornoso disfraz.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sí!...Digo, no yo... Ehmm…

Akane apenas reprimió una risa que amenazaba en salir de sus labios,

-Cálmate, ellos solo van a tomarnos una fotografía –susurro guiñándole el ojo.

Ranma frunció el ceño ofendido y torció sus labios teñidos de un meloso rosa pastel, sus ojos azul grisáceos cuidadosamente delineados de negro y adornados con pestañas postizas se achicaron y se giraron a verla.

Ya sin poder evitarlo ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No te rías –exigió el joven tratando de contener su rabia, ella le obedeció casi al momento -Yo no le veo la gracia Akane… Me veo ridículo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo ambos nos vemos ridículos.

-¡Eso es mentira, yo me veo mucho peor que tú! –reclamo estirando un poco la tela de aquel ridículo vestido rosa pastel que usaba, mismo que hacia juego con las botas de tacón altas y una enorme gabardina del mismo color que hacia la función de cubrirle sus musculosos brazos, anormales de una mujer.

-Lo lamento Ranma, sé que no es fácil hacer esto para ti pero tampoco lo es para mí…

El azabache se detuvo para cruzarse de brazos y mirarla arqueando una ceja.

-¿De verdad? Es extraño que digas eso considerando que ya van dos veces que te veo vestirte de hombre, a diferencia de mí que jamás había hecho algo como esto

Akane se detuvo también y rodo los rojos por el comentario.

-Vamos Saotome, no seas llorón… Ya te lo dije, solo nos tomaran una fotografía para hacernos una nueva identidad, conseguirán los boletos y listo. Si todo sale bien mañana seremos libres.

-¿Y si no? –Pregunto de inmediato –Akane… ¿Realmente confías en estos tipos? –añadió mirando a los dos hombres que observaban la escena dentro de una camioneta con vidrios polarizados.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? –Respondió ella –Tú conoces mi idea, si tienes un mejor plan dímelo.

Ranma suspiro cansado y después de rodar los ojos continúo caminando, asemejando cada paso al de un perico caminando sobre una alfombra. Para su desgracia no había ningún plan brillante emergiendo de su mente.

El conocía perfectamente los sorprendentes planes de su esposa y cuando la noche anterior, antes de hacer el amor con ella, la chica había mencionado a "La amiga de escarlata" de inmediato supo lo que su mente estaba carburando.

Sabía que seguirle aquella idea sería un trauma para su ego y su masculinidad pero aun así había aceptado ya que irónicamente el plan de Akane era bueno si lo pensaba detenidamente: Ella fingiendo ser un chico, el fingiendo ser una mujer. Ambos vistiéndose como el sexo contrario, hablando como el sexo contrario… y saliendo de Japón a estados unidos con la identificación del sexo contrario.

¿Descabellado? Sí, era descabellado pero eficiente considerando que incluso los boletos del avión serian comprados por aquellos hombres, facilitando aún más todo y evitando ser atrapados en el aeropuerto. Solo tendrían que mantener el teatro lo suficiente para abordar ¡Y listo! Llegando a estados unidos volverían a ser ellos mismos.

Akane al verlo avanzar soltó un suspiro y siguió al chico disfrazado de mujer.

Cuando la pareja llego al transporte uno de los hombres bajo del asiento copiloto y sin decir ni una sola palabra rodeo el furgon chevrolet N300 color blanco. Una vez ahí finalmente les abrió la puerta trasera, dejándoles ver la comodidad interior y la amplitud de la camioneta que solo era opacada por un pequeño mini estudio de fotografías bien improvisado y un par de cajas de cartón medianamente grandes.

En definitiva: No había nada extravagante ahí dentro, solo un fondo blanco, una cámara de buena calidad con su tripe y un pequeño banquito de madera.

-Adelante- dijo el desconocido de cabellos castaños con voz inexpresiva.

Akane no dudo en entrar primero mientras era seguida por Ranma, quien usando ese vestido y esos zapatos estuvo a punto de caer de bruces al suelo. ¿Quién decía que ser mujer era fácil?

Las fotografías no tardaron en hacerse y después de acordar todos los detalles restantes Ranma pago la mitad, asegurando que cuando fuera a recoger los documentos y los boletos pagaría el resto. Dejando salir de vez en cuando alguna amenaza ante una posible traición.

Ambos desconocidos a pesar de ver al joven vestido de mujer no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco intimidados pues en el pasado recordaban haberlo visto pelear bajo el seudónimo de "Caballo salvaje" y no deseaban salir lastimados.

¿Cómo era posible que un par de niños ricos estuvieran dentro de una situación como esa? Una cosa era tener la rebeldía de ir a "Divertirse" todas las noches en peleas clandestinas y otra… cometer la locura que estaban haciendo.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana a las tres de la tarde aquí mismo –dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a Ranma una vez que él y su esposa habían bajado de la camioneta -Si en media hora no llega nadie olvídense del trato –añadió intentando cerrar la puerta trasera, sin embargo Ranma detuvo su acción con facilidad.

-Y ustedes recuérdenlo, no quiero trampas.

El hombre soltó un respingo y se quedó paralizado ante la nueva amenaza, luego asintió nervioso y posteriormente Ranma soltó la puerta dejándolo cerrarla. Una vez ocurrido esto el conductor que había observado todo comenzó a reír.

-Nos vemos luego muñecas, no se vuelvan paranoicas –se mofo antes de encender el motor e irse a toda velocidad.

Al escuchar aquello el ojiazul gruño apretando los puños con fuerza pero Akane rápidamente lo abrazo para intentar calmarlo. Sintiéndose humillado Ranma se soltó de la chica de un tirón y comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino en el que habían llegado.

Harto de esos infernales tacones decidió mejor detenerse en la acera y esperar un taxi en lugar de caminar hasta la base, misma que le parecía demasiado lejos con esos instrumentos de tortura. La peliazul por su parte lo siguió a distancia, conociendo su carácter explosivo y comprendiendo que para alguien tan varonil debía ser espantoso vestirse de chica.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio esperando el taxi en la acera, el completamente molesto y ella bastante incomoda. Los minutos transcurrieron pero nada, ningún automóvil pasaba por allí… ¿Por qué mierda no había llevado su motocicleta?... ¡Ah sí, discreción! ¡La jodida discreción de Akane!

Fue solo hasta después de mucho tiempo de espera que un auto pasó, sin embargo este no se detuvo si no que por el contrario, prefirió pasar rápidamente sobre un charco que ambos habían ignorado. Logrando mojarlos completamente.

La pareja soltaron una exclamación y Ranma colérico comenzó a gritarle al conductor mientras intentaba correr tras él, casi cayendo al suelo por los odiosos zapatos.

Akane comenzó a reír y fue a verlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Tu qué crees? –respondió de mala gana.

-Que no importa lo dulce que seas o el mal carácter que tengas, si discutimos o hacemos el amor, si eres un atractivo chico o una extraña mujer… Igual yo te amo –susurro dulcemente acariciando su rostro antes de unir sus labios en un cálido beso.

Ranma casi de inmediato no dudo en corresponderle, impresionado al notar que aquel dulce contacto lograba desaparecer como por arte de magia su mal humor ¡Era increíble!... Simplemente increíble… Una palabra que describía perfectamente a la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

Akane olvidándose del disfraz permaneció de puntillas mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello de su acompañante al mismo tiempo que este la abrazaba posesivamente de la cintura. Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a mirar extrañados la escena, primero porque no recordaban haber visto jamás a esa pareja en el pueblo y segundo porque francamente ambos se veían muy… ¿Graciosos?

Y no era una exageración, parejas extrañas habían muchas pero ellos dos… Por alguna razón resultaban más llamativos. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque aquel jovencito era un hombre muy desnutrido y la mujer que lo acompañaba era más bien poco agraciada y gigantona… O quizá solo era la pose alrevesada que no les ayudaba en nada.

Una vez terminado el beso Ranma acaricio el rostro de Akane, sonriendo radiante mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos color avellana.

-Akane… Haz tejido mis sueños del polvo, secado mis ilusiones del roció con los rayos de tu amor y recogido mi alegría incluso de las cenizas… ¿Qué hice para merecerte?

-Hiciste todo eso y más –confeso con ternura –Estando juntos sé que todo saldrá bien, aun extintos y quemados bajo las llamas del odio saldremos adelante con nuestro amor. Caeremos y nos levantaremos… Seguiremos adelante.

El azabache sonrió radiante ante sus palabras. Ella intento volver a besarlo pero sin saber exactamente como o porque sus ojos se desviaron a un grupo de hombres muy extraños que se encontraban detrás de Ranma, mismos que mostraban descaradamente unos carteles con sus fotografías mientras preguntaban entre gritos si habían visto a alguno de ellos.

Ranma no tardo en escucharlos y dando media vuelta fue capaz de entender el por qué su esposa había palidecido tanto. Un sudor frio se deslizo por todo su cuerpo y sin dudarlo tomo a la chica de la mano mientras comenzaba a caminar aceleradamente, intentando alejarse.

Ella sin objetar lo siguió intentando disimular su nerviosismo sin embargo pronto fueron conscientes de que habían más de ellos por lo que ambos en un instante se adentraron en un callejón sumamente estrecho y obscuro. Alterados permanecieron ahí mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras se abrazaban.

Ahora más que nunca les urgía irse de ahí, sus familias los estaban buscando y probablemente no tardarían en dar con su ubicación. ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido después de recoger los boletos? Ahora no podían irse, tenían que esperar al día siguiente por sus papeles.

Paso casi media hora hasta que los gritos de aquellos hombres dejaron de escucharse y temerosos salieron, por fortuna en esta ocasión no tardaron mucho en tomar un taxi. Ellos tratarían de hablar con los falsificadores para ver si podían acelerar el proceso y cambiar la hora pero de no ser así solo esperaban que su escondite pudiera resistir el tiempo suficiente,

Ranma y Akane se sintieron un poco más tranquilos una vez que llegaron a su habitación, favorablemente no había rastros de nadie buscándolos por aquella zona… De igual forma, los dos sabían que continuaban corriendo un grave peligro por lo que decidieron llamar a los falsificadores.

Era una verdadera suerte que se les había ocurrido esa mañana comprar una nueva línea para poder comunicarse con los hombres ya que no eran capaces de utilizar ninguno de sus números antiguos, los cuales por cierto permanecían apagados.

Llamaron una, dos, tres veces pero nadie contesto. Al final decidieron enviar un mensaje de texto.

-Tomare una ducha ¿Vienes? –pregunto Ranma tomando sus prendas y un par de toallas. Una para él y otra para ella.

-Adelántate, yo iré en un momento –respondió Akane sonriendo. El azabache asintió e ingreso al baño para quitarse la estorbosa ropa húmeda, luego comenzó a tomar una ducha de agua caliente.

La peliazul por su parte también se quitó poco a poco el disfraz mojado hasta quedar solamente cubierta por su ropa interior, sin embargo ella en lugar de entrar a ducharse prefirió observarse por varios minutos en el espejo del tocador.

Lentamente tomo unas tijeras que se encontraban sobre el mueble, mismas que había comprado en la mañana justo después de conseguir la ropa de mujer que había usado su esposo y la ropa de su versión masculina.

Completamente perdida en su propia imagen del espejo admiro su cabello por varios minutos más, siempre le había gustado tenerlo así: largo, sedoso y brillante. Ese cabello era uno de sus orgullos y ahora… Tenía que olvidarse de él pues sentía que le estorbaba y no podía arriesgarse a continuar con él. Algo dentro de ella poseía la necesidad de cortárselo para hacer más real su personaje, quizá era un efecto causado por el terror se der encontrada.

¿Cortarlo o no cortarlo? En el fondo era como si al hacerlo pudiera convertirse en otra persona. Perder completamente a la pequeña Akane Tendo proveniente de un pasado obscuro y resurgir de los restos como la nueva Akane, la esposa de Ranma Saotome que vive feliz y tiene un futuro brillante.

No sabía si debía hacerlo pero lo haría, porque quería, porque ya lo había decidido.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo la chica tomo un mechón de considerable tamaño y luego coloco las tijeras sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más acelerados, cerró los ojos con fuerza e inicio con su primer corte. Y en seguida hizo otro, otro y otro… Pronto la chica del espejo había sufrido un cambio fuertemente radical al ahora tener un corte demasiado pequeño.

Realmente era como si fuese otra persona, se veía tan distinta… Le gustaba.

Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de izquierda a derecha pudo apreciar que su obra no estaba del todo recta, así que se dirigió al baño en busca de Ranma.

Mientras tanto el azabache permanecía de pie dentro de la regadera con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, dejando al agua recorrer todo su cuerpo desnudo y recordando a todos aquellos hombres que estaban buscándolos. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente dejarlos en paz? ¡Ellos dos se amaban! ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Nada de eso era necesario, solo estaban complicando todo y retrasando lo inevitable.

De pronto, sintió como un par de delicadas manos femeninas comenzaban a acariciarle la espalda sobre el agua. Ranma abrió los ojos y miro tras de sí sabiendo que se trataba de Akane. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al verla… La chica que encontraba completamente desnuda y apenas siendo mojada por la regadera era una versión muy distinta a la Akane que estaba acostumbrado de cabellos largos.

Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba… Ese corte ya lo había tenido Akane cuando era niña. Oh si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Su corazón comenzó a latir con más ímpetu al verla así… Realmente le gustaba ese estilo en ella, tenía que admitir que incluso más del que tenía con el cabello largo.

-Tenía que hacerlo –comenzó a decir la chica al ver que su esposo no hablaba y continuaba recorriendo su rostro con la mirada llena de asombro –Sentía que…

-Está bien Akane - la interrumpió sonriendo con suavidad –Es solo que nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, eso me encanta –confeso riendo, ella lo imito y después le extendió las tijeras. El la miro confundido.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a emparejarlo?

Ranma dudo ante la petición pues nunca en su vida había cortado el cabello de nadie, no obstante decidió ignorar su temor e intentar hacerlo de la forma más correcta posible. Sin más asintió mientras se apartaba del chorro de agua, en seguida la guio hasta donde anteriormente estaba parado y una vez completamente mojada cerró la llave de agua para tomar las tijeras de sus manos.

Como pudo intento igualar el corte y una vez que finalizo volvió a dejar abierta la llave, dejando que fluyera el agua arrastrando hasta la coladera los cabellos de su cuerpo y el suelo.

Ranma con ayuda de sus manos comenzó a enjabonar cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Akane mientras esta cerraba los ojos relajada, le gustaba sentir su tacto ya fuera cuando intentaba seducirla o simplemente cuidarla.

Una vez que terminaron de bañarla ambos salieron de la regadera y comenzaron a secarse el cuerpo con sus respectivas toallas, se vistieron y luego regresaron a la habitación.

Los ojos de Ranma miraban desde la cama completamente embelesado como la chica continuaba secándose el cabello. Al ser consciente de ello, Akane le sonrió y se acercó a secar el largo cabello azabache de su esposo.

-Te ves más hermosa así Escarlata –susurro el sin la necesidad de subir más la voz por la cercanía que tenían mientras se dejaba hacer.

-Pensé que no te gustaría.

-Pues lamento informarte que tus deducciones fallaron –respondió sonriendo y comenzando a acariciar algunos mechones de su cabello.

¿Qué tan difícil para el mundo era entender que ambos se movían en una misma dirección? Era como si estuvieran atados por un hilo, incluso sus corazones hacían el mismo sonido cuando recorrían el mismo camino. Ambos se moldeaban de la misma manera. Eran el uno para el otro.

Ranma de Akane y Akane de Ranma.

-Akane, cualquier cosa que haya ganado en el pasado… La he perdido contigo, incluyéndome a mí.

-¿Qué significa eso? –soltó una pequeña risa confundida.

-Hazme lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte.

-Ya lo eres Ranma, a donde vayas tú… Yo iré –respondió besándolo en los labios –No existe una sola persona en el mundo con la que pueda imaginarme un futuro que no seas tú.

El azabache admiro nuevamente a la peliazul. Aún tenía la piel fresca y fragante, la escasa luz de las lámparas en la habitación le proporcionaban una tentadora imagen de su cuerpo a través del pequeño camisón y su ahora corto cabello le permitía apreciar aquel sugerente cuello de cisne.

-¿Estas exhausta? –pregunto él.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras pero Akane apenas y lo notaba pues solo tenía ojos para Ranma, quien llevaba el cabello atractivamente despeinado al encontrarse sin su característica trenza. La poca luz encendida le confería un brillo mágico a su cabello y rostro, iluminaba vagamente su pecho desnudo, resplandecía en su abdomen y disminuía lentamente hasta convertirse en una franja satinada que desaparecía en el inicio de sus pantalones.

-¿Tienes algo en mente que no sea dormir? –inquirió con voz ronca.

-Lo que tengo en mente –dijo aproximándose más a ella –Es hacerle el amor a mi mujer.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios paso una mano por detrás de la nuca y sin dudarlo introdujo la otra por el camisón cubriéndole uno de sus senos. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos acaricio esa suave piel cremosa.

Ella termino de acercar sus labios a los de Ranma mientras cerraba los ojos, iniciando así con un sutil beso, íntimo y generoso que poco a poco se hizo más firme y atrevido.

Minutos más tarde la pareja ya se encontraba tendida sobre la cama, Ranma desnudo y recostado sobre ella besaba sin prisa la línea del camisón, según lo iba bajando centímetro a centímetro.

Cuando la acabó de desnudar, apoyó la cabeza sobre su estómago, los hombros entre sus muslos, y besó ardientemente la tierna suavidad, luego deslizó las manos por sus caderas y las levantó ligeramente. Con los labios tanteó la delicada piel del abdomen, besó su intimidad, la acarició con la nariz y lo rozó apenas con su aliento mientras Akane le sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos y se arqueaba, ofreciendo los muslos abiertos a su inquisitiva boca. Él se llevó la sedosa y escurridiza suavidad a los labios, se embebió de su sabor y su aroma. Utilizando su chasqueante, acariciante y anhelante lengua para llevarla a un vibrante orgasmo tras otro.

Luego, ella invirtió la posición y cubrió con sus labios la suave superficie del miembro del joven. Lo lamió tiernamente utilizando la punta de la lengua para recorrer la ranura y recoger las gotas perladas de fluido que empezaban a acumularse allí.

Ranma rezó a dioses sin nombre cuando ella se lo metió entero en la boca, y, cuando al fin la llenó con su propia esencia, soltó gritos roncos y ásperos que los dejaron sintiéndose maravillosos y plenos.

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras dormitaban, el azabache estrechó la espalda de ella contra su pecho. La besó cálida y suavemente en la nuca. Después le mordisqueó el hombro sin decir nada, simplemente esperando, como pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Akane se limitó a ronronear como una felina soñolienta y se dejó hacer cuando él le subió el camisón del muslo hasta el pecho, dejando el camino despejado para después entrar suavemente. Sus cuerpos se mecieron gradualmente el uno contra el otro sin movimiento aparente. Fue un acople fácil y fluido hasta que un enorme placer se derramó por ella como una cálida y fragante lluvia de primavera, sin truenos, sin viento, sin relámpagos; purificadora, pura y benévola.

Las rítmicas contracciones del orgasmo de ella provocaron el placer de Ranma. Su cuerpo se tensó, y su respiración quedó suspendida durante varios segundos espléndidos mientras la tibia marea de su semen bañaba el interior de Akane.

Cuando todo terminó y volvieron a estar relajados, pero aún emanando ardor, la peliazul se dio la vuelta. Sus anhelantes bocas se fundieron en un largo, lento y húmedo beso…

Finalmente ambos se durmieron.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, fue solo hasta cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a salir que Ranma logro escuchar el sonido de su móvil avisando un mensaje. Extrañado abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo el aparato, sin más leyó el mensaje donde los falsificadores avisaban que habían terminado satisfactoriamente con sus papeles antes de la hora estipulada y ya poseían los boletos de avión por lo que debía ir a verlos en un máximo de una hora.

Maravillado de la noticia Ranma se giró a su lado y sonrió al ver a Akane que estaba profundamente dormida. A veces aun le costaba creer que no estaba soñado. Entusiasmado se levantó, se dio un rápido baño y se vistió.

"Akane recibí un mensaje de respuesta, voy a recoger nuestras cosas. Te amo, no salgas por favor" Escribió en una pequeña hoja. De nuevo recorrió el rostro de ella con la mirada, Akane era lo más importante que tenía y lucharía por ese amor.

Porque cuando los extremos de dos corazones se unían todo era posible, a su lado siempre sentía que comenzaba a volar y cualquier problema que su corazón tuviera tenía solución.

Dulcemente se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y luego se marchó del hotel no sin antes dejar la nota en el mueble de madera junto a la cama, del lado de Akane.

.

Akane se estiro en la cama con los ojos aun cerrados y busco a tientas el cuerpo de Ranma cuando sintió que ya era una hora avanzada de la mañana. Al no encontrarlo se sintió un poco decepcionada pero luego escucho como alguien se encontraba caminando por la habitación. Sin poderlo evitarlo sonrió gritando su nombre aun soñolienta.

-Ranma no está –contesto una fuerte voz masculina.

Akane sobresaltada abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió un poco de la cama mientras se cubría con las sabanas en busca del intruso. Frente a ella se encontraba un corpulento hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafés vestido de traje.

Turbada la peliazul busco nuevamente con la mirada a Ranma.

-Te lo repito princesa, él no está –dijo el desconocido tomando un pantalón de mezclilla de la joven para después aventárselo a la cama –Me voy a dar la vuelta mientras te vistes, así es que apúrate.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto con clara molestia al tiempo que se vestía con rapidez.

-No importa mi nombre, tu padre pago mucho dinero para regresarte con el –respondió con simpleza el hombre, aun estando de espaldas a ella.

-¡No voy a regresar con mi padre!

–A mí no me importa lo que tú quieras, mi trabajo es regresarte y lo hare.

Akane termino de vestirse y formulando un plan en su cabeza se acercó al hombre lentamente, después toco el hombro del sujeto y este se giró a verla sintiendo un fuerte golpe en plena cara que lo hizo tambalearse, deteniéndose casi por suerte de la pared.

Akane no dudo en arremeter a golpes contra él mientras este intentaba inútilmente defenderse.

-¡Ya se lo dije: No voy a regresar! ¡Así que es mejor que se largue! –grito mientras se alejaba del cuerpo golpeado para abrir la puerta tratando de huir. No obstante grande fue su sorpresa al ver que afuera de su puerta se encontraban dos tipos más cuidando la salida.

-¡BASTA! – Grito uno de ellos sacando un arma y apuntándole –Esto no es personal, solo es trabajo para nosotros así es que te tranquilizas o te sedamos, tú decides.

Frustrada Akane intento escabullirse pero aquel pelinegro que había golpeado logro detenerla del hombro.

–Se acabaron los juegos –gruño furioso, apretando innecesariamente su brazo para lastimarla mientras la jalaba hacia la salida. Siendo además custodiados por los otros dos sujetos.

Akane trataba de resistirse sujetándose del barandal de las escaleras e incluso de las paredes mientras gritaba desgarradoramente el nombre de Ranma, pidiéndole auxilio.

Una vez fuera del edificio comenzaron a caminar hasta una camioneta que se encontraba varios metros lejos de ahí. Desesperada Akane piso al pelinegro y después lo golpeo en el estómago logrando que este la soltara adolorido, la joven sin dudarlo intento correr pero los dos hombre intervinieron en su huida.

Ella no era una mujer frágil a pesar de parecerlo, motivo por el que hábilmente logro defenderse de ambos y darles varios golpes que fácilmente podrían enviarlos al hospital.

El pelinegro sorprendido por la fuerza de la peliazul no dudo en intervenir al ver que sus secuaces necesitaban ayuda, así que colérico la tomo de los cabellos y la azoto al suelo. Akane soltó un quejido por el golpe mientras los hombres se reponían.

Mientras tanto, un poco antes de llegar al enorme lago que dividía el pueblo del hotel y se unía con el mar Ranma se encontró con una vendedora de flores y recordando a Akane compro una docena de rosas. Ansioso por verla continúo con su camino.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde pues los falsificadores lo habían retenido de mas, ya sea dándole algunos consejo o intentando ser amistosos. Disculpándose del incidente del día anterior.

Akane por su parte volteaba buscando a Ranma desesperada mientras era obligada a levantarse del suelo bruscamente. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos lo vieron del otro lado del lago.

-¡RANMAAAA! –comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón. Haciendo otro intento por liberarse.

Ranma al escuchar su nombre sintió un doloroso golpe en su pecho. Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a la responsable temiéndose lo peor, y no se equivocaba pues frente a él se encontraban unos hombres de traje que jaloneaban a su esposa, llevándola hasta una camioneta.

Ranma tiro al suelo el ramo de rosas mientras corría con rapidez hasta el lago, sin razonar se lanzó al agua para después comenzar a nadar hasta el otro extremo. Siendo más veloz de lo que sabía era capaz de ser.

Los sujetos al ver aquello la obligaban a meterse con lujo de violencia mientras ella continuaba gritando el nombre de su esposo con impotencia.

Una vez cruzado el lago Ranma salió del agua completamente mojado y comenzó a correr de nuevo dirección a la camioneta que paso a toda velocidad cerca de él para después tomar camino hacia la carretera. Pese a esto, la agilidad del muchacho hizo que no consiguieran atropellarlo.

Akane ante la situación golpeaba los vidrios del vehículo mientras veía como Ranma quedaba atrás perdiéndose en la distancia. Después de unos minutos la impotencia y coraje lograron que sus ojos se humedecieran pero en lugar de llorar apretó sus puños con fuerza, reteniendo aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ni aun así su padre lograría que dejara de amar a Ranma.

Riendo los sujetos la obligaron a sentarse bien.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, tenían a la chica y se había desecho del hijo de Genma Saotome sin dañarlo. O eso pensaban pues no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando uno de los hombres volteo a ver a su compañero haciéndole una señal con la mirada mientras sacaba un arma. Akane al ver eso volteo tras de sí rápidamente descubriendo que no muy lejos de la camioneta Ranma trataba de alcanzarlos en su motocicleta.

El pelinegro abrió la ventanilla y comenzó a disparar mientras Akane intentaba inútilmente detenerlo al ser sujetada por otro de ellos mientras gritaba el nombre de Ranma con terror.

Ranma lograba esquivar los disparos decidido a no perderla. ¡Estaba tan cerca! Pero cuando estaba punto de llegar… Una de las balas alcanzo a darle en la pierna derecha, lo que hizo que el perdiera el control y se volcara en el suelo. Deslizándose sin piedad por el pavimento.

-¡NOOO RANMAAAA! –Grito la peliazul comenzó a llorar histérica al ver la espantosa escena mientras la camioneta se alejaba perdiéndose entre las cuervas de la solitaria carretera.

-Lo siento princesa, no quería matarlo –se mofo el pelinegro saboreando la venganza por aquellos golpes que había recibido de ella. Los demás comenzaron a reír.

Akane como una fiera herida se lanzó a él agradeciendo que se encontrara a su lado derecho para después sujetarlo de la camisa y azotarlo sobre el vidrio, estrellando su cabeza hasta hacerlo sangrar. El otro, que también se encontraba a su lado pero del lado izquierdo a penas y logro inmovilizarla para ponerle un calmante. El cual sin importar cuanto intentaba la chica resistirse hizo efecto rápidamente.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Sé que no actualizo desde el tres de Noviembre del año pasado (Y hoy estamos a trece de Febrero) Pero espero que les guste la actualización. Sé que varios no entendieron del todo el plan de Akane en el capítulo pasado así que espero ahora que saben de qué se trata no me lancen tomatazos XD**

 **Saben, a veces pienso que me excedo demasiado ya sea con los lemons o con el azúcar de este fic jajajaja… ¿Ustedes que creen? Soy un desastre ¿Cierto? Lo sabía.**

 **En estos meses subí 3 retos: (Por si no lo sabían)**

 **1.-Entre trazos y garabatos (Del foro Inuyasha, con la pareja de Kagome y Sesshomaru)**

 **2.-Nos pertenecemos (Del foro Batman, con la pareja de Harley Quinn y el Joker)**

 **Y por último, pero no menos importante…**

 **3.- ¡Oh mi dulce amor verdadero! (Foro Ranma, parejas Ranma y Shampoo)**

 **También quiero avisarles que debido a la falta de Marina por publicar el nuevo capítulo de "Verdad y Reto", ella y yo tenemos que salir bailando vestidas de gatitas.**

 **Duele decirlo pero no crean que lo hemos olvidado, ni el capítulo ni el castigo.**

 **Por ultimo les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en enviar un Review a mi humilde Fic, me animan muchísimo a seguir adelante:**

 **Dicen por ahí.**

 **Sav21.**

 **FVSaotomeTendo.**

 **Anymary79.**

 **Kori Tamaran.**

 **Valery.**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love.**

 **NekoMiau.**

 **La Ninfa del Mar.**

 **Kingh Henrry.**

 **YO LA GUEST.**

 **La Reina Calabaza De Sable.**

 **Nicole-LA-Vencedora.**

 **Guest.**

 **Guest.**

 **Mermaind of ice.**

 **Elsa.**

 **Me dicen lechuga.**

 **Gaby Chan17.**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco.**

 **Andrea.**

 **BelyPendragon.**

 **Animo Anónima.**

 **Lizzy dezzy.**

 **Guest.**

 **Espero que les guste o al menos les entretenga esta historia.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… Alvida!**


	15. Locura

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Capitulo 15**

 _Naoko se estremeció, suspiró de felicidad y aspiró con placer aquel delicioso y familiar aroma._

 _-¡Mmm,café -esbozó una sonrisa sensual al tiempo que abría los ojos para contemplar los fascinantes ojos azules de Genma -Sabía que había caído a tus pies por una buena razón; y es que preparas un café riquísimo -dijo para burlarse de él. Genma sonrío._

 _-¿Sólo hago bien el café?-le preguntó con una mirada provocativa. Naoko suspiró con satisfacción y le acarició con ternura el pecho desnudo. Hacer el amor con él era la experiencia más deliciosa de su vida._

 _-De acuerdo, también haces el amor muy bien- esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, resistiéndose cuando él fue a inclinarse sobre ella -Pero ahora lo único que quiero es tomar mi café._

 _Genma se retiró riéndose, y Naoko se sentó y se cubrió pudorosamente con la sábana._

 _-Naoko, sé lo que hay debajo de la sábana -comentó el mientras le pasaba la taza de café. Ella alzó la mirada por encima del borde de la taza con gesto travieso._

 _-Lo sé, pero quitarle el envoltorio al paquete es parte de la diversión._

 _-Muy cierto -respondió él._

 _Genma, que sólo llevaba una toalla enrollada a las caderas, se puso de pie y fue a por una caja grande que había en el tocador._ _Dios... Como amaba a esa mujer..._

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Genma regreso a la realidad. Aquella donde se encontraba sentado en la sala del pequeño hospital donde habían encontrado a su hijo, y mismo al que había llegado hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, después de un largo viaje, todo gracias a una llamada de la propia institución de salud.

-Naoko... -susurro maldiciéndose por recordar todo aquello.

Que fácil hubiese sido nunca haberla conocido. La vida de todos hubiese sido tan tranquila...

Dos horas más tarde, después de una breve conversación con la enfermera de guardia, el hombre acompañaba al anciano doctor responsable de su hijo mientras continuaba preguntando por la salud de este.

-Su estado es satisfactorio. La herida de la pierna ya está casi curada pero es imposible decir cuándo estará completamente fuera del coma, de igual forma parece que se va recuperando. Se ha despertado varias veces en los últimos dos días y sabe que ha tenido un accidente, que está en el hospital y reconoce su propio nombre.

¿Coma?, pensó aturdido Genma, ¿Su hijo Ranma estaba en coma? ¡Después de esperar tantas horas para ese reencuentro y poder hablar con él, ahora se enteraba de que iba a ver a una persona inconsciente!

-También ha dicho algunas palabras incoherentes, en particular le ha nombrado a usted, a unos secuestradores o algo por el estilo y a una señorita llamada Akane Tendo, la cual asegura es su esposa.

Al escuchar sus palabras Genma no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente incomodo, sin embargo lo disimulo y callo, dejando al galeno que continuara con su informe.

-Pero no se preocupe señor Saotome, es bastante normal experimentar un trauma después de un accidente como ése, y es posible que su presencia sea lo que necesite para que recupere la conciencia totalmente. ¿Lo intentamos?

-Espere, espere un momento… En pocas palabras, ¿Usted me está diciendo que mi hijo esta inconsciente desde hace dos días?

-Efectivamente señor, vera… A su hijo le han disparado en la pierna pero por fortuna solo fue un rozón, y naturalmente ha sufrido heridas en el tórax y abdomen producidas por la horrible caída. También ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral leve, pero, milagrosamente, no ha sido tan grave, aunque hemos tenido que estar atentos por si llegaba a provocarle una hemorragia interna.

-¡Pero doctor, usted está hablando de una conmoción cerebral!... —protestó Genma con desesperación -¿Y no se ha recuperado todavía? ¡En dos días! –añadió alarmado.

-Me temo que no hay reglas exactas para el cerebro, señor Saotome. Quizás haya factores psicológicos que estén haciendo difícil la recuperación del muchacho.

Genma asintió con la cabeza, dándole la completa a razón al hombre de avanzada edad.

En el fondo, sabía que su hijo estaría bien, los Saotome tenían huesos fuertes y la cabeza dura, así como un poder de sanación increíble para todos, incluso para ellos mismos. Ahora solo esperaba que Ranma al escuchar su voz, se despertará. ¡Era lo que más deseaba!

Una enfermera les abrió la habitación y se quedó atrás, luego hizo una seña a otra de las enfermeras que estaba en la cabecera de Ranma, y salió cerrando la puerta despacio. Genma fue hacia la cama y un sentimiento de compasión lo invadió.

Ranma Saotome parecía dormido, tenía una pulcra bata color azul celeste y se encontraba conectado a un tubo de suero. Su largo cabello negro azabache se encontraba libre de ataduras y resaltaba dramáticamente sobre la almohada. Su rostro inmóvil dibujaba una marcada expresión de intranquilidad, incluso a pesar de respirar lentamente, pensó Genma mirándolo fijamente al borde de las lágrimas.

El doctor por su parte salió dejando al hombre solo en compañía de una de las enfermeras, misma que se quedó detrás observando como ahora el hombre tomaba asiento justo al lado de la cama y sujetaba una de las manos del enfermo entre las suyas.

Un montón de sensaciones y preguntas se le venían a la cabeza, principalmente se preguntaba ¿Quién le había hecho eso? ¿Cómo había salido tan herido? Para el, resultaba claro que Soun era el responsable de su agonía… Soun y Akane, aquella mujer que se le había metido entre los ojos.

Con tristeza, recordó como el a su misma edad era igual a Ranma, había sido un ser apasionado y soñador... Estúpido, caprichoso y terco...

-oh, hijo mio... -murmuró, retirándole el pelo de la frente con su mano libre— ¿Qué te has hecho?

Y si, no era un error de palabras, realmente quería saber ¿Por qué se había dañado tanto el mismo? Habiendo miles de mujeres en el mundo, padre e hijo tuvieron que haberse encaprichado con las únicas que resultaban incansables para ellos.

De repente, sintió miedo. Como el doctor le había dicho, el cerebro tenía sus reglas, y éstas podían estar sujetas a muchas influencias. ¿Y si Ranma estaba tan derrotado sentimentalmente que no quería despertarse y enfrentarse a las consecuencias? ¿O si su memoria quería borrar deliberadamente a todos aquellos que conocía? El corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Ranma, hijo… ¿puedes oírme? -empezó al principio sin mucha seguridad - Por favor, háblame… He venido a verte.

El silencio reino por varios segundos.

-¡Akane no vale lo suficiente para que permanezcas postrado en esta cama, por favor hijo recapacita! ¡Despierta! –exclamo con la voz llena de cólera y sin dejar de mirarlo.

De pronto, la figura de la cama se movió y los párpados intentaron abrirse. Genma sorprendido dio un grito de satisfacción, al tiempo que apretaba con un poco más de fuerza su mano. Emocionado ante el repentino movimiento que no cesaba del joven que yacía en la cama.

En el fondo, sabía que había sido la mención de Akane, no la voz de él, lo que se metió en su mente dormida. Y ahora, solo tenía que seguir intentándolo.

-Ranma... todo va a salir bien a partir de ahora -susurró Genma, cerrando los ojos -Shinosuke y yo vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para ayudarte -terminó tomando la otra mano de Ranma, luego abrió los ojos y vio que los de su hijo comenzaban a abrirse también, fue un proceso lento y finalmente los dejó abiertos.

Genma tragó saliva, temeroso de la reacción de Ranma que lo miraba con ojos llenos de rencor.

-¿Papa? -acertó a decir -¿Dónde… esta Akane?

Fue como un jarro de agua fría para Genma, sintió que sus esperanzas saltaban por los aires y la desesperación lo invadía. No podía concebir el hecho de que incluso en los peores momentos su hijo no dejaba de lado la obsesión que sentía por Akane.

Que desgracia para Ranma ser igual a él, que incluso habiéndolo perdido todo Naoko nunca se alejaba de su mente, incluso al paso de los años.

-¡Doctor, doctor ya despertó el paciente! –grito la enfermera rápidamente al ver la escena.

De inmediato, el hombre de avanzada edad entro y se acercó a la cama donde Ranma intentaba inútilmente levantarse, ya que los fuertes dolores de su cuerpo lo hacían detenerse.

-¡Joven por favor, cálmese o se abrirá la herida de su pierna y sangrara!

-Doctor, ¿Cuándo… cuando puedo salir de aquí? Necesito… encontrar a… Mi esposa -Acertó a decir el joven con evidente esfuerzo.

-Si lo entiendo, pero por ahora solo tiene que guardar reposo

-Por favor… ahora… no tengo tiempo para eso… tengo que encontrar a mi esposa.

La desesperación con que dijo eso hizo que el doctor sintiera un poco de pena por el chico. Genma por su lado, solo permanecía callado, incapaz de hablar.

-En tres días puede salir –espeto el doctor intentando recostarlo mientras la enfermera le colocaba el suero que se había soltado. Los ojos azul grisáceos de Ranma volvieron a cerrarse, quedando inconsciente de nuevo.

-Doctor, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Él está bien? –hablo Genma preocupado.

-Perfectamente señor Saotome, parece que su hijo finalmente ha reaccionado del todo pero fueron demasiadas emociones para él. Quizás sea mejor que no lo visite hasta que éste se encuentre un poco más fuerte. Intente ser paciente, señor, su hijo ha sufrido un gran golpe. Ahora necesita descansar y estar en un ambiente relajado… Ya lo peor ha pasado.

Genma asintió en silencio con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que todo aquello no era ni remotamente lo peor, el verdadero caos estaba por ocurrir.

El estaba dispuesto a esperar a que su hijo tuviera la fuerza necesaria para irse a casa, donde lo seguirían atendiendo de ser necesario. De momento solo quedaba aclarar ante las autoridades lo que había ocurrido con su hijo, por mucho que le pesara no levantaría cargos contra Soun y solo se encargaría de que lo tomaran a un asalto o algo semejante. Para ser sincero ya no quería mas problemas, solo quería recuperar su tranquilidad y ver a sus hijos lejos de la familia Tendo.

.

Caminando de un lado hacia otro, como si fuese un león enjaulado, Akane intentaba escapar, gesticulando entre maldiciones y llanto, misión imposible pues Soun se había encargado bloquear el balcón. Desde su llegada no había visto a nadie, únicamente había sido encerrada en aquella recamara que más se asemejaba a una cárcel de lujo, custodiada por aquellos matones que le habían arrebatado su libertad.

El paso de las horas fue lento y tortuoso durante el primer y segundo día, y empeoro aún más en el tercero y cuarto, fue solo hasta el quinto que la falta de sueño y comida, en conjunto con el agotamiento de sus lágrimas lograron calmar a la jovencita, que agotada se resignó a sentarse sobre su cama recordando a Ranma y aquella horrible última imagen que había tenido de él. Herido y tirado en la carretera.

Aun con más desesperación pero ya sin energías se levantó y tomando uno de sus pintalabios color carmín, comenzó a escribir en el espejo el nombre de su amado, su esposo… El nombre de su pecado.

Impotente de no poder salir comenzó a llorar sin dejar de escribir, sorprendiéndose de aun tener más lágrimas que derramar, y una vez que no hubo más espacio en el espejo continúo con la pared detrás del tocador, las sabanas y el vidrio de su balcón.

¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? Tal vez si pero necesitaba sentirlo cerca, aun cuando solo fuese su nombre el que la acompañara.

Horas después, al caer la noche de aquel día, la puerta por fin se abrió dejando entrar a Soun.

A pesar de sus sentimientos atormentados, Akane esbozó una sonrisa y se sintió invadida por una sensación de triunfo al ver a través del espejo la expresión de molestia de su padre por la obra que había hecho anteriormente.

Una vez que los ojos oxidiana de él se mezclaron finalmente con los de su hija, recupero la compostura y se aproximó a ella mientras esta lo miraba con desprecio.

-Mataste a Ranma –reclamo la chica sin rodeos. Con el corazón desbocado, bombeando sangre caliente en sus venas. Odiándolo como nunca antes había odiado a alguien.

-No, desgraciadamente no –respondió Soun con simpleza, ignorando la expresión de inmenso alivio y alegría en su hija –Pero borra esa sonrisa, que tú y yo aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¿Eso piensas? –inquirió irónico -En el pasado, te di la oportunidad de que dejaras a ese tipo Akane, y no quisiste obedecer…. Ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho padre, en el pasado, he tenido la oportunidad de obedecerte y dejar a Ranma, pero no te desgastes… Que si no lo hice antes mucho menos lo hare ahora que soy su esposa.

Soun sonrió sarcástico.

-Oh claro que lo harás Akane, si es que de verdad amas tanto a ese tipo como dices, lo harás… -espeto mientras miraba de nuevo las paredes con el nombre del azabache –Bueno, mi propuesta es la siguiente y presta mucha atención, porque no es negociable y no estás en condiciones de rechazarla.

Akane hundió las uñas en las palmas de sus manos por el odio. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Un poco nerviosa al estar a punto de escuchar su propuesta.

-¿Recuerdas a Karin? Espero que sí, porque decidí que vas a casarte con él en un mes.

-Olvidas algo, yo ya estoy casada –se aceleró a indicar la peliazul.

-Si lo dices por esa ridícula ceremonia que hicieron en el registro civil, te informo que ya no existe. Yo mismo me encargue de que no quedara ni una sola huella que avale que estuviste casada.

-Mientes, tu no pudiste haberme hecho eso – atino a decir ella, dejando que la angustia que sentía se reflejara en el modo de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Por el contrario, ahora ese matrimonio solo existirá en tu mente.

Akane sintió un repentino dolor que le impedía respirar, y se puso una mano sobre el pecho para sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo pudiste disolver mi matrimonio? –Comenzó con dolor -¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

-Vamos Akane, ¿Crees que me importa eso?

-Claro que no, porque tú no tienes sentimientos, ¡Estás muerto por dentro!

-Y Ranma también lo estará si no me obedeces

La cara de Akane palideció casi como si fuese un papel pues no necesitaba que Soun le explicara el aprieto en que ella se encontraba. La táctica que su padre estaba aplicando estaba muy clara.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres? –pregunto perturbada.

-Soy de la clase de personas que no saben perder, así que ya deja de luchar contra mi Akane. Nadie ha podido ganarme antes y tú, por ser mi hija no serás la excepción –respondió con firmeza para después salir de la habitación.

Al quedarse sola, Akane se desplomó sobre la cama; su mente giraba mientras observaba todo lo que la rodeaba, mirando sin ver: las paredes, los muebles, el techo alto con su labor de yeso, e incluso el nombre del azabache escrito por todos lados. Nerviosa, tocó la colcha de su cama y sintió náuseas al imaginar lo que le esperaba cuando su padre la obligase a contraer matrimonio religioso con Karin para proteger la vida de Ranma.

Un fuerte dolor atravesó su pecho. Ella creía conocer a su padre y saber que era un hombre frio, cruel y a veces despiadado, sin embargo, aquel hombre tan perverso era alguien mucho peor. No lo conocía, no se imaginaba que planes tan retorcidos tenía dentro de su cabeza y hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Todo eso le aterraba.

.

El viernes, a tempranas horas de la mañana, Genma entró en la pequeña pero bien equipada habitación de hospital donde, desde hace seis días estaba Ranma. Con un ejemplar del periódico local que habia comprado para entretenerse, enrollado en una mano mientras que en la otra, llevaba un vaso de papel con agua que había tomado de la pequeña máquina del pasillo.

Su hijo, ya vestido y sentado sobre la cama, se giró a verlo con mala cara una vez que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

-Hola Ranma ¿Listo para irnos a casa?

-¿Por qué dejaste a un tipo cuidando la puerta?

-Por qué te conozco, y sé que podías haber intentado escapar.

Ranma se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia él, todavía un poco adolorido.

-¿Dónde está Akane, padre?

Genma desvió la mirada del rostro de su hijo.

-No lo sé, a mí me llamaron del hospital informándome que una pareja te había encontrado herido en la carretera… de ella no sé nada.

\- No te creo ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-Yo nada, te lo juro.

-Espero que sea verdad y que tú no hayas tenido nada que ver con su secuestro.

-Si hubiese sido yo, ¿Crees que hubiese permitido que te dispararan?

-Sinceramente, después de tantos secretos y mentiras… No sé qué pensar de ti.

Genma desvió los ojos al suelo, incapaz de retenerle la mirada o responderle.

Y cuanto más esquivaba la mirada de Ranma, este más se enfadaba. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que no iba a mirarlo? Él quería que Genma supiera cuánto lo odiaba. Quería que viera lo profundo de su odio a través de sus ojos.

Quería que supiera que todos esos misterios y silencios que le había dado durante ocho años habían provocado toda esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, contra las olas de resentimiento que salían de él, Genma avanzó con la garganta seca hacia la salida.

A Ranma por su parte, no le quedo más opción que seguirlo.

Terminaron los trámites del hospital en poco tiempo y salieron de aquella pequeña aérea. Una vez fuera, Genma ignoró el camión que se encontraba cruzando la calle, en la única parada de autobuses que estaba en todo un kilómetro a la redonda y condujo a Ranma hacia su automóvil, el cual era conducido por uno de sus empleados.

Dicho sujeto, era un hombre de edad indefinida que al verlos les dedico un respetuoso saludo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en una reverencia y ellos subían al transporte.

El regreso a la hacienda fue bastante largo y durante este, ninguno de los dos hablo, fue solo hasta que cruzaron el portón de la hacienda para llegar a la casa que Genma rompió con el silencio.

-Te prepare una sorpresa Ranma, espero que te comportes como un caballero y no me hagas quedar en ridículo.

Ante sus palabras, el rostro del azabache se desfiguro en una clara mueca de confusión. No obstante, antes de poder preguntar de que trataba su padre salió del auto y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada principal.

De igual manera, Ranma comenzó a darse una idea de lo que se trataba al notar por primera vez todo el jardín lleno de automóviles.

Temiéndose lo peor, Ranma siguió a su padre y una vez que las puertas se abrieron su sorpresa no tuvo limites.

El enorme salón principal , lujoso y muy bien iluminado estaba lleno de personas y con una orquesta tocando al fondo.

Los invitados, todos elegantemente vestidos, que anteriormente charlaban y se movían de un lado a otro con confianza, no dudaron en darle una "cálida" bienvenida una vez fueron conscientes de su presencia.

Ranma sin molestarse en disimular, mostro una mueca de fastido ante la presencia de aquellas personas cuyos nombres no conocía y estaba seguro de que no sería incapaz de recordar más tarde.

Asi que, el azabache ignorando a todos se mezcló entre los invitados, caminando directo hacia el bar donde tomo asiento y comenzó a tomar sin importarle ser observado por todos.

En esos momentos solo quería perderse de la realidad.

.

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Akane fijó la mirada en el exterior de su balcón a través del vidrio con letras rojas, resignada a no poder salir.

El cielo tranquilo y la hermosa vista despejada contrastaban con la turbulencia que rugía dentro de su corazón. Debido a los nervios, la peliazul jugueteaba con el modesto pero hermoso anillo de bodas que llevaba puesto en la mano izquierda. Y pensar que hace tan solo unos días atrás, ella se sentía la más feliz de las mujeres, cuando el hombre que la había cortejado de forma fulminante y entusiasta le había puesto ese anillo en el dedo.

Al parpadear, una lagrima se resbalo por sus mejillas.

Recordando la plática que había tenido con su progenitor la noche anterior, se puso tensa y clavó los ojos nuevamente en el paisaje. No quería bajo ningún concepto volver a mirar a su padre, porque sabía que las lágrimas de enfado y dolor la traicionarían, sin embargo… No tenía más opción que enfrentarlo.

Se preguntaba cómo podría contener esa tristeza y esa rabia cuando en un par de minutos fuera el tiempo de volver a verlo. Suceso que desgraciadamente ocurriría durante la cena donde seria comprometida con Karin.

Inexpresiva camino hasta su tocador y observó su imagen en el espejo. Con tristeza se felicitó a si misma por la manera en que su reflejo lograba ocultar sus turbulentas emociones, rogando poder mantener ese rostro por el resto de la noche ante la mirada de todos.

Lo que menos quería era derrumbarse y mostrar cuan débil se sentía.

Con esa idea en su mente, abrió bajo la presión de sus dedos uno un delgado estuche de cuero negro que Soun le había regalado varios meses atrás, revelando un collar de oro.

Dentro del círculo que formaba el collar, sobre el satén blanco del forro del estuche, había un par de pendientes largos a juego. Akane recordaba como Nabiki se había quedado boquiabierta al reconocer aquellos accesorios como la extraordinaria creación de un diseñador francés, aparentemente muy importante.

Admitía que las joyas eran llamativas sin ser vulgares, y muy caras, pero aun así, a ella no le había causado mucha emoción.

Akane saco el contenido del estuche y se abrocho el collar, luego se colocó los pendientes y volvió a mirarse. Ya estaba lista.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. El hombre inspecciono el vestuario de su hija, llevaba el cabello diferente, pensó, ahora se encontraba rizado resaltando su pequeño tamaño. Muy elegante. Aunque él prefería ver la caída natural que poseía este. Le gustaba mucho más.

El vestido rosa intenso era muy apropiado para la ocasión y destacaba sus curvas, los accesorios estaban a la altura y el maquillaje disimulaba su cansado rostro ala perfección, así que sintió dándole su aprobación.

-¿Nos vamos?

El pareció hacer una pregunta, pero por la manera en que la sacó de la alcoba hacia la escalinata que los conduciría al salón principal, Akane no pudo resistirse, aunque tampoco pretendió hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaría esa noche, cuando la reunión terminara y regresara a la alcoba? No podía creer que apenas hace siete días antes ella estuviera tan ilusionada, convencida de que Ranma le proporcionaría una vida llena de alegrías y ahora no estaba segura ni de poder llegar al amanecer con vida.

Mientras tanto, en los cómodos sofás del salón principal, Kuno y Kasumi miraban fuertemente sorprendidos al trió de invitados que bebían sin prisa una taza de té. Padre y madre con su hijo, el futuro esposo de Akane.

Nabiki por su parte, al haberse enterado desde mucho antes miraba la escena sin mucho interés. Kuno al notarlo, discretamente volteo a ver a Nabiki.

-¿Tu sabias esto? –murmuro molesto. Ella alzo los hombros y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su taza de humeante bebida –No te creo Nabiki.

-Mi amor, mi padre me pidió que organizara esta cena y que no escatimara en gastos, así que lo hice pero yo no tenía ni idea de esto.

El castaño la miro empequeñeciendo los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa mirada de reproche? Si hubiese sabido que era para esto no me hubiese esmerado tanto –dijo haciendo un puchero antes de tomar otro sorbo.

-Sabes, cada día te entiendo menos.

-No sé por qué, si tú y yo somos iguales.

-Tal vez en el pasado lo fui pero ya no más.

-¿Ah sí? Y dime mi amor, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?

Kuno guardo silencio ahora siendo el quien bebía un poco del contenido de su taza de porcelana.

En ese instante las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Soun y Akane, que entraban del brazo a la sala.

Kasumi tuvo el impulso de correr a los brazos de su hermana pero a pesar del dolor que le oprimía el corazón, se contuvo ante la presencia de aquellos desconocidos y su padre. Por lo que solo se limitó a mirar como Akane saludaba a Karin y su familia con modales forzados.

Resistiendo aquel dolor que sabía, la estaba matando en su interior.

.

Ranma dejo nuevamente el vaso de vidrio sobre la barra, ya totalmente vacío. El sonido de la banda y la alegría de todos lo irritaban demasiado, sin embargo el alcohol en sus venas lo hacían reír histéricamente mientras cantaba, aparentemente más animado que nunca.

A pesar de eso, sus ojos azul grisáceos no eran capaces de esconder el dolor que sentía y se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, cristalinos por el llanto que amenazaba en salir de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

Durante la fiesta le había sido imposible librarse de miles de preguntas incomodas sobre Akane, desde algunos que le recordaban aquel anuncio en televisión donde resultaba ser un secuestrador y buscaban su versión de la historia, hasta otros que desde antes de preguntar cualquier cosa se adelantaban a burlarse de dichos rumores, alegando lo estúpido que les resultaba imaginarlo a él enamorado y huyendo de su casa, sobre todo en compañía de la peliazul.

Ante todo esto, el joven apenas se había molestado en contener su mal carácter, siendo tajante y grosero con todo aquel se atreviera a poner en duda su amor o burlarse de aquel matrimonio.

Suspirando, Ranma pidió que le volviesen a llenar su vaso con brandy, o que mejor aún, le diesen la botella completa para ya no molestarlo, y aun así, a pesar de las dudas que sentía el pobre hombre que le atendía, no le quedo más opción que dársela.

-Veo que no te sientes muy bien –Se escuchó una voz a su lado.

Ranma dejo de cantar y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Te parece, hermano? Porque según como yo lo veo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho –respondió sin mirarlo levantando la botella para mostrársela.

El castaño miro al empleado a cargo de las bebidas con reclamo, y este desvió la mirada intimidado.

-Estas ebrio.

-No me atrevería a negarlo.

-No esta bien lo que haces.

-Pues si no te parece, entonces déjame solo –respondió el azabache riendo antes de tomar otro sorbo, esta vez directo de la botella.

Sentándose a su lado Shinnosuke pidió un trago de lo mismo, el cual rápidamente fue servido.

-Está bien, te entiendo, yo también estaría igual si nuestro padre me alejara de mi novia e intentara casarme con una desconocida, pero de igual forma deberías dejar de tomar.

-Primero que nada: Akane no es mi novia… es mi esposa, y segundo, ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Shinosuke se paralizo ante la noticia ¿Acaso su hermano realmente había contraído matrimonio con Akane? ¡Eso tenia que ser un chiste, era imposible! ¿O no?... De igual forma no dijo nada y paso por alto la declaración de su hermano.

-De Azuza Shiratori, la mujer que nuestro padre te eligió como futura esposa, tu prometida… ¿Acaso no te lo dijo? -Ranma lo miro con ojos brillantes de furia - Bueno, clásico de Genma callarse las cosas más importantes.

Sin decir nada, Ranma se levantó de la silla con la botella en la mano para caminar hacia las escaleras, dirección a su habitación. Intentando controlarse para no matar a su progenitor frente a todos y hacer un escándalo memorable.

-¡Espera hermano! ¿A dónde vas? Tienes que acompañarnos a cenar, recuerda que la fiesta es en tu honor.

Ranma se detuvo, girándose a ver a Shinnosuke.

-No me importa, me largo de aquí.

Dicho esto continuo con su camino pero justo antes de subir la escalera, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo para obligarlo a girar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Ranma? -pregunto Genma irritado de su actitud, le había pedido a su hijo que se comportara y lo único que había hecho era llenarse de alcohol - Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien -continuo diciendo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a guiarlo entre la multitud -Su nombre es Azuza Shiratori, es hija de un buen amigo y se que te caerá de maravilla.

-Ademas de que será una buena esposa ¿No padre?

Genma se detuvo en seco y lo miro incomodo. Sin poder comprender como se había enterado de sus intenciones. Pronto la imagen de Shinosuke llego a su cabeza.

-Pues lamento arruinar tus planes, pero yo ya tengo una esposa y se llama Akane Tendo

-Vamos hijo, no seas necio… Eres libre de tomarte un tiempo para conocer a Azuza pero no te resistas a la idea.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Ranma, lo único que yo quiero es que olvides este pequeño episodio de tu vida

El azabache lo fulmino con la mirada y sin importarle los invitados a su alrededor, estrello la botella en el suelo para después tomar a su padre de la camisa y acercarlo a el. Apenas resistiéndose a golpearlo.

-¡Akane no es ningún episodio! ¡Ella es mi esposa y no van a separarme de ella, así que deja de meterte en mi vida!

-¿Acaso no entiendes que lo que haces es incorrecto?

-¿Tu me vas a enseñar el significado de correcto e incorrecto? Desgraciado, tu cambiaste por completo la definición de correcto e incorrecto.

-Basta de tonterías, ¡No seas insolente Ranma, soy tu padre!

-Cambio... Todo cambio de la noche a la mañana -respondió riendo histérico -El océano de amor y alegría en mi vida cambio a un desierto de odio y miseria, me enamore locamente por primera vez, deje todo por ella y me la quitaron... Me la quitaron a pesar de que ella cambio mi forma de ver el mundo...

Sin mas soltó a su padre, empujándolo violentamente, logrando casi tirarlo al suelo para luego agacharse, tomar un pedazo de vidrio y hacerse una cortada en el brazo.

-¡Ranma! ¿Que haces? ¿Te volviste loco?

-Estoy revisando si también el color de mi sangre cambio... Aun es roja ¿Cierto?

-¿Que te ha hecho esa mujer Ranma? ¡Te ha enloquecido y te ha convertido en mi enemigo!

-No padre... tu solo te has vuelto mi enemigo -exclamo riendo nuevamente al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, tambaleándose torpemente mientras que a su paso los invitados se hacían de lado.

El estruendo de la botella al hacerse añicos había hecho que los invitados fijaran toda su atención en la pelea que tenia Genma con su hijo. Todos habían sido testigos de la agresión de Ranma, la declaración de este sobre su esposa y la herida que se había provocado el mismo.

Shinnosuke corrió sumamente preocupado al ver a su hermano así, deteniéndolo antes de salir. Jamas pensó que podría ponerse tan mal solo por una mujer.

-Basta Ranma, estas ebrio y mañana te vas a arrepentir de todo esto... Genma solo quiere ayudarte, ven por favor...

Tomándolo del brazo, Shinosuke intento hacerlo volver pero Ranma furioso lo aventó. Los presentes al ver esto comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-¡Déjame Shinosuke, ni tu ni Genma van a decirme que hacer! –grito antes de señalar a Genma con los ojos ya cediendo ante las lagrimas por la impotencia que sentía –Y a ti, nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me estas haciendo –dicho esto, siguió caminando hacia la puerta, misma que ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar una vez que salio dejando atrás el escandaloso incidente.

.

Mientras tanto, en la hacienda Tendo...

Todos los integrantes de la familia y los invitados ya se encontraban cómodamente sentados sobre la mesa, disfrutando de la exquisita cena que Nabiki le había ordenado preparar a sus empleados esa mañana.

-Ya he mandado a hacer las joyas para la boda de Akane, ahora solo falta escoger el vestido y estará lista -comentaba Soun animado -El matrimonio sera estilo occidental, espero que no les importe.

-Por el contrario amigo, nuestro hijo también prefiere ver a su novia vestida de blanco como un ángel ¿Cierto Karin? -respondió Hide, mirando a su hijo que asintió sin mucho animo.

-Ademas, su hija es muy bella y se vera preciosa con todo -añadió Yuriko, la madre.

Soun ante todo esto, solo formo una convincente sonrisa en su rostro y miro a su hija menor, misma que al sentir su mirada sobre ella poso sus ojos sin brillo en el.

-¿No son encantadores Akane? Karin es arqueólogo, su madre Yuriko es una mujer maravillosa consagrada a su hogar y su padre, Hide es un importante astrólogo.

Akane sin cambiar su fría expresión desvió la mirada al hombre de canosos cabellos y gafas.

-¿Astrólogo? Suena muy interesante... Entonces... ¿Usted cree que los astros tienen alguna influencia en nuestras vidas?

-Para los que creen si, para lo que no, pues de la idea de que todo esta en la mente.

Akane le sonrio pobremente y luego le tendió su mano.

-Entonces lea mi palma y dígame ¿Cuantas veces me casare?

El hombre pasmado ante la petición bajo la mirada incomodo mientras su hijo y su madre intercambiaban miradas, todos ellos ya consientes del rumor acerca del matrimonio que había tenido la peliazul con el hijo menor de Genma Saotome.

Kasumi, Kuno e incluso Nabiki solo miraban la escena, incómodos también.

-¿Que pasa con todos? ¿No les causa risa el chiste de Akane? -pregunto Soun fingiendo una risa, sin lograr que alguien mas en la mesa le siguiera la corriente -Mi pequeña Akane es muy afilada, por eso es que le dije a Karin que aprendiera a mantener bajo control a su futura esposa. ¿Cierto hijo?

Karin asintió nervioso. Admitía que Akane le gustaba y había intentado tener algo con ella en el pasado pero ¿Matrimonio? Era demasiado para el, aun no podía creer que su padre lo estuviese obligando a eso.

-Ella es muy fuerte y hábil, sabe defenderse perfectamente sin la ayuda de ningún hombre. Desde artes marciales hasta disparar armas.

-¡¿Armas?! -exclamo escandalizada la mujer mirando fugazmente a su esposo.

-Así es señora, por como esta el mundo ahora, lleno de enfermos mentales pienso que todos deberían aprender a usarlas, incluso usted y por su puesto, su hijo -respondió Soun riendo levemente al ver la palidez su invitada -Pero bueno, basta de platicas ¿Trajeron los anillos? -inquirió ahora mirando al hombre, que nervioso asintió sacando la caja de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Tan pronto? -pregunto Kasumi asustada, sin poder contener sus palabras.

-Para mi no es pronto, ni para los padres de Karin así que ¿Por que no dejar que se comprometan de una vez?

-¿Y ellos? ¿Están de acuerdo ellos? -insistió la castaña buscando el rostro de Karin y Akane.

-Eso no importa querida.

-Pero...

-En ese caso la luna de miel sera en un lugar de mi elección -intervino Akane, interrumpiendo las protestas de su hermana -Hay un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar que me gustaría visitar de nuevo. Estuve ahí muy recientemente pero en verdad siento nostalgia. -Soun miro a su hija con profunda molestia -Solo cuentan con un hotel, es humilde pero tiene paredes fuertes y la cama es muy cómoda, me consta. Estoy segura de que recibiremos un descuento.

Karin sintiéndose ofendido ante la declaración se levanto de la mesa de golpe, tirando en el acto su copa de vino en la mesa.

Soun aparto los ojos de su hija para posarlos sobre el joven.

-¿Que pasa yerno? ¿Por que te levantas?-inquirió Soun con falsa inocencia -¿Acaso las sillas no son de tu agrado? Todos los demás estamos bien pero si no estas cómodo podemos cambiarte de asiento, ¿Quieres?

Karin tragándose su orgullo al ver la mirada de reclamo en su padre, negó lentamente y volvió a tomar asiento.

-De acuerdo -murmuro Soun haciéndole una señal a su empleada para que limpiara la mesa del vino derramado,Ayumi rápidamente atendió a la orden intentando mantener los nervios que sentía de presenciar tan horripilante cena.

-Por lo visto Karin es muy alto... pero pienso que no esta del todo a mi altura -comento Akane de repente, pasados varios segundos mas de profundo silencio en la mesa.

-¿Que cosa? -exclamo furiosa la madre del joven.

-Tranquila estimada señora, lo que mi dulce Akane quería decir es que deberemos agregar un taco a los zapatos de su muchacho para el casamiento -intervino Soun sonriendo forzadamente.

-Ehhm...Soun, amigo mio... -hablo el hombre canoso nervioso -Quisiera preguntar, ¿Por que tanto apuro con el casamiento? Aun el periodo de vida en ambos es muy largo así que...

-De eso nada, amigo mio. Lo único seguro en la vida es que nada es seguro, así que mejor dele al muchacho los anillos para que continuemos con la velada.

El tono con el que Soun había dicho aquello había sonado increíblemente amenazante a pesar de salir con extrema tranquilidad y el hombre resignándose a los hechos le paso la caja a su hijo para que continuara con el protocolo.

Que desgracia la suya obligar a su hijo a completar aquella humillante alianza. ¿Pero que mas podía hacer? Soun sabia muchas cosas de su trabajo que durante años se había esmerado en ocultar pero que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, fácilmente podrían arruinar su vida y la de su familia, así que por mucho que le pesara no tenia mas opción que ceder.

Karin, frustrado tomo la caja y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse Akane lo detuvo.

-No puedes ponerme ese anillo, no cuando aun tengo uno adornando mi dedo -añadió la chica enseñando su mano. Agitando los dedos levemente frente a su cara.

-Eso tiene solución, hija mía... Basta con quitártelo y tirarlo a la basura -respondió Soun mirándola con ojos filosos, ya harto de su actitud.

-¿Y si no quiero quitármelo?

-Entonces, te lo quitare yo. ¿Eso quieres?

-Puedes intentarlo, pero este anillo no saldrá de mi dedo ni tampoco Ranma de mi corazon.

-Puedo arrebatarle la presa a un león hambriento si lo deseo, así que dime ¿Que es ese anillo en tu dedo? No es nada.

-Entonces hazlo -espeto Akane tendiéndole la mano y poniendo sobre la mesa una hermosa daga de marfil que el mismo le había regalado tiempo atrás.

El ruido de un poderoso rayo se escucho en el cielo, inundando la habitación y advirtiendo la llegada de una tormenta.

-Akane... Tu eres mi hija, mi orgullo, mi prestigio... ¿Y a pesar de todo eso, te atreves a retarme por el malnacido de Saotome?-pregunto con rabia tomando la daga y abriéndola para después tomar la mano de Akane y dejarla sobre la mesa -Por ultima vez, Akane... Quítate ese anillo tu misma o lo haré yo -añadió poniendo el filo sobre su dedo. Intentando intimidarla, cosa que no funciono.

-¡No papa, por favor! -grito Kasumi levantándose del asiento rápidamente mientras el matrimonio soltaba una exclamación de terror y Karin, al igual que Ayumi, Kuno y Nabiki palidecían. Incrédulos de la escena.

-Si algo me enseño mi madre antes de irse, es a defender lo que amo... Y amo a Ranma -contesto la peliazul sonriendo con tristeza, consiente de que solo conseguiría enfurecerlo aun mas -Amo a mi esposo, así que corta mi dedo o déjame volver con el -susurro con ojos cristalinos.

Añorando en su interior encontrar la piedad de su padre.

-Si fueras alguien mas Akane...Si fueras alguien mas te habría cortado el cuello y no el dedo -termino su frase Soun al mismo tiempo que guiado por la intensidad de su odio cercenaba el dedo de su hija, cortándolo con rapidez y ridícula facilidad gracias al poderoso filo de la daga.

-¡No, Akane no! -grito Kasumi, histérica de ver el mantel anteriormente blanco ahora teñido de rojo por la sangre de su hermana. Rápidamente Kuno se levanto para envolver en sus brazos a la chica e intentar consolarla, evitando también que se abalanzara sobre Soun con claras intenciones de golpearlo y reclamar su sadismo y falta de corazon.

Nabiki ante la escena cerro los ojos con fuerza y desvió la mirada, jamas se imagino que Akane fuese capaz de incitar a su padre una barbaridad como esa... ¡Peor, jamas imagino que su padre hiciera algo tan espantoso! Aquello parecía una obscura y retorcida pesadilla.

Ella en realidad no quería eso, ella no buscaba eso para su hermana. Eso no estaba dentro del plan.

El resto de los invitados solo pudo atinar a paralizarse. Aterrados, confundidos e incrédulos de lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus narices.

-Creo... Que ahora estamos a mano -murmuro Akane desilusionada, sonriendo entre lagrimas, sin molestarse en gritar o quejarse del profundo dolor que sentía en su mano.

Soun permaneció paralizado. Perdido de la realidad, sin poder creerse lo que el mismo acababa de hacer guiado por el odio.

Sin decir algo mas Akane se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida con inquietante tranquilidad. Abriendo de golpe la puerta principal, la chica salio caminando aun entre silenciosas lagrimas, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo ser mojada por la fuerte tormenta que ahora caía del cielo.

Paso a paso sus pies calzados en elegantes tacones rosas se alejaron de la entrada principal hacia el portón, intentando irse.

Su corazon latía como nunca antes, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y la vista cada vez era mas borrosa, eso sin contar con el dolor que martillaba su mano sin piedad. Su camino era decorado por varias gotas de su sangre, mismas que la perseguían cayendo de donde se supone debería estar su dedo.

Finalmente la chica ya no pudo mas y callo de rodillas al suelo, cerrando los ojos antes de caer desmayada y formando rápidamente un charco de sangre bajo ella a causa de la grave herida que tenia.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya... Veo que desde el 13 de febrero no actualizaba este fic, wow...**

 **Seré totalmente sincera: Durante estos meses no actualizaba por que le había perdido el interés a este fic, no le encontraba la gracia necesaria a la trama, la inspiración se me había esfumado y comencé a pensar que no tenia sentido seguir con esta historia, ya que (Según yo) no tenia mucho futuro, mas que nada por que al leer fracciones de los últimos caps note un exceso de maldad, drama y lemons jajaja**

 **En pocas palabras: Ya no me gustaba mucho mi trabajo.**

 **Así** **que si, mi idea era abandonar la historia peeeeero... Gracias a una pequeña platica que tuve en facebook con Leslie Herrera me decidí a seguirla. Por lo cual, este capitulo va dedicado a ella n.n ¡Gracias amiga, por ti no deseche el fic! (Ahora solo me falta actualizar "MI EX" jajaja)**

 **En resumen, no tenia intenciones de acabar este fic pero al final creo que seria muy injusto no acabar un proyecto que inicie con tanto gusto. Todos los fics merecen un final, y por su puesto este también. Se los debo a todos esos lectores (Ya sea que comenten o no) y a mi misma, me lo debo así que** **me voy a esforzar en seguirla y darle un final de la mejor manera posible.**

 **Tuve que leer toooodo el fic de nuevo, se que hay uno que otro error o agujero en la historia pero tratare de mejorarla.**

 **Ya por ultimo pero no menos importante, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews a:**

 **rosefe-123.**

 **Guest.**

 **Gaby Chan17.**

 **anymay79.**

 **Guest.**

 **Mermaindo of ice.**

 **Andrea.**

 **Elsa.**

 **Bolita de nieve de coco.**

 **Valery.**

 **Yo la guest.**

 **Dicen por ahí.**

 **Adoro leer sus comentarios y saber que es lo que piensan, les juro que me dan muchas energías para seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


	16. Esperanza

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Capitulo 16**

Sentada en un cuarto de hospital, Kasumi esperaba a que Akane se recuperara de la anestesia. Con lagrimas en sus ojos, recordaba como en cuanto su hermana había salido ni los fuertes brazos de Kuno le habían evitado salir corriendo detrás de ella. Incluso había ignorado a su padre en medio de la desesperación que sentía por ir en busca de su hermana.

Que horrible había sido encontrarla bajo la lluvia, completamente ensangrentada e inconsciente.

Sin tocar entro Kuno a la habitación.

Kasumi al notar su presencia se tenso en su asiento y bajo la mirada al suelo. Esperaba que en esos momentos el joven no planeara insistir en sus sentimientos por ella, ya que no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria de afrontarlo.

-Hola Kasumi.

-¿Que quieres Kuno? -respondió ella, ignorando el saludo.

-Solo saber como se encuentra Akane.

-Bien... Afortunadamente pudieron volver a colocar el dedo.

-Que alegría -Suspiro Kuno, aliviado -Cuando despierte Akane, entrégale esto -añadió nervioso, acercándose a ella mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la sortija de matrimonio perteneciente a su hermana menor.

Misma que en algún momento, había caído al suelo en medio de aquel drama.

Los ojos de Kasumi brillaron al ver la delicada pieza y una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, rápidamente tomo aquel objeto y lo llevo a su pecho, abrazándolo feliz de tenerlo en sus manos.

Al encontrar a su hermana en tan mal estado se había apresurado a pedir ayuda, ansiosa de sanarla y olvidando cualquier otra cosa, había sido solo hasta hace un par de horas que la sortija llego a su mente, causándole un profundo pesar por no cuidar algo tan preciado para Akane.

-Muchísimas gracias Kuno.

El corazon del joven se acelero. Amaba a Kasumi, le fascinaba verla sonreír, ver sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida.

-No Kasumi... Después de todo, le pertenece a ella.

Ella nego sutilmente con la cabeza y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-B-bueno, yo no hablo solo de eso... Quiero decir, gracias por recuperar la sortija pero... También te agradezco el que reaccionaras tan rápido y pusieras en hielo el... el...

-Entiendo -la interrumpió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica, agradecida de que no le permitiera terminar su frase.

Incluso pensar en la palabra dentro de su mente le parecía imposible.

-Sabes Kasumi... -continuo Kuno después de algunos segundos de silencio - Y-yo... ya entendí que nunca podrás amarme, así que... No volveré a incomodarte con mis propuestas.

La chica no pudo evitar abrir los ojos impresionada, y no solo por las palabras tan sinceras y notoriamente dolorosas del joven, si no también por que aquella declaración había provocado en ella un pequeño dolor en su pecho, casi imperceptible pero de igual forma, existente.

-Si, yo...Creo que eso es... Lo mejor -dijo abofeteándose mentalmente por haberlo dicho de aquella forma.

¿Pero por que diablos se encontraba así? No lo entendía y no tenia planes de intentar averiguarlo. Tatewaki siempre le había desagradado, le había parecido un millonario presumido y arrogante, superficial y caprichoso que la seguía para divertirse a las espaldas de su esposa, pero quizá ese era precisamente el problema, que con el tiempo y sin darse cuenta como o cuando, ahora ante sus ojos solo era un joven de excelente cuna, con dinero y estudios pero completamente solo, forzado a nadar entre los mares de la hipócrita sociedad en la que estaba rodeado.

¿Acaso exageraba? Quizá solo estaba demasiado agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por Akane, si... Seguramente era solo eso. Ademas ella estaba sumamente feliz con Onno, el joven galeno era un príncipe traído desde un cuento de hadas a la realidad, Onno era todo lo que siempre soñó, era simplemente perfecto.

Era una tontería pensar todo aquello, lo único que conseguía era quedar como una idiota mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Al cabo de tres minutos en incomodo silencio, Kuno con una sonrisa triste le extendió la mano. Incapaz de notar todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la hermosa chica frente a el.

-Entonces,... ¿Amigos?

-¿Amigos? -repitió torpemente, saliendo de su letargo.

Kuno asintió.

-Y mi promesa de no molestar.

Kasumi se obligo a ignorar aquella confusión en su cabeza y finalmente le sonrio con dulzura mientras le extendía la mano, sellando esa promesa.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Nabiki, que a ver aquella escena, inmediatamente tuvo un mal presentimiento. Kasumi y Kuno se soltaron nerviosos, incrementando el malestar en el pecho de la mayor.

-Oh pero que tiernos ¿Interrumpo algo? -cuestiono sin ocultar su molestia.

-Querida me hubieses dicho que ibas a venir, así lo hubiésemos hecho juntos -respondió Kuno con aparente naturalidad. Ocultando sus crecientes nervios al notar la filosa mirada de su esposa.

-No te preocupes... Querido -remarco la ultima palabra con ironía -No quise que te desviaras del trabajo, pero veo que te preocupa mucho la salud de Akane.

-Por su puesto Nabiki, ademas también vine a entregarle a Kasumi la sortija de Akane.

-Que honrado, mi amor.

Kasumi ante la disimulada y supuestamente, poco importante pelea marital que ocurría ante sus ojos, volvió a tomar asiento junto a su hermana menor. Bajando la mirada al suelo cada vez mas incomoda con forme avanzaban los reclamos de Nabiki y las respuestas de Kuno.

Maldiciéndose por haber provocado aquello pues si bien un apretón de manos no era algo malo, ellos con su actitud habían actuado como si lo fuese, casi como si los hubiesen descubierto en medio de una escena romántica o algo semejante.

Que torpes habían sido, en especial ella.

De pronto, unos leves golpes en la puerta hicieron que los tres voltearan a ver quien tocaba, finalmente al no recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrio para dar entrada a Onno, el prometido de Kasumi.

-Ehm... ¿Buenos días? -saludo tímidamente, al sentir que interrumpía algo importante.

Nabiki le sonrio rápidamente y lo saludo mientras buscaba a su esposo con la mirada, esperando su reacción. Y tal como se lo temió, Kuno parecía bastante irritado con la presencia de Onno.

Para Nabiki eso fue como un fuerte golpe certero en su pecho, doloroso y aterrador, pues asustada se dio cuenta de que en el pasado jamas había sentido aquello por alguien mas que no fuera su madre.

Era como una sensación de peligro, de perdida, de... Miedo.

Kasumi por su parte se olvido de lo intimidada que se sentía y se levanto de la silla mientras Onno caminaba hacia ella para envolverla en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, saludándola con un casto beso en la boca que apenas duro unos segundos.

\- ¿Como se encuentra la pequeña Akane? -pregunto interesado el galeno.

-Bien pero aun no ha despertado de la anestesia.

-Disculpen... -interrumpió una nueva voz en la habitación -Debo pedirles que salgan dos de ustedes, hay demasiadas personas.

Nabiki sin pensarlo volteo a ver a su esposo.

-En ese caso, seremos nosotros quienes se van -se apresuro a decir - Es mejor dejar solos a los enamorados.

Kuno asintió dándole la razón.

\- Que tengan un buen día -se despidió amablemente entes de salir.

Frustrada de no ser esperada por su esposo, Nabiki se forzó a sonreír y le aventó un beso con la mano a la pareja.

-Nos vemos luego chicos -dijo antes de caminar a la salida para retirarse.

Una vez fuera busco a Kuno con la mirada pero no lo encontró, cosa que para su propia sorpresa le afecto mas de lo que esperaba. Si bien desde que habían llegado a la casa de su padre, la pareja se había distanciado y no había sido consiente de cuanto.

¿En que momento su esposo dejo de tomarla en cuenta y comenzó a ignorarla? Nerviosa recordó a Kasumi y como esta se había alejado de Kuno, soltándolo como si su pie le quemara. Como si estuviesen haciendo algo muy malo segundos antes de que ella entrara.

¿Seria posible que...?

-No, imposible... Estoy exagerando, ella... Ella no podría... Y el, el... -murmuraba tocando su pecho. Convenciéndose de lo estúpida que era la simple idea de una atracción entre ambos, eran totalmente opuestos.

Finalmente logro olvidarse de ello y concentro su mente nuevamente sobre el recuerdo de Akane en aquella cena.

Admitía que ella era una mujer ambiciosa y tramposa que podía hacer cualquier cosa para lograr lo que deseaba pero eso... Eso había sido demasiado. Si en algún momento hubiese imaginado que la menor de sus hermanas llegaría a ser capaz de lastimarse de aquella forma... Ella no hubiese intervenido.

Si, quería sacarles la careta de "hijas perfectas" a Kasumi y Akane pero no a ese precio. Simplemente no entendía como alguien podía perder la cordura por otra persona, por que para ella, claramente Akane estaba comenzando a volverse loca por culpa del bastardo de Ranma Saotome.

.

Lo sucedido con Akane había sido un verdadero escándalo que poco había podido hacer Soun para ocultarlo, de alguna forma se había convertido en la comidilla de todos sus vecinos.

¿Soun le había cortado el dedo a su hija? ¿Ella misma se lo había pedido? ¿Que tenia que ver dentro de todo eso Ranma Saotome? Miles de preguntas formaban aquel rumor. Un rumor del cual no estaban totalmente seguros que fuera cierto pero igualmente hablaban sobre ello.

Lo unico verdaderamente seguro, era que Akane había perdido uno de sus dedos y había sido atendida en el hospital con urgencia.

Dentro de uno de los gigantescos almacenes de vino, alumbrados por la escasa luz que entraba de la puerta principal, se encontraban tres jóvenes empleados del viñedo perteneciente a los Saotome. Cada uno cómodamente sentado sobre una silla de madera y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Ni se molesten en enseñar cartas... ¡Royal flush hermanos míos! -exclamo egocéntrico uno de ellos mientras colocaba sobre la mesa dicha combinación de las cinco cartas de mayor valor consecutivas, el as, la K, la Q, la J y el 10, cada una de ellas formada estrictamente del mismo palo.

-¡Hey, no es justo! -se quejo uno.

-¿Como has podido? ¡Maldito, seguro estas haciendo trampa! -secundo el otro enfadado. Simplemente no podía creer que hubiese tenido tanta suerte para lograr formar la escalera real o flor imperial ya dos veces el mismo día, esa tenia que ser trampa o bendición divina pues era la mano más valiosa y menos frecuente del póquer.

-Vamos chicos, no sean malos perdedores... ¿Que me dicen? ¿Una mas? -pregunto sonriendo al recibir un leve asentimiento de ambos -Apropósito... ¿Ya escucharon los rumores de la hija menor de Soun Tendo? -añadió mientras mezclaba las cartas para luego barajarlas hábilmente.

Ranma, que para su mala suerte iba pasando se detuvo al instante.

-Algo supe, ¿Akami, cierto?

-Akane -le corrigió el tercero -Y no, yo no he sabido nada.

-Bueno... Mucha gente asegura que Soun Tendo le corto un dedo delante de todos los familiares de su prometido.

La exclamación de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el joven trabajador mientras que, Ranma por su parte, con el estómago encogido y algo tembloroso, se llevo las manos a la cabeza teniendo la sangrienta imagen de Akane en aquella circunstancia, imagen que lo había golpeado como un poderoso mazazo en cuestión de segundos y que se negaba a desaparecer.

-¿Y por que lo haría?

-Nadie lo sabe, pero apuesto a que tiene mucho que ver con el jefe Ranma.

Sin darse cuenta Ranma negó con la cabeza, aturdido, negando lo que había escuchado. En el fondo, sabiendo que Soun jamas habría dañado a su hija de esa forma si no hubiese sido por el pecado de relacionarse con el.

Con dolor cerró los ojos en un pobre intento de no ver mas las imágenes de Akane dejándose mutilar, sin embargo en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las imágenes que ya se le habían quedado grabadas.

Aunque tenía ganas de vomitar, Ranma trató de mantener la calma. Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¡Era imposible que Soun tuviera tan poco amor a su hija para dañara de esa forma!¡Se negaba a creerlo!

-Quizá solo la odia tanto que quiso castigarla

-Da igual, es increíble como la familia Tendo cayo en desgracia ¿No creen?

-Cierto, aquí lo único seguro es que si no lograron ponerle de vuelta el dedo, ahora la princesa ahorrara en el barniz de uñas y en el manicura -comenzó a reír el joven, al fin terminando de repartir las cartas.

Ambos acompañantes lo secundaron sin darse cuenta de como Ranma apretaba los puños hasta lastimarse, temblando involuntariamente por el infinito odio que sentía recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras eran como puñetazos llenos de agujas!

-¡No! -gritó Ranma sin darse cuenta siquiera. Saliendo de su pequeña parálisis antes de acercarse a los tres empleados y comenzar a golpearlos, ensañándose especialmente con aquel que le había hecho burla a la desgracia de Akane.

Tirándolo en el suelo, Ranma lo castigaba sin piedad, ignorando la agonía y las suplicas de este, incluso incrementando la fuerza que aplicaba en cada puñetazo hasta lastimarse el mismo.

Uno de los dos heridos restantes, salio rápidamente corriendo en busca de ayuda mientras el otro permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. Al poco tiempo, llego Genma junto a Shinosuke, ambos seguidos por varios empleados mas.

Todos alarmados comenzaron a rodearlos hasta que varios de ellos comenzaron a inmovilizar a Ranma. Temerosos de que fuese incluso capaz de matar al otro joven.

-¡Basta Ranma! -gritaba Genma acercándose a su hijo, que forcejeaba con el grupo de trabajadores que lo apresaban -¿Que diablos paso ahora? ¡Mira lo que le has hecho, maldita sea! -grito señalando al herido que apenas y podía moverse o hablar mientras intentaban llevárselo para darle atención medica.

Verlo era sencillamente espeluznante, tenia la cara completamente ensangrentada y uno de sus ojos cerrado por completo, ya notoriamente hinchado.

Al ver a su padre, Ranma dejo de forcejear y se calmo. Genma le hizo una señal a sus trabajadores para que se apartaran y estos soltaron al azabache, que una vez libre y sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, seguido de Shinosuke y su padre.

-¡Ranma, Ranma detente! -grito Genma furioso en cuanto el y sus hijos entraron a la casa.

No obstante, Ranma lo ignoro encerrándose en su habitación, recordando todo lo que había oído de los trabajadores y reviviendo las imágenes que su mente habían creado del suceso.

-¿Por Akane? ¿Por que lo permitiste? -murmuro con rabia y los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, mirándose al espejo pero observando en su lugar a la bella joven.

Akane... su esposa.

¿Que la había obligado a dañarse de esa forma? ¿Por que no se había defendido? El sabia que de haberlo deseado hubiese podido evitarlo, ella era fuerte y ágil así que ella era claro que no había puesto resistencia. Habia dejado que eso ocurriera.

Akane... Su esposa. Aquellos malnacidos habían mencionado que todo aquello había sido a causa de el. ¿Eso quería decir que...?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza Ranma toco su sortija, aquella por la que ahora estaba seguro, era la responsable de todo. Aquella que para salvar su dedo Akane debía haberse quitado pero prefirió no hacerlo.

Amargas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos y sin poderse contener, apretó los puños y comenzó a golpear el espejo.

Al oír en escándalo, Shinosuke que aun se encontraba cerca de la puerta fue a ver lo que estaba pasando pero al tratar de abrir se dio cuenta de que tenia llave.

-¡Ranma abre! -comenzó a gritar preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ranma incado y con un trozo del espejo en la mano lloraba desconsoladamente.

Akane se había herido para defender su amor... Para defender su unión... Todo era su culpa...

Desesperado apretó el espejo hasta sangrar, y sin pensarlo comenzando a lastimarse en el brazo, haciéndose varios cortes.

Genma que había oído el escándalo llego con las llaves y unos empleados detrás suyo, al abrir la puerta todos palidecieron al ver como el joven se había lastimado con el trozo de espejo y ahora mismo se preparaba para cortarse uno de sus dedos.

Aquel que era adornado por la sortija de matrimonio.

Rápidamente, entre todos lograron someterlo y evitar que cometiera esa locura.

Shinosuke paralizado ante todo, veía como su hermano se hundía en la desesperación, y sin poder evitarlo sus recuerdos se remontaron a su infancia. Un gesto de profunda tristeza invadió el semblante de el.

Ahora la apariencia de Ranma era verdaderamente deplorable, lucia tan débil... Tan muerto en vida que Shinosuke sin poder soportar eso dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de lograr irse la voz de Genma lo detuvo.

-¿A donde vas Shinosuke?

-I-iré por el doctor -tartamudeo.

-No, yo haré eso. Tu mejor quédate con Ranma, te necesita.

Dicho eso, Genma salio corriendo dirección a la enfermería en busca de ayuda.

La debilidad de Ranma por la perdida de sangre poco a poco se hizo notar, logrando que estuviera pasivo durante los casi diez minutos que tardo el doctor en llegar a la recamara y ver al joven recostado en su cama, completamente herido.

-¡Por dios, señor Genma! ¿Que fue lo que le ocurrió?

-No pregunte y solo cure a mi hijo, por favor.

Sin perdida de tiempo el galeno comenzó a preparar todo lo que necesitaba para posteriormente iniciar desinfectando sus heridas. Ranma abrió los ojos al sentir las acciones del hombre.

-No... Déjeme, no quiero que me cure...

-Por favor todos salgan del cuarto -pidió el doctor, ignorando las protestas del joven.

Shinosuke sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salio pero Genma, sin moverse permaneció recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Usted también señor Genma, por favor salga, su presencia puede inquietar a Ranma.

Después de meditarlo un poco, Genma accedió y se retiro, no sin antes decirle que no dudara en llamarle para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Una vez solos, el galeno se acerco a Ranma.

-Muchacho, Akane salio bien de la operación -comenzó a murmurarle - Afortunadamente logro recuperar su dedo y en dos días sale del hospital

Ranma abrió los ojos al oírlo.

-Akane... -balbuceo débilmente

-Si muchacho, por mas que los señores Genma y Soun se han esmerado en borrar esta relación no pudieron lograrlo -respondió sonriendole - Ahora, te voy a inyectar un sedante y necesito de tu cooperación para que te cure y puedas volver a verla ¿De acuerdo?

Ranma asintió suavemente y el doctor procedió a ponerle la inyección. Poco tiempo después el sedante comenzó a hacer efecto dejando inconsciente al azabache.

Ranma despertó hasta el otro día, después de pasar bastante tiempo retorciéndose entre pesadillas. Al verlo abrir los ojos, una enfermera que se encontraba cuidándolo salio apresuradamente para darle aviso a Genma, quien en pocos minutos llego.

Ranma al verlo cerro los ojos de nuevo.

-No quiero hablar con nadie, vete de aquí Genma.

-Hijo, por favor... Esto no puede seguir así ¡Sabes que tenemos que hablar!

-Bien, tal vez después. Hoy no.

-¡Ranma, recapacita!

-No pudiste respetar mi matrimonio, al menos respeta mi dolor y vete Genma... Hoy no.

El hombre bajo la mirada al suelo y sin decir algo mas salio dejando a Ranma solo, con los ojos aun cerrados, recordaba lo que el doctor le había dicho.

Ella estaría de regreso en dos días, y el iría a verla... Así lo mataran en el camino.

.

Para Ranma los siguientes dos días fueron los mas horribles de su vida, estar encerrado recordando a su dulce Akane e imaginar el dolor que debió sentir no lo dejaban ni siquiera respirar tranquilo.

Deseaba tanto volver a verla, envolverla en sus brazos y no soltarla jamas.

Genma por su parte, al ver que Ranma se negaba a salir de su recamara, ordeno que sus alimentos le fueran llevados a la habitación.

Decidiendo que debía darle un poco mas de tiempo para superar la noticia de Akane. El mismo no podía terminar de digerir lo que había hecho la jovencita de cabellos azules.

En silencio y con profundo pesar, fueron pasando las horas hasta que finalmente dio inicio la madrugada del tercer día. Aun no salían los primeros rayos del sol cuando una sombra salio de la ventana de Ranma, dirigiéndose a las tierras de Soun Tendo.

Aun seguía muy lastimado pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ese era el día, el día en volvería a verla.

Cuando finalmente llego al escondite secreto, temió que este hubiese sido descubierto y por lo cual, hubiese sido tapado. No obstante, la piedra se movió sin ningún problema.

Una vez caminando dentro, camino a lo largo de aquellos preciosos jardines sin apartar la mirada de la ventana de Akane, sintiendo como su corazon comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez mas y mas.

¡Dios, estaban tan cerca! ¡Apenas divididos por unos cuantos pasos! Por fin la vería, volvería a verla y le diría cuanto la amaba y que prefería morir a estar sin ella.

Con las manos aun lastimadas comenzó a subir el balcón, haciendo caso omiso al dolor que sentía. Sus manos comenzaron a sangrar por el esfuerzo pero eso no le importaba.

Una vez frente al balcón, noto por primera vez que este se encontraba totalmente cerrado. Una sonrisa llena de amargura se dibujo en su rostro y observó a su bella durmiente desde fuera de la ventana, teniendo tras de si el patio donde habían compartido tantos besos, momentos y recuerdos.

Aún así, no podía acercarse a mirar el patio que habían conocido juntos en secreto, a los pavo reales que habían disfrazado sus suaves y susurrantes voces alegres con el sonido del viento, cada rincón de ese sitio que había sostenido tan dulce fantasía, lejos de la vista curiosa del mundo.

Todo porque había estado tan desesperadamente hambriento por la visión de Akane durante tanto tiempo que ver algo mas que no fuese ella, le parecía imperdonable.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Akane había sido arrastrada por la fuerza, pero Ranma sentía que había pasado más de una vida entera sin ella.

El amor que había experimentado y aprendido con Akane podía ser hermoso. Podía ser apasionado. Podría ser satisfactorio. Podía ser la salvación. Podía ser la libertad.

Pero en este mundo, el mundo al que pertenecían los dos amantes, su amor también era peligroso. Era mortal. Estaba prohibido. Habia sido un pecado grave. Habia sido la caída de ambos.

Y todo lo consumía, pensó, mientras detallaba a su adorable esposa, que continuaba dormida a través de la niebla de su elaborada ventana.

Su jaula era hermosa, tal vez, pero todavía era una jaula en la que, irónicamente, sólo las aves en el cielo que llegaban de visita podían vagar libremente. Akane estaba atrapada y él también lo estaba, tal vez no tan literalmente como ella, pero sin embargo lo estaba.

Estaba atrapado dentro de la culpa y las dudas, ¿Acaso merecía la chica mas problemas por alguien como el? El la amaba con toda su alma, pero solo conseguía ensuciar sus alas. Solo conseguía dañarla.

Y ahora, estaba nuevamente frente a su ventana con una rosa escondida entre sus ropas. Se podría decir que aquella escena era la misma de siempre, excepto por el hecho de que ya nada era como antes.

Sus ojos finalmente se concentraron en lo último que había querido ver, aquella parte de Akane que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente para luego ser devuelta, el miembro perdido y recuperado de aquel cadáver ambulante atado a seguir en la tierra de los vivos: su dedo.

Su cabeza recordó como se había roto algo en su interior, dentro de su corazon, al oír la broma de sus empleados sobre la nueva manicura de Akane Tendo.

Sus venas se habían llenado de fuego, primero por la alegría en el tono de voz que habían tenido, y luego por pensar en la cruel acción del padre de Akane, odiandolo por hacer algo tan bárbaro con su propia hija.

Y entonces, horriblemente, una pequeña parte de él había estado contenta y llena de esperanza y alivio al entender que Akane desafiante todavía estaba dispuesta a enfurecer a su padre, el hombre más cruel de toda la ciudad para permanecer fiel a su marido.

Marido. Un título que nunca había merecido, y ciertamente mucho menos cuando Akane era su esposa.

Sus ojos atraparon el horrible e irónicamente blanco vendaje que cubría el dedo de Akane, recordando cómo él había discutido con ella por esos anillos y preguntándose cuánto Akane debió haberlo atesorado durante la ultima semana para que al final, Soun se lo arrebatara tan fácilmente.

¿Fácil? Una sonrisa llena de rabia le obligo a corregirse, recordando que Soun debió cortar ese hermoso y agraciado dedo para poder arrebatarle el anillo.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y coloco la mano sobre el vidrio lentamente, manchandolo en el acto por la sangre que ensuciaba sus vendas.

-Nuestros corazones laten juntos... -murmuro antes de apartar su mano para luego quitarse la venda y escribir las mismas palabras con su propia sangre.

Una vez termino, dejo la rosa en el suelo, frente al balcón.

Quizá el no era la mejor persona para Akane, quizá era un egoísta de mierda, pero el amor era justamente eso, egoísta, y si ella había arriesgado todo por el, claramente el haría lo mismo.

Sin embargo, esta vez lo haría de la manera correcta. Planearía cada detalle para poder alejarse de todos aquellos que no aceptaran su amor.

Akane se agitó por un segundo, y en ese mili-segundo, Ranma bebió la ultima vista de su hermosa, magnífica y valiente alma gemela, listo para irse tan pronto como necesitaba para evitar ser detectado.

Sin mas, Ranma dio la media vuelta y comenzó a descender marchándose. Dejando el resto de su corazon y su cordura en ese sitio, junto a ella.

Akane abrió rápidamente los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba enloquecido en su pecho. Su corto cabello se encontraba todavía mojado por el baño que había sido forzada a tomar un par de horas atrás, antes de dormir. Mojado, al igual que aquel día que había caído bajo la lluvia.

Sus respiraciones salían en zumbido, sus ojos estaban abiertos, sentía sus piernas demasiado débiles como para ponerse de pie y el dolor en su dedo la estaba matando absolutamente, pero no importaba. Akane salió corriendo de su cama y sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente entre la obscuridad de su habitación.

Lo había sentido, como siempre había sido capaz. Su Ranma había estado cerca, arriesgando todo para estar cerca y revisarla tan pronto hubo oído la noticia. O tal vez sólo había estado soñando y alucinando de nuevo.

En silencio, Akane se volvió lentamente, triste y desilusionada, apenas manteniendo las lágrimas de caer por su rostro escurrido.

Y entonces su mirada busco las puertas de su balcón por un instante, descubriendo aquel mensaje hecho de sangre.

-Y así se detendrán -completo sollozando incluso mientras su pecho se llenaba de esperanza.

Dejándose caer de rodillas y descubriendo la rosa en el piso.

No, no era una ilusión, el había estado en su balcón.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Santo cielo, que drama ¿Verdad? Jajajaja...**

 **De la historia realmente no tengo mucho que decir, se que no fui tan rápida en subir este capitulo pero al menos no tarde meses xD (Cinismo: Activado)**

 **Espero que les guste la nueva actualización. Yo no quede al 100% conforme pero esto fue lo mas cercano a un capitulo "decente" (Según yo)**

 **Nuevamente el capitulo va dedicado a Leslie Hibiki :D**

 **Finalmente, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews a:**

 **Aimi Tendo**

 **Kingh Henrry**

 **Andrea**

 **Valery**

 **Kori Tamaran**

 **Rosefe-123**

 **Maryviza**

 **Arleth Kawaii Love**

 **Bolita de Nieve de Coco**

 **Animo Anonima**

 **Guest**

 **Leslie Hibiki**

 **AgetaDa**

 **YO LA GUEST**

 **ME**

 **Guest**

 **Gaby Chan17**

 **Danny**

 **Guest**

 **FVSaotomeTendo**

 **Dicen por ahi**

 **Alambrita**

 **Adoro leer sus comentarios y saber que es lo que piensan, les juro que me dan muchas energías para seguir escribiendo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
